Survivor Last Chances
by TJBambi93
Summary: 24 returning players were chosen by the fans to return to Survivor for the 32nd season! In this season, the players must return to the basics of Survivor, and play the game like never before! It's their last chance, and it's all business! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 23 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned. Rated T for swearing!
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was sitting in this office, reviewing papers for the upcoming season of Survivor: Last Chances, the second to last season of the series. He looked up at the camera looking at him.

"Hey there! We're about to begin a fun season of Survivor! For this cast assessment, we decided to call back seven of the fans from _Survivor: Yoshi Desert_ , as well as four time player Will Rose! We've had some fun with this, so while I assess them, the fans and Will will also get to assess them; as they are the same fans that may or may not have voted them back in!"

Jeff turned his head at another angle, "For this season, it will be back to basics, with immunity idols, tribe swaps, and the usual twists most seasons have! At the end of 39 days, one player will end up winning the game! Let's meet the cast, shall we?"

– – – – –

 **Name:** Kellam

 **Season/s:** Beach Bowl Galaxy

 **Placement/s:** 12th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Kellam got an unfair chance during Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy. He played very low key, and helped Freddy Fazbear early on in the hiding strategy. You simply have to adore Kellam for trying to be in the limelight, and actually trying to make something of himself. Here... we'll see if he does any better.

 **Angel** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Who the bloody hell is Kellam? Miriel's husband form Beach Bowl Galaxy? Still not ringing a bell... oh, the one who got medivac'd. He had no business playing a game like Survivor. From what I watched of him, he just followed Freddy like a lost puppy. I mean, I guess he's good with the whole hiding strategy. I really don't see him winning...but who knows, he might actually surprise everyone and win the game.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Pinkie Pie

 **Season/s:** Singapore

 **Placement/s:** 13th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** I wasn't host when Pinkie Pie was voted off back in Singapore, but lemme tell you something, that auto-elimination would have never happened if Ben wasn't hosting. We would have revoted, definitely. For Pinkie Pie's second chance... all I'll say is she better be ready to play.

 **Josiah** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Pinkie Pie was voted out by the most poorly thought-out twist that's ever existed. I still have no idea why we don't do revotes after ties. Now, she has Deadpool on her tribe yet again, and looking back at Singapore, neither of them made it far as a couple. Pinkie's gonna have to make some more friends to build off of this pair if she wants to make it deep into the game with Wade.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Zola

 **Season/s:** Forest Maze / Ultimates

 **Placement/s:** 8th Place / 8th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Zola's one of my favorite female players to ever play. She's a strong leader, she led a tribe of women through the Forest Maze, and in Ultimates she did really well despite being one of few women. Here, it's back to the drawing board, and hopefully this time, Zola can make it all work.

 **Casey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I actually had a friend of mine tell me how awesome Zola is. That power of hers, Killer Bat, is a testament to how terrifying of an opponent she can be. Survivor wise, her placements have been consistent. Hopefully, the third time will be the charm for her.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Eric Yong

 **Season/s:** Green Hill

 **Placement/s:** 10th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Eric and Survivor have had an interesting history over the last 15 years. He's accused us of cutting him over less interesting players before, but now here he is, finally back on the show, and ready to play. Eric's got his work cut out for him, but people may see him as a mental, strategic threat, and that could hurt him.

 **Will** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Eric was one of my original tribe members on the Ravu tribe, and let me tell you something, this guy has been eager to play the game for the last 15 years. I'm proud of him for finally achieving his goal in the end. As for how he's going to do, I think Eric's biggest problem was just failing to maintain the numbers. If he can get a good alliance, he's in for the long haul.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Lobo

 **Season/s:** Prison Island / Unfinished Business

 **Placement/s:** 13th Place / 10th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Lobo is by far one of the more interesting contestants we ever had on the show. As the Main Man as he claims to be, he's done a lot of crazy stuff on this show. He's fought a shark, he's destroyed a boat, and this season, Lobo's here for blood. He's not taking any prisoners. He's here to win.

 **Maria** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Oh my, is this...Lobo, from Prison Island and Unfinished Business? Oh my goodness, why did he of all people have to be back again? Well...let's get this over with. As someone that I uh, think he calls himself "The Main Man", he's so strong, tough, rude even. Though, I have to admit that...he certainly is not dull whatsoever, since he, well, can do anything really, while taking a beating even. But for winning, I um...highly doubt it.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane

 **Season/s:** Aquatic Ruin / Ultimates

 **Placement/s:** 6th Place / 7th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Sweet Tooth has been waiting a long time for his third chance at the game, and this is a man you don't want to mess with. He invented the Silent Betrayal strategy, and he intends to put it to use once again, and not let any move go to waste. Sweet Tooth means business this time around.

 **Casey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I'm glad this guy isn't on the list of people who want me dead. Sweet Tooth, as you all know, was the pioneer of the Silent Betrayal, and not once have I seen him hold this 'Villain Ball' that my ex-narrator told me about. You'll want to watch out for Sweet Tooth. He's a man who shows no mercy.

– – – – –

 **Name:** J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter

 **Season/s:** Singapore

 **Placement/s:** 5th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** J'onn J'onzz was somebody that I was far from expecting to get back on the show. But when you start to have too many players from Dingo Canyon... too many two-time players... J'onn got lucky in that regard. As for how he might play, I think he's going to try the same strategy, but a little more aggressively.

 **Will** **'** **s** **Assessment:** The Martian Manhunter was an interesting player. He was one of the key figures in that underdog duo between him and Zatanna, and he had super powers that allowed him to shape shift and become other players. He didn't use it as often, and if I had to guess, J'onn probably won't shape shift in this season. I dunno... just a hunch.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Cyrano

 **Season/s:** Distant

 **Placement/s:** Runner Up

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** In most cases, you will see people say that Cyrano should have won Distant instead of Cousteau. He was the lesser of two evils, and he played a good cop game compared to Limberg's bad cop gameplay. He's over 60 years of age, but he's not slowing down anytime soon. He's a dark horse.

 **Mickey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I didn't really watch Distant, but this guy seemed to be a threat that season. I honestly thought he would've been a better winner than Cousteau, but what's done is done. Cyrano is a black horse for me. Distant was a while ago, so we'll have to see if Cyrano can keep up with the big leagues this time around.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Nicole Barley

 **Season/s:** Fans vs. Favorites

 **Placement/s:** 6th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** I always wanted to bring back one of the fans from the first Fans vs. Favorites season, but most of them have moved on in their lives, sadly enough. Nicole was one of few fans that was still willing to play the game. She's here to play, and I hope she's not judged straight away.

 **Josiah** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Nicole is probably the only person from the first group of fans that I actually liked, and this is for a season I'm pretty sure no one actually remembers. Or should remember. Now that Nicole has the alumni status, she might be able to surprise some people, but I don't see her going further than she went her first time.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Jessica 'Jess' Bradley

 **Season/s:** Green Hill

 **Placement/s:** 2nd Runner Up

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** It's been 15 years since we last saw Jessica, and I firmly believe this is a woman who should have won over Curtis. Curtis will hate me for saying that, but it's true. She played very well, and I wish we would have shown more of her back in the day. Here, I think Jess needs to be on her toes.

 **Angel** **'** **s** **Assessment:** From what I heard she played a pretty good game and made it all the way to finale only to come in third place...yeah I know how that feels. Going up against some of the other returning players, Jess in my opinion has a 50/50 shot at going far or being an early boot. Others may see her as a large threat and vote her out early...or maybe people may want to work with her since she has the experience. My prediction on her is either early boot or she makes the merge and ends on the jury.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Shulk

 **Season/s:** Lake Hylia / Battle Royale

 **Placement/s:** 10th Place / Runner Up

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** I think Shulk played a much better game in Battle Royale. He didn't have the Monado with him, and I'm surprised he's not taking it this time around. With or without it, I think he's going to be a major threat regardless, so... I think Shulk is going to have a rough third time, honestly.

 **Allison** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Shulk is a good boy. He learned his place by obeying Lucina and following her orders. That's the type of man I look for, one who knows his place, one who is completely submissive. Sure, he will never win the game, and he never should. But as long as he's helping a woman out, he will have his chances to go far. He's perfect for being whipped!

– – – – –

 **Name:** Midna

 **Season/s:** Cuties / Prison Island

 **Placement/s:** Runner Up / 6th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** You can't have a season designed by the fans, and not include Midna on it. Midna's one of the best players to play, but I think her downfall was her cockiness. She's going to play hard, and in a season like this, I think she won't be able to play as hard as she thinks she'll be able to.

 **Fiona** **'** **s** **Assessment:** One of my favorite players of all time, Midna is fun to watch play the game. I thought she would and should've won Prison Island besides Batgirl. But the thing I worry about is Midna likes to play dirty and I unfortunately think she'll be a pre merge boot because people are aware of this. But I could be wrong but I think she might have a tough time going far if she plays the same game, but if she gets into a good alliance, she can really go deep.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Moses Sandor

 **Season/s:** Virmire / Ultimates

 **Placement/s:** 5th Place / 18th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** It's been a long time coming since we had Moses Sandor on the show. This guy is one of the more interesting villain types we had on the show. He was cunning, he was funny, and he tried so hard to maintain control of the game. For his third shot, Moses will have to play harder then ever before.

 **Allison** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Now this guy I hate. He thinks too much for himself - he doesn't know his place. Even as he tries to put himself before women, he still sucks so badly at the game that he'll never have a shot at winning. He deserves nothing but pain for the way he screwed over Kasumi. And I know just the place for that.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Freya

 **Season/s:** Distant

 **Placement/s:** 4th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Freya was a massive shock to me seeing her back on the show. However the more I thought about it, the more I thought it made a lot of sense. She was a great player back when very few females got recognition, and even though she's 11 years older, I think she's still got some spunk in her.

 **Fiona** **'** **s** **Assessment:** It's been so long since Freya has been on, and I think in a way she's got an advantage thanks to that. But Cyrano knows how smart she is, but if she can get rid of him early, she should be fine. She may be a grandmother now, but she definately won't back down. I can see Freya winning if she goes to the end with the right people and playing a careful game.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson

 **Season/s:** Singapore / Yoshi Desert

 **Placement/s:** 11th Place / 13th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** You can't have a fan vote, and expect Deadpool to not make the show. We rejected him before in Battle Royale, and come on, I think that was a mistake. For this season, while I don't see Deadpool winning, I do think Deadpool will try his hardest this season. He's going to play hard, and crack jokes anytime he gets a chance.

 **Maria** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Oh...it's Deadpool huh? Well, while I did play Yoshi Desert with him before, I uh...sadly never got to know him a little more. That's still a shame really. But, as far as Last Chances is concerned, I...think he could survive a bit longer than some may, uh, sadly believe. With his, uh...unique sense of humor and powers, he...might be able to go far once more. But, to win this game, I um, sadly don't think he may be able to, well, pull it off. Hopefully I'm wrong, but...I unfortunately don't think he may win.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Etna

 **Season/s:** Cuties / Heroes vs. Villains

 **Placement/s:** 3rd Place / Runner Up

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** It's been many years, but Etna's finally coming back to Survivor. One of the most successful players to ever play the game, Etna's probably got a lot of baggage on her back. She wants to win so badly, and she'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. Can this season be her winning season?

 **Casey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Etna marks the second demon that I know about. Comparison wise on the two, Etna proves why she was a Villain. Sure, she has some loyalties, but oh baby, look out if she's planning on jamming the knife in your back.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Monita

 **Season/s:** Pirate Lagoon

 **Placement/s:** 4th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Monita, for a computer, definitely played Survivor as best she could. My only concern about Monita a second time is that people are going to see how smart, and how clever she really is. I think we'll see Monita play a little harder then in Pirate Lagoon, but will it be enough?

 **Mickey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Favorite player of Pirate Lagoon, by far. If the Final 3 hadn't realized what a threat she was, she would've easily won. This season, it can go either way. If she gets into a good alliance, she could make it to the end again, and who knows, maybe she'll win. If she doesn't, she's probably screwed. She'll definitely be a big target this season.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Dr. Mario

 **Season/s:** Dingo Canyon

 **Placement/s:** Runner Up

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Dr. Mario was somebody that I feel like really showed his true colors on the show. He held no mercy, he was openly arrogant, and talked like he knew everything. However, he had a lot to show to back it up! He made big moves, he impressed the jury, but he just failed at the social game.

 **Maria** **'** **s** **Assessment:** So...um, we have that Doctor Clone of Mario, right? Well, I suppose that he...was bold enough to make some moves. Yet, he uh, was not able to be likable enough to...offset his very arrogant attitude. Plus, he had been considered, dare I say... insane, to be kind, during the last week of Dingo Canyon. All I just want to say really is, um, if he can be just...a little bit nicer to others on his tribe, he might be able to survive longer. Otherwise, Dr. Mario may not last very long here.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Jake Bernardi

 **Season/s:** Yoshi Desert

 **Placement/s:** 4th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** There was no question when we put Jake on the initial list of castaways, we pretty much knew this guy was coming back no matter what. Jake was one of the most popular contestants to ever play the game, and I feel like his game in Yoshi Desert was definitely a winning one. He will need to be on his toes far more if he wants to win for real.

 **Will** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Jake, what can I say about Jake? Definitely one of the most popular to ever play the game, and I lost to him in that one giant poll, so I completely understand why this guy is back. He played a great game, but at the Final 4, he just got a little unlucky due to his ally ready to take him out so that he could win. Jake can win this game, but he'll have a massive target on his back.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Freddy Fazbear

 **Season/s:** Beach Bowl Galaxy

 **Placement/s:** 5th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** What can you say about Freddy Fazbear that hasn't been said before. He's one of the best villains this show ever had, and in a season full of villains, you better believe Freddy's ready to teach every single one of them how to play by the rules, and won't back down from a true fight!

 **Josiah's** **Assessment:** I try not to let my own opinions get in the way of everything, but there's just no point in hiding it. I absolutely HATE this bear. He's the biggest stalker creepshow this side of Light Yagami, and not even in the enjoyable sense. Although, I guess it's my luck that the biggest pre-game target was picked up over someone like... sorry about that. Full disclosure, I hope he's gone early, but I don't expect that to happen.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Grune

 **Season/s:** Virmire

 **Placement/s:** 6th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Grune's a complete sweetheart out here, and I feel like Grune's going to touch a lot of hearts for her second chance. She's just so charming, and so innocent. However... this is an all-star season. Grune's a fish in a sea of sharks. That's not a good sign for her, if you were to ask me.

 **Mickey** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I like Grune. I think her personality warrants a strong social game, hence why she made it so far in her first season. But this season? I don't think she'll make it. Probably be out in pre-merge. She's not serious enough, and unless she steps up her game this time, it's gonna be over pretty quick for her. This time, people won't keep her around very long, because as the title says, this really is their last chance.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Toriel Dreemurr

 **Season/s:** Waterfall

 **Placement/s:** 4th Place

 **Tribe:** Tagong

 **Jeff's Assessment:** I know a lot of people were saddened to see Toriel be the final person voted out of Survivor Waterfall, but honestly, I feel like she fulfills the story of a true second chance. She fought very hard, lost at the very end. It all comes together in one final story arc for her. Can she do it? We'll find out.

 **Angel** **'** **s** **Assessment:** Toriel is a motherly player, and usually those types of players suck at this game since they play with their hearts and not their heads. Toriel is the exception. She was a very smart player from what I saw, and Snap and Nah were very smart to vote her out over Bayonetta, as she most likely would have won the game.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Pikachu

 **Season/s:** Dingo Canyon

 **Placement/s:** 6th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** I think Pikachu based her strategy around what made players like Danielle, Pepper, and Eevee so good in the first place; the social game, and appearing to be no threat at all until the very end. Unlike them, however, she failed at making the Final 3. This time, I think Pikachu will need to step up her game.

 **Allison** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I can't say I hate Pikachu. She's a good player, she made it far and she is of the fairer sex. But I can't say she's a good player either. I mean, she wasted an idol on someone else when she was in danger, and it turned out to be a fake one anyway! She's foolish, and she'll probably have her niceness come back to haunt her.

– – – – –

 **Name:** Julianna 'Juli' Inkson (Inkling)

 **Season/s:** Dingo Canyon

 **Placement/s:** 4th Place

 **Tribe:** Pagi

 **Jeff's Assessment:** Inkling's coming back, and with her is a name change. Juli's her real name, and she doesn't need to hide behind the name of her species now. With fame behind her, I think Juli's problem the previous season was playing too hard too fast. If she learns from her mistakes, she can win.

 **Fiona** **'** **s** **Assessment:** I am not surprised Juli has been voted back on the season. I mean the girl has #%#% and game in her, and I'm glad she's gotten the chance to play again. I root for Juli to go far, but I think she'll have a difficult time doing so since people will know she won't back down easily. But if she can play her cards right, she can definately go deep into the game.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled at the camera as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for listening to the cast preview! We'll be joining you a week from tomorrow to begin the season that everyone voted for! Survivor Last Chances! Beginning on March 29th! Bring the hype, cause it's about to get good!"


	2. Episode 1 Betrayal Is An Art

A helicopter was flying around on a set course around the lone island of Prison Island. In two different locations, two boats were moving down the rivers, far apart from one another. One boat had a purple tarp, and the other boat had a teal tarp.

On the helicopter was Jeff Probst, standing outside the helicopter while holding on for dear life.

"Welcome to the 32nd season of Survivor!" greeted Jeff, "As the series is about to close, we've allowed the fans of the series to give 24 returning players a chance to redeem themselves, and fulfill their final chance at the million dollars!"

"With 19 different seasons represented, it's going to be quite the showdown as we begin this 39 day adventure! Already separated into two tribes; Pagi and Tagong! Pagi will wear purple! They will consist of: Pinkie Pie, Cyrano, Jessica, Shulk, Lobo, Pikachu, Juli, Moses Sandor, Freddy Fazbear, Deadpool, Nicole, and Freya!"

" _Come on, guys, this was no contest! And hey, I thought the results were rigged for me to win?" (He looks off to the side.) "Wait... the scores were legit? No rigging? Awesome. I knew I was popular, and thanks to all of you, it's time to get what was mine, twice. One million dollars, baby!" - Deadpool_

" _Green Hill was so long ago, it's pretty much a distant memory for me. A lot has happened in my life personally since then. My brother committed suicide a few years ago, so... me coming out here is a little more personal then just for fun. I want to win for him, my family, and just give it all I got." - Jess_

" _Woo hoo! I can't believe everyone voted for me to return to Survivor! Omigosh, it's just so exciting I think I'm gonna explode!" (She squeals happily) "And my good friend Deadpool is here as well! This is going to be so much fun! Oh! Oh! I hope there's no silly auto-elimination this time!" - Pinkie Pie_

" _Ho ho ho! He-he-hey there all you k-kids! It's your- It's your good old p-p-pal Freddy Fa-Fa-Fazbear! Remember all that we re-re-remembered last season, okay? Everyone must l-l-learn to follow the rules! Otherwise they-they-maydieaviolentdeath- they may not like what will happen!" - Freddy_

" _Hmph, never thought I would see the day again, uff da. Distant was a terrible season, and I'm glad it got canceled. I didn't do that season enough justice as it was. This time, even if I may be older, happily divorced, and a grandmother, this wolf's bite is still quite sharp." (She winks) "Hehehe!" - Freya_

"Tagong will wear aqua blue! They will consist of: Jake, Etna, Zola, the Martian Manhunter, Midna, Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, Eric, Toriel, Kellam, Grune, and Monita!"

" _You can regret a lot of things in Survivor. Not winning is one of them. I made a few bonehead decisions back in Dingo Canyon, but guess what, I almost won. Clearly I was doing something right, but I was being careless when it came to Marge. This time, I'm not holding back!" - Dr. Mario_

" _It's been almost 15 years since I last played the game. We were all part of an adventure in Green Hill, but for me, it was a business trip to win one million dollars. Didn't work so well for me. For my second chance, I can't let myself get distracted. I have to play hard if I want to win the game." - Eric_

" _This is just so exciting! I'm back on Survivor, and oh my gosh, I can't wait to get back out there, and start playing once again. My mistake last season was not striking when I had the chance. My ally, Mickey, managed to outwit me, and vote me out before I could. I won't let that happen again." - Jake_

" _I believe that assassin... Thane was his name, yes? He said that killing was an art, and he was the mater. Well, in Survivor, you might say that betrayal is an art, and that I am the master of it. My third and final chance will be the hardest season yet, but it's not bad. They should be afraid." - Sweet Tooth_

" _I had no desire to return to Survivor. I believed fifth place was good enough. However, my niece convinced me to try again. Being a poll, I was a little stunned I was selected to return. Because of the fans, I mustn't let them, or my niece, down. This game will be much different." - Martian Manhunter_

"It's the ultimate challenge! 24 all-stars forced to work together in order to create a new society! While battling the elements and eachother. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out of the tribe. At the end of 39 days, only one will outlast all the rest, and become the Sole Survivor! 39 days! 24 All-Stars! ONE Survivor!"

 **Pagi: Cyrano, Deadpool, Freddy, Freya, Jess, Juli, Lobo, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Pinkie Pie, and Shulk**

 **Tagong: Dr. Mario, Eric, Etna, Grune, Jake, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Midna, Monita, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both boats for each tribe came into view, and the 24 all-stars hopped off their boats, and walked forward onto their respective colored mats.

"Welcome to Survivor Last Chances!"

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

"It's an interesting set up, because this season, you're all here because of the readers and viewers who have supported this series for so long!" explained Jeff, "Deadpool, as one of our most popular players, you had to have been thinking about what you wanted to do for your third chance, right?"

Deadpool blinked.

"Wait, what? I have been? Jeff, thinking and I don't go well together. What? Did you think I seriously had plans going into this season? Please... who even pre-games anymore. I know I sure don't!" laughed Deadpool, looking left and right.

"Hah! That's a laugh and a half, Deadpool." laughed Juli.

Deadpool crossed his arms, "Go back to your comic, little inkling. Oh, wait, you're not supposed to know that, are you? Uhm... don't read the last comic. You won't like it."

Juli raised an eyebrow, clearly confused about what he was talking about, and likely didn't care about it.

"Moses Sandor, it's been a long time since you were last on this show, so have you been watching lately, trying to get ready for your third chance?" asked Jeff.

Moses nodded with a big grin.

"Yeah, man, you know I ain't gonna mess around this time," said Moses, "I just hope I ain't targeted early just because I'm Moses Sandor. Now that ain't gonna be happenin'. 'Sides, I ain't the biggest threat no more, man!"

Cyrano shrugged his shoulders, "On that note, you're lucky, ah-CHOO."

"Damn right I am." laughed Moses.

"Let's move over to the Tagong tribe. Zola," began Jeff, "One of the fiercest female players we've ever had on the show before. How do you take this third chance?"

"Looking at the tribe around me I know we have a physically weaker tribe, but I firmly believe in the end that brains can prevail over brawn. That's how I want to look at the battle between these two tribes." said Zola.

Toriel nodded softly, "That's a good way of looking at it. I agree with her."

"And in a battle of brains vs brawn, as it may seem, we have to go to one of the original Green Hill cast mates that would definitely call himself a brain, Eric," smiled Jeff, "Eric, it's been over 15 years since you last played Survivor. How much has changed since Survivor Green Hill?" asked Jeff.

Eric laughed a little, "Well, certainly the game has changed. More women are getting great opportunities to play the game, which I really like. Uhh... I guess it's just gotten more chaotic since the last time I played. I'm ready for it."

"I certainly believe all of us are ready for it." smiled Grune, in reply.

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time. Like most all-star seasons, we're going to open up this season with a bit of a brawl type challenge. For today's reward challenge, you will split up into six pairs of two. Each round, one pair of two must race out into the sand, and dig up a weighted bag. Once you have the bag, you must get it back to your tribe colored mat. Of course, during this part, it will get very physical. Fight off however you want, but it has to be fair. First team to get it back scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to four wins reward."

Jeff reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a bar of flint.

"As usual, the first reward will be flint for fire. I know most of you will have fire powers, but once again-"

"You can't vote off flint!" interrupted Deadpool.

"Heh, I feel like a broken record at this point, thanks Deadpool! But yeah, flint can't be voted off, and it'll stay with you for the rest of your time here on Prison Island. Let's get started."

Both Pagi and Tagong selected their pairs, and got ready for Jeff's call.

"Okay! For the first round we have Pikachu and Nicole for Pagi, taking on the Martian Manhunter, and Dr. Mario for Tagong! Survivors ready? GO!"

"Stand back." commanded Martian Manhunter, holding his hand back at Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario didn't question Martian Manhunter as he floated out after Nicole and Pikachu. Both girls were digging in separate locations, but Martian Manhunter knew where the bag was, using his superpowers. Applying his intangibility, he didn't dig at all for the bag as he pulled it free from the sand, far away from where Nicole or Pikachu were. Before Pikachu could tackle him, he tossed the bag towards Dr. Mario, and Dr. Mario managed to reach the goal.

"Tagong scores the first point! Tagong leads 1-0!"

Dr. Mario grinned and gave a thumbs up to Martian Manhunter. Nicole and Pikachu were a little upset, and peeved that superpowers were used in this challenge.

"For the next round, we have Lobo and Freya for Pagi, taking on Sweet Tooth and Kellam for Tagong. Survivors ready? GO!"

"Sniff it out for me, Freya," grinned Lobo, before cracking his knuckles, "The main man's been waiting to do this for a long time."

Freya nodded, and ran out into the sand circle to begin looking for the weighted bag. Lobo immediately tackled Sweet Tooth, and held him down against the sand, keeping him from assisting Kellam. Kellam ignored Sweet Tooth, as it wouldn't help them find the bag in time. While both men were burly and strong, Lobo was doing a fine job of holding Sweet Tooth down. This gave Freya enough time to find the bag, and avoid Kellam to rush to the purple mat.

"Freya scores for Pagi! We're tied 1-1!"

Lobo cheered, and got off of Sweet Tooth, giving Freya a good pat on the head. Sweet Tooth cracked his neck a little, not happy with Lobo's methods. Kellam just sighed.

"For the third round, we have Freddy Fazbear and Moses for Pagi, taking on Etna and Monita for Tagong! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out into the open sand circle, and started to dig for the weighted bag. Moses and Freddy were trying to block any sight from Monita or Etna as they dug. Monita was a little slow with the digging, given her one arm, but Etna was putting in a lot of work. Freddy eventually found the bag, and snuck it over to Moses, who ran back to the purple mat before Etna or Monita could do or say anything.

"Moses scores for Pagi! Pagi takes the lead 2-1!"

Moses did his classic happy dance back at the mat, while Freddy laughed his usual laugh. Etna looked annoyed, while Monita didn't look that bothered.

"For the next round, we have Cyrano and Pinkie Pie going up for Pagi! On Tagong, it's Jake and Zola! Survivors ready? GO!"

All four survivors raced out into the sand circle, with Pinkie Pie being the fastest, and Cyrano the slowest. Pinkie Pie already got a head start on digging, while Jake and Zola worked together to find the weighted bag. By the time Cyrano reached Pinkie Pie, he noticed the corner of the bag peeking out from a spot Pinkie Pie was digging at. Cyrano grabbed it, and without warning Pinkie Pie, he raced out towards the mat. However, Jake caught him, and told Zola to stop him. Zola did not hesitate to tackle Cyrano to the sand, holding him down while Jake ran over to help.

"Gah! Ah-CHOO! Pinkie! Get the bag!" shouted Cyrano, muffled by the sand.

"Okie dokie lokie!" called Pinkie Pie, stopping her digging, still not noticing what was going on, and ran over to grab the weighted bag. Cyrano used his snout to trip Jake, slowing him down, and giving Pinkie Pie enough time to grab the bag, and make it to the mat.

"Pinkie Pie makes it! Pagi extends their lead 3-1!"

Despite both losing, Jake and Zola helped Cyrano back up from the sand, and apologized for the rough tackling. Cyrano forgave them, and praised Pinkie Pie, who had won the point.

"For the next round, we have Deadpool and Juli for Pagi! They will be taking on Toriel and Midna for Tagong! If Deadpool or Juli score here, Pagi wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out into the sand circle, and started to dig in different locations around the circle. Deadpool was digging like a little puppy dog, covering both Jeff and Juli in sand.

"Careful where you dig, Deadpool! Jeez!" coughed Juli, brushing sand out of her eyes.

Deadpool didn't seem to hear her at all, still trying to find the weighted bag. Meanwhile, Toriel and Midna started out separate from one another, but then started working together to find the bag. Eventually, Midna found the bag, and started racing back to the mat. Juli noticed, and started chasing after her.

…

…

…

...but Juli wasn't quick enough to reach Midna as she scored a point.

"Midna scores for Tagong! Pagi still leads 3-2! Now excuse me while I get all this sand cleaned off of me..."

"For the final round, we have Jessica and Shulk for Pagi, taking on Grune and Eric for Tagong! If Pagi scores, they win reward. If Tagong scores, we go to sudden death. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out into the sand circle, and started to dig for the bag. Shulk was keeping a close eye on both Grune and Eric, while Jess was digging in her own little world, not worrying about Grune or Eric. On the flip side, Grune was lightly digging through the sand, while Eric was hoping to find it on his own. Eventually, Grune found the bag, and grabbed Eric's attention. Shulk noticed, and raced over to try and snatch the bag. Grune giggled lightly, and pushed Shulk back with her hand, knocking him onto his back. Eric smirked, and grabbed the bag, racing over to the mat.

Shulk tried to catch up to him...

…

…

…

But it wasn't enough.

"Eric scores for Tagong! We're tied 3-3 and now we go into sudden death!"

Eric and Grune hugged it out, happy they were able to get Tagong back into the challenge. Jess was a little sad, while Shulk shook his head a little.

"Here's how it will work. Pagi, you must pick one of the three duos that lost a point for Tagong, and Tagong, you must pick one of the three duos that lost a point for Pagi. Who's it gonna be?"

"We decided to have Etna and Monita go again." confirmed Jess.

"Nicole and Pikachu. Just our best bet right now." confirmed Jake.

"Okay, it's going to be Nicole and Pikachu going for Pagi, and Etna and Monita going for Tagong. Winning team wins reward for their tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four girls raced out into the sand circle, and started to search for the missing bag. Pikachu and Nicole were happy to be going up against players that weren't as powerful, while Etna and Monita were confident in their abilities to beat Pikachu and Nicole. Etna and Pikachu were doing the best digging for both tribes. Nicole was doing a little bit more then Monita was able to, understandably.

In the end...

…

…

…

It was Etna who found the bag first, and she made a beeline for the mat, scoring the win for Tagong.

"IT'S OVER! TAGONG WINS REWARD!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"Great team work, Tagong! You managed to work well together, and on the first day, that can mean a lot moving forward. For your reward, you will have flint to make fire, should give you an early boost in the game. Pagi, sadly, got nothing for you, but hopefully you can pull this thing around in your favor. See you guys in a few days for the immunity challenge, have a great 39 days!"

– – – – –

Tagong Day 1

The aqua blue Tagong tribe arrived at their new home for the next 39 days. Tagong's beach was located at the very same location the One World beach from the original Prison Island season was filmed. Pagi had a completely new location.

"Home sweet home." giggled Midna.

"I guess you could say it like that," laughed Etna, "Is this the same beach you guys were on?"

"Resembles it, mostly. Not that I really care, actually. It's just a nice little memory." smirked Midna.

" _Playing Survivor again is just a dream come true. I lost my chance at the million dollars twice. Once to Flareon, and once to Batgirl. I'm not going to lose this time. It's not easy enough that I have to spend the first couple of days with Etna, my rival. I want to have hope, but it's hard with her." - Midna_

Eventually, the Tagong tribe was working really well together, trying to get camp organized for the first several weeks of the game. Out in the forest, Zola, Sweet Tooth, Martian Manhunter, and Monita were collecting firewood for the fire that Jake, Eric, and Grune were working on.

Zola and Sweet Tooth used their blades to chop down the trees for Martian Manhunter to carry back to camp.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely." commented Monita, looking at the former Ultimates enemies Zola and Sweet Tooth.

"I'm not one to hold grudges out here," replied Zola, "Sweet Tooth should be one to know that."

" _My one mistake in Survivor Ultimates was not voting off Sweet Tooth when we all had the chance to do it. That's why we formed Viva la Resistance in the first place; to vote him off. Instead, we spared him, and he managed to get us all out for the most part. I won't let that happen again." - Zola_

"I can't really complain about Zola, if you ask me," replied Sweet Tooth, shrugging, "After all, I beat her in the end. I am not bitter that we're together in this game."

Zola laughed, "You should be worried about me, then. Because I did lose to you before."

"But I would like to think we would be civil for the first couple of rounds out here... correct?" asked Sweet Tooth.

" _I may be on the winning tribe, but I can already sense that Zola's coming after me. She's probably still upset about Ultimates, huh? Such a sad state she's in. I would not think it would be wise of her to gun for me this early, however... because, well... she would be making a big mistake." - Sweet Tooth_

"Fair enough, Sweet Tooth," shrugged Zola, "I'll admit, I won't be so quick to judge right away. After all, we're winning correct?"

Sweet Tooth nodded his head in agreement, but underneath his mask, he was merely grinning his usual evil grin.

Martian Manhunter cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, we should make haste back to camp. There are people waiting on us for this firewood."

" _Playing this game for a second time, you need to be aware of everything going on. I have my own superpowers that I wish I had used far more often in Singapore. However... it would not be wise of me to use them this early. I could get caught. If I do it... it has to be very subtle." - Martian Manhunter_

With that said, the four fire wood collectors started to head back out of the forest.

Back at camp, Jake, Eric, and Grune were working on the fire. Jake struck at the flint a few times, and managed to strike a flame.

"There you go, you got the hang of it." smiled Eric, high fiving Jake.

"There are things you learn on Survivor that you never think would be useful at another time." laughed Jake.

" _I'm a huge fan of Survivor, and to be not only voted back into the game, but to be voted as one of the most popular players of all time? Dude, that's just awesome. I can't get a big head out here though. There's a game going on, and I need to step it up for my second chance if I want to win." - Jake_

"I believe this is going to be a good tribe. You can already sense the bad energy on the Pagi tribe." noted Grune with a soft smile.

"With all those villains? Heh, no doubt at all," remarked Eric, "Hey, if we keep winning, all of those guys will be out of the game, and we won't have to deal with them."

"That would be a good relief. Although I cannot lie, but I hope for Moses' survival. He has a good heart." smiled Grune.

" _When I first saw Grune, I figured she was going to be one of our weak links. But today at the challenge, she pushed down Shulk, giggling yeah, but she still showed that she's not as weak as we pegged her to be. However, my only worry is Moses. I mean, it's clear they have an alliance." - Eric_

Jake nodded his head, listening to both Eric and Grune talk, but he was looking at the engraved note written on the flint; it was a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol.

" _One thing I did learn from Survivor aside from making fire, is that hidden immunity idol clues are everything. If you don't have safety, you could be going home when you're least expecting it! Finding a clue this early can really help me out in this game. Especially if I find a good alliance!" - Jake_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 1

The Pagi tribe arrived at their new home for the next 39 days, and despite losing, there was some good spirit amongst some of the players.

"Well guys, we may have lost, but there's always the immunity challenge! That matters more, right? Pika!" reassured Pikachu.

"Exactly! We tried out best, but it's not like we're going to tribal council anytime soon!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Deadpool nodded, hugging Pinkie Pie like a schoolgirl, "Sure got that one right! And this time you won't be getting auto-eliminated! If you do, my lawyers can pay very nicely!"

Shulk chuckled a little, "My, here we go with this."

" _I think this tribe is... well it's going to be very interesting in the slightest. We have a lot of villains. Lobo, Moses, Freddy Fazbear... and to top it all off, we have a clear pair in Deadpool and Pinkie Pie already making their alliance known. I know they mean well, but... they can't hide anything." - Shulk_

So everyone started working around camp. Lobo, Freddy, and Shulk were busy trying to get fire going. Juli, Pikachu, Cyrano, and Nicole were busy folding palm-fronds into a suitable tarp.

"So uhh, Juli is it now?" asked Pikachu, too used to Juli's original name in 'Inkling', "Why did you get a name change?"

"You don't remember, Pikachu? Juli's my real name, or well... Julianna," shrugged Juli, "I just felt like I don't need to hide behind the 'Inkling' name anymore. I'm Juli, and always shall be!"

" _Back in Dingo Canyon a year ago, I went by the name 'Inkling'. I went by that name because I knew I would be a nobody without a name to relate to. Now that I've made a name in Survivor, I need to be who I truly am, dude! And that includes a million dollars at the end! It's my turn to win!" - Juli_

"Oh! Pika! I'm so sorry that I forgot!" replied Pikachu, a little surprised that she forgot, "I knew Dark Pit used that name a lot... didn't know he was using it for you."

"I do hope the name change comes with a change in attitude, ah-CHOO," noted Cyrano, "Because I do not think we would appreciate the return of your whining."

Juli rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I'll try not to whine a lot, guys, but when I do, I know I have a right to do it."

" _Juli is... colorful to say the least, ah-CHOO. I put up with a smelly little mouse for 39 days in Distant, so I feel like I can put up with anything. I've raised my own daughters to be kind, respectful women. I can only hope Juli can learn some manners, or already learned her manners by now." - Cyrano_

Nicole sighed a little, "I'm just happy to be back here again. Aren't you all happy to be here?"

"Of course I am!" giggled Pikachu, "Survivor was so much fun the first time! Well... aside from all the talking behind people's backs of course. That was never fun."

"Yeah dude! I mean, I'm already a superfan, so like... dude, this is going to be so much fun!" grinned Juli.

"Well, I am glad. I never thought I would see this day where I would back to play again." smiled Nicole.

" _The first fans vs. favorites season was... a little forgettable, if I may be honest. It's usually just noted as the season Ben Tan ended up winning in. I feel the need to represent after all these years. Yeah, I'm not the strongest woman, and I do have a condition I rather not talk about... but I don't quit." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Lobo, Shulk, and Freddy were working on getting the fire together.

Lobo grabbed both of his hooks, and kept striking them against the stack of coconut husk and firewood that Shulk had placed there.

"Jess and the others should be back soon with some more wood," commented Shulk, "Keep trying Lobo, I noticed a few sparks getting in there!"

"Yes that's right! We-We-We do not q-q-quit!" agreed Freddy.

"Alright, alright, keep your mouths shut. I almost got this done." muttered Lobo, continuing to strike his hooks against the fire pit, going a little faster.

" _This is kind of weird already. In Lake Hylia, Lobo was the coach the Zoruto tribe was assigned. Now, he and I are players in the same game. Our relationship was decent in the end. While I don't really want to associate myself with a villain, he may prove useful in the long scheme of things." - Shulk_

Eventually with enough effort from Lobo, and blowing smoke from Shulk, a fire sparked within the pit.

"Yeah hah! There you go! Never doubt the Main Man, boys!" grinned Lobo, leaning back a little, proud of himself.

Shulk kept throwing in more sticks and wood, expanding the flame Lobo created with his hooks. Freddy laughed, "Ho ho ho! You are very v-v-valuable Lobo! Clearly you know how to follow th-th-the rules!"

"Following my own rules of course, Fazbear, and don't you forget it." grinned Lobo.

" _There's just so many-many-many villains on this lovable Pagi tribe! I don't kn-kn-know how to deal with such a tribe! Well, if the villains al-al-all get targeted, your good pal Fr-Fr-Freddy Fazbear may be safe! Me, a villain? Never in a million years! I am not a vil-theywillpaywithblood-villain!" - Freddy_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 2

The shelter held together nicely through the first night of Survivor Last Chances. Of course, everyone was freezing, due to zero comfort items.

Currently, Eric and Dr. Mario went out to go test out a new fishing spear Dr. Mario wanted to test out. Grune, Kellam, Monita, and Toriel were cooking up some rice for everyone to eat. Zola and Jake, and Midna and Etna were off on their own in pairs. Sweet Tooth and Martian Manhunter were nowhere to be found.

Far into the forest, Midna and Etna were having a small talk far away from camp.

"How'd you sleep last night?" asked Etna.

"Slept better then most of them, I think." shrugged Midna.

" _This is a whole new game. Midna and I have had some history over the years, and while I would like to settle the score, this makes a perfect opportunity to work with Midna. Nobody will suspect a thing, and not to mention, Midna is small fry compared to the dead weight on Tagong right now..." - Etna_

"Listen... let me ask you something," began Etna, placing her hands on her hips, "How would you like to form a secret alliance. Nobody would suspect a thing, and we can make this work really well together."

Midna blinked, "Wait... us? Together? Are you crazy, Etna?"

"Why would I be crazy? It makes the most sense right now," explained Etna, "Not to mention, there's so much dead weight right now. Monita, Grune, Kellam even... and then you have the threats that have to go ASAP, like Sweet Tooth and Jake."

" _Etna's a crafty player. I saw her play on both Cuties and Heroes vs. Villains, and let me tell you, she knows how to play this game. I'm not falling for her trap this time. If she wants to work together, sure, we can. But I'm going to be preparing for her downfall sooner then expected, trust me." - Midna_

Midna smirked, "Listen Etna... I know you're pulling me into a trap. So how about this... we agree on a mutual trust. We won't go after eachother for a few votes, and then we pull out the big guns."

Etna blinked, "Uh... dude, I'm not pulling your chain here. I want to work with you. Seriously."

"I know, I know, Etna, but seriously, do you not think I've been burned enough by you?" replied Midna, "You can see why I don't trust a word you're saying."

Etna shook her head, "I was offering, but hey, whatever you think is fair, Midna. I'll agree to this little... deal of yours."

" _Okay, what the hell was that all about? Midna rejects my offer for peace? I don't know why she doesn't trust me, because like... she beat me in Cuties! I should be the bitter one between us! Midna's already playing dirty... I'll keep a close eye on her, and if I catch her in the lie, she's done." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Zola and Jake were walking down a different trail in the forest.

"What are you thoughts right now in the game?" asked Zola.

"Still trying to find a good spot, you know?" chuckled Jake, "I already sense the target on my head, so... don't be concerned if you think I'm being a little paranoid, haha."

" _I already know I have a target on my back, being a fan as well as a threat in the game. I want to find at least an alliance I can trust in. Right now, the two people I trust the most are Zola and Eric. I want to target the players that I can't trust, like Etna, Midna, and Sweet Tooth. To keep myself safe." - Jake_

A few minutes later, both Zola and Jake caught up with Eric, who was taking a stroll of his own.

"Oh hey Eric!" smiled Jake, "I thought you were out fishing with Dr. Mario?"

Eric nodded his head, "I was, but you know how Dr. Mario gets with the way he brags. I think I'm going to find J'onn and see if he'll help him instead."

"Fair enough... but since you are here, do you think the three of us could talk?" asked Zola.

"Oh, sure, what is it that you want to discuss?" asked Eric, leaning against a tree.

" _Jake and Eric are the two men I trust the most right now. Most of the women on this tribe are either weak, or too threatening to keep in the long run. Jake's a superfan, and I know he wants to make a lot of moves, and Eric's an old school player trying to adapt to a new school game." - Zola_

"The three of us, right here," explained Zola, "I like this trio. What do you two think?"

Jake nodded, with a smile, "Oh, most certainly! You two were people I was willing to get into an alliance with anyway. It's a bit small though..."

Zola nodded in agreement, "I agree. I wouldn't be opposed to anyone else joining us... just not Sweet Tooth, Grune, or Kellam. Those three were players I had in mind for the first boot."

"I would be fine with any of those for the first boot," agreed Eric, "But like, for trusting people, I think we can trust someone who has proven to be a loyal player. Like... J'onn, for instance. I trust him. Maybe a few girls? Toriel maybe?"

"I don't know about J'onn, honestly," noted Jake, "I mean, he's a hero, yeah, but that shape shift ability... I don't trust him to use it heroically this time around."

Eric looked over at Jake and quickly spoke up, "I wouldn't say that's a bad thing, Jake. I know J'onn wouldn't use it in a villainous way. I doubt he would play like that."

" _I like J'onn, but his ability to shape shift is still a concern for me. He's really powerful, and he's got a lot of powers in his skill set. Yeah, he didn't shape shift a lot in his season, but he still had the power! Like, I don't miss details like that! I wouldn't opposed to working with him... but not long term." - Jake_

"Either way, I wouldn't be opposed to bringing in J'onn or Toriel," explained Zola, "A group of five is stronger then a group of only three."

"I agree with you on that." replied Eric, offering his hand out to shake.

Both Zola and Jake shook Eric's hand firmly, confirming their alliance.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Grune, Monita, Toriel, and Kellam were sitting around the fire, cooking up the rice.

"Everyone's been running around like chickens with their heads cut off." noted Monita.

"Yes, indeed. I don't mind it though. People want to play the game, and that's just fine with me." smiled Grune.

Toriel nodded her head, "It's good to just sit back, and let people come to you. That's a strategy I believe can work if used properly." Kellam nodded in the background.

" _Last season, I jumped immediately into an alliance. I feel like while it worked out well, I think playing hard out of the gate made me out to be such a big threat in the end. I want to play hard, but a little more passively, to avoid having a target on my head early on, or late in the game." - Toriel_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 2

It was an entirely different Day 2 for the Pagi tribe. Everyone was up and about doing work around camp, and there were others strategizing for the days ahead.

Deep in the forest, Lobo, Deadpool, and Moses were having a conversation while collecting wood.

"Do you guys realize how #%#%ed up this is?" asked Lobo.

Deadpool nodded his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I, too, can't believe the results were rigged."

Lobo smacked Deadpool upside the head, "Oh shut up, dummy. I meant in a literal sense. Don't you see? We as villains are outnumbered by all the goody two-shoe players."

" _The Main Man knows a majority when he sees one. It's clear that there's too many 'heroes' on this tribe, as opposed to villains. Look at this, once Freddy's out of the picture, then who's next? Moses? Myself? You better bet your ass it will be! For my third chance, it's play hard, or go home." - Lobo_

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, Lobo," agreed Moses, "I mean, that's how these always start off, ya know? Beat was first out of All-Stars, I was first out of Omega, and so on and so forth! Yo, dude, that's just what will happen here! Y'all know Freddy's on his way out."

"That's why we need to form a majority alliance right now," explained Lobo, "Ain't nothing the Main Man can't do. Listen, Deadpool has Pinkie Pie. That's four. I know I can work with Jess and Freya as well... that's six. Freddy can either be the first to go... or be a seventh vote. Take your pick."

"Wait, hold the phone!" commented Deadpool, grabbing ahold of a random phone, handing it over to Lobo, "You're telling me we're gonna form some sort of 'Villains R Us' type of deal? Tony Nachos would be proud..."

" _Lobo is basically me if I only drank steroids for the next 15 years of my life. He's immortal, he's a badass, and he's a production favorite! What else is new in the world, huh? Listen, producers, all of your favorites are in danger! Save us! Get rid of the bore whores! Pretty please?" - Deadpool_

Lobo rolled his red eyes, and tossed the phone behind him, "Whatever... listen. That's our alliance. Deadpool, talk with Pinkie Pie. I'll talk with Jess and Freya. With any luck, we'll hold the numbers, with or without Fazbear."

"Yeah man, I'm right here with ya!" grinned Moses, shaking Lobo's hand, "Never thought we'd be allies in this game. The bandit and the Main Man workin' together. What a dream, eh?"

Deadpool scoffed, turning away from them, pouting, "Hmph... leave me out will ya..."

" _Lemme tell y'all something. I never once expected to be workin' alongside the Main Man himself! Lobo always struck me as a fool who just didn't give a #%#%. Now, he does give a #%#%, and wants to play hard! I'm like, yeah! Let's go at it hard, man! Hey, I ain't gonna waste this chance!" - Moses_

"That said, I'm still pissed you didn't let me start the fire. Stealin' my flame already?" laughed Moses, crossing his arms.

Lobo scoffed, ruffling Moses' bushy pink-red hair, before pushing him away, "Didn't want you to break a bone in that meatless body, ya bastitch."

"Now I like where this bromance is headed towards." laughed Deadpool, following them out of the forest with the wood.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Shulk, Pikachu, and Jess. They were finishing up breakfast cooked by Cyrano and Freya.

"This is really good... given what we have around camp," noted Jess, "I'm so glad Cyrano found that fruit tree near treemail."

Shulk nodded, "Yes, it definitely improves the flavor of such boring rice."

" _So far, I'm actually really having fun on this tribe, man! I mean, I thought it was just going to be chaotic, but really, nobody's doing anything... wrong or stupid. Lobo's exactly what I expected, Deadpool's just... Deadpool, and Freddy's actually... not too bad. I'm still waiting though." - Jess_

"I think Nicole was referring to them last night as the tribe grandpa and grandma," giggled Pikachu, "I thought it was a little silly, but Freya must have overheard. She slightly smirked at that comment."

"Well, all's well that end's well, huh." chuckled Shulk.

Jess finished her rice, and turned to look at Pikachu and Shulk, "So... I was actually thinking about... this three right here is pretty good. Maybe Nicole and Lobo? Given their ties to you two?"

Pikachu nodded happily, "Oh yes! I would be okay with that! Nicole and I have been getting along pretty well, and... while I'm iffy about Lobo, I know you and him were okay together, Shulk."

" _Jess brings up making an alliance between me, Shulk, Nicole, her, and Lobo, and I was all for it! Like, I want to be in the majority this time around. Last season, with all the Chosen One Alliances... I just want a clean slate, and not a big target on my head! This should work out well! Pika!" - Pikachu_

Shulk shrugged, "I wouldn't say okay, but he respected me, and I shared the same respect, so I guess you could say that."

"I know Bree was really good friends with Lobo on her second season," replied Jess, "Bree's still one of my best friends, so like... maybe I could share that bond with Lobo? He is really strong, we will need him."

"Who would be the first person you vote off then?" asked Shulk.

Jess thought about it for a minute, "Honestly... I'm stuck between Freddy and Pinkie Pie. Like, Freddy's really going to be threatening later in the game... but right now, he's not so bad. But for Pinkie Pie... we know she and Deadpool are together. He's stronger, so.."

" _I like the alliance that I made because it's full of people that I know I can trust, and also rely on. Pikachu and Nicole are really loyal, and know the game well. Shulk's really smart, and clever in his own right. Lobo's the brawn of the alliance, basically. I think this is a great alliance!" - Jess_

"I don't mind either option, so... yeah, this alliance sounds good to me." smiled Shulk, shaking both Jess' and Pikachu's hands.

"Yay! Pika! This is already becoming fun, actually. I just hope we don't become that losing tribe..." worried Pikachu.

" _I like the alliance, but at the same time, I know I'm one of the more weaker members of the tribe. Like, I know if we lose, there's a good chance I could become the first target. I mean, I trust Jess, Nicole, and Shulk... but everyone else... I have no idea what will happen. I can only believe! Pika!" - Pikachu_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Distant, two people will be holding a drainage pipe, and another person will be pouring down water through the pipe. When your tribe has filled up your bucket to a certain point, that'll drop a bag of puzzle pieces. Three other players will assemble the puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol. It was basically a golden idol-like trophy, and it had signatures all over it. On closer exception, these signatures were the signatures of the 31 Sole Survivors.

"If you have this idol you are safe, no tribal council. If you don't have it, you are vulnerable to being voted off. Which, by the way, at the end of the night, one of you will be. Let's get started."

Pagi

Pouring Water: Juli

Holding the Pipe: Lobo and Moses

Puzzle: Jess, Nicole, Shulk

Tagong

Pouring Water: Grune

Holding the Pipe: Martian Manhunter and Sweet Tooth

Puzzle: Eric, Monita, Toriel

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Immediately, Lobo, Moses, Martian Manhunter, and Sweet Tooth each grabbed a section of pipe, and started to hold it strong together. Juli and Grune's job was to pour water down the tube. Compared to Distant, the tube this time around was a lot smaller, and there was less room for error. While the pipe holders did a good job holding the pipes together, Juli and Grune's attempts were far different. Juli kept spilling a lot of water, while Grune was taking it nice and slow. Tagong had an early lead.

Grune's calm manners were actually proving a little useful in this immunity challenge, taking it nice and slow, and Martian Manhunter and Sweet Tooth were holding the pipes together far better then Lobo or Moses. This was mostly due to Martian Manhunter's super powers and precision. Tagong's lead was increasing over Pagi's, and Juli started to get a little frustrated.

Lobo kept shouting over at Juli to get her to reclaim her focus. Lobo only had one hand on the pipe, helping Juli with calming down. Despite Lobo's efforts, Pagi was still behind Tagong, and it would take a lot of work to catch up.

Grune was humming a soft tune to herself, which was to the theme of 'Battle Artist' from her home series. She was doing a really good job, even going at a snail's pace. It was certainly showing up Pagi a lot that the frail older woman was taking her time and helping Tagong get closer and closer.

Eventually, Tagong's bucket dropped to the ground, heavy with water. This eventually released the bag of puzzle pieces, allowing Eric, Monita, and Toriel to begin work on the puzzle. Pagi was very far behind, and efforts from Lobo and Moses to help Juli were futile so far.

Of course, the puzzle was a big one, so Tagong had to think long and hard if they wanted to secure immunity for several days in the game. Eric and Toriel were leading the charge for the puzzle, while Monita gave her own opinions here and there. Pagi's water bucket was only half full for the time being, but effort was slowly being made.

Lobo mocked the Tagong tribe, telling them how hard the puzzle was going to be, trying to throw them off. Moses meanwhile took over helping Juli out, and with Tagong working on the puzzle, Juli was copying what Grune was doing, doing slow and steady. Pagi's bucket looked ready to drop.

Eventually, Pagi's bucket finally dropped to the ground, releasing the puzzle pieces for Jess, Shulk, and Nicole. Immediately, the tribe started work on their puzzle, hoping to catch up to Tagong as Lobo continued to taunt them.

…

…

…

...but it wasn't enough.

"Alright, I think we're done!" called Eric.

Jeff ran over to confirm Tagong's victory.

"Correct! TAGONG WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"First you guys win a close reward, and now you won a not so close immunity challenge! Looks like Tagong is the tribe to beat right now! For tonight, you all are safe, nobody will be the first person voted out tonight from your tribe. Sadly, Pagi, you got shown up by the other tribe. Mistakes made or not, you will go to tribal council, where one of you will sadly become the first person voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 3

With tribal council looming, there was a lot that could happen. Everyone was voted in by the readers of , but sadly, one of their last chances would really become their last chance.

" _Okay, that was not cool. I got shown up by some older lady! You know how that feels? Feels frustrating and embarrassing! I don't think I'll be a target though... Lobo whispered in my ear saying I'm good so... meh, whatever, dude. I'm packing my things just in case. I hope he's right." - Juli_

Sitting inside the shelter, Jess, Shulk, Nicole, Pikachu, and Lobo were all discussing the vote as well as their alliance.

"So uhh, yeah, I really like this alliance right here," explained Jess, "A great combination of brains, brawn, and social skills. I think you need all three to win Survivor, anyway."

Lobo scoffed a little, leaning against the shelter wall, pretending not to care, but listening closely anyway.

"Honestly, if it's not too much trouble, I know Juli did poorly today," sighed Nicole, "But I think it's not her time to go yet. She has a lot to prove. I think we should just... get rid of Freddy, you know?"

Pikachu nodded, "Yeah! I know what you mean, Nicole! Pika! The fact that Freddy's continuing his strategy of laying low and watching us... I don't know, it's just really creepy!"

" _I think you could say we were in total agreement that Freddy Fazbear had to be the first person voted out of Survivor Last Chances! I mean, like, that's really the best option for us as a tribe! We vote out the biggest threat, and we don't have to worry about him later! There's nothing better!" - Pikachu_

Lobo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man... don't you want a strong tribe? Distant's been 11 years ago, Cyrano's not going to be the challenge beast he once was. I say he goes tonight."

"I actually did think about Cyrano," replied Jess, "But after he was so helpful the other day with Freya, I just feel like he's not that useless yet. I'm still in the middle between Pinkie Pie and Freddy, though."

Lobo rolled his eyes, "Fine. Freddy it is then. I'll go relay the message to everyone, got it?" He then crawled out of the shelter, and walked into the forest.

" _I don't know if I can fully trust Lobo right now. I'm not saying he has to go tonight or another night, but I feel like he's got his own plans, and that he has nothing to do with our current alliance of five. I trust Jess' instincts, but it still doesn't feel right to trust him yet. He may backstab us." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Lobo was speaking with Moses, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Freddy about the vote.

"Listen, I've just been given the word that Freddy's going to be receiving a few votes tonight, that's all I know." explained Lobo.

Freddy looked a little sad, his head twitching a little, "Wh-wh-what? Ohh, ho-ho-how sad- _itsme_ -sad that is... I haven't ev-ev-even done anything!"

" _Well kids, looks like your ol-ol-old pal Freddy Fazbear's in deep trouble! Never once did h-h-he think he would be a target this qui-qui-quickly! You know what they always-always-always say? The more you claim you're not a villain, the more likely that you are one! That's what Pa-Pa-Pagi is!" - Freddy_

Deadpool looked out into the forest, looking straight into the camera, "Hey guys chances are this guy is the one going home tonight, and you know he's one of the top vote getters. Wanna... wanna save him tonight?"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" giggled Pinkie Pie, "But who should we vote for? Should it be one of the weak links.? Like Cyrano or Juli? Nicole even?"

Lobo rolled his eyes, shaking his head at their nonsense, "Cyrano's my current target. The Main Man needs a strong tribe. Freddy, why don't you go try to save yourself, why don't you?"

"Okay! I w-w-will do that, just for you, Lobo! Ho ho ho!" laughed Freddy, leaving the forest to go do some last minute scrambling.

" _This isn't what I signed up for. Jess is roping me into a new alliance, and one that I'm not feeling all that confident with. Lemme tell you something, the Main Man knows a dead end when he sees one, and that alliance is a dead end for him. I ain't lasting long with those losers. Not happening!" - Lobo_

Lobo pointed his thumb over his shoulder, once Freddy was out of sight, "Look... if we have to sack him tonight, I'll give you the word. For now, keep your votes on Cyrano. If it changes, I'll let you bastitches know. Got it?"

"What? And sack off our little pawn? Just like that? What kind of strategist are you trying to be, Lobo? Allison?" winked Deadpool, giving a subtle finger point to the camera, hoping Allison was watching him at the time.

"Guess what, dweeb, if we have to send Freddy home first, then you or Pinkie Pie will become the next pawns," replied Lobo, glaring at Deadpool, "If you don't want that, I suggest you get to work."

"Alright! Pawns here we come!" giggled Pinkie Pie, "Pawns are always fun, right? I mean, there's so many of them in chess! That's a majority!"

"Yeah, that's one way of lookin' at it." replied Moses, scratching the back of his head.

" _Alright, take notes my good friend, the camera man!" (He pulls out a notepad, and gives it to the camera man) "You listening? Alright... first of all, what did you do with the real Lobo? Because that is not Lobo! Lobo is the Main Man! He ain't a strategist? Am I just seeing things?" - Deadpool_

A few hours later, Lobo and Jess were talking down by the beach about the vote.

"Listen, just before you dragged me into your club, I had another alliance set up to go," explained Lobo, "We don't stand a fraggin' chance with those dweebs. Pikachu and Nicole? Tight as feathers. Shulk? He'll be the swing vote. Forget about who he trusts more."

"Well, okay, uhh... what's the new alliance then?" asked Jess, confused a little.

"Me, you, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Moses, Freya, and Freddy," counted Lobo, "But if you want to vote Freddy's animatronic ass home, fine by me. We still have six. I just think we should send Cyrano home, keep the team strong."

" _So Lobo came up to me, and told me about a new alliance he formed before I brought him into the alliance that I just made. First of all, I don't even like that alliance... it's stronger, but I don't trust any one of them! Like... I would feel like the odd man out in that alliance. Or woman, whatever." - Jess_

Lobo looked over to the side, and noticed Freya coming back from a swim in the ocean. He waved her over to join the conversation.

"What's up, uff da?" asked Freya.

"Listen, wolf mama, we were just thinking about who to vote off tonight," explained Lobo, crossing his arms, "So, if you had to pick... Freddy or Cyrano?"

Freya blinked a little, giving it some thought in her head.

" _Back in Distant, Cyrano was part of the majority alliance that kept foiling my plans every time I thought I had it won, uff da. However... this isn't Distant, this is Last Chances. Not to mention, if Cyrano is still here, then he's still the oldest player here, and not me. Not my style." - Freya_

"Okay, this may sound a bit strange, dearie, but I was thinking more along the lines of Freddy tonight," shrugged Freya, "Cyrano's time can come another time, uff da."

"That's a bit strange, coming from you, Freya," remarked Jess, "I figured you would want Cyrano out."

Freya shrugged, "Just think of it as a friendly understanding between us. Besides... really want to live with Freddy for 39 days, uff da?"

So Lobo, Freya, and Jess continued to discuss the topic of voting out either Freddy or Cyrano. Eventually, they came to an agreement, and left to go prepare for the vote.

" _With the news of this new alliance, I'm really in a bad spot now." (She groans a little.) "This is why I enjoyed being the innocent cute girl back in Green Hill. You don't make any decisions, you let the boys do all the work. But this is a new game, a new era of Survivor. I have to change, or else I lose." - Jess_

Back at camp, Cyrano and Juli were sitting in the shelter, gathering their things for the vote.

"Have any idea what's going on tonight, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano, looking over at Juli.

Juli shrugged, "The only name I heard come up was Freddy's... so just take that for what it is. I doubt you're leaving tonight, dude."

Cyrano nodded, "Well, that's a relief, ah-CHOO."

" _Being the oldest member of the tribe, I know my strength from Distant has weakened a lot since then. I'm still bulky, but I don't have the same strength. My age will slow me down, ah-CHOO, but I won't let that discourage me. My dream is to win Survivor, and I won't let those dreams die now." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So let's talk about the first three days of your second or third chance experience! Juli, today was certainly not your day, but I know you're a scrappy inkling that will never give up. What do you do to improve?" asked Jeff.

"Listen, I know I screwed up, and I will admit to messing up whenever I feel I did mess up. Truth is, I just suck at pouring water compared to older women. I accept only half the blame." replied Juli.

Cyrano looked over at her, oddly.

"Pinkie Pie, you certainly had one of the strangest eliminations ever in the history of Survivor! You were automatically eliminated, so what do you do to give your tribe mates a reason to support you?" asked Jeff.

Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Well, first off Jeffrey, you're the host, so I know you won't pull something evil like that on poor little me! Second off, I know I can make friends really, really easily! Like, I am the party girl after all, why wouldn't I be good at making friends?" replied Pinkie Pie.

"Deadpool, you two are certainly a pair to be reckoned with out here, but how threatening can the two of you really be together?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool laughed.

"Well, thank you Jeff, for telling the tribe to not come after us because we're not threatening. That's what you implied, don't take that back! Also, come on... Pinkie Pie and I are just friends. We're not going to dominate the game... are we?" replied Deadpool.

Jess looked over at the two of them, who shared a high five.

"Lobo, how do you vote tonight? Clearly, you all campaigned hard to return to Survivor, but the fact still stands that somebody has to be the first person voted off." noted Jeff.

"Listen, I don't give a fraggin' care who gets the first boot. I know it ain't me, since this tribe respects and needs the Main Man to win challenges. All I know is that we need a strong tribe. That is all." replied Lobo.

Cyrano grimaced a little bit.

"Moses, can Pagi bounce back after two straight losses against Tagong?" asked Jeff.

Moses grinned, nodding his head.

"Yeah, of course we can, man! Listen, I ain't tryin' to say we're a bunch of beasts in challenges, but we ain't that weak! I'll tell ya what, this bandit's certainly goin' to win the next immunity challenge!" replied Moses.

"Cyrano, if it's you tonight, what will you say to your family about this experience?" asked Jeff.

Cyrano snorted a little through his long snout.

"Being the first boot would suck, big time, ah-CHOO. But... Nosegay would understand. My two girls would understand. It's just a game, in the end." replied Cyrano.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrano, you're up."

– – –

Cyrano's Vote: The animatronic mania dies tonight, ah-CHOO. (Freddy)

Freddy's Vote: Ho ho ho! Freddy will miss you, gr-gr-grandpa! Remember to learn the rules! (Cyrano)

Lobo's Vote: Get the fraggin' hell outta here, dweeb. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cyrano. (He nodded his head.)

…

Freddy. One vote Freddy, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Freddy. Two votes Freddy, one vote Cyrano. (He twitched a little.)

…

Freddy. Three votes Freddy, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Freddy. That's four votes Freddy, one vote Cyrano. (Cyrano sighed of relief, a little.)

…

Freddy. Five votes Freddy, one vote Cyrano. (Lobo looked over at Jess and Freya.)

…

…

…

Freddy. That's six votes Freddy. (Freddy's head was twitching violently, almost.)

…

First person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Freddy Fazbear. That's seven, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Freddy got up from his seat, still twitching as he grabbed his things, and took his torch over to Jeff.

"Fazbear, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Freddy didn't say goodbye as he left the tribal council area, only playing his theme tune the whole way out.

"With all that said and done, you chose to vote off the infamous animatronic, Freddy Fazbear. One of the biggest one-sided votes in the history of Survivor. But was voting Freddy off the right move? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Freddy's Final Words**

"Well, boys and girls, guess this wasn't the right time to br-br-bring back good old Freddy Fazbear! Ho ho ho! I didn't even g-g-get a chance to play! I feel like I was-was-was targeted unfairly, if you a-a-ask me. Remember, always follow t-t-the rules! And my good buddy, Kellam? I hope you do w-w-well!"

VOTE

Cyrano – Freddy

Freddy – Freya, Pinkie Pie, Nicole, Juli, Shulk, Deadpool, Lobo, Cyrano, Moses, Jess, and Pikachu

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Glad they returned!:

They're pretty cool:

Eh, don't care:

Ew seriously, why did we vote for them?:

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Am I Hallucinating?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _24 All-Stars got a chance to play the game they dearly love one final time. They were separated into two competing tribes; Pagi and Tagong._

 _Immediately, the two tribes got into their first reward challenge. With both teams doing evenly well, the team of Etna and Monita defeated the team of Pikachu and Nicole to win flint for fire!_

 _On the Tagong tribe, there was already some tension between former rivals Etna and Midna, and Sweet Tooth and Zola. It seemed very likely that both pairs would gun for one another. In the meanwhile, Jake found a clue to a location of a hidden immunity idol._

 _However, alliances started to form immediately. Jake, Zola, and Eric became a strong trio, and they decided to bring in Martian Manhunter and Toriel. However, Jake didn't trust the Martian Manhunter, only because of his shape shifting powers. Meanwhile, Etna offered peace between her and Midna, but Midna wasn't having any of it._

 _Over on the Pagi tribe, despite losing flint, they still had the likes of Lobo the Main Man to bring them fire with his hooks. Other players bonded as well, including Nicole, Pikachu, Juli, and Cyrano._

 _Lobo's new strategy this season was to bring all the villains and distractions together in one group. It would be him, Moses, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Freya, Freddy Fazbear, and Jess. However, Freddy seemed to be on the outside of that entire group. Meanwhile, Jess formed her own little alliance with Pikachu, Shulk, Nicole, and included Lobo as well._

 _At the immunity challenge, Tagong took an early lead over Pagi, and Pagi couldn't ever recover. Once again, Tagong won the challenge, and Pagi had to vote the first person from their tribe._

 _Before tribal council, Jess, Shulk, Pikachu, and Nicole wanted to vote out Freddy Fazbear for being too much of a late game threat. Lobo wasn't entirely okay with the idea, as he wanted a strong tribe, and vote off Cyrano. When Lobo told Freya and Jess about the alliance, Freya wanted Freddy to go instead of Cyrano, saying that Freddy was more of a threat. It was unclear what was about to happen for the rest of the alliance._

 _At tribal council, in one of the biggest vote upsets in a long time, Freddy Fazbear was voted out in an 11 to 1 decision, sending him home as the first boot. 23 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Cyrano, Deadpool, Freya, Jess, Juli, Lobo, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Pinkie Pie, and Shulk**

 **Tagong: Dr. Mario, Eric, Etna, Grune, Jake, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Midna, Monita, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 4

Upon returning from camp, there seemed to be a calmer vibe within the tribe. Especially with Freddy gone from the game.

"Now don't get me wrong," noted Moses, "I wanted to play with ol' Freddy, but guess what? When there's a time to strike, ya strike!"

" _How does that blindside sting, Freddy? Stings a lot don't it? I wanted ya to stay, but I guess you were gonna be too much of a danger later on. I ain't takin' my chances with you. This bandit is here for the long term, and Freddy Fazbear ain't on his long term game! I already have my six figured out!" - Moses_

"I feel like... it just feels so right to be sitting here, and not worrying about Freddy listening on us." smiled Nicole.

Jess nodded softly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I know he's not so bad in the beginning. I only feel guilty for that alone."

Lobo shrugged, "Ehh, don't feel bad about that, Jess. Lemme tell ya something, Freddy had to go, so he left. That's all there is to that."

" _Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Fazbear!" (He laughs obnoxiously.) "The Main Man won the first battle, and it ain't gonna be the last one! This alliance now has the numbers, and now we just gotta find a pattern for the other five losers, and just push ahead! Ain't nothin' stoppin' us!" - Lobo_

Sitting around the fire, Nicole, Shulk, and Pikachu were talking softly.

"I do wonder what the next move is. I heard Lobo wanted Cyrano to go home, but I don't know how I feel about that." noted Shulk, softly.

Pikachu nodded a little bit, "Yeah, I know that! Cyrano's really helpful, and like... yeah. I really think with Freddy gone, the next priority should be splitting up Pinkie Pie and Deadpool."

" _Cyrano's definitely the oldest person on the tribe, but we all enjoy his company! Pika! There's no reason to vote him off when he's doing everything he can to be pleasant and helpful! Deadpool and Pinkie Pie really don't do a whole lot! They just make jokes and don't seem to care!" - Pikachu_

"I also don't really trust Lobo at all," noted Nicole, "His loyalty just... I don't know it's weird. I know he's got something going with Deadpool and Moses."

"I thought so too, with Freddy included as well," replied Shulk, "But after last night... I don't think that's the case."

Nicole nodded, "I suppose that's true. But you can't ever be so certain."

" _Lobo is included in this alliance, but I don't trust him at all. Last night, Freddy did go home, but... I don't know, it's not enough to convince me that Lobo's on our side. Moses and Deadpool are still here, and I know he hangs with them. With Pinkie Pie on the line... Lobo's loyalty will be tested." - Nicole_

Nicole looked over at Pikachu, and noticed something, "Ohh... I just noticed that you still have that scar on your right cheek."

Pikachu laughed a little, gently rubbing her hand over her cheek, "Oh yeah! I think Dr. Dorian said it was going to be there for a long time... I think it's weakened my electricity a little, since it's right over my cheek."

"I still think you'll be helpful despite Jason Voorhees' unprovoked attack." smiled Nicole.

Pikachu smiled back at Nicole, and continued speaking with her and Shulk about things.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Cyrano and Freya were laying down in the shelter.

"You're welcome, by the way, uff da." remarked Freya.

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "What? Why, ah-CHOO?"

"Because I think I might saved you from being voted off last night," replied Freya, "The boys were throwing your name up, uff da. Didn't want you to go just yet, dear."

" _I need Cyrano in this game. Yeah, we were enemies in Distant, but he's older, he's gotten weaker, and I need that kind of person around, uff da. Nothing against Cyrano, but I'm playing only for me. I also want him to trust me, and give me information. It's all part of my plan, after all." - Freya_

"Hmmm... quite a shame, ah-CHOO. Either, thank you, Freya." replied Cyrano, softly.

"You're quite welcome, my friend, uff da!" replied Freya, winking at Cyrano.

" _It's hard to trust Freya. I didn't want to play the game with her right away this season, but as it turns out, that's the case, ah-CHOO. Freya's sneaky, she's selfish, and she's trying to play a similar game from before. Being a cougar might help her game, but she won't make me change my mind." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 4

Deep inside the forest, Midna, Dr. Mario, and Sweet Tooth were walking down one of the trails. Sweet Tooth had a log on his back, while Dr. Mario was chewing on a papaya.

"Listen to me carefully you two," began Midna, "I'm rallying the troops against Etna. She's one of the biggest threats to ever play this game, and I feel like we cannot allow her to get out of this tribe unscathed."

Sweet Tooth nodded softly, "Yes indeed. I always admired Etna for her blindsides... too bad she's way past her prime since Season 11."

"I know right? Like, jeez, she tried to actually bury the hatchet on Day 2! She's just so fake, it's actually hilarious if you ask me." giggled Midna.

" _Right now, my goal for the first week or so of Survivor Last Chances is to get rid of Etna, or at least get the numbers over her. Etna's coming after me, I can feel it. By the end of this game, it will be me who will be coming out on top. Not only in the battle, but also at the end of the game." - Midna_

Dr. Mario laughed a little, throwing out the eaten papaya into the forest, "Listen up, I'm good with the both of you. But just three isn't going to be enough. Bring in Kellam, or Grune. Bring someone useless and someone who's a follower."

Midna grinned, "Already got Kellam locked and loaded. I'll speak with him later today. He'll be our little pawn. I don't trust him or Grune... but I have good instincts that Fazbear himself will be voted out of Pagi first. Grune still has Moses."

Dr. Mario pushed Sweet Tooth's shoulder a little, "So what's it feel like to not have to have a little follower around? First time you're not playing with Harry, after all!"

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, "Well, Dr. Mario, you're just going to have to see what happens. I don't need Harry around to prove that I am one of the best, after all."

" _Harry was an annoying twerp. But in my seasons, he was my twerp. This season... I won't need to worry about Harry being a parasite. I feel like my gameplay was... hampered by the fact I had him around. Made it seem like I made it all too easy. This season... I'm only getting started." - Sweet Tooth_

"Followers are useful in this game if you use them correctly," explained Midna, "Both of my followers were... not the best ones. One beat me, and one voted me out. Kellam's too much of a quiet man to do either one."

"I would say he's a more intelligent version of Harry, actually," replied Sweet Tooth, "And if Fazbear really is out of the picture, even more reason to take him in, huh?"

Midna nodded with a cocky grin, "Exactly my plan! In my mind.. the first boot from this tribe is either Etna, or Grune. We got Kellam. We won't need Grune. Trust me."

Dr. Mario grinned, "Listen, I'm all game for this alliance! It's us four to the end of the game!" He then shook hands with both Midna and Sweet Tooth.

" _I'm making a deal with both of these crazy villains, and while you could say it's like making a deal with the devils, I think it's more then that. Nobody will ever vote for those two... they have enough baggage on them compared to someone like me. Not to mention... I've got the PhD!" - Dr. Mario_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Etna, Grune, Toriel, Monita, and Kellam were sitting around. Toriel was cooking rice for the time being while Etna spoke her mind.

"I know I have a target on my back," explained Etna, "I don't mean no harm to any of you. None of you are my targets."

"Because you want Midna out, right?" asked Monita.

Etna nodded, "Yeah, that's basically the long and short of it. I mean, she's still mad about how much I played her like a fool back in Cuties. Can you really believe that?"

" _I know Midna's coming after me. She made it very clear the other day when she rejected my alliance offer to her. I still can't believe she did that. I took her for being more intelligent then that. Then she basically tries to like... make a pact where we won't gun for eachother for a few votes. What?!" - Etna_

"I have no qualms about Midna really, but I always knew that between the two of you, she's the sneakier player." replied Toriel. Kellam nodded his head softly.

"And you're a lot more honest then she is, if you were to ask me." smiled Grune, politely.

Etna smiled, "Well then... how do you feel about the five of us together? All for one and one for all? I'm pretty sure nobody would complain about voting Midna out, right? Or someone else if we have to?"

" _Etna brought together an alliance that consists of myself, her, Toriel, Monita, and Kellam. I really admire Etna for coming to us with a nice little offer. It's the first alliance for my last chance, so I really hope it goes over smoothly! I really trust everyone within this alliance, so it's really good!" - Grune_

"I have nothing against this alliance," replied Monita, "You have my word."

Toriel smiled, "I'm with Monita on this. I trust that this would be a good group of five."

Grune smiled as well, "You can certainly count me in, Etna. I haven't been asked yet for an alliance, so I will accept your offer."

"You got my word." replied Kellam, nodding his head.

"Brilliant! I think we'll go far together as a strong alliance." grinned Etna, shaking the hands of everyone there.

" _I wanted to work with these guys because I know they're not going to be difficult to beat later in the game. Toriel and Monita... yeah they became big jury threats, but this is a whole new game. A social game might win you a season with newbies. But with All-Stars, you better bring your A-game." - Etna_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 4

Deep inside the forest, Lobo, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, Moses, Jess, and Freya were having an alliance discussion, the first time all six were grouped together.

"Great! Now let's work this out now," said Deadpool, "Because we will never get this opportunity again! Knowing how this story goes, of course."

"So listen here," began Moses, "This is our alliance. We got six votes. They ain't gonna hurt us no more. Nicole, Juli, Cyrano, Pikachu, Shulk... they all gotta get packin' and movin' on outta here."

" _So our new alliance decided to have a meeting to discuss what would be our best decision moving forward. Right now, I'm still juggling both alliances. I want to trust Shulk, Pikachu, and Nicole far more then say Lobo or Moses, but... I know I'll have a target on my back if I betray Lobo." - Jess_

"Well, you already know what my opinions are on Cyrano," shrugged Lobo, leaning back against a tree, "So... there you go, ya bastitches."

"And I'll have you know that I think Cyrano isn't that weak," sighed Freya, crossing her arms, "I would say... voting out Nicole or Pikachu would be far more interesting, uff da."

"Yeah! How dare those two cuties work together in hopes of bonding over nothing but friendship! Clearly they are our sworn enemies!" mocked Deadpool.

Pinkie Pie was sitting on his shoulders, nodding her head, "Yeah! Yeah! Like, Nicole and Pikachu aren't threats! They're just besties! Like Deadpool and I!"

"Now you're talking like a real Tony Nachos, Pinkie!" grinned Deadpool.

" _You see, I know people are gonna come after Pinkie Pie and me for being best friends. Well... not only is that a direct insult pointed at you guys!" (He points at the camera, looking into it.) "But as the fans, you deserve all the comedy we have to offer! Yes, I made a great point, and I'll exploit it!" - Deadpool_

"Okay, well, what about Juli then? She's one of the sneakier players, after all. I don't exactly trust her 100%." noted Jess.

Lobo shrugged his shoulders, looking all around the area, "Man... we're all over the place. Guess we're keeping Shulk no matter what?"

"Guess I'll be the one to give a reason for Shulk, huh?" laughed Moses, "Sure, he ain't got that monado sword with him, but he did way better without it! He should of brought it if ya ask me."

"Or are you just jealous that he's better looking then you are, uff da?" giggled Freya, looking over at Moses.

"Well he is kinda... Hey! That ain't true at all!" snapped Moses.

" _This alliance is already becoming a mess because nobody wants to agree to anything. Who are we voting out? Juli? Cyrano? Pikachu? Nicole? Shulk? We can't fraggin' decide for the life of us! I should just take control and rule with an iron fist... but I've done my job. Now they gotta work it out." - Lobo_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Juli and Cyrano were laying down in the shelter. Cyrano turned his head to look over at Juli.

"You should start to take responsibility for your own actions." said Cyrano.

Juli blinked, looking over at Cyrano, "The hell? What are you talking about, dude?"

"Last night at tribal council," explained Cyrano, "You only accepted half the blame for the challenge loss. That's not what you should say, ah-CHOO."

" _I expect more out of Juli, if you ask me. She lost the challenge, and she didn't even accept full responsibility for it. She seemed like she only lost because Grune did it better. There's no 'doing better', there's only 'getting better', ah-CHOO. I expect better from Juli, so she should learn." - Cyrano_

Juli rolled her eyes, a tad annoyed, "Really? Like, really? You're gonna become my Dad out here?"

"I didn't say anything like that, Juli," sighed Cyrano, "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. You need to accept responsibility for the things that are your fault. Too many a time have I seen you blame others and never yourself."

Juli shook her head, and got out of the shelter in a rush, grumbling, "Whatever Cyrano... I don't need a father figure out here, dude. Not another one."

Cyrano shook his head, not happy at all about how that ended.

" _Cyrano's trying to be all fatherly and nice towards me, trying to get me to learn a lesson or two. Like, what the freak is he all about huh? He was just as bad as Marge was back in Dingo Canyon about good morals and #%#%. This is only worse because... gah, I don't wanna say it! Not now!" - Juli_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 4

Down near the beach, Zola was speaking with both Martian Manhunter and Toriel about the deal she made with Eric and Jake.

"I was hoping we would get a chance to talk sometime soon," said Zola, arms behind her back, "I hope I'm not too late."

"Too late for an alliance? I wouldn't say you are." replied Martian Manhunter.

"How'd you know?" asked Zola, raising an eyebrow.

"Just an intellectual guess." replied Martian Manhunter.

" _Jake and Eric are fully on my side. I need more votes if I want to maintain a good strength within the tribe. We may not have the numbers, but with the players we have, we can form the connections we need to make it through. J'onn and Toriel I don't think will disappoint in the end. We need them." - Zola_

Zola shrugged her shoulders, "Either way... J'onn's right. I would like to form an alliance between us. I already have Eric and Jake with us. We can become a solid group of five if you're both on board."

Toriel smiled softly, "How interesting.. I think I may be able to bring more to our group if you need some help, Zola. Etna came to me and a few others earlier this morning, and was trying to get votes on Midna."

"That's actually helpful right there," smirked Zola, "It'll at least be a good start, if anything. Between the two, I would rather send home Midna... but both need to go home. As well as Sweet Tooth, and a few others. There's too many targets in my mind right now, it's hard to process."

"I know what you mean," replied Martian Manhunter, "I have no concerns over who to vote off. If you were to ask me, for strength, I believe it should be Grune. For long term, it should be Etna or Midna."

" _I do trust Zola, as well as Toriel, Jake, and Eric. You could even say I predicted this outcome all at once. I won't say how, but I believe this is a good alliance for me moving forward. My main targets right now are Grune, Etna, and Midna. As for Sweet Tooth... not quite yet." - Martian Manhunter_

"You have my loyalty, Zola, J'onn... I promise you have my word until how ever long this alliance holds." smiled Toriel.

Zola grinned, "I don't think we need to worry about that, Toriel. With Jake and Eric on our side, I don't think there's much trouble working together."

Toriel nodded, smiling back as she shook hands with both Martian Manhunter and Zola.

" _I did make an alliance earlier today with Etna and a few others... but I feel more comfortable with this alliance. If I can bring in Monita and maybe Kellam... I think it will become a stronger alliance. I do want to use Etna's votes, however, and use her to get out a few people we don't really need." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, chopping coconuts together were Jake and Eric. They were also discussing a few things that happened the other day.

"Now that we're alone... we're good to the end, right? The two of us?" asked Jake.

Eric blinked, before shrugging, "Uhh... yeah, I guess so. That came out of nowhere. Like, I trust you... but the way you worded that..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Jake, confused, "Don't you remember yesterday? We made an alliance?"

Eric shook his head, "Not a clue, man.."

" _Don't get me wrong, I like Jake, and I trust him, but... something just felt off when he told me we made an alliance. I have no idea where that came from and... it made me question a few things that were going on at the time. Like, this game hasn't even gotten started yet, and it's getting very crazy." - Eric_

Now Jake was confused at this time, "Wait, really? You don't remember? It's me, you, J'onn, Toriel, and Zola... how'd you forget?"

Eric chuckled, "Kind of hard to forget something if it never happened, right?"

"But it did happen... didn't it? Crap, am I hallucinating something now?" worried Jake, rubbing his head a little.

" _Okay, that suddenly got a lot weird. Eric's claiming he didn't even make an alliance the other day. Like... what? How can you forget such a thing... unless... no no, it can't be that. I doubt it would have happened that early, could it? I mean, really... could J'onn have been Eric during all of that?" - Jake_

"But you know what... whether I remember it happening or not... that's pointless," shrugged Eric, "I don't mind working with them. You're just gonna have to fill me in, dude. Because I have... like, no idea where that came from."

Jake shook his head, "Whatever then... uhhh... I think we're going to target either Sweet Tooth, Grune, or Kellam at the first vote. Zola doesn't trust Sweet Tooth at all... and Grune and Kellam have ties on the other side."

"I wouldn't be opposed to voting out Grune first. She's not the strongest player... she's way too nice, but like, this is Survivor. It's not a game she should be playing." shrugged Eric.

" _Personally, while Grune has impressed me in the challenges so far... I don't think she's worth keeping around. She's not the strongest, she's... not that bright, and she's just overly happy. I saw Virmire, and I remember how easy it was for her to betray her old tribe. I know she and Moses are close, so..." - Eric_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Tagong getting your first look at the new Pagi tribe; Freddy Fazbear voted out at the last tribal council."

Most of the Tagong tribe looked very pleased to see him go. Kellam only smiled, although on the inside he felt bad for Freddy.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tagong."

Dr. Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Singapore, three members from each tribe will be in a battle pit, with one other tribe member on a platform. The three members in the pit must battle for a coconut like ball in the pit. If you grab a ball, toss it to the tribe member on the platform. They will then try to make a trick shot into their tribe colored basket. First to score earns a point. First tribe to three wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"Fishing gear is important in the game. I know most of you have tried making hand-made spears, but this is a stronger, more stable spear. Not to mention there will be some hooks, line, and tons of other things you may need to catch a lot of tasty fish. In addition, Pagi, if you win the challenge, you also win flint. Tagong, you have to sit out one person from the random rotation. Let's get started."

Tagong chose to sit out Monita.

ROUND 1

"For the first round, Pagi will send out Lobo, Moses Sandor, and Pikachu! Pinkie Pie will be tossing the coconuts. For Tagong, it's Eric, Etna, and Sweet Tooth in the ring, with Toriel throwing coconuts. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lobo and Moses immediately bashed head-on into Sweet Tooth and Etna. Once again, Lobo held Sweet Tooth down on the ground, while Moses wrestled around with Etna. Etna eventually got the upper hand of Moses, as she pushed past him. Pikachu was avoiding trying to actually hurt anyone, or get hurt herself. She made a beeline for the coconut, and rolled past Eric, tossing the coconut to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie did a little cheer, and threw the coconut into the basket.

"Pinkie Pie scores for Pagi! Pagi leads 1-0!"

Lobo and Moses high fived eachother, while Pikachu cheered a little bit. Eric and Etna both shook their heads, while Sweet Tooth cracked his neck a few times, ready to play again.

ROUND 2

"Pikachu's staying in the ring for Pagi, but this time Cyrano and Jessica are joining her! While Eric stays in for Tagong, and Kellam and Midna join him! Pinkie Pie and Toriel will remain the throwers for each tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kellam's heavy armor made him a perfect person to use in the ring. Cyrano and Jess were unable to push him around at all. While Eric and Midna wrestled both Cyrano and Jess off of Kellam, Kellam walked over to pick up the coconut, with Pikachu missing it just as he grabbed it. Kellam then threw the ball over to Toriel. Toriel then made a clean throw without any hassle.

"Toriel scores for Tagong! We're now tied 1-1!"

Eric shook Kellam's hand, while Midna cheered to herself. Cyrano and Jess both shook their heads in disappointment, while Pikachu rubbed her back a little bit.

ROUND 3

"Both tribes have new groups of four now! Pagi has Freya, Juli, and Shulk in the ring, while Nicole is throwing! Tagong has Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Zola, with Grune now throwing! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sweet Tooth and Zola looked at eachother confidently, before rushing ahead to push Juli and Shulk out of the way for the coconut ball. Etna then swooped in to steal the coconut when no one was looking. However, Freya was left unattended to, and she managed to push Etna over as best she could. Once she had the ball, she rolled it over to Juli, who managed to get back up, as Shulk was being held down by both Sweet Tooth and Zola. Juli threw the ball up to Nicole, and Nicole made a nice little shot.

"Nicole scores for Pagi! Pagi leads 2-1!"

Freya and Juli both helped Shulk back up, although Shulk wasn't entirely hurt. He was limping, though. Sweet Tooth and Zola looked a little peeved, but let it slide for now. Etna was just a little frustrated.

ROUND 4

"Jessica, Lobo, and Moses are back in the ring for Pagi! Nicole's still going to be throwing. Zola stays in the ring, and allows the Martian Manhunter, and Jake to come in as well. Toriel's back to shooting as well. This could be it if Pagi scores. Survivors ready? GO!"

Martian Manhunter's eyes immediately flashed and he extended his arms out, using his intangibility powers to stop Moses and Lobo and restrain them with his hands. However, he couldn't hold Jess down, so Jake and Zola had to deal with her instead. As Lobo and Moses tried to wrestle out of Martian Manhunter's grasp, Jess wrestled with both Zola and Jake to get the coconut away from them. However, two against one was not a fair fight. Zola managed to get the ball away from Jess. However, Lobo's pure strength broke free from Martian Manhunter, and he intercepted the ball as Zola was tossing it over to Toriel in a diving catch. Lobo then tossed it behind him to Nicole.

…

…

…

...and Nicole made the shot nice and easy.

"NICOLE DOES IT! PAGI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Pagi hugged and cheered.

"Great effort Pagi! Clearly you are, and have been the slightly more physical tribe. Because of your dominance today, you will not only be safe from the vote, but you will also get fire in the form of flint, as well as fishing gear to hopefully feed you guys a lot of fish. Tagong, got nothing for you, but one of you will be going home tonight after 5 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 5

The Pagi tribe returned to camp in high spirits after winning a big reward.

"HEEHAW! That's how it's done!" cheered Moses, doing his classic little Happy Dance.

"You better be a happy bandit, Sandor," grinned Lobo, "Because you and I are going shark hunting in the near future."

Moses' face went blank, "Errr... sure ya don't wanna take someone else? I ain't screwin' around with no damn sharks."

" _This is the challenge we needed to win! Man, time to make myself useful for a change! Being a bandit, I'm a skilled fisherman and hunter! Now, Lobo over there wants to go catch another shark, but I learned to not #%#% with sharks, man. One tore his arm off! And he lived to tell the tale!" - Moses_

"Dude, that would be sweet! I would love to go shark hunting with you! We can try surfing around with me in my squid form!" grinned Juli.

Lobo cackled a little, "No chance, babe. If I'm going shark hunting, I ain't taking someone like you. You'll get eaten alive. Sharks eat squids don't they?"

"Errr... good point I guess." shrugged Juli.

" _We needed the fishing gear, dude! Yeah, I'm an inkling, but I lived on seafood for the last half of my life, living with Rusty and his black-ink gang. So you know what, it's not so bad once you get used to it! I just hope Lobo and Moses know what they're doing, because sharks are scary, man!" - Juli_

Cyrano and Freya carried the fishing kit back to camp together, and placed it off to the side. Cyrano then opened it up to organize a few things. He then came across a note for the hidden immunity idol.

Cyrano thought he was being sneaky, because once he grabbed it, Freya caught him in the act.

"You were going to take that without letting me know, uff da?" grinned Freya, crossing her arms.

Cyrano was a little startled, before shaking his head, "N-no... I was just... okay, fine, I took it for myself. If you want to know, we'll share it, ah-CHOO." He then opened the clue up and shared it with Freya.

" _I don't trust Freya at all, ah-CHOO, but I suppose it's only fair to share the clue with her after she presumably saved my hide at the last tribal council. Having the hidden immunity idol could benefit us, but... I don't know. Freya's sneaky, and even at her older age, she's still playing the same." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 5

With tribal council looming, and plenty of rivalries setting up around camp, it was no one's guess as to who was going to be the first person voted off of Tagong.

In the forest, Midna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Kellam were speaking to one another about the vote.

"I was giving it a lot more thought," said Midna, "And I decided that... getting rid of Etna now would be... very stupid."

"Oh, so now you want to keep her around? This always happened in your seasons. You target the biggest threat, and then change your mind for... what now?" muttered Dr. Mario.

" _Okay, so we lost the challenge. That sucked. But now we have to decide who we're voting off the island! I know it's not going to be me, obviously, but my eyes were set on Etna... until Midna decided to change her mind about her." (He groans.) "She's really going to ask for it soon." - Dr. Mario_

Midna glared at Dr. Mario, "Because I have a good reason for it. We keep Etna around, she doesn't suspect I'm coming after her. She'll lower her guard."

Sweet Tooth nodded his head, "A common approach. I respect your decision Midna."

"So who do you have in mind, instead?" asked Kellam, quietly.

"Easy! I've been noticing Eric acting a little strange lately a couple of days ago..." explained Midna, "I saw him over with you, Dr. Mario... then like almost a few minutes later, he was out talking with Jake and Zola! Like... almost in a manner of minutes!"

Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow, "A couple of days ago? And really? Eric was with me basically that whole day, fishing."

Midna shook her head, "Not the point, Dr. Mario. That point is... Eric's an old school player. He wants to adapt to the changes, but I don't think he can. He's overplaying his hand. Tonight, we send him home."

" _Etna's time will come, but I want her to be completely unprepared for it. Tonight, we're voting out Eric. He's an old school player, and... let's be honest here. He's having a hard time adapting to a new school strategy. That's just based on what I've seen. I think we can get the votes tonight." - Midna_

"Well, if Eric has to go tonight, I see nothing wrong with it." shrugged Sweet Tooth.

"Exactly! We send Eric home, it'll show that we have the numbers, and then we can just push forward without any obstacles." grinned Midna.

Kellam nodded softy, "Very well then."

The four players then shook hands and agreed to vote for Eric tonight.

" _Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Midna as a player. But out here... she's really out of her element. Someone like her should just leave the strategy to me, and everything would be a smooth run. But for my final chance, that's not happening... yet. If this plan fails, I will do my own thing." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jake, Eric, Martian Manhunter, Zola, and Toriel were having a small chat about the vote.

"What's the plan tonight? Throw out names... you know who I want out, personally, but I won't push it." sighed Zola.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, "You can't let old rivalries control your emotions, Zola. Sweet Tooth is a threat, yes, but we will need his strength against the Pagi tribe. We do not need Grune around."

" _Sweet Tooth is someone we can take out later in the game. I understand Zola's concerns, but I do not believe it's time yet. He is strong in the challenges, but Grune is not. Sweet Tooth also has zero connections with the other tribe. Grune does, with Moses. I would vote her off." - Martian Manhunter_

Eric nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm with J'onn on that one. Grune's the weakest link, so... yeah, I'm good with Grune."

Jake nodded his head as well, and looked over at Toriel, "Are you okay with that? It seemed like you were bonding well with her."

"Oh, don't worry about my feelings, dear," smiled Toriel, "Grune is a good, friendly person, but this is a game. After last season, I don't want to play with my heart again."

" _Voting off Grune is a good move for this alliance because not only do we make the tribe stronger, but we also weaken Moses on the other tribe. He won't have Grune to fall back on anymore. We could be mixing the tribes any day now, so I want to be as prepared as possible before one happens." - Eric_

Zola crossed her arms and sighed, "Very well... we will vote Grune off tonight."

The alliance then shook hands and agreed to vote for Grune.

" _I am not completely happy about the plan tonight. I don't want Grune to go yet. My mistake in Ultimates was keeping Sweet Tooth around longer then he needed to be. Once we screwed up, he took control of the game. However... he doesn't have any connections out here. That's a plus." - Zola_

A few minutes later, Toriel returned over to the campfire, where Grune, Monita, Etna, and Kellam were all sitting and discussing the game.

"That's what Midna wants to see happen tonight," explained Kellam, "She's not coming after you, Etna. I swear she's not."

Etna grimaced a little, "...but we know what she's planning at least. It's a mere trap leading me into a false sense of security."

" _Kellam just got done telling me that Midna formed her own alliance with Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, and him in order to get me out. But her plan tonight is to vote off Eric, and lead me into feeling safe. She would then blindside me. Well guess what, Midna, that's not going to happen! You suck!" - Etna_

Toriel took a seat, and smiled at everyone, "What's going on, now?"

"Midna wants to vote off Eric for being a little sneaky," explained Monita, "I would have never guessed it, though. He seemed very genuine."

"That's because I think he is. I don't think he's truly the one at fault here," replied Kellam, "I think it was J-"

Grune giggled, interrupting Kellam's train of thought, "Oh Kellam, you're so nice to assume the best in people. I truly know Eric's a nice man. He would never play with a malicious heart."

" _Tonight, it seems like we will be voting for Eric. That's too bad, because I like Eric. But after our conversation, it seemed like that was what we were going to do tonight. I have nothing against Eric, but it's the game. It's only just a game, there will be no ill thoughts. We will all be happy." - Grune_

Toriel nodded her head, before looking around for something, "Oh... drat, I think I misplaced the fruit basket again. Say, Grune, could you be a dear, and find it for me? I think I left it near treemail."

Grune smiled happily, "Of course I will Toriel! I'll be right back." She then got up and walked away peacefully to fulfill Toriel's request.

Toriel sighed once she was out of sight, and spoke up, "...if you don't want to vote for Eric tonight, the only other name I heard come up was Grune's."

Etna shrugged, "Ehh... I wouldn't be opposed to voting Grune off. But we know where she stands. Not so much with Eric."

"Yet Grune has an ally on the other tribe in Moses. We should be weary of Moses in the end." warned Monita.

" _It did seem really dirty of Toriel to chase Grune away so politely to talk about her behind her back. That's a new side to Toriel I don't believe I've seen before. Nevertheless, I wouldn't be opposed to voting off Grune tonight. We bonded well, but I trust Eric more then Grune in the end." - Monita_

After a little bit more discussion, the group of five agreed to vote off either Eric or Grune, and split off. Only Kellam stayed behind, sighing a little.

"Why am I always ignored?" sighed Kellam.

– – – – –

The Tagong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So the Tagong tribe was on a bit of a winning streak until yesterday, so let's catch up, shall we? Jake, what are your thoughts about the Tagong tribe as a whole?" asked Jeff.

Jake smiled.

"Jeff, I think we have a really good tribe. Even after the Waterfall finale, I looked over my new tribe, and I was satisfied with it. I think we're going to go far as a tribe after tonight." replied Jake.

"Sweet Tooth, this is certainly a big tribe, one of the biggest tribes for an All-Star season, so what do you do to determine who's the first person voted off?" asked Jeff.

"Well we need to focus on trust and loyalty. Who's talking with everyone, who's not talking with everyone. We could use the strength, but right now, I think both tribes are strong. After tonight, we'll be even with Pagi." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Eric, as an old school player, what do you do to convince this tribe to keep you around?" asked Jeff.

"Well, it's been fifteen years for me, so like, I know I have a minor target on my back. I don't think I'm entirely in danger tonight, but you can't be that certain in the game." replied Eric.

Midna grinned a little bit.

"Kellam, this must be entirely new for you in this game. You never got to play by yourself. So with Miriel and Freddy both out of the game, what's your game plan now?" asked Jeff.

Kellam sighed a little.

"Well, I need to just believe in myself. I know I can do it, and I know they know I can do it. So I know that if I give it my all, I'll make it far in the game." replied Kellam.

Grune and Toriel smiled at him.

"Zola, how do you vote tonight? Is it about loyalty, strength, or a little bit of both?" asked Jeff.

"I guess you could say a little bit of both. We need the strength to beat Pagi in challenges, but we also need to have a loyal tribe so that we can take out the Pagi members at the merge or a swap situation." replied Zola.

Both Jake and Eric nodded their heads. Martian Manhunter crossed his arms.

"Etna, being one of the best players to arguably play the game, what's your game plan to make it far in the game?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I know my target is bigger then say someone like Sweet Tooth's or Midna's, but I am something they aren't; loyal. I never once betrayed anyone in my seasons until I absolutely had to. Midna betrayed Kazooie and Bombette, and Sweet Tooth betrayed Dexter and Zola." replied Etna.

"So we're not going to talk about Ben Tan in Heroes vs. Villains?" asked Midna, raising an eyebrow.

"I said until I absolutely had to. That was one of those moments." replied Etna.

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dr. Mario, you're up."

– – –

Eric's Vote: You're a sweet girl, but this is how it has to be. Sorry. (Grune)

Grune's Vote: You're so nice to everyone, Eric. It's too bad that we have to vote you off tonight. (Eric)

Midna's Vote: This really should be Etna after that little remark, but I'm sticking to my guns. (Eric)

Toriel's Vote: I apologize for this vote. But this is a new game, and it's not your time yet. (?)

Zola's Vote: I can't be forceful in my new alliance. I have to push until I get what I want. (Grune)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Grune. (She nodded her head.)

…

Grune. Two votes Grune.

…

…

Eric. One vote Eric, two votes Grune. (Eric perked up a little.)

…

Eric. Tied two votes Eric, two votes Grune.

…

…

Eric. Three votes Eric, two votes Grune. ("Wow, what?" gasped Eric, shocked.)

…

…

Eric. That's four votes Eric, two votes Grune. (Midna grinned.)

…

…

Grune. Three votes Grune, four votes Eric.

…

Grune. Tied again, four votes Grune, four votes Eric. (Grune nodded, smiling.)

…

…

Grune. That's five votes Grune, four votes Eric. (Etna and Toriel looked at one another.)

…

…

…

Grune. That's six votes Grune, four votes Eric. (Midna grimaced a little bit.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Grune. That's seven, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Grune nodded her head, smiling softly as she gathered her things, "Oh, don't worry everyone. I understand your decision. Please win for me, alright?" She handed her torch to Jeff.

"Grune, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Grune nodded, waving goodbye to everyone as she left the area.

"One of the sweetest women to ever play the game ends up being the second boot of this last chance season. After a big player left the game at the last vote, a passive player leaves tonight. We'll see how this shapes up both tribes. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Grune's Final Words**

"I didn't really expect to be the second boot, but you know what, it's all in the spirit of the game. Tagong I believe made the right decision, and I wish for the best for them in the end. Everyone was just so nice over there... so I'm rooting for Monita, Toriel, Kellam, J'onn... and I'll also root for Moses!"

VOTE

Eric – Midna, Grune, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario

Grune – Zola, Etna, Monita, Eric, Jake, Toriel, Kellam, and Martian Manhunter

So I will announce my big announcement right now! I was hinting at one on Twitter, so here it is.

Final Showdown will be canceled. I wasn't entirely happy with the idea of having 32 winners going up against eachother. And then I decided to change up the season drastically... and even change the players around! The twists were really stupid too... I mean, come on... 'Wheel-O-Twists'? Really? That's just silly sounding...

Since I have a story already planned out for it, I will post the full season on the Final Showdown wiki page. I don't have a game table or a voting history up though... too lazy. But hey, maybe you guys can come up with a story to go with the boot order!

Again, I'm sorry about this, but I feel like it's for the best!

If you enjoyed wh **a** t you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the e **p** isode or p **r** edict **i** ons about what might happen next? Every review he **l** ps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so i **f** you enjoy my Surviv **o** r series, f **ol** low me for more adventure **s**.


	4. Episode 3 He Learned Cloning

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Freddy Fazbear out of the game, the Pagi tribe felt as though the game was back at the pace it was meant to be played at. Despite their alliance working at the first vote, Nicole was still unsure about trusting Lobo, although Pikachu and Shulk weren't feeling the same way. Meanwhile, Freya tried to get Cyrano's trust, although Cyrano seemed unwilling to trust her._

 _Later that day, the big six person alliance of Deadpool, Moses, Lobo, Pinkie Pie, Jess, and Freya discussed who to vote off next out of the five players in the minority. However, it seemed a little difficult to decide, as all six players had a different target in mind. Meanwhile, Cyrano rubbed Juli the wrong way by acting like a father figure._

 _Over on Tagong, Etna and Midna were both rallying up the troops in order to take the other player out of the game. Etna made an alliance with the neutral players in Kellam, Monita, Toriel, and Grune, while Midna made an alliance with the villains Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario. This alliance also included the likes of Kellam, although he was unaware._

 _Later on that day, Zola got Martian Manhunter and Toriel's confirmation to join the alliance with her, Jake, and Eric. With many targets on mind, the two names that came up the most often for first boot were Grune for being weak, and Sweet Tooth for being such a threat. Meanwhile, Jake and Eric talked about the alliance, and it was there that Jake realized that Martian Manhunter was playing quite a dirty game. Already, Martian Manhunter was using his shape shifting powers to be other players._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite Tagong's best efforts, Pagi ended up winning immunity and reward, sending Tagong to their first tribal council._

 _While celebrating their victory, Cyrano found a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol, but he was forced to share it with Freya, when she was so close to him when he found said clue._

 _Before tribal council, Midna's alliance decided to bait Etna into a sense of false security, and target Eric instead. Eric was seemed to be scrambling and talking to everyone in the eyes of Midna, so he became her first target. Zola's alliance targeted Grune at Martian Manhunter's request for a strong tribe. The ones in the middle were Etna's new alliance, and after Kellam told them about Midna's plan, the vote seemed closer then imagined._

 _At tribal council, Midna's alliance was left in the dust as the majority votes went in favor of Grune, sending the older, happy-go-lucky woman home in an 8-4 decision. 22 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Cyrano, Deadpool, Freya, Jess, Juli, Lobo, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Pinkie Pie, and Shulk**

 **Tagong: Dr. Mario, Eric, Etna, Jake, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Midna, Monita, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Tagong Day 6

When the tribe returned from tribal council, morale was definitely low after voting off Grune. It had to be done, but very few people were happy about it.

"Grune was a super sweet, lovable woman," said Monita, "It is a shame we had to send her home so soon."

" _I did make a good friend with Grune in the first five days, but this is Survivor. You cannot make friendships in this game. You want to make one million dollars. Sending home Grune was important for the Tagong tribe to be prepared for the future challenges. Nobody was happy, though." - Monita_

"I would have liked to known more about her, honestly," said Dr. Mario, crossing his arms, "She seemed like she had a lot of things to learn about her."

Jake nodded softly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. And now we'll never know who she truly is, huh?"

"Well, it's not like we were voting out an all powerful goddess or anything," shrugged Etna, "If anything we're stronger now to take on Pagi."

" _With Grune gone, I feel like now we're a stronger tribe, and if we lose, we're definitely coming after Midna. Midna's playing a little too hard too fast for my own tastes. Listen, girl, I should be the one doing what you're doing. Why are you so bitter about how I played in Cuties? You beat me!" - Etna_

Eric stepped forward a little bit, "Excuse me, but last night confused the heck out of me. Why did I get a lot of votes?"

"Because you were acting like a clueless little old school player," shrugged Midna, "Going around and talking to everyone in sight, trying to keep yourself safe."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Wait what...? I never did such a thing, Midna."

"How could you forget doing that?" asked Midna, raising an eyebrow, "Already getting amnesia? Seriously, you can't play like a clueless moron, and I know I'm not the only one who saw you talking with everyone."

Martian Manhunter's expression tensed a little.

" _On Day 2, I transformed into Eric in order to form the alliance I wanted to form. I meant no ill regards for Eric getting into trouble, however. Since that is why he got targeted in the first place, I immediately regretted it. The only thing I can do, is apologize, and save him." - Martian Manhunter_

"I do not believe you should be pointing the finger at Eric for what he did." said Martian Manhunter.

Midna looked over at him, and grinned, "Ohhh... ohhh I see how it is. How could have I forgotten that power of yours, J'onn? Transforming already? You really thought you would get away with that?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I believe what I've done with my powers would have been tame compared to what you might have done with them."

" _J'onn comes forward, and confesses that he was the one pretending to be Eric, and getting him into the hot seat! Aha! How pathetic of J'onn really. He's already such a big threat at the merge. What he just did ultimately sealed his fate. He's going home the next time we lose, and I won't be sad." - Midna_

Midna rolled her eyes, "Whatever, J'onn. Just know that people already know what you're doing. You're already such a threat in the merge, so enjoy your final days."

Zola stepped forward, "Really? Do you think we should just vote J'onn out for a simple mistake? Clearly that's the least of our worries."

"You want to take him far into the game, do what you want, Zola," sighed Midna, "Just know that he's going to dominate just like he almost did in Singapore."

Zola shrugged, "I'm not afraid of J'onn's strength, Midna. I've faced much stronger, actually."

" _Do I honestly care about J'onn's powers and what he did to Eric? Not at all. If he was truly Eric in our conversation on Day 2, he said he would only use his powers for the greater good instead of for bad. I mean, that's already a sign that he's going to be loyal. Midna on other hand... not at all." - Zola_

Meanwhile, avoiding conversation with the others, Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth walked down the beach for a quick little talk.

"Listen, forget about Midna, alright?" began Sweet Tooth, "Just follow my command from here on out. You can already see that she's falling apart."

Dr. Mario nodded, "Yeah! Seriously, I mean, she's right about J'onn, but we already know she's got a target on her back! She's going home soon, and if we don't jump away, we're next!"

"That's why we make a deal with a different devil. Hopefully, she will help us more then Midna ever did." grinned Sweet Tooth.

" _To me, it's very clear staying with Midna is basically staying on the trail to failure. I don't stay on those kinds of trails, boys and girls. I hop off, and make my own trail. This betrayal won't be so 'silent', but it will be the first of many in this crazy game of Survivor Last Chances. Get ready!" - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 6

Sitting around the camp fire, Jess, Nicole, Pikachu, Shulk, and Lobo were talking about their alliance, and what was coming up in a few days.

"Man, I think I underestimated Moses' ability as a fisherman," smiled Jess, "I think he's caught a total of fifteen fish since yesterday afternoon."

Lobo grinned, "That's only a warm-up, doll. Wait until I get my grubby hands on that spear. Then it'll become a showdown of the bandit against the Main Man."

" _Moses is a great fisherman! He's caught the Pagi tribe a huge amount of fish, but... I thought that being a bandit came with being a good cook. But his cooking has been terrible... but thankfully Nicole and Jess took over cooking duty for the fish, and it's been excellent so far! Pika!" - Pikachu_

"I think as long as the two of you keep catching fish, I believe there's no way we can lose to Tagong again." smiled Nicole.

"Hell yeah! We got the protein, they got... what, rice and fruit? Get me away from that crap. I live on meat and bones!" laughed Lobo, grabbing one of the raw, uncooked fish, and eating it.

"And clearly you live on raw food as well." giggled Jess.

Shulk shook his head, "Well, what won't kill him will only make him stronger, right?"

" _I feel like in the last six days, opinions on Lobo have changed. Jess has always liked him. Nicole and Pikachu were frightened by him, but now seem to respect his power. As for me... yeah, I'm beginning to dislike him a lot. He's obnoxious, loud, and not very polite. I just can't get along with him." - Shulk_

Jess smiled, "Well.. I think I know what we need to do for our next vote. Honestly... it's between Cyrano and Juli for me. I'm leaning more towards Juli. She's not that strong, only fast. She's whiny, bratty almost. Reminds me of how I was back in Green Hill, just more whining involved."

"Maybe that would be easy to do!" replied Pikachu, "Because like, I noticed she and Cyrano got into a small little fight the other day. At least... I think they did? Juli and Cyrano were talking, and then... she just stomped off. Something happened.."

Lobo shrugged, "Well that's easy enough. We can send either one home as easy as that. In fact, send 'em both out one by one!"

" _I want Juli to go home first, because... in our alliances, she's the only one I think I can get out of the game without any hassle at all. Cyrano at least has Freya protecting him, which is.. strange enough as it is. If I can get Juli out first, then like... I don't have to betray anyone at the next vote, right?" - Jess_

"I thought you were wanting to split up Pinkie Pie and Deadpool first?" asked Shulk, raising an eyebrow.

Jess nodded her head, "Yeah, and I still want to, but like... the more I see them together, the more I think it's pointless. I mean like... their relationship is like Pikachu and Nicole's. They're just besties, that's all."

"But wouldn't 'besties' be considered to be a tough pair in the game of Survivor?" asked Nicole.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, but you know... me splitting them up would be like splitting up you guys. It's just not worth the effort. I mean, it's not like either Deadpool or Pinkie Pie are playing the game, right?"

"Never count your chickens before they hatch, Jessica." replied Nicole.

" _I did find Jess' change in targets a little interesting. The first couple of days she was ready to split up Deadpool and Pinkie Pie. Then she wants to change her target to Juli... which is odd considering I haven't seen a reason to vote off Juli yet. I don't know what Jess is planning, but it's odd." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Juli was swimming around in the waters of Prison Island. She was in her squid form, and enjoying the waves.

Cyrano walked down to the beach, hands behind his back, sighing softly.

" _A couple of days ago, I rubbed Juli the wrong way about... I still don't know what I did wrong. I believe my mistake in Distant was not playing a stronger social game, ah-CHOO. Being assoicated with Limberg I believe hurt my game, but I came close. I need to perfect my social game." - Cyrano_

"Excuse me, Juli, could we talk about something, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Juli poked her squid head out of the water, and swam back to shore, turning back into her normal form, "Sure, what's up dude?"

"I wanted to apologize for my comments," sighed Cyrano, "Although... you struck my curiosity, ah-CHOO. I do not want to make the same mistake again, so... mind telling me why I rubbed you the wrong way?"

Juli sighed, looking away from Cyrano for a little bit, crossing her arms, "...I don't like the fatherly attitude you were giving me the other day. I can't stand it when older men like you try to do that, dude."

"But why? There has to be a reason, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"You want to know why?" asked Juli, "Well, I'll only tell you once, got it, dude? My real father abandoned me, that's why."

" _When I was still growing up, I never really knew my mother. I relied on my father throughout my childhood. At a certain point, he left to go fight in an Octarian war, and left me to live with Rusty, my best friend at the time, and his family. He never showed his face again. What a punk ass loser." - Juli_

"Ohh... ohh I see why now, ah-CHOO." frowned Cyrano, if he could, considering he was an anteater.

Juli sighed again, "I lived with Rusty ever since he left, and eventually joined his black ink gang, despite my green ink bloodline. I don't know if he's dead or just missing, or doesn't give a #%#%. I could give a rat's ass about him anymore. Drop the fatherly act, alright? This is a game, and if you get voted off, I won't hear it again. You know how that is..."

Cyrano nodded softly, "I understand... thank you for telling me, Juli, ah-CHOO."

" _She didn't tell me a whole lot besides that, but I can piece together the rest of the story, ah-CHOO. I believe Juli was a much more respectful girl before her father left her. Then she became the way she was living with that gang she mentioned, and the words she uses. I feel sorry for her." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 6

Walking down the forest trail, Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario were talking about the game.

Etna shook her head, "Well, to me it's no surprise what Midna's planning. You didn't have to tell me that for me to become aware of that."

"Even then, she's coming after you, so you should retaliate against her!" exclaimed Dr. Mario.

"Only if the numbers are right," replied Etna, "Yeah, people seem ready to vote Midna off, but there's still other targets on mind now. Like J'onn, Monita, Kellam for instance."

" _I want to vote out Midna at the very next chance I get. But I'm not going to foolishly gun for her when nobody else will. That's something she would do, but that's not my style. I want to come prepared for the next vote. Midna won't see it coming, and that will make for a juicy blindside." - Etna_

"Well, let me offer you this, then, Etna," said Sweet Tooth, "The three of us together, plus a player of your choice. I'm already making a deal with the devil... so you better be willing to make a deal with the devil yourself."

Etna grinned, "Heh, me working with the great Needles Kane? Never thought I'd see the day, huh?"

Sweet Tooth grinned as well, although nobody saw it, "This is a match made in hell, after all. The three of us, especially you and I, already have targets on our backs. We can make that target weaker by working together as one unit."

" _Working with Etna is a crucial point in my game. If I have Etna's loyalty, I can control her far easier then I was able to with Midna. Midna wanted to control me, and that's just not how I roll in Survivor. You can't control a crazy clown, it's just not how that works, boys and girls." - Sweet Tooth_

"If we're going to add anyone to the alliance, I would like that person to be Kellam," explained Etna, "I trust him far more then someone like Monita, really. I don't think Kellam has anyone now."

Dr. Mario nodded, "Kellam's lost Freddy, anyway. He'll just find another person to latch onto, really. And that will be us!"

Etna nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking anyway. He did say he was in with Midna, but... he sold her out. So I think he trusts me more then he did her, anyway."

The three players then shook hands to confirm their alliance.

" _Aligning with two of the most calculating villains in the show's history? Lord, please help me, I'm feeling the vapors!" (He fans himself) "This is already getting exciting! A great doctor and strategist such as myself normally would normally stand no hope against them... but not really!" - Dr. Mario_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Martian Manhunter was floating off to go get tree mail for the upcoming challenge.

" _I believe the game has been getting a little more challenging lately. Now that I have been caught out as a shape shifter when I had originally wanted that fact to slip by their minds, I now have to play a little more carefully. Midna's quite right, but I can't let her get what she wants." - Martian Manhunter_

As Martian Manhunter got deeper into the forest, he heard someone clear their throat.

"Hmm?" He turned his head over to the right, and noticed Kellam sitting on the log nearby, "Oh, Kellam. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, actually," replied Kellam, "I know it sounds strange, but I wanted to have a word with you."

" _Kellam's always been a quiet soul. He likes to listen more then talk, and people hardly remember that he's even here, which surprises me honestly. In all that armor, how could you miss a guy like him? With Freddy gone, he's certainly in a better spot then he was with Freddy around." - Martian Manhunter_

"Of course. What is it that you need?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"I know you can shape shift into other players," explained Kellam, "So um, what I wanted to suggest was... using my body as your own personal shape shifting form. Nobody ever notices me after all."

Martian Manhunter raised an eyebrow, "You mean like transforming into you, and working together for information?"

Kellam nodded, "Exactly. I'm juggling two alliances right now, I think. If we work together, we could potentially get the information we need to make a good decision. Nobody will ever question it, since, well... everyone forgets I'm here."

" _Kellam's offer is an interesting one, if I may say so myself. I never thought about using him as a transformation, but now I feel like I could have used him instead of Eric. I do not believe people would ever question two Kellams walking around. At least, I don't think they would." - Martian Manhunter_

After a little bit of talking it out, both Martian Manhunter and Kellam agreed to the plan.

Out of the forest, Jake was carrying some wood supplies towards the fire. He noticed Kellam walking out of the forest, "Oh hey Kellam!"

Kellam waved at him with a soft smile.

Jake continued walking forward a little, and saw Kellam again, "Hey Kellam, again!" He didn't seem to question it at all.

The other Kellam smiled and waved, and walked over to the real Kellam. They then high fived eachother.

" _Working with J'onn is a risk, but I feel like I'm the perfect person he could use to carry out his information gathering. Not to mention, working together, we could find a good alliance together. Should I align with Etna? Or Midna? I'm leaning towards Etna, but you can't be sure." - Kellam_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 6

Meanwhile, near the edge of the forest, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were looking at the island across from their own.

"I'm sure of it, Pinkie Pie!" smirked Deadpool, "That's the Tagong island! Want proof?"

Deadpool reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Ooh! Where did you get those?" chirped Pinkie Pie.

"Swiped them off some cameraman," shrugged Deadpool, "Think he was spying on you or someone else. Who knows, who cares, the cameraman are irrelevant. I heard their names change every episode."

" _Fun fact of the episode! Did you know Pinkie Pie and I rehearsed that scene above? That's right, that was directly copy-pasted from Survivor Singapore's Episode 3! We just had to do all over again, because that's who we are! We're silly, we're zany, we're both a little looney! Ahaha!" - Deadpool_

"Okay, all improvised now!" declared Deadpool, looking through the binoculars, "Let's see here... there's Jake over there... that's Zola looking as hot as ever... and two Kellams! Oh my God he learned cloning."

"Ooooh! Cloning! I want to learn that trick in the future! I like being at ten billion places at one time!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I bet even ten billion Kellams won't even make him noticeable. Sad existence for the tin man, huh?"

" _I'm having the time of my life out here on Survivor for my second chance! Like, omigosh, getting to spend all this time with Deadpool is just amazing! He's silly, zany, and looney!" (Suddenly, Deadpool poked his head in from the side.) "Hey! I said that already! Don't copy me!" - Pinkie Pie & Deadpool_

A few minutes later, Freya approached them from behind, "Whatever are you two doing, uff da?"

Deadpool threw the binoculars into the ocean, and turned around to face Freya, "I'M SORRY SORLAG DON'T KIL- Ohh... right, wrong season. See, Pinkie Pie, I told you I would make that mistake."

Freya rolled her eyes, "You two are very looney you know that, uff da?"

"And nobody likes inside jokes," noted Deadpool, "So just say why you're here so we can move on to a different scene, 'kay?"

Freya sighed, "Well... I think we can clearly tell in this alliance that Lobo, Moses, and Jess are very close as a trio, uff da. So... why don't I take you both under my wing, hmm?"

"Okie dokie lokie! I already like this alliance, don't you Deadpool? I mean, hey, we're both pink! It fits right?" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Deadpool nodded softly, "And wouldn't you look at that! Two pink goddesses together at once! Tumblr would be crying rainbows if they could see this right now..." He starts streaming tears of rainbows.

" _Working with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie would be working with two bozos who have no concept of what Survivor is as a game, uff da. However, I think that's perfect for a cougar like me. They won't even see it coming, because nobody will ever vote for them... so it's an easy win for me." - Freya_

Freya shook her head, "All I ask of the two of you is for you to keep your mouth shut, and just listen. Once the time comes, we make our moves, uff da."

"You got it madame!" grinned Deadpool, shaking Freya's hand, and then Pinkie Pie's again.

" _You know, completely off topic here, but I gotta say it's very odd that Freya's so defensive of Cyrano. Like, why are you defending him? He ran the show with a guy who claimed to be the Puppet Mouse. Am I the only one noticing this, or am I the only smart guy... yeah probably the latter." - Deadpool_

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, Moses, Lobo, and Jess were out fishing and discussing the game.

"So tell me this, Sandor," noted Lobo, "If you had your pick, who would you send home between Juli or Cyrano?"

"Easily Cyrano," replied Moses, "Like, c'mon, man, we need the strength 'round here! At least Juli hasn't lost any strength since her last season! Cyrano has!"

" _Cyrano won four individual immunity challenges in Distant! That is complete bullcrap now that he's here makin' a name for himself a second time! Oldest guy here, and he's out of shape compared to the last time he played! Listen, he ain't got much time left before he's sent home, aiight?" - Moses_

"But see, like, the only thing Cyrano has is the fact that he's very helpful around camp, and he has body strength," explained Jess, "Kinda like Littlefoot almost? He's not physically strong, but he can put up a good fight."

"Juli's also a sneaky bitch," shrugged Lobo, "We keep her and send Cyrano home, she's gonna be playing hard to get out. We may have the numbers, but who knows what crap she'll spill to Shulk and the others."

Jess grinned, "So you're getting on the boot Juli train, now?"

Lobo shrugged, spitting out into the ocean, "You convinced me, Jess! Either way, it's going to be one, then the other next! Might as well make it interesting if you ask me."

" _I wanted Cyrano to go home next, but Jessica wants to send home Juli... so whatever, I'll let it happen for once. Jess wants to feel comfortable in these alliances we're both in, and sending home Juli is sort of the default option. Whatever happens, we'll still have the numbers to run this game!" - Lobo_

Moses shrugged, "Whatever man, just give me the word, and I'll make it happen, 'kay? Whether it's Cyrano, or Juli, we'll do it. Seems to be the two universally agreed on choices, right?"

Jess nodded, "Seems like that, yeah. That said, I don't know what Freya, Deadpool, or Pinkie Pie want though."

"Ehhh they'll go with whatever. Freya wants Cyrano around, so she's definitely anti-Juli," said Lobo, "The other two will just go with the majority so that they can remain in power. We're good no matter what."

"Yeah, that's another reason I want Cyrano out," muttered Moses, "Freya's gettin' too peachy with him lately!"

" _Honestly, there's something going on between Freya and Cyrano, and I can't put my finger on it! Like, c'mon, if you have an alliance with him, it's clearly not transparent enough! Lobo and Jess want Juli out, but my gut is telling me Cyrano, honestly. We can't let that continue any further, man." - Moses_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Pagi getting your first look at the new Tagong tribe; Grune voted out last tribal council."

Nobody was that surprised to see her go home. Moses looked disappointed, though.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Pagi."

Freya did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Dingo Canyon, two tribe members at a time will race out to roll four barrels from one area to the other and set them up on the platforms. Once you have all four barrels and they're set up on the platforms, two tribe members will take turns tossing sandbags onto each barrel. First tribe to finish this task wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff revealed comfort items, including a pillow, blankets, tarp, and a hammock.

"I'm sure Midna and Lobo remember the days of old Prison Island. Freezing at night, and rainy at different times of the day. Win today's challenge, and you will get some needed warmth, protection from the rain, and even a hammock to lay in. Let's get started."

Pagi

Rolling Barrels over: Juli & Moses, Lobo & Shulk

Tossing Sandbags: Nicole and Pikachu

Tagong

Rolling Barrels over: Jake & Zola, Martian Manhunter & Sweet Tooth

Tossing Sandbags: Monita and Toriel

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Juli, Moses, Jake, and Zola all ran out first to collect the first barrels for their tribes. Both sets of players were pretty good players, but Moses had a trick up his sleeve for the challenge. Once he and Juli got to the barrels, he lifted Juli up onto the barrel, and then hopped on himself. Both Moses and Juli started to roll the barrels down via running on top of it. This was much faster then Jake and Zola simply using their hands.

"Ahaha! Try and stop us now dudes!" grinned Juli.

Once Juli and Moses reached the end, it was Shulk and Lobo's turn to get the next barrel. Once again, Jake and Zola were still doing the challenge normally while Lobo and Shulk decided to take the easy route. Lobo sparta kicked the barrel all the way towards the Pagi tribe. Juli and Moses caught it barely, giving Pagi a two barrel lead over Tagong.

Juli and Moses ran out one more time to get the third barrel, and repeat the same thing they did the first time. By this time, both Zola and Jake had returned the first barrel for Tagong to the starting line.

As Martian Manhunter and Sweet Tooth ran out to get the next barrel, Moses and Juli were once again rolling the barrel down with their feet. Moses taunted them as they passed by, giving Pagi a much stronger lead in barrels.

Martian Manhunter did not feel threatened at all, and powered up his intangibility powers to grab the barrel, and easily placed it on the Tagong mat without any pushing whatsoever. All he and Sweet Tooth needed to do was just run back to the mat to swap out with Jake and Zola.

Lobo and Shulk were moving the barrel with their hands this time around, given that Lobo's strength almost broke the barrel in the first place. However, Jake and Zola came pretty prepared for the third barrel. They were faster then the likes of Lobo or Shulk, and given Shulk's latest rolled ankle at the last immunity challenge, it was giving Tagong the catch up it needed when they collected the third barrel.

Despite Shulk's injury from before, he and Lobo were able to collect the final barrel for Pagi. Once it was all set up, Nicole and Pikachu now had to throw sandbags on top of the barrels.

Both Nicole and Pikachu were having little trouble in the little carnival mini game of tossing sandbags. Despite any good effort from Martian Manhunter's superpowers, it was becoming a little hopeless for the Tagong tribe.

…

…

…

And hopeless indeed it was, as Pikachu landed the final sandbag on the barrel just as Martian Manhunter was carrying the final barrel to Tagong's mat.

"THAT'S IT! PAGI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Pagi hugged and cheered.

"Another strong win for the Pagi tribe! You've definitely caught back up to where Tagong had you beat in the first challenges of the season! Because of your win today, not only are you all safe, but you will also have comfort in the form of blankets, pillows, a tarp, and a hammock! Enjoy! Sadly Tagong, tribal council tonight. Another tribe member going home after seven days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 7

Everyone returned back to camp in high spirits after winning their second challenge in a row.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, man!" cheered Moses.

Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were carrying the hammock and looking for a place to put it, "Yeah I know right? We won a hammock! What purpose is there for us to have a freaking hammock!"

"More comedy scenes, right?" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Ohhh... okay, that makes more sense." replied Deadpool.

" _I'm glad we won today's challenge. It wasn't so much we needed a win as much as we needed the momentum over Tagong. They were really tough to beat in the first two challenges, but now we have the numbers advantage over them. It's really amazing to say the least. I hope we keep it up." - Shulk_

Nicole and Pikachu sat down near Shulk in the shelter while Cyrano and Freya set the tarp up and over their shelter

"I noticed you were limping today at the challenge. Are you okay Shulk?" asked Pikachu, concerned.

Shulk nodded his head, "Ohh, don't be worried, guys. It's just a rolled ankle from the last immunity challenge. I've just been staying off it, and I didn't want you guys to be worried about me."

Nicole smiled at him, "It's good to keep your strength, Shulk, but... always tell us about it. I mean, what if it's worse then it actually is?"

Pikachu shook her head, "Nahhh.. I doubt it! It's just a rolled ankle. What else could it possibly be? Pika?"

" _Shulk's probably the only guy on this tribe that I can talk with and have a normal human conversation with. Lobo, Moses, even Cyrano are a little pretentious. And Deadpool... well, he's better then them, but he's just so random. At least with Shulk, he means well, and has a lot to offer in this game." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie got the hammock all settled up and tied between two trees.

Deadpool sniffed at it's design, "Ol' Peter Parker would be so pleased at our work if he were here with us today.."

"Kinda looks like a spider web, doesn't it?" giggled Pinkie Pie, "In fact... I think you kinda turned it into one, Deadpool!"

Deadpool shrugged, "Gotta spicen up life around here if you know what I'm saying!"

Meanwhile, the camera was looking up at the top of the hammock, right where a hidden immunity idol clue was located.

Suddenly Deadpool grabbed the camera and forced it to look straight at him.

"Hah! You thought we wouldn't notice? Grab it Pinkie Pie!" ordered Deadpool.

Pinkie Pie reached up to the top of the hammock, grabbing the clue, and stuffing it down her shirt, "Tee hee! Got it!"

" _Deadpool loves fooling around with the producers that constantly film us for 24 hours! Hey! Don't you wanna go on Survivor guys? Cameramen that film you without saying any words at all? Filming you while naked, filming you when you're doing anything? Doesn't that sound like fun!?" - Pinkie Pie_

"Next time, don't be so naïve around us, got that Mr. No-Name Cameraman?" said Deadpool, making the camera move up and down in a nodding manner, "Good! Now switch over to Tagong!"

He placed his hand up against the lens to black out everything around the camera.

– – – – –

Tagong Day 7

With tribal council looming, and a rivalry tempted to settle the score, quite anything was possible going into the vote.

Down by the beach, Jake, Eric, Martian Manhunter, Toriel, and Zola were figuring out what to do with the vote tonight.

"Before we begin the discussion," sighed Eric, before looking at Martian Manhunter, "Listen.. should we really be concerned at all about your shape shifting powers?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I do not think you should be concerned at all. Like I told you all before, I will never use my power for evil. If I use it, it will benefit this alliance. I made that promise in Singapore, and I will make that same promise here."

" _J'onn transformed into me a couple of days ago, and while I'm tempted to vote him out of the game for that alone... it's too early to betray my alliance. Especially when I think Toriel and Zola seem to like J'onn. Jake and I are the only ones with concern, so.. I'm just keeping quiet about it for now." - Eric_

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way," said Zola, "I have two targets in mind; Midna and Sweet Tooth. I'm personally leaning more towards Sweet Tooth if you ask me. If we send home Midna... Etna will no longer have someone to constantly gun after. Etna could become our next enemy if Midna is gone."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Etna's definitely one of the more sneakier players to ever play this game. She's going to do whatever it takes to win, so.. yeah, I'm down for voting out Sweet Tooth if only to remove a big threat from the game, but also keep Etna at bay."

Toriel grew a little worried, "You know... I think it could be a mistake. J'onn was right after all about Sweet Tooth. We need the strength... and we're down in the numbers. I say it should be Midna tonight."

" _I think if we vote off Midna tonight, we will be a stronger tribe. Midna's also on the outside, so what if a swap were to come around? She would be a perfect player to flip to Pagi's side. I don't see Sweet Tooth flipping at all. There's no reason for him to, like there is for Midna. That's my point." - Toriel_

"Actually, you make a pretty valid point there, Toriel," commented Jake, before remembering something, "Oh yeah! Before I forget... since we're all going to be working together for a long time... here's a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. I found it a few days ago."

He pulled it out of his pocket and shared it's contents with Eric, Toriel, Zola, and Martian Manhunter.

Zola grinned, "Good to know, Jake. As long as we have one of the clues, we have a chance to get the idol before someone like Etna or Sweet Tooth."

"Just be weary of Etna's fake idols. We know what she was capable of doing before." warned Martian Manhunter.

After a little bit more discussion, the alliance agreed to vote out either Midna or Sweet Tooth. The alliance then split off.

" _This alliance is actually working out better then I had anticipated. Especially after what happened yesterday morning between J'onn and Midna. Honestly, J'onn... he's not going to do anything malicious. He's not that kind of player. Even though I know that... I'm still watching." - Jake_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Midna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Kellam were having a talk.

"I know yesterday morning I was coming after J'onn hard," sighed Midna, "But honestly, with our alliance, we can't let a chance like this pass up. We're voting Etna tonight."

Sweet Tooth looked over at Dr. Mario and Kellam for a few moments, before speaking again, "So, you already changed your mind about her? You don't seem to have a good idea of what you want, Midna."

Midna rolled her eyes, "I know, I know! It's just, this is my third chance, I want everything to go just right! Tonight, once Etna goes home, I will feel like a different girl. I'll feel ready to play for real."

" _Tonight, I want Etna to go home instead of J'onn. Yeah, J'onn's a large threat, but after our loss today, it gave me more time to think about who I truly want to go home. And yeah, Etna's at the top of the list. She needs to go home tonight, and it's more then just related to Cuties. She's a huge threat!" - Midna_

"Etna's certainly a giant threat," replied Dr. Mario, "Making the Final 3 twice is no slouch for failure. I wouldn't be opposed to actually voting her out tonight."

"We'll just have to see what the others think," shrugged Kellam, "We may not even have the numbers to do anything."

"Well we better have the numbers," grumbled Midna, "Because if we don't, then I'm probably the one going home tonight. So I'm leaving my fate in your hands tonight. Scramble, fools.."

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask evilly, "Whatever you say, then."

The alliance of four agreed to vote for Etna tonight, but of course, there was still a lot to do for the vote.

" _You should never say something like that, Midna. Leaving your fate in my hands is one of the deadliest things you could ever hope to do in the game of Survivor. Perhaps tonight will be a lesson in learning for you. You played terribly this season... and you only lasted seven days.." - Sweet Tooth_

A couple of hours later before tribal council, Etna was speaking with Kellam, Monita, and Toriel about the vote.

"Are you sure you have the numbers to get Midna out?" asked Toriel.

Etna nodded, grinning, "Of course I do. Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth are ready to vote her off tonight. That's six votes including us. We don't really need anyone else."

" _Midna chose to play dirty from Day 1, so that's how her game will end tonight. We both succeeded in making it to the Final Tribal Council, but... I seem to recall actually coming close to winning a season compared to her performance. She wishes to do better then me... but she fails nearly everytime." - Etna_

Monita looked at her sternly, "I sure hope you know what you're getting into with those two. I wouldn't trust anything Sweet Tooth or Dr. Mario say for a minute."

Etna shrugged, "I got them under control. They came to me, alright? No need to worry about their loyalty. Midna's going home, it's done."

"Alright, good to know Etna." smiled Kellam.

After agreeing to the plan to vote out Midna, Etna left the area to pack up for the vote. Monita was still feeling concerned.

" _I trusted Etna after we made our alliance a couple of days ago. However lately I have started to distrust her quite a bit. Someone who wants to associate themselves with the likes of Sweet Tooth or Dr. Mario is bound for failure. For some reason, I don't trust what Etna is telling us." - Monita_

"If you were to ask me, I don't trust Etna at all right now." said Monita.

"Why's that?" asked Kellam.

"Because I have a slight feeling she might have made an alliance with Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth," explained Monita, "I wouldn't have expected her to use their votes as opposed to someone like Jake or Eric. Didn't they vote for Eric last night?"

Kellam kept quiet a little bit, knowing that he was aligned in that very alliance. Toriel smiled at Monita, "I wouldn't entirely worry, Monita. Etna's a little untrustworthy, but I know she means well."

"Maybe she does. But I am not willing to put my fate in her hands in the near future. If you two would like to vote against Etna... would you?" asked Monita.

There was a little bit of silence between Kellam and Toriel. Neither were sure about it, but they still gave it some thought.

" _Voting out Etna would be a good move... but at the same time, I feel like she's a safer bet then Midna or Sweet Tooth staying at this point. I do want Monita's loyalty, but she feels like a very reactionary type of player. Being a computer has it's perks, but sometimes... I feel like it's not that helpful." - Toriel_

After some discussion about voting out Etna, a final decision was made.

– – – – –

The Tagong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You guys had a nice, sweet run in the beginning of the game. Now it feels like you all hit a slump against Pagi. Kellam, what do you think is wrong with the Tagong tribe lately?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think there's truthfully anything wrong with the Tagong tribe. We're a good tribe, but I do feel like Pagi is definitely stronger then we are. They might have hit their stride when Freddy was voted off." replied Kellam.

"Midna, there seems to be a lot of tension on this tribe. Would you agree that's been playing a part in Tagong losing often?" asked Jeff.

Midna nodded.

"Absolutely. You clearly know Etna and I have had our rivalry spanning over like 12 years! That's definitely a distraction for our game in the long haul. We're probably swapping tribes in two more votes, and we're not in a good spot for it." replied Midna.

Etna nodded in agreement, as did Zola and Jake.

"Zola, what do you think Tagong can do to catch back up to Pagi?" asked Jeff.

"Clearly we need to go into the next challenge a stronger tribe. We cannot defeat Pagi if we're not a strong tribe. Now, whether or not that's strength in physical power, or team work, I won't say." replied Zola.

"J'onn, this is clearly nothing new for you. You were on one of the worst tribes in Survivor history on the Ruchong tribe! I know Tagong has a long way to go for that, but what can you do?" asked Jeff.

"Ruchong's problem was that it was controlled by a group of insane villains. While you could say that two of those five villains are on Pagi, there's far less conflict I predict. Like the others have said, we need to remove said conflict if we are to win any more challenges." replied Martian Manhunter.

Both Midna and Etna looked at one another.

"Monita, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting purely on trust tonight. That's all I can do at this point." replied Monita.

Toriel looked over at her, before nodding her head.

"Dr. Mario, how big do you think this vote will be?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario shrugged.

"Honestly, that's a pointless question to ask, Probst. The further along we get in this game, the more important each vote gets." replied Dr. Mario.

"Very well then. It's time to vote, Etna, you're up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: This rivalry ends tonight, Midna. I hope you enjoy your vacation without me. (Midna)

Midna's Vote: It's you or me tonight, and I much rather it be you tonight. So long, loser! (Etna)

Monita's Vote: This better be the right move for the future of Tagong. (?)

Zola's Vote: It all ends tonight for you. Fare well. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Midna. (She nodded.)

…

Etna. One vote Etna, one vote Midna. (She looked over at Midna.)

…

…

Midna. Two votes Midna, one vote Etna.

…

…

Midna. Three votes Midna, one vote Etna.

…

Midna. That's four votes Midna, one vote Etna. (She rolled her eyes, while Etna grinned.)

…

…

Midna. That's five votes Midna, one vote Etna. (She shook her head, groaning a little.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Midna. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Midna grumbled a little, grabbing her things and torch, before handing it up to Jeff.

"Midna, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Midna waved her hand lazily at the others before floating out of tribal council. Etna felt very proud of herself.

"That's one rivalry finished tonight, but I'm sure it's just the beginning of it as one of the first big players leaves the game. You can't ever predict what happens next in this game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Midna's Final Words**

"Ughh, this isn't how I wanted my last chance to go, honestly. I had a great strategy going in, but I feel like it was ruined when Etna was confirmed to be on the same tribe as I. Once that happened, it just all fell apart from there. I think this was stupid honestly, she's a much bigger threat in the long run..."

VOTE

Etna – Midna

Midna – Zola, Etna, Monita, Eric, Jake, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, Kellam, Dr. Mario, and Martian Manhunter

Big tribal swap coming next episode! However, with 21 players... one person will not be given a spot on the tribe! After the schoolyard pick, either one member of Pagi, or one member of Tagong will be left all by themselves...

As usual, wiki will updated a little late aside from the main wiki pages, so... yeah!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Superfan Connections

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Martian Manhunter came clean to his tribe about pretending to be Eric, which is the reason why he got votes at the previous tribal council. Although Midna reprimanded him for doing such a thing, Martian Manhunter's allies stood by him and there was even more attention against Midna. Even her allies, Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth, were planning to jump ship._

 _Later that day, Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario made a new alliance that involved Etna and Kellam. With three of the biggest villains teaming up together, and bringing along one of the biggest villain apologists ever, they thought they held all the power. Meanwhile, Kellam and Martian Manhunter made a new deal, with Kellam allowing Martian Manhunter to use him as a shape shifting tool to gain information._

 _Over on Pagi, the alliance of Jess, Nicole, Pikachu, Shulk, and Lobo came to an agreement to vote out either Cyrano or Juli. Jess wanted either one of them to go so that she wouldn't have to betray anybody moving forward. Meanwhile, Juli confessed to Cyrano about why she snapped at him the previous day._

 _Later on in the day, there were two clear groups of three within the main alliance on Pagi. One pair involved Freya dragging along Deadpool and Pinkie Pie as her glorified goats. The other pair involved Lobo, Moses, and Jess. There was some distrust involving Freya and her relationship with Cyrano, as well._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite great efforts from Tagong, Pagi managed to out beat them in all aspects of the challenge, winning them all immunity for the next couple of days. Deadpool and Pinkie Pie later managed to swipe the hidden immunity idol clue._

 _Before tribal council, the main alliance between Martian Manhunter, Zola, Jake, Eric, and Toriel were split between voting off either Midna or Sweet Tooth. Both were major threats, but in the long run, one had to go. Meanwhile, Midna and Etna were reach gathering up the numbers to take eachother down. Monita brought up voting out Etna as she began to slightly distrust her._

 _At tribal council, despite all three villains getting attention before the vote, the tribe banded together to vote out Midna in a 10 to 1 decision. 21 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Cyrano, Deadpool, Freya, Jess, Juli, Lobo, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Pinkie Pie, and Shulk**

 **Tagong: Dr. Mario, Eric, Etna, Jake, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Monita, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Tagong Day 8

Upon returning back from tribal council, there was a sense of peace in the air around camp. With Midna gone, Etna felt much happier.

"Ahhh... sweet release," grinned Etna, stretching her arms out, "I finally outlast Midna, and now the true game begins."

" _With Midna gone, I feel like my true game can now start. Midna was always going to be a pain in my ass, so I needed her to go home as soon as she made her game plan obvious to me. I wanted to work with her, but in the end, I'm glad she's gone. One less sneak to worry about, and I'm safe." - Etna_

Out in the forest, Etna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Kellam were having a small chat.

"Okay, I just want to say, this group right here?" began Etna, "This is our Final 4. No take backs. We will hold the majority as well, since Kellam and I can bring in Monita and Toriel as extra slots."

Kellam shook his head, "I can't really speak so good on Monita, Etna. She wanted to target you last night. Toriel and I talked her out of it."

"Huh... that's strange, honestly. Well, what else can we do about her?" asked Etna.

"I don't really know, but I do think Toriel can talk some sense into her," replied Kellam, "It's our only hope to avoid a tiebreaker."

" _This new alliance is perfect! Kellam's being a good little spy and giving us the information we want to hear. Etna's doing a good job asserting herself as the leader of our alliance and making herself a prime target. And yes, there's Sweet Tooth. I don't think there's much to worry about!" - Dr. Mario_

"If Monita comes back on board, there's four players on the oust that we need to dispose of," replied Sweet Tooth, "I would personally like to take out Zola. She could be a dangerous force in this game. After her, Jake or J'onn. Eric's... how do I put this... not as bad."

"Jake's a superfan!" said Dr. Mario, "You know the superfans are going to be tough to take down since they know the game in and out! They're students of the game, so if I were you... screw Zola, and vote Jake out first."

Kellam nodded, "Yes, that's what I was thinking. J'onn's also really strong. We can't afford to lose any more challenges. We will need him."

" _Protecting J'onn is my current priority. I haven't really picked out a side yet, but I want J'onn around for as long as I can. Sending home Jake first is a good start in the right direction. He's smart, clever, and is a superfan that made it all the way to the Final 4. He almost won, so he has to go." - Kellam_

"Well, I don't want to think about losing anytime soon," muttered Etna, "We've lost enough as it is. Between them all, Eric's physically the weakest, but we gain nothing by voting him off. If we lose a third challenge in a row, it has to be Zola or Jake first."

Both Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth agreed with her, shaking her hand, followed by Kellam's.

" _We hold the numbers, and I couldn't possibly be any more pleased about that. My only concern moving forward are the likes of Toriel and Monita. They give off strange vibes, and they seem like the kind of players to align with the likes of Jake and Zola. We can't let that happen." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, sitting around the camp fire were Jake, Zola, and Eric, discussing the last couple of days.

"It's been a little crazy around here, hasn't it?" noted Eric, quietly.

"That's only because we've went to tribal council so many times," remarked Jake, "I guarantee you things would be a little more peaceful if we had been winning a lot more."

" _So far, Tagong has been to two tribal councils, and I have to say, the way the game has been played lately is a little overwhelming. I mean, I played a little passively in the beginning of Yoshi Desert. Out here, it's been a whole different story. But I can't play the same way this time. I have to change." - Jake_

"With Midna gone, I can't help but realize it's been a little too peaceful lately," remarked Zola, "Something's going to happen. A new threat is going to emerge."

"Etna?" asked Eric.

"Precisely the woman I am worried about right now." remarked Zola.

" _Voting out Midna no longer gives Etna a constant target to go after. Now she'll have to pick a new target to come after, and that target could potentially be one of us. We have numbers of half the tribe with five, and if Toriel's comments about Monita and Kellam are right, we should be fine." - Zola_

"So clearly we need to vote out either Etna or Sweet Tooth at our next tribal council, right?" asked Jake.

Zola nodded, "Seems like it. Martian Manhunter said he's going to try and find out what they're planning soon. I don't know how he's going to pull it off, though. Everyone knows what he can do."

"Either way, he's the only one who can pull it off, regardless if it can work or not," shrugged Eric, "I can only hope that if we are targeted, he's the shield that will protect us all."

Zola shrugged, "I doubt that will be the case, Eric. He's a huge threat, but I think they'll be coming after me."

" _Being one of the alpha females on the tribe, I know if someone has to go in my alliance, it's going to end up being me over someone like J'onn or Jake. I'm not threatened at all about that. In fact, you could say I encourage them to come after me. I like a good fight every now and then, after all." - Zola_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 8

Sitting around and eating rice and beans, Shulk, Nicole, Jess, and Pikachu were having a small conversation.

"You know, something just struck me as odd," said Jess, "I've been keeping it close to me for awhile now, but like... I feel like I have to say it."

"What's up?" asked Pikachu with a smile.

"I don't trust Freya. Not one bit do I trust a word she says." said Jess.

" _Moses brought up an interesting point the other day about Freya and Cyrano's relationship. It's odd seeing those two work together, and Freya's been very insistent about keeping Cyrano in the game. I know it could mean absolutely nothing, but... this is Survivor, you have to assume the worst." - Jess_

"If anyone's going to be sneaking around and playing hard, it's definitely Freya," remarked Nicole, "Distant's a very forgotten season, but I know that Freya was one of the key strategists that season behind Limberg and Ace."

"Not only that, but like," continued Jess, "When Freddy went home, Freya was the one that wanted to keep Cyrano in the game. That sounded really odd at that current time. You would think she would want him to go for revenge alone."

"I think she wants to try out a new strategy for her game, but it's not very hidden if you ask me." replied Shulk.

" _Forming relationships with all the players, I knew Freya was one of the players I didn't trust at all. She's very flirty, she seems like she's still trying to play the same way as before, and to top it all off, her newfound respect for Cyrano is just... odd to say the least. I don't trust a thing she says." - Shulk_

"So you're thinking if we go back to tribal council, we should vote off one of the two Distant players?" asked Pikachu.

Jess shook her head, "No, I'm saying if we go back to tribal council, we should vote off Freya. Not Cyrano. If Freya goes home, then we'll see what Cyrano's all about."

Nicole nodded, "I'm down with that plan, Jess. We should have the numbers, right?"

Jess nodded as well, "Yeah, I think so. We have five votes, and Moses also seemed like he would be willing to vote off Freya, so... yeah, I think it could work."

" _The target for our alliance has changed constantly since Freddy got voted off. Originally it was going to be Pinkie Pie, then it changed to Cyrano or Juli, and now it's going to be Freya. I think Jess is in a state of panic right now. She can't really make up her mind for the life of her. It worries me." - Nicole_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Freya and Lobo were sitting next to eachother while Moses was out fishing with the spear.

"How do I know we can trust you, sexy wolf mama?" asked Lobo, looking down at her, "Moses is starting to have doubts about you after all."

Freya frowned, "Already, uff da? Why, I've always been loyal to this alliance, Lobo! What made him think such a thing?"

"He thinks you're too peachy with Cyrano. Y'know... someone we're going to vote out next or after Juli?" replied Lobo.

" _I need Freya's head back in the game. Listen, the Main Man needs the pink wolf granny to stay because she's good at what she does; sucking. Both literally and figuratively. Let's put it that way. Look, if she can't let Cyrano go, then she's going to put herself at risk, and that ain't good." - Lobo_

Freya rolled her eyes, "Please Lobo, if we ever have to vote Cyrano out, you know I will do it, uff da. Hell, do you want proof I will, or not?"

"Sure, out with it." replied Lobo, yawning.

"Well, I got the one thing I was hoping to get out of Cyrano," grinned Freya, "A clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol, uff da!"

She then told Lobo what she knew about Cyrano's idol clue. There wasn't a whole lot to go off of, though.

" _Cyrano's certainly the weakest and the oldest person on the tribe, so if he goes, then the weakest link will fall onto myself or Pinkie Pie. I don't really want either of us in danger, so I must keep Cyrano in the game until I no longer need him, uff da. Right now, I still need him around. Fair enough?" - Freya_

Moses eventually came out of the water carrying six fish on the end of his spear. Freya also told him about the idol clue Cyrano had.

"Well then, we got ourselves a step up from before, eh?" grinned Moses, "Glad to see ya gettin' what we need, Freya!"

"I just want you two to know that I am loyal to this alliance, uff da," grinned Freya, "I wouldn't betray you for some snobby anteater. Trust me, alright?"

Moses nodded his head, but still, he was uncertain about Freya's true intentions.

" _Listen, idol clue or not, Cyrano's still in the game! I trust her a little bit more, but it ain't a whole lot! She'll need to prove her loyalty at the next vote if you ask me. Vote Cyrano out, and if ya don't, then we won't trust ya anymore. Loyalty is something ya earn, not handed to. She better know that." - Moses_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Pagi getting your first look at the new Tagong tribe; Midna voted out last tribal council."

Most of the Pagi tribe was happy to see Midna gone so early. Lobo grinned at her demise.

"Okay, we're going to do something a little different today. I want both tribes to select one player to represent their tribe. Who represents Pagi the best, and who represents Tagong the best?"

After some discussion, Pagi selected Moses, while Tagong selected Zola.

"Alright. Moses, Zola, come over here and stand on these two new mats. Now... everyone else, drop your buffs. We're picking brand new tribes."

Everyone was a little surprised to see a swap come this early, as nobody was prepared for it. Purple and aqua blue buffs fell to the ground. Only Moses and Zola kept their buffs on.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. Moses and Zola will start the schoolyard pick. It will be determined by Rock, Paper, Scissors. However... we have an odd number of players. Whoever wins the rock, paper, scissors battle, one member of their original tribe will not be selected to be on a tribe. They will be left out... and more on that later."

Everyone grew worried as both Moses and Zola played the little game. Moses ended up winning the battle 3-2.

"Moses will be going first, being one member of Pagi will be left unpicked at the end of the schoolyard pick. You will always pick someone from the opposing tribe. Moses will start by picking someone from Tagong, and Zola will start by picking a member of Pagi. We will then keep going from there. So Moses, go first."

"Alright, I gotta go with Jake first! Come on over here!" grinned Moses.

Jake smirked, running over to grab a purple buff and high fiving Moses.

"We will need some strength, so I'll select Shulk." said Zola.

Shulk nodded his head, walking over to grab an aqua buff.

"Now Jake and Shulk will pick the next players of the tribe. Go ahead, Jake."

"Superfans need to stick together, so Nicole!" smiled Jake.

Nicole smiled as well, grabbing a purple buff and giving Jake and Moses both hugs out of respect.

"We have strength, but we will need some brains. I choose Eric." replied Shulk.

Eric nodded his head, smiling as he grabbed an aqua buff, joining Tagong.

"Umm.. I think I'll choose Toriel to join us next." smiled Nicole.

Toriel smiled back, grabbing a purple buff, joining Pagi with high spirits.

"I'm choosing Jessica, as it's time we patch up some loose ends, huh?" chuckled Eric.

Jess laughed as well, grabbing an aqua buff and shaking Eric's hand, followed by the rest.

"How about.. I choose you, Pikachu!" giggled Toriel.

Pikachu giggled as well, running over to hug both Toriel and Nicole. She and Nicole both looked giddy to be together again.

"I always wanted a superhero on my tribe, so bring on the Martian Manhunter!" grinned Jess.

Martian Manhunter floated over to the Tagong mat, slipping on an aqua buff once he arrived.

"Most small players need to stick together, so I want to bring Monita over!" smiled Pikachu.

Monita floated over to join the Pagi tribe, grabbing a purple buff as she did so. She looked pleased.

"Might be an odd choice, but I want some good on our tribe. I will select Cyrano." said Martian Manhunter.

Cyrano was a little surprised to be picked so soon, but he took it in stride, and grabbed an aqua buff.

"I guess I will select Juli to join our tribe." said Monita.

Juli shrugged her shoulders, taking note of Monita's lackluster selection, grabbing a purple buff.

"I will choose Kellam to rejoin the Tagong tribe, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano.

Kellam smiled softly, walking over to grab an aqua buff, and greeting both old and new tribe members.

"Alright, time for a reunion! Dr. Mario, come on over here!" grinned Juli.

Dr. Mario smirked, grabbing a purple buff, and running over to join the Pagi tribe, high fiving everyone.

"Hmm... tough selection ahead. I think I will pick Freya to join our tribe." said Kellam.

Freya grinned, walking over to join the Tagong tribe, grabbing an aqua buff.

This left Deadpool, Lobo, and Pinkie Pie unpicked for Pagi, and Etna and Sweet Tooth unpicked for Tagong.

"Okay, we're nearing the final selections. Dr. Mario, this will be Pagi's last pick. Because Freya has to select a member of Tagong, she will indirectly pick the final member of Pagi. Go ahead and make your pick, Dr. Mario."

…

…

…

"Alright, I guess I can go for a few laughs. Deadpool!" smiled Dr. Mario.

"About freaking time!" shouted Deadpool as he rejoined the Pagi tribe, simply putting on his old Pagi buff instead of grabbing a new one.

Freya looked at both Etna and Sweet Tooth, observing them carefully before making her decision.

…

…

…

"I'll choose Etna, just for the old ladies need to stick together montra, uff da!" grinned Freya.

Etna smirked, walking over to rejoin the Tagong tribe, slipping on a new aqua buff. Sweet Tooth didn't seem entirely upset at not being picked, grabbing a purple buff to join Pagi.

"Time for the final selection. Etna, who will you pick between Pinkie Pie or Lobo to become the final member of Tagong?"

…

…

…

"Strategically, I'm going to select Pinkie Pie! No offense Lobo, you would have been picked if not for a certain something." replied Etna.

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, hugging Lobo before hopping over to the Tagong mat, grabbing an aqua buff.

"Alright, we have our two new tribes. On Pagi we have Moses Sandor, Jake, Nicole, Toriel, Pikachu, Monita, Juli, Dr. Mario, Deadpool, and Sweet Tooth. On Tagong we have Zola, Shulk, Eric, Jessica, the Martian Manhunter, Cyrano, Kellam, Freya, Etna, and Pinkie Pie!"

Lobo spat at the ground, crossing his arms and waiting for his turn.

"Sadly Lobo, you were not selected to be on a tribe. Luckily for you... you are not out of the game. You will at least be apart of the Final 20. However... until you can be on a tribe, you must endure two days of Prison Island. Yes, that twist is back, and you're familiar with it."

Lobo grinned, "Heh, anything that will keep the Main Man safe is alright in my book."

"Glad to hear it. You will join the tribe that ends up losing a member of their tribe. A helicopter will soon arrive to pick you up and take you back to Prison Island. As for the rest of you, enjoy your new tribes, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Jake, Juli, Monita, Moses, Nicole, Pikachu, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Eric, Etna, Freya, Jess, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Pinkie Pie, Shulk, and Zola**

 **Prison Island: Lobo**

– – – – –

Tagong Day 8

The brand new Tagong tribe arrived at camp, and soon began a tour of camp from the former members.

"It's basically your standard camp," shrugged Eric, "We don't really have anything else. No comfort, no fishing gear, just... well, the basics."

"The basics are all we need, ah-CHOO," replied Cyrano, "I have no real issue with that."

Shulk nodded softly, "Yeah, I think this shelter looks way better then the one we had on Pagi, anyway. You all did a fantastic job on it."

" _Being on a new tribe, I'm extremely worried about what could happen. I think Pagi should stick together, but Jess and I... we feel a little uneasy about the likes of Pinkie Pie and Freya around. Especially Freya. She could definitely stir up some unneeded trouble. We don't need that." - Shulk_

As the tribe split apart to begin working on chores, Zola, Eric, and Kellam stayed behind to assess their current situation.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," shrugged Zola, "In the end, I believe all five original Tagong members will remain loyal. Even Etna."

Kellam nodded, "Indeed. Etna knows she can trust us after we kept her over Midna. There be no reason for her to flip now. We will need someone from Pagi to flip, however."

" _This swap is an interesting one to say the least. We lost Jake and Toriel, but majority of my alliance remains here; myself, Eric, and J'onn. Kellam is a wild card, but I believe we can trust him for now. Etna as well. In order to avoid a 5-5 tie, someone has to flip from Pagi. Not too difficult." - Zola_

"I can definitely say with enough certainty, that we should start talking to Jess or Shulk," explained Eric, "Those two seem to be the least troublesome moving forward, and I know Jess from Green Hill. Maybe we can work something out?"

Zola nodded, "Yes, I was expecting there to be a connection between the two of you. If you can get Jessica over on our side, it's a won battle for Tagong. Lobo replacing a Pagi member wouldn't even be that big of a deal."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Lobo... yeah, you're right. As long as a Pagi member goes home, it's not a big deal." replied Kellam.

" _I think the tribe swap will definitely make my life here a little easier. J'onn and I have a little plan going on to gain information by simply... just staying quiet, and listening carefully. He's going to pretend to be me, and nobody is going to question the fact that, well... there's two of me." - Kellam_

Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter was transformed as Kellam, sitting near the fire and cooking rice for lunch.

Coming from the forest were Freya, Pinkie Pie, and Cyrano. Pinkie Pie had just finished telling them about the hidden immunity idol clue she and Deadpool found the other day.

"What a coincidence," grinned Freya, "It appears we may be able to locate the Tagong idol after all, uff da! We'll just share clues, since Cyrano and I have one."

Cyrano looked over at the transformed Martian Manhunter, not knowing it was him, and raised an eyebrow, "Kellam's right there, you know. Don't be so loud, ah-CHOO."

Freya rolled her eyes, "Really, Cyrano? It's just Kellam. What harm can he do. Besides, he might prove useful, uff da."

" _Pinkie Pie gave us a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol, which indeed helps the three of us out in the long run. Now that we have two clues, I firmly believe we can locate the idol, uff da? What's that? It's a different beach? Well screw you, the clues lead to idols on both camps. Haha!" - Freya_

"Oh hey! Good idea! Hey Kellam! Come over here!" shouted Pinkie Pie, waving Martian Manhunter over. Cyrano did not like where this was going, but he played along, just staying quiet.

Martian Manhunter noticed, and walked on over, speaking Kellam's voice, "What's going on? You need something?"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," shrugged Freya, "Were you at the bottom of Tagong, Kellam, uff da?"

Martian Manhunter was quiet for a few minutes, before nodding his head, "Yes. My ally was just voted off the previous night. If it not been for the swap, I would probably be voted out next."

" _Immediately I do not trust the likes of this trio. Freya especially. She comes off as rather smarmy, and way too sneaky for my tastes. For a wolf, she does her part well. But as a player, I do not think she has what it takes. But... she speaks her mind. It's a perfect opportunity to learn." - Martian Manhunter_

"Listen, here's the deal then," explained Freya, "We will probably be targeting Etna or Zola at the next vote. Get one of the big name female players out of the way, uff da. Then, once they're gone, we will bring in Lobo, become a solid five, and vote out Jess and Shulk. They can't be trusted."

Martian Manhunter raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you're very trusting to tell me all of that."

Freya shrugged, "I'm not holding anything back, Kellam, uff da. For you, going with us is the best path to make it far into the game. Jess and Shulk would cut you at a moment's notice. We wouldn't."

"She's right you know!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

" _Freya's... not that bright. Do you honestly believe Kellam was at the bottom? Yes, it's certainly possible, but it's completely absurd, ah-CHOO. Not to mention, even if he was at the bottom, why the hell are you telling him everything? It's a need to know basis, not public knowledge." - Cyrano_

"Doesn't matter, you should know that you can trust me," smiled Martian Manhunter, holding his hand out to shake, "We will be six strong going into the next vote. I promise you that."

Freya grinned, and shook Martian Manhunter's hand, not knowing the trouble she may have gotten herself into, "Good to know! Now... onto more important manners. I need to take my beauty nap, uff da."

Freya then left the area to go lay down in the shelter. Martian Manhunter returned to cooking the rice as Kellam. This left Cyrano and Pinkie Pie by themselves.

Cyrano shook his head, "Come on Pinkie Pie... let's just go look for this damn idol, ah-CHOO."

"Okie dokie lokie!" agreed Pinkie Pie, following Cyrano back into the forest to begin their search. Whether or not they found an idol... will be revealed later.

" _It really, really, REALLY sucks that I'm away from Deadpool. Like, it's just not all that fun when he's not around. Freya's all about strategy, and Cyrano's just boring and old! Not like Jess or Shulk are any better, honestly." (She huffs a little.) "But hey! Looking for the idol sure was exciting!" - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 8

The new Pagi tribe arrived at their new camp, and already the five new members of Pagi crossing over from Tagong were impressed with the better camp.

"The shelter isn't as good, but hey! You got what we don't!" grinned Dr. Mario, walking around camp, assessing it, "Blankets, pillows, a hammock, a real fishing spear! Damn it Sandor! This isn't even the one they had in the reward!"

Moses grinned, "When you got yourself a bandit on the tribe, it's sure easy to build yourself a functional spear!"

Toriel and Monita sat in the shelter, both impressed with it. Toriel looked up at everyone, "This place looks really lively. I hope we don't intrude too much."

"Nonsense! You guys are our tribe members now!" smiled Pikachu, "You're family now! Pika!"

" _It's a little scary. Tribe swaps were always a little shaky at times. I feel like this one in particular sets us up in a bad spot. Jake and Monita I can trust... but Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario, I really don't trust at all. But even if they flip, I know Jake and Nicole have superfan connections, so that's a start!" - Toriel_

Moses grabbed his fishing spear, and decided to bring Deadpool, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario down with him.

"Fishing's an art, boys!" grinned Moses, "And being a bandit, I do it best!"

Deadpool yawned mockingly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can stop acting like we're being watched. We're far away from camp. Tell them why they're here with us, will ya?"

Moses rolled his eye, "Fine, y'all wanna join a villains alliance? Was an idea Lobo came up with. If we don't stick together, them heroes are gonna take us all out one by one."

" _Lobo's stuck on Prison Island, so I gotta do all the work now. I don't mind takin' the lead, since that was what I did for most of my game on Virmire, after all! Now, draggin' along Dr. Mario is something I would love to do. Sweet Tooth as well, but I got my eye on him... he's a sneaky bastard." - Moses_

Dr. Mario nodded immediately, "Okay, first off, I don't like that term to describe me. I'm not a villain. I was portrayed like one."

"Don't pull a Josiah on us, Dr. Mario. Ain't gonna work on you." quipped Deadpool.

"...what I'm saying is, I'm fine with the idea," muttered Dr. Mario, "Listen, some of those guys have got to go eventually. Jake especially. He's just way too damn smart!"

"Don't forget, we got ourselves our own superfan to be weary of as well," reminded Moses, referring to Nicole, "Now, if them two fans get together, they need to be stopped at all costs."

"Seems simple enough. Now how do you suggest bringing the numbers together?" asked Sweet Tooth.

" _This alliance Moses Sandor brought together is quite interesting. All the villains working together to prevent a future slaughter. Now, I don't mean to be negative, but I think an alliance like this is quite stupid. Effective, but stupid in the long run. We're called villains for a reason, Moses..." - Sweet Tooth_

"Well, Juli's an old friend on Dingo Canyon," reminded Dr. Mario, "So there you go! We bring along Juli, you guys get a sixth vote, and boom! We're set! We should just throw the challenge, vote Jake or Nicole out, and then Lobo takes their spot."

Moses raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? No. I'm totally against throwin' challenges, Doc. Ain't happenin' on my watch. We win, or we lose. Throwin' challenges is just stupid, man!"

Deadpool giggled, "Do you think Dr. Mario's already losing his mind this early? Maybe he still hasn't gotten over losing to Marge Simpson yet."

" _Dr. Mario wants to seriously throw the immunity challenge. Okay, first off, that ain't happenin'! Second off, we do not have the numbers to willingly throw challenges! Sure, get Juli on board. That's five votes. Who else are we gonna pick? Monita, Toriel, Pikachu? Impossible if ya ask me!" - Moses_

"You know what," continued Deadpool, shrugging his shoulders, "You're right Dr. Mario. Let's just throw away the challenge, call it a day! Here!"

He then pulled out a hard hat, and slammed it on Dr. Mario's head, giving him a pick ax, "There you go! Now you're fit to go out mining for purple rocks!"

"...why is this relevant at all?" asked Dr. Mario.

Deadpool face palmed, "Because you delusional moron, if we arrogantly throw a challenge, go into tribal 5-5, someone's drawing a rock. That very person could be you!"

Dr. Mario felt a little silly for forgetting a common twist in Survivor history, "Ohh... damn it, see, I was thinking someone would be foolish enough to just flip to our side."

"Nobody ever flips in this game. If there's a purple rock on the line, nobody ever flips to avoid it." shrugged Deadpool, eyeing the camera suspiciously.

" _Okay, see, when I was casually watching Dingo Canyon, I said to myself 'If Dr. Mario wins this game, he's the best player of all time'. But then I said to myself, 'No Deadpool, he's too stupid. His PhD is fake'! To which I then said to myself, 'That's impossible, Pikachu has the winner's edit'!" - Deadpool_

Regardless of the disagreements, the four villains agreed to stick together, with Dr. Mario promising to bring in Juli as a fifth vote.

Meanwhile, inside the forest, Jake and Nicole were casually walking down the path to treemail.

"Aren't you glad to be back after so many years?" smiled Jake.

Nicole nodded softly, "Absolutely. It feels a little surreal, but I gotta say, it's going by so fast."

" _We didn't really have a pre game alliance, but you could say that Jake and I had a mutual respect for one another. As superfans we need to lay low and just... keep a low profile. But honestly, in an all-star season, that's just impossible to pull off. I only hope Jake can bring hope to our alliance." - Nicole_

"So can I ask you who can we trust amongst your tribe?" asked Nicole.

"Definitely Toriel and Monita," smiled Jake, "Toriel is one of my allies. Monita is one of hers. Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario... not at all. I wouldn't be surprised if they jump ship."

"Okay good, so I'm not the only one who thinks that," sighed Nicole, "Pikachu and I really feel uneasy right now. We have our numbers set, but Lobo's imprisoned, and Jess and Shulk are on the other tribe. So like... Moses, Juli, Deadpool, I just don't trust them. I don't even trust Lobo, but... you need to trust someone else."

Jake nodded softly, "Yeah, I know what you mean... crap. If those three join Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario... we're walking straight into a 5-5 tiebreaker. You know what that means, right?"

" _I really hate the purple rock. In All-Star seasons, that has always ruined players who were playing so well! Senel and Dexter come to mind, actually. I don't want to be one of those players, so... yeah, we need to avoid that rock at all costs. But who do we flip over? Who can we trust to bring over?" - Jake_

"I think the easiest person to flip back over is Juli... or heck, an idea I had was tell Juli that we're voting for one of our own," suggested Nicole, "Make Juli throw her vote away. We can send home one of those other four players."

"Is Juli really that stupid to fall for that, though?" asked Jake.

Nicole shrugged, "Beats me, but we know she's insistent with her motives. It's worth a try."

" _I'm not ready to leave this game yet. There's just so much more I can do to prove myself. Yes, I know I was diagnosed with ADHD, but I really think this is a move we can pull off. If it works... oh boy, I'll be so proud of myself. If it fails... I don't think I'll be able to live it down for the rest of my life." - Nicole_

– – – – –

Prison Island Night 8

Lobo arrived at Prison Island to live by himself for the next two nights. He didn't really care what happened in the game, since Pagi or Tagong losing would place him with allies.

"Who cares anyway... time for the Main Man to get his own little reward." grinned Lobo.

" _Prison Island, it's kinda like my home now. Second time I've been here, so you know what, I'm gonna make it special. Really doesn't matter who gets voted off from either Pagi or Tagong, because the Main Man is going to have an alliance waiting for him with either Jess, or with Moses. Haha!" - Lobo_

Lobo saw the same table that once held the special coins in the original Prison Island season. In their place was a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol.

Lobo grinned, and swiftly pocketed it in his pocket, "I'll be taking that, thank you."

" _The worst that could possibly happen is if my precious villains alliance starts to get cut down to size. Ain't gonna make the Main Man a happy man, that's for damn sure. These bastitches know what I'm capable of, so they better make the right decision before I step foot back on a beach!" - Lobo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Pagi."

Jake did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Green Hill, you will all participate in a log rolling challenge. You will square off against eachother in pairs. First person to hit the water is out, and winner scores a point for his or her tribe. First tribe to six points wins immunity, guaranteed a one in twenty shot at winning this game. Losers go to tribal council, vote somebody off, and gain Lobo as a new tribe member. Let's get started."

Since both tribes were even after the swap, there was no need to sit anyone out. Both orders were drawn for, and the challenge began.

"For the first round, we have Toriel for Pagi, taking on former tribe member Eric for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Toriel was swift on her feet, matching up with Eric's movements. Eric won his round back in Green Hill, when he faced off against Ben. However here, Eric was not having an easy time against Toriel. Eventually, Toriel showed him up, and Eric slipped into the water.

"Eric's in! Toriel scores for Pagi! Pagi leads 1-0!"

Eric shook his head a little, while Toriel felt a little proud of herself.

"Next up, it's Moses Sandor for Pagi, taking on Jessica for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Moses grinned, trying his best to roll Jess right off the log, but Jess was being quick on her feet against Moses. Moses didn't even see it coming when Jess managed to trick him, and roll him right off the log.

"Moses is in! Jess scores for Tagong, and we're tied 1-1!"

Moses splashed at the water in frustration, while Jess cheered with her tribe.

"For the next round, it's Jake going up for Pagi, and he'll face off against the Monado Boy himself, Shulk! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both men were evenly matched in strength and skill, so it would come down to a matter of who could predict who's movements first. Shulk may have been the Monado Boy, but not even he could keep up with Jake's movements as Jake managed to knock Shulk into the water.

"Shulk is in! Jake scores for Pagi, and Pagi takes the lead 2-1!"

Jake cheered with his tribe, while Shulk shrugged it off, knowing it was early in the challenge.

"Time for the next round. Battle of the Cuties. Pikachu, a cutie in all her right, taking on Etna, a Cuties contestant! Survivors ready? Go!"

Pikachu was a little worried going up against Etna, but she tried her best to keep up with the swift demon as best she could. However, Etna was just too good to give Pikachu a fighting chance, and Pikachu soon fell into the water.

"Pikachu is out! Etna scores for Tagong, and we're tied once again! 2-2!"

Pikachu shook her head, disappointed, but her tribe cheered her back up. Etna was a little happy herself.

"Time for another battle. Juli is next for Pagi, taking on former team member Freya for Tagong. Survivors ready? Go!"

Juli grinned, getting a little cocky against someone like Freya.

"What? Dude, do you actually expect me to go easy on you?" grinned Juli.

Freya shook her head, grinning as well, "No, not at all, uff da..."

Freya then did a hard turn on the log, forcing Juli to fall into the water without any warning.

"...but don't get that cocky in a challenge like this, uff da." winked Freya.

"Juli is out of the challenge, and Freya gives Tagong the lead for the first time! Tagong leads 3-2!"

Juli spat water out of her mouth, grumbling a little while Freya gloated to her tribe.

"Next time, we have Sweet Tooth for Pagi, taking on Kellam for Tagong. Survivors ready? Go!"

Sweet Tooth didn't like the idea that Dr. Mario proposed of throwing the challenge, but he felt like there was nothing to lose by doing so. Going up against Kellam, Sweet Tooth gave around 50% of his overall skill, which was nothing compared to Kellam as he managed to knock Sweet Tooth off.

"Sweet Tooth is off! Kellam scores for Tagong, and Tagong furthers their lead 4-2!"

Sweet Tooth readjusted his mask a little bit, while Kellam cheered with his tribe.

"Time for the next round! It's Dr. Mario for Pagi, taking on Pinkie Pie for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" shouted Deadpool, "You dropped something in the water!"

"Oh! Oh! What was it?" gasped Pinkie Pie, hopping off of the log and into the water, forcing Pagi to gain the point before Dr. Mario could throw it.

"Well, that was over quickly. Dr. Mario scores for Pagi, and Pagi is catching up 4-3!"

Dr. Mario glared a little at Deadpool, while Pinkie Pie shrugged her shoulders, not finding what Deadpool asked her to look for.

"Next round, we have Monita for Pagi, taking on Zola for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

This round barely started before it finished as Monita had no chance to beat Zola, or anyone really in this log rolling challenge. Monita floated above the water before she could touch it.

"Monita's out of the challenge, and Zola scores another point for Tagong! Tagong leads 5-3!"

Nobody could blame Monita for losing a point, but they were growing worried as their next opponent stood up at the log. Zola grinned, knowing this challenge was basically won.

"Next round, it's Nicole for Pagi... taking on the Martian Manhunter for Tagong! J'onn, if you score here, Tagong wins immunity. Lose here, and we have another round. Survivors ready? Go!"

Nicole gulped a little. Martian Manhunter spoke up, "Are you afraid of losing, ma'am? If you prefer, I will go easy on you if you want."

Nicole shook her head, "No, please don't. I want prove myself here. Hey, if I can take you down, I deserve some credit right?"

…

…

…

...and without another word said, Martian Manhunter effortlessly rolled Nicole off of the log and into the water. He looked down at her from the log, "Mercy would have been preferable, Nicole."

"NICOLE IS IN! TAGONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"First win in a long while, Tagong! You proved yourselves at the log roll, and because of that, you are all safe at the vote tonight! Pagi, sadly, another loss. Tonight, you will go to tribal council, vote the fourth person out of the game, and then Lobo will join you moments later to replace him or her. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 9

With tribal council looming, and a purple rock threat known to nearly everyone at camp, nobody was looking forward for such a hectic night.

" _Okay, you know what, congratulations, I think we threw the damn challenge. Wait, no we didn't! Moses certainly tried, and I prevented Dr. Mario from being a complete moron. Did Sweet Tooth? I dunno, it's hard to tell with a masked clown! Oh well, I'm seeing purple tonight! Oh joy..." - Deadpool_

Walking along down the beach, Juli and Dr. Mario were having a chat.

"Listen, you and I are good," explained Dr. Mario, "We have an alliance of five now. Vote off Jake or Nicole tonight, and we get Lobo as a sixth. These guys won't even know what hit them in the rear."

Juli grinned, "Dude, I've been waiting for a change for nine days now. Glad to see nothing's changed between us."

" _Dr. Mario screwed me over back in Dingo Canyon numerous times, but in the end, we managed to work out our differences, and work together. This season, I want that partnership to return, and maybe improve upon it! Dr. Mario needs my Survivor knowledge after all! He's nothing without me." - Juli_

Juli continued to talk, "If I had my choice, Nicole should be going home instead of Jake. She has more connections on this tribe. She's close with Pikachu. If you had to pick, I would say Nicole. But I'm down for either one, dude."

Dr. Mario grinned, "Jake's still way more intelligent then she is, but you know what, you leave that decision to the rest of us Juli, and I'll catch back up with you. Remember, we may be going to rocks tonight if all else fails."

"Wait, what? Rocks? Dude, I'm not picking any rocks!" muttered Juli.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Oh well, too bad. I've already accepted that going into the vote. There's literally no one we can flip over."

" _Deadpool can suck a fat one. Regardless if we threw the challenge or not, we lost, and we're going to tribal council. I don't think we can flip anyone over onto our side, so we're just going to have to grin and bear it going into the vote. I got Juli's vote, and we're going to make fireworks!" - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario then left Juli by herself, leaving Juli to contemplate whether or not it would be smart to draw rocks.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jake, Nicole, Toriel, and Pikachu were having a discussion on who to vote out of the game.

"It's clear that there's a 5-5 split going into the vote," explained Jake, "So... okay, we have two options. We either try and flip Juli over... or we divert her path, and get her to vote for someone else, making it 5-4-1."

"That might actually work," replied Pikachu, "Juli's super insistent!. Like, she may try and force a change if she thinks it's worth making that change!"

"She might be willing to believe us more if we tell her the vote is going to be Monita," explained Nicole, "I adore Monita, but she's not in the core alliance here. We can throw her under the bus, and not worry about the repercussions."

" _We all agreed on the plan to divert Juli's vote, and have her vote abstray against Monita. We're using Monita because she's not in the main alliance, and if something bad happens, I have no problem with Monita 'accidentally' going home. That sounds really harsh, but this is a game. I can't mess up." - Nicole_

"Okay, so with that decision out of the way, who are we going to vote out?" asked Jake.

Nicole smiled, "Honestly, it should be Deadpool or Moses. I want to force Lobo's hand tomorrow. If we vote one or the other off, does he stick with the other one left remaining, or does he join us? I have my suspicions to believe he's in with those two."

"Well we're going to need Moses in challenges and around camp so... Deadpool tonight?" asked Toriel.

Jake sighed, nodding, "As much as Deadpool is funny, this is a serious game. He has no purpose sticking around if he's going to play with those bad guys."

" _Voting out Deadpool sucks, but you know what, I can't really let myself get distracted by the funny players. He's a nice guy, means well, but I'm playing a game. I'm not watching the show on my couch. If it was the latter, Deadpool should stay. But I'm the former, so tonight, Deadpool goes home." - Jake_

After agreeing to vote for Deadpool, Nicole and Jake left Toriel and Pikachu behind at camp to go find Juli to try and sway her vote.

"So what's up, dudes? I'm all ears for tonight!" grinned Juli.

"Glad to hear it, so... Pagi needs to be a strong tribe moving forward," explained Nicole, "So... Jake and Toriel are willing to flip over, and we will send home Monita. I think all of original Pagi will be board with that."

"Monita? Really? That's a name I wouldn't have expected to come up." replied Juli, a tad surprised.

Jake nodded, "I don't want to play like that, but... it's a game. Monita's not going to be helpful in challenges, or late game. So our votes will go to Monita."

 _"Lying is really hard to do sometimes. I think I managed it well in Yoshi Desert. At the same time though, if this doesn't work, we're either all going home, or Juli's going to force the rocks. So this is the superfan's ultimate test to make a big move! Like a final exam, so tonight's going to be fun!" - Jake_

"Well dudes, if you guys want Monita out, then Monita's out," shrugged Juli, "I got nothing against her, but yeah, we do need the strength."

"Good to know, Juli," smiled Nicole, "We're going to stay strong the rest of the way. Trust me on that."

The three of them shook hands and split off, leaving Juli with a lot to think about.

" _When I saw Jake and Nicole, I figured that, hey, maybe I'll get my ideal chance to flip and save myself from these damn rocks! But then... Monita's name comes up. Monita? The hell did that come from, dude? Isn't she supposed to be on your side? But then it hit me... what if I did something else?" - Juli_

A few hours before tribal council was to begin, Juli and Monita were gathering up their things to prepare for the long night.

"So uhh, just so you're aware, I heard your name come up." whispered Juli.

Monita blinked a little, "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Jake and Nicole came to me, and said they want to vote you out tonight," explained Juli, "If they're avoiding the rocks... why target you? I just wanted to tell you, since well... think you should be aware of who to trust or not."

" _A few hours before tribal council, Juli approached me and told me that the two superfans of our tribe want to vote me off tonight. That really struck me as odd. Nobody told me this... but Toriel and Pikachu did seem to act a little odd when we spoke. I thought we were going to vote off Deadpool." - Monita_

Monita stared blankly at Juli, "If you think I'm going to flip on them, you are getting nothing."

Juli shrugged, "Okay, well, have fun then. Because you could be the one going home tonight. That is.. unless you flip, and vote out one of the superfans."

"Juli, other then your own word, I have no reason to believe I am being turned on by my own alliance, and you know how bad your word is." replied Monita.

Juli rolled her eyes, and walked out of camp with her torch. Monita stayed behind to think about a few things.

" _Really Monita? Come on! She's could be going home tonight, and she refuses to believe me of all people? Damn, maybe I should just vote her ass out tonight. Like, she seems very... I don't know what's wrong with her. Yeah, yeah, my reputation proceeds me, but give me some respect, dude!" - Juli_

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Lobo, returning from Prison Island."

Lobo walked in, carrying his things, and taking a seat on the jury side.

"Lobo will be here to observe, and then after the votes have been cast, someone's been voted off, Lobo will then join your tribe."

Everyone nodded.

"So let's talk about the swap you guys just endured not too long ago. Monita, both tribes were divided equally 5-5 in tribe numbers. Five members of Pagi, five members of Tagong. How much priority will old tribal lines have in tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

"There's a lot that could be taken into account for the vote, Jeff. Tribal lines are just one of those things. If a former member of Tagong goes home, then Lobo takes their spot, and Pagi has the numbers. That's just how it is." replied Monita.

Lobo grinned.

"Pikachu, how do you think this vote will go tonight? With such a split possible, are you all preparing for a purple rock?" asked Jeff.

Pikachu nodded softly.

"Sadly, yeah, that's the case tonight. There are two clear groups of five in the tribe, so going to a purple rock is inevitable. Unless something happens out of context tonight, then... maybe we won't have to draw rocks!" replied Pikachu.

Both Jake and Nicole nodded softly.

"Deadpool, purple rocks have always been a common twist in Survivor. They are no slouch in All-Star seasons, either. How afraid of the rock going into the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool laughed.

"Lemme tell you something Jeff. Unlike in the real show, people flip all the damn time to avoid rocks. But here, in TJ's series, it feels like everytime someone wants to flip, they forget about it, and go to rocks! Like, what's the big deal, TJ, got a fetish for purple rocks, huh?" replied Deadpool.

"Juli, how should the vote go tonight? Should the biggest threat leave the game, or should the weakest links get cut ahead of time?" asked Jeff.

Juli shrugged.

"Honestly, as long as it's not me, dude, I don't care at all. Although... I want a strong tribe. Let's just put it that way." replied Juli.

Jake smiled softly, thinking Nicole's plan worked. Monita's expression remained the same.

"Sweet Tooth, if a Tagong member goes home tonight, is Tagong as we know it done for? Or is there still hope regardless?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask.

"Like I always say, Jeff, you should wait and see. For now... let's just say there will always be hope for the minority." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Deadpool, you're up."

– – –

Dr. Mario's Vote: The superfans have to go tonight. Let's see how that works tonight. (?)

Jake's Vote: There's nothing funny about getting voted off. Love your movie though! (Deadpool)

Juli's Vote: This better be worth my time and effort, dude. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Deadpool. (He laughed a little.)

…

Deadpool. Two votes Deadpool.

…

…

Nicole. One vote Nicole, two votes Deadpool. (She sighed, not surprised she was getting votes. Jake frowned.)

…

Nicole. Two votes Nicole, two votes Deadpool.

…

…

Nicole. Three votes Nicole, two votes Deadpool. (She nodded, gaining her confidence back.)

…

Deadpool. Tied again, three votes Deadpool, three votes Nicole.

…

…

Deadpool. That's four votes Deadpool, three votes Nicole. ("I'm popular!" quipped Deadpool, mockingly.)

…

…

Nicole. We're tied again, four votes Nicole, four votes Deadpool.

…

…

…

Nicole. That's five votes Nicole, four votes Deadpool, one vote left. (Both Jake and Nicole nodded, ready for the purple rock. Juli closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Nicole. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jake and Nicole's mouths dropped. Pikachu frowned, while Toriel held her hand over her mouth. The villains, Deadpool, and Juli sighed of relief as Nicole hugged Jake and Pikachu goodbye before giving her torch up.

"Nicole, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Nicole sighed, waving goodbye to the others, "Play hard guys, don't give up!" After she left, Toriel eyed Monita suspiciously.

"After so much talk about the purple rock tonight, turns out it definitely scared someone from a tie, huh? We'll see how this vote changes the game. Lobo, here's a purple buff, you are now a new member of Pagi."

Jeff tossed Lobo a purple buff.

"As for the rest of you, grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Nicole's Final Words**

"Well, clearly that did not go the way I wanted it to go. I don't know what happened, but I have my suspicions to believe we scared Monita into flipping. I don't see Jake or Pikachu betraying me... and Toriel's too passive. Man, I felt like I was doing such a great job out here, but I came up very short."

VOTE

Deadpool – Jake, Nicole, Toriel, and Pikachu

Nicole – Monita, Sweet Tooth, Juli, Deadpool, Dr. Mario, and Moses

Dat purple rock scare though.

Next episode we're going to have the first double boot of the season! Two people will be going home, and all twenty players will be vulnerable. No individual immunity for this round of double boots!

As usual, wiki will updated a little late aside from the main wiki pages, so... yeah!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 One Hell Of A Drug

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _The new alliance of Etna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Kellam had plenty of targets on mind now that Midna was out of the game. With Toriel and Monita as side votes, their primary targets were Zola and Jake. Both were seen as long term threats, and both needed to be dealt with. Meanwhile, Zola was beginning to distrust Etna, now with Midna gone, she felt like Etna was going to play harder._

 _Over on Pagi, Jess told Nicole, Shulk, and Pikachu about her distrust for Freya, and how non-discrete she has been playing the game. With their target constantly changing, nobody knew who they would be voting out next. Meanwhile, Freya tried to get some trust back from Lobo and Moses by sharing the idol clue with the two of them._

 _Later on that day, the two tribes dealt with the first swap of the season. In the end, Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, Jake, Toriel, and Monita were swapped over to Pagi, and Jess, Shulk, Pinkie Pie, Freya, and Cyrano were moved over to Tagong. Lobo was not selected to be on a tribe, but he would join the losing tribe after voting someone off._

 _At the new Tagong tribe, there were immediate concerns over potential tiebreakers, but Eric reassured Zola and Kellam that he could potentially get Jess over onto his side, being former cast members. Meanwhile, Freya, Cyrano, and Pinkie Pie later made a deal with the Martian Manhunter. However, Martian Manhunter was transformed as Kellam, but none of them knew that!_

 _At the new Pagi tribe, Moses decided to take up Lobo's lead over the villains' alliance, and bring in Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario into a new group of four. While Dr. Mario was willing to do it, and bring in Juli as a fifth vote, Sweet Tooth was very unsure of it, knowing that villains are called such for a good reason. Meanwhile, Jake and Nicole made a superfan's alliance, but both of them were unsure of a way to avoid the purple rock._

 _Lobo was sent to Prison Island for the second time in his career, and got himself a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol._

 _At the immunity challenge, both tribes fought well, but in the end, Tagong came out on top, winning immunity and sending Pagi to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the new villains alliance planned to target either Jake or Nicole for being superfans. Dr. Mario later spoke with Juli, but scared Juli about the purple rock. Meanwhile, also expecting a rock, Jake, Pikachu, Nicole, and Toriel all agreed to vote against Deadpool. Jake and Nicole also suggested throwing Juli off course, and telling her to vote for Monita._

 _However, when Jake and Nicole told Juli about the plan, Juli found a way to potentially avoid the rocks, and told Monita what they were planning. Monita didn't believe it at first, but realized a purple rock was at stake if neither she nor Juli flipped._

 _At tribal council, Monita stunned everyone by voting against Nicole, sending her home in a 6-4 decision, and leaving the others wondering where they stand. Lobo then joined the tribe, pretty much giving the villains the majority. 20 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Jake, Juli, Lobo, Monita, Moses, Pikachu, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Eric, Etna, Freya, Jess, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Pinkie Pie, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 10

Upon returning from tribal council, Moses, Dr. Mario, and Deadpool walked in with smug expressions on their faces. Juli felt great about the move she did last night. Sweet Tooth and Lobo kept their reactions to themselves.

" _Aha! I did it! Monita flipped! Dude, that was just insane, because she totally screws herself over in this game! Nobody will ever trust a thing that computer says again, and if you ask me, that would be the best time ever to just take her out!" (She sighs) "I absolutely love crushing dreams out here." - Juli_

" _Throwing challenges gets you nowhere? Screw that! That was the plan, and it worked out for us! Nicole is gone, Jake is basically the next one to go unless something changes... and you know what, that's fine by me! Listen, we control the game, and nobody can freaking stop us!" - Dr. Mario_

On the flip side, Monita was absolutely devastated that she was lied to about being thrown under the bus. Her name didn't come up one time, which meant that Juli lied to her, and got her to flip without much reason at all.

" _Last night was horrible. I voted out Nicole believing my alliance turned against me last night. However, no votes containing my name came up. That meant Juli lied to me about being thrown under the bus. I feel absolutely distraught, and I will need to prove my loyalty to get it back." - Monita_

Inside the shelter, Monita was speaking with Jake and Toriel over the vote last night.

"I was told by Juli that you guys were looking to vote me out last night," explained Monita, "And after what you did to Grune, Toriel, I couldn't take any chances."

Toriel nodded softly, "That makes more sense. See, Monita, the plan was not to vote you out... it was to throw Juli's vote off course."

"Exactly! You were not the target," exclaimed Jake, "I apologize for using your name, but we figured it would be the easiest one to make believable!"

" _Last night was horrible. Nicole goes home, Lobo joins the game, and I believe he's going with the villains and Deadpool if you ask me." (He sighs) "We're basically screwed at this point. Monita... I know she was trying to defend herself, but it really shocked me that she would betray us." - Jake_

"You may not believe me, but I firmly believe there's hope for us." smiled Toriel.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that, Toriel?"

"Pikachu said that Lobo was more or less aligned with two factions," explained Toriel, "At least that's what she and Nicole believed. He was with them and a few others... and then he was with Moses and Deadpool. Maybe Lobo will give us some hope?"

" _I like to believe there's some good in every being in the world. Lobo... yes, even Lobo has some good in him. Lobo may be the only one who could save us moving forward in the game. It's not going to be easy, which is why I hope Pikachu can talk some sense into him. She's our only hope." - Toriel_

"Regardless of what happens next, you can trust me. I will never make that mistake again." promised Monita.

Toriel smiled at her, "Oh, I know you won't Monita. You made an impulsive move, but you made it with some good logic and reasoning behind it. I can't be upset about that. Disappointed... but not upset."

"I suppose that makes me feel a little better." replied Monita.

" _Right now, the core alliance is myself, Toriel, Pikachu, and Jake. While I like to think Jake is their next target, anything is possible with villains. Lobo is currently who we need to flip over at least. That's something I wouldn't expect would ever be the case, since I hardly trust Lobo at all." - Monita_

Meanwhile, walking down to the beach, Moses, Lobo, and Sweet Tooth were talking.

"Can ya possibly believe it!?" grinned Moses, "We got the numbers in our favor! Juli did a damn fine job gettin' Monita to flip, so I think it's a done deal for us."

Lobo grinned, "I still can't believe you pulled it off, ya bastitches! I figured you would need me around if you wanted work to get done."

Moses rolled his eyes, "Not everything requires the Main Man 'round, Lobo! Know that!"

" _Day 10, and I gotta say, I think I accomplished more for this alliance then anything Lobo's ever done for it. I mean think about it. He brought us all together, and we still vote a villain out first. Now, with me at the helm, we managed to get rid of a big superfan! Now what does that tell y'all?" - Moses_

Lobo ruffled up Moses' bushy pink-red hair, "You better believe that it does, Sandor. Look at it this way. With me, you don't have to worry about that damn rock anymore. You surprised me with that last night."

"I believe a more valid concern is wondering who the hell we're voting off next," replied Sweet Tooth, "I believe it's a deal to get Jake out, but... I know he's not the only threat in that group of four."

Lobo nodded, "Yeah! Listen, Jake's going to be a perfect shield for us. Yeah, yeah, we're villains, but look at it this way; nobody's gonna let him get close to the Final 3. Toriel and Monita... there's a chance they'll slip up and let them make it."

" _Listen, another new aspect I need to show to my game is compassion. Ich, never thought I'd be saying that. But the Main Man needs to get far in this game. So here's the deal, Pikachu and Jake better damn flip to our side, because that's my only mercy call I'm giving them. Otherwise, bye bye!" - Lobo_

"That's probably a good idea, Lobo," agreed Sweet Tooth, "Monita already isolated herself by choosing to vote out Nicole. It shouldn't that difficult to vote her off if we ever lose again."

Moses shrugged, "Ehh, I still think we need to take out the threats while they're here, y'know what I'm sayin'? And don't forget about Pikachu! She's just as likable as those two gals!"

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask, "And yet if you allow Pikachu to be voted out next, Tagong holds numbers over Pagi. I figured you wouldn't want to be outnumbered."

Moses raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh, don't think I have to worry 'bout that if we already have the damn numbers, Sweet Tooth!"

"I'm just saying. Paranoia can be one hell of a drug." grinned Sweet Tooth.

" _I already know this villains alliance is going to destroy itself sooner then later. Moses and Lobo are soon going to turn into two battering rams that want really nothing more then to take control of the game. Well, listen here losers, it's Silent Betrayal time... and I'm going to perfect it." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 10

Cyrano and Pinkie Pie were laying down in the shelter. Cyrano had a lot on his mind over the last couple of days since the tribe swap.

"Pinkie Pie... you're not asleep are you, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Nope! I'm just laying down like you are! Resting up for whatever the day has coming ahead!"

"Good.. because I think we need to have a serious discussion about that idol you just picked up the other day, ah-CHOO." murmured Cyrano.

" _Yes, it's true. Pinkie Pie ended up finding the hidden immunity idol. I was just shocked to say the least, ah-CHOO. However... I need Pinkie Pie to keep her mouth shut. I don't know why I bother attempting to do so, but I do not trust Freya at all. She's going to get us all eliminated." - Cyrano_

"Okie dokie lokie! What about it are you concerned about, Cyrano?" asked Pinkie Pie, rolling over onto her side to look at Cyrano head on.

"Do not tell Freya about it," explained Cyrano, "I'm not sure if you realize this, but her just assuming Kellam was telling the truth...? It's bullcrap, ah-CHOO. Not to mention, I figured you would know something about someone on this tribe."

"Oh! You mean J'onn, the guy who totally can shape shift into anyone he wants? But it's totally okay if he does it because he's a superhero?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Cyrano sighed, "Precisely, ah-CHOO. Listen... I don't know if J'onn was Kellam in that exchange... but we can't just willy-nilly assume he's not."

" _Cyrano's getting super duper paranoid, and it's really bringing down the mood! I mean, yeah, yeah, we don't have a whole lot of hope on this tribe, but we got the idol! Like, come on Cyrano, it's not the end of the world! We just need to use this one time, and poof! We have the numbers!" - Pinkie Pie_

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I will try and keep Jessica and Shulk on the side of Pagi for as long as I can," explained Cyrano, "We cannot afford to lose them. If Kellam tells them what Freya plans to do with them... we're screwed, ah-CHOO."

"Okie dokie lokie! Then this idol will not be told to a single soul! Just us... and Deadpool!" grinned Pinkie Pie.

Suddenly a voice came from the headset a cameraman was wearing, and it was loud enough for the two of them to hear, "That's the spirit Pinkie! Do me proud, my girl!" It was Deadpool's voice.

"Yay! Thanks for the support Deadpool!" giggled Pinkie Pie. Cyrano threw his head back, hoping he was making the right move.

" _Either we get the numbers organized, we have to let Freya get voted off. I don't want to lose her, ah-CHOO, not when we have a chance to get voted out one by one by one. In the game of Survivor, you have to observe every potential move in front of you. If it's a good move, take it and run." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, sitting down by the beach, Eric, Shulk, and Jess were discussing the game.

"So how has life treated you since Survivor Green Hill, Eric?" asked Jess.

Eric smiled back, "Ah, all good if you ask me. I'm still working my way up the career chain, and soon I think I'll be able to become an executive for the company I work for. I have a family to support after all."

"Oh that's great to hear! How have you and Anny been?" asked Jess.

"Been great if you ask me," smiled Eric, "I know her last husband cheated on her, so... I'm just trying to make sure she can trust me. I already became a good step dad to her son."

" _A couple of years ago, I fell in love with a woman known as Anny. We're both cut from the same lifestyle, and she's from my home country of Korea. She encouraged me to come play again, and win to support our family. It's not growing right now, but in a few years, I would like that to happen." - Eric_

Shulk smiled, "Well, that's awfully nice. I'm sure you'll be a great Dad someday to your own kids."

"That's what I'm hoping for, but it's gonna be awhile before that happens." laughed Eric.

Jess smiled, "Well, then that really sucks that we have to compete against eachother in this game, Eric. I really want to support you and your family, but at the same time..."

Eric nodded his head, "I know, Jess. It's going to be okay in the end, win or lose. Your brother knows regardless of where you place in this game, you have done well."

"Exactly," replied Shulk, "There's no need to be worried. You have done great so far, Jess. It's only Day 10, after all."

Jess nodded, "Yeah... and 29 more days to go. I made it there once before, and I know I can do it again."

" _Coming into this game for my second chance is a little heartbreaking. There's so many nice people out here that just want to make their lives better, and I feel like a selfish person sometimes since I know that, like, they're working hard, and I'm working just as hard for my own family. It's tough..." - Jess_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 10

Sitting down near the fire, Lobo was speaking with Pikachu and Jake.

"So what's going to happen now? Nicole's gone... and Moses and Deadpool are probably in control right now," said Pikachu, "Gosh, this is getting a little frustrating..!"

Lobo nodded, "I know the feeling well, missy. Listen... I ain't gonna let you get left in the dust, alright? Same with you, Jake. The Main Man respects you too much to let you get voted out anytime soon."

" _Right now, the goal is to get Jake and Pikachu to join our alliance. I still have respect for the people that wanted my loyalty, so Pikachu's staying around as long as she keeps that... and Jake, well... Jake's a huge threat. Even bigger then the Main Man himself! So if he stays, his target is huge!" - Lobo_

Jake blinked, before smiling, "Oh well... thanks! But why are you telling us that?"

"Because Toriel and Monita need to go before anyone else," explained Lobo, "Those two almost won the game by literally doing nothing else. Toriel I give more respect to, since she played the game compared to Monita. And I know you two are stinging from Monita's supposed betrayal?"

"Well, Monita apologized, because Juli tricked her or something." replied Pikachu.

Lobo nodded, "Ah, gotcha. Listen... it's a loss cause. Moses and Deadpool are coming after the two of you, and me included unless we submit to their demands. We all join them, we stay in this game. Fair deal, right?"

" _Nothing beats a little white lie here and there. While I make it sound like we're all the next to go, it's really nothing like that. If they refuse to flip, they're both going home next, and that's a fact. But the Main Man doesn't want to do it like that... but that's what karma is, bastitches. It's a bitch." - Lobo_

"What if we refuse to flip? What happens then?" asked Jake.

Lobo shrugged, leaning back, "Listen, I'm flipping. I need to save my own hide. You two should follow suit, because if you save yourselves, you ain't their targets. They'll go after Toriel and Monita. Trust me."

"How are you so sure about that, Lobo?" asked Pikachu, suspicious, "I mean, what if they're lying to us?"

"The Main Man has some good instincts, bastitches. If you don't trust me, you'll regret it." muttered Lobo, yawning annoyingly.

" _I don't know what to make of Lobo right now. He wants to flip in order to save himself, but he also wants Jake and I to flip as well. While I know it'll save our skins, I'm just not that bad of a person to abandon Toriel or Monita. Yeah, Monita did it to my friend Nicole, but... I'm not like that." - Pikachu_

Meanwhile, walking down the path in the forest, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Juli were having a small talk.

"I'm glad we had some time to talk," said Sweet Tooth, "I trust you two the most right now. I hope you both know that this alliance Moses planned is basically all for nothing."

Juli shrugged, "What do you mean by that, dude? Like, this is no different from what I did in my season."

"The difference from Shinnok's league of minions, Juli, is the fact that Shinnok was going to stay loyal to his league," explained Sweet Tooth, "I hardly expect someone like Lobo or Moses to stay loyal."

" _We're all villains. We're going to play like villains. Moses and Lobo had a great strategy to keep the villains all together against these heroes... but let's face it. One villain is going to strike first.. and I want to be that villain. I know I would be the main target if I don't strike first." - Sweet Tooth_

Dr. Mario nodded, "Yeah, I've been hearing that Lobo wants to spare Jake, and go after Monita or Toriel. Like, what, really? Jake's the biggest threat, he needs to go! Now!"

"If they wish to keep Jake in the game, then that's fine and dandy," shrugged Sweet Tooth, "Jake's a good distraction for us to get around. He has relevancy working against him. He'll have a gun pointed at him all season. Someone like Moses or Lobo... if this alliance works, they'll control the whole game. Remember Doc, you and I are recent additions..."

"Oh right... right! Of course we are! At least Juli's a former Pagi member. She'll definitely just get ignored for us!" exclaimed Dr. Mario.

" _Sweet Tooth brings up a good point! While I love this alliance, there's a good chance that once the numbers are right, Sweet Tooth or I will get targeted by our own alliance! Lobo and Moses control the alliance, and Deadpool's their little slave. Luckily... we are going to come prepared!" - Dr. Mario_

"So here's what we're going to do," explained Sweet Tooth, "We're going to target Moses first. He's the bigger threat in the end. Once he's gone, Lobo will lose it, and maybe Deadpool will float over to us. We can't lose."

Juli grinned, "And lemme guess, you're going to pretend to be on their side for the vote, aren't you?"

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, "I have more in store for that, Juli... in fact, let me just say that this will be an evolution in the Silent Betrayal."

" _I can't exactly spoil what I plan to do, but when we take Moses out of this game, we're going to make paranoia spread like wildfire. I have Dr. Mario and Juli... and once Moses is gone, we'll pick up Deadpool. Then we just have to make it to the merge, and then it will all come together." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 10

Inside the shelter, Pinkie Pie, Freya, and Kellam were laying down and relaxing.

"How did the idol hunt go yesterday, uff da?" asked Freya.

"Are you going to have that conversation with me nearby?" asked Kellam, raising an eyebrow.

Freya shook her head, "You don't matter in the slightest, Kellam. After all, if you wish to stay in this game, you should listen closely, uff da."

Kellam kept quiet after that, sighing a little.

" _J'onn told me about everything he heard the other day, and it's a little strange that they automatically assume and believe that I am telling the truth. Uhmm... right now, it doesn't look good for Freya, and as well as Pinkie Pie. If it's not going to be Freya, it has to be Pinkie Pie that goes home." - Kellam_

"Oh uhh... oh you know... nothing really happened during our search," murmured Pinkie Pie, "Like, I sure found nothing at all! Cyrano didn't find anything either!"

Freya raised an eyebrow, knowing that Pinkie Pie's strange behavior was a good sign that she was, indeed, lying, "Are you sure about that, uff da?"

"Uhhh... yeah!" replied Pinkie Pie with a big dumb grin on her face.

" _I really wanted to make a Pinkie Promise with her, but I know I'm already lying, so like, there's no way I can make a Pinkie Promise on something like that! This idol is a need to know basis! Cyrano and I found it together, and I am holding it! She won't know until it's time for her to know!" - Pinkie Pie_

"I sure hope you're not lying to me, Pinkie Pie," noted Freya quietly, "We're in this together, you know, uff da. We cannot afford to begin lying to one another. Lest we allow Tagong to get the upper hand."

"Well, keep in mind the four other members of Tagong are very skilled in sniffing out liars and sneaks," replied Kellam, "If she's lying, they'll figure it out."

Pinkie Pie snorted a little, "Well even if I did have the idol, which I don't, I wouldn't even show you because Kellam's right here! He's on a need to know basis!"

"Of course I am." chuckled Kellam, softly.

" _I think it's pretty clear that Pinkie Pie has the hidden immunity idol. The way she's acting really caught my attention. I wouldn't be surprised if Freya saw the same thing I did. Luckily, I don't think this is a huge concern, since Pinkie Pie is... a little useless in most aspects of the game." - Kellam_

"Either way..." sighed Freya, "If you happen to find it, make sure Cyrano and I know right away. We need to secure that idol before someone like Etna, Zola, or Eric gets it."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Okie dokie lokie!"

" _Pinkie Pie becomes very transparent. She's a horrible liar. Even her Pinkie Promise never came up to convince me. That's immediately a sign that she's lying to me, or hiding a secret she does not want me to know, uff da. However, we need to look past that, for there are more threatening players." - Freya_

Meanwhile, walking towards tree mail, Cyrano was speaking with Jess and Shulk.

"Lobo has no chance of joining us at this point," explained Cyrano, "This means it makes the most sense to stick together, and take out Tagong, ah-CHOO."

Jess nodded softly, "I agree with you, but like, I'm just still a little weary about Freya. She's been talking to everyone lately. Something's going on that I don't like."

" _It's extremely hard to trust someone like Freya when she's acting a little strange ever since the swap. She's been talking with Kellam, Pinkie Pie, Cyrano even... and not once has she come to me or Shulk about what the plan is for Pagi's future. So like, how can I trust someone like that, huh?" - Jess_

"Freya's strategizing can go to hell, ah-CHOO," snapped Cyrano, "She's just paranoid about being the target. Kellam claimed he's willing to flip, but I have my reasons to doubt it."

"Well we can always just talk with Eric about flipping," suggested Shulk, "Eric and Jess know eachother from Green Hill, so there's a connection there."

Cyrano shook his head, "I don't trust Eric. He has more reason to stay with Tagong then Kellam does... and even then I think all five of them are loyal to eachother, ah-CHOO."

" _Jess and Eric's relationship worries me. If none of the Tagongs will flip, then I'm concerned Jess and maybe Shulk will instead. Eric is the catalyst in that whole relationship to make it happen. If he wasn't here, then neither Shulk or Jess would have any reason to help Tagong, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

Cyrano sighed a little, "Just... we need to stick together. If Pagi can't get their act together, we're all going to fall together. Tagong will take control of this game, ah-CHOO. That means allowing the likes of Etna, Sweet Tooth, Zola, the Martian Manhunter getting far in the game. All huge threats that are tough to bring down..."

Shulk nodded, "I understand your concerns, Cyrano. I'm not willing to betray Pagi unless there's a valid reason for it. Other then Freya acting weird.. it's not enough."

"We're just going to have to see how it all plays out. Anything can happen, right?" smiled Jess.

Cyrano nodded, and continued with the pair to tree mail.

" _Cyrano and Freya's relationship is still a concern moving forward. I wouldn't mind breaking that up so that Cyrano is alone, and Freya's out of the game completely. Although... Cyrano... it's hard to tell what he's trying to do. Is he trying to keep Pagi together, or lead us into a corner?" - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Tagong getting your first look at the new Pagi tribe; Nicole voted out at the last tribal council."

Both Jess and Shulk were a little shocked to see Nicole gone so soon.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tagong."

Eric did so.

"Today, we will not be competing for tribal immunity. You will be instead competing for a big reward. However... this reward is a giant feast of hot dogs... at tribal council."

Everyone was a little surprised.

"That's right, because win or lose, both tribes are going to tribal council, and two people will be sent home after 10 days of a second, or third, chance. Everyone will be vulnerable tonight... for the most part. But more on that later."

Everyone nodded, suddenly some players feeling a little unsure about their position in the tribe.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Cuties, you will square off one on one in a gross smoothie drinking challenge. The ingredients are the exact same from Cuties; tuna fish and sea clam. You will have to attempt to get it down before the other player. First tribe to five points wins reward. And as you know, the reward will be a feast of hot dogs and drinks, as well as a chance to listen in on the losing tribe's tribal council. Let's get started."

After an order was picked out, the challenge began.

"Okay! Coming up first, we have Jake for Pagi, taking on Freya for Tagong! Survivors ready? Drink!"

Freya had absolutely no trouble downing the smoothie, given her wolf lifestyle. Jake choked on his drink a little bit, not used to eating gross things before. It was an easy point for Freya.

"Freya scores for Tagong! Tagong gets their first point 1-0!"

Freya grinned, and strutted back to her seat with a lot of pride. Jake shrugged it off, knowing that Pagi could always catch up.

"Next up, we have Lobo for Pagi taking on Eric for Tagong! Survivors ready? Drink!"

Much like with Freya, Lobo had no trouble at all drinking down the gross smoothie. He looked over at Eric, who was also having a hard time drinking the smoothie.

"You know what, pour me another one, Probst." grinned Lobo.

Jeff laughed, and poured Lobo a second helping of the smoothie. Lobo then started to taunt Eric with drinking the smoothie, and describing the tastes inside. Eric couldn't handle it, and spit it out of his mouth.

"Eric can't do it. Despite two helpings, only one counts! Lobo scores the first point for Pagi! We're tied 1-1!"

Lobo high fived his tribe members, while most of the Tagong members were a little annoyed with Lobo's taunting.

"Next up, it's Juli for Pagi, and Zola for Tagong! Survivors ready? Drink!"

For the first time in the challenge, neither Juli or Zola had any trouble drinking the gross smoothie. Both women finished strong, and nobody choked or spat it out.

"Good! Both Zola and Juli score points for their tribes! We're still tied 2-2!"

Both women were cheered on by their tribes, and the challenge was about to get a little more competitive.

"Next up, we have Deadpool for Pagi, taking on Jess for Tagong. Survivors ready? Drink!"

"You know, can I get a free pass, Probst? Jess is, after all, a vegan, aren't ya?" grinned Deadpool.

Jess rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you knew that... but I can set aside my personal beliefs to win a challenge for my tribe."

"Suit yourself!" grinned Deadpool, immediately downing the gross smoothie, before giving it back to Jeff, "You know, if only Kimmi was this willing to compete in those challenges..."

Jess tried her best, but the smoothie was just too gross for her to finish drinking. She eventually spit it out just like Eric did.

"Deadpool scores another point for Pagi! Pagi leads 3-2!"

Jess sighed a little, but her tribe cheered her back up, while Deadpool moonwalked back to his seat, celebrating with his tribe.

"Next up, we have Sweet Tooth going up for Pagi, and Pinkie Pie going up for Tagong! Survivors ready? Drink!"

Sweet Tooth turned away from everyone, and pulled his mask upward to drink his smoothie. He liked being a secretive person, and didn't want anyone to see his true face. Pinkie Pie had no problems either, but when Sweet Tooth finished before her, Pinkie Pie didn't finish her drink.

"Guess Pinkie Pie had enough. Sweet Tooth scores the fourth point for Pagi! Pagi leads 4-2! They just need one more point!"

Sweet Tooth placed his mask back on, and returned to his tribe with a thumbs up. Pinkie Pie bounced back over to her tribe, not realizing she could have finished her drink to get a point.

"Another round, a chance to win for Toriel. Toriel can win it right here for Pagi if she can finish her drink against the Martian Manhunter himself. Survivors ready? Drink!"

While being a monster, Toriel has had plenty of gross things, but this smoothie was something her taste buds did not entirely agree with. Martian Manhunter had no real issues with drinking the smoothie, and finished before Toriel did.

…

…

…

…Toriel spat out her drink, unable to finish for Pagi.

"That won't be enough. Martian Manhunter scores for Tagong, and Tagong stays alive 4-3!"

Nobody minded Toriel's loss, as there was still hope for a Pagi victory. Martian Manhunter was cheered on by the Tagong tribe.

"Next round, it's Dr. Mario taking on Kellam! Dr. Mario wins here, Pagi wins reward. Survivors ready? Drink!"

Dr. Mario and Kellam clinked glasses, and chugged down their drinks. Even though Kellam was doing very well...

…

…

…

...with Dr. Mario finishing his drink easily, there was no hope for a Tagong victory.

"Dr. Mario finished his drink, and it no longer matters! PAGI WINS REWARD!"

All of Pagi hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations Pagi! You won a nice little reward for your tribe to enjoy! Hot dogs, soft drinks, and a chance to listen in on Tagong's tribal council! You will to go to tribal council first tonight. Vote someone off, then you will go over to the jury side, enjoy your meal, and then Tagong will vote someone out. See you all tonight! We have a big night ahead.."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 10

With both tribes going to tribal council, there was a lot of action that needed to happen in order for the votes to happen as they should.

Down by the beach, Lobo, Moses, Deadpool, Sweet Tooth, Juli, and Dr. Mario were discussing who needed to be voted out tonight.

"Alright, can't wait for them hot dogs!" grinned Moses, rubbing his toned belly, "Question is, who do we prevent from havin' them?"

"Look, I already spoke with Pikachu and Jake," said Lobo, "But they ain't interested in mercy. So you know what... %#%# it. Let's go with Pikachu tonight. Then Toriel the next night. We'll have no more stray Pagi members."

" _I offered mercy to Pikachu and Jake, but they seemed unwilling to make a flip. So whatever, you snooze you lose, and the Main Man ain't snoozing, or losing quite yet! Tonight, Pikachu goes home, and we will keep trucking on forward to the end of the game!" (He laughs) "Can't wait!" - Lobo_

Deadpool sighed, "Oh Pikachu... you had such a good Survivor life... you have two lovers... you were another producer cutie pie... but in the end... you were just a damn discount Danielle." He looks down at the ground, before pulling out a poster with Guy Fieri on it, writing down "D D D" and "Hire me!".

"Fine by me, I mean, we already had experience with voting out Pikachu," replied Dr. Mario, "So for Juli and I, this will be easy."

Juli grinned, "You sure as hell got that right, dudes!"

Moses nodded his head, "Alright, glad to know. Pikachu goes tonight. Ain't no problem with that. Don't think it matters no more who we vote out in what order. Just that we gotta get them all out."

" _This vote is gonna be a cinch! We'll be sending home Pikachu, she'll be back in the arms of her lovers, and we'll be pushing forward to winning one million dollars! Or... I'm sorry, I meant that I will be pushing forward to one million dollars. Cause, come on... ain't no way I'm losin' this!" - Moses_

Eventually, the villains all split off in different directions to get ready for the vote.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Jake, Monita, and Toriel were discussing the vote for the night.

"I think we just need to vote for Lobo or Moses tonight," shrugged Jake, "I mean, I don't think there's really hope for us. Lobo offered us mercy, but... yeah, we're not taking it."

Toriel smiled, "You are sweethearts, you know that? It would be better for your games to flip, but... I understand why you're not doing it."

Pikachu smiled brightly, "Because I'm never betraying my friends! Yeah, it's been only a couple of days, but like, you know me... doesn't take long to make friends! Pika!"

" _I don't really know what the vote is going to be tonight. All I know is that my group is putting down Lobo or Moses' names down. Those are the two names that I think would be the easiest to go for tonight. Lobo... I'm sorry, but if you're flipping, then you may just have to go home!" - Pikachu_

"Lobo's clearly stronger then Moses in every way possible," explained Jake, "But Moses had a better chance of controlling the game, and making it far enough to win the game. At least someone like Moses can win Survivor... Lobo cannot."

"Ughh... gag!" muttered Pikachu.

"Do you think there's a chance anyone from that group will flip?" asked Monita.

"Maybe Juli.. but considering how that turned out last time, I think that's pretty much a futile effort." sighed Toriel.

"We're just going to have to whiff it tonight." replied Jake.

" _If Nicole going home last night was any indication, then I am probably going home tonight. And if it's not tonight, it's definitely the next night. I should just join the villains to protect myself, but... I just don't have it in me. I have a strong feeling that if I join them, my game will end quickly." - Jake_

Meanwhile, filling up the water jugs, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Juli were putting in one final discussion before tribal council was to begin.

"So we're good for Moses tonight? Are we going to make that move tonight?" asked Dr. Mario.

Sweet Tooth nodded, "That seems to be the case... I also believe the four outsiders will also be voting for him. It's a risk... but we cannot tell them the plan. If we do, we risk them telling Moses. We can't predict what they will do."

Juli blinked, "So you're telling me we're just going to have to play a guessing game? Really Sweet Tooth? Just tell them!"

" _I'm actually beginning to think this move is completely bull#%#%! Like, really? We're going to play a guessing game if Pikachu, Jake, Toriel, and Monita vote for Moses or not? Screw that, dude! We can't play with our tails tugged between our legs. We need to play big! Play big or go home!" - Juli_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "He's right! It's already happened before in previous seasons. If all four of them vote Moses, and the three of us vote Moses, he goes home."

"Oh... and if they don't vote for Moses and vote for us?" asked Juli, a little irritated.

"You know Juli," noted Sweet Tooth, "If you wish to vote for Pikachu, go right ahead. We only need two votes. Then if there's a 4-4 tie, we will break it there."

"Wait, so you're not going to do the Silent Betrayal, then?" asked Dr. Mario.

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, "I have a plan of my own tonight... you'll see."

" _Moses is my target tonight. If we can send him home, then he's going home easily. However, I'm going to make sure the traitor is pointed at someone else, rather then at me. I might need to scare Moses just a little bit before we leave... he could potentially make my plan work out in the end." - Sweet Tooth_

"Sweet Tooth, wouldn't it just be easier to vote for Pikachu tonight? Like... seriously. It's not a loss if we don't vote Moses out tonight." muttered Juli.

"I don't really care what we choose to do tonight. I want Moses to go, but if you two wish to abandon the plan, I can't argue with that. Just know that if Moses stays in this game, we're going to ask for it."

"Yeah! So what's it going to be Juli?" asked Dr. Mario.

" _I always love being a part of big moves! See, we get rid of Moses, Sweet Tooth and I control the votes! We will gain Deadpool's loyalty, we will gain the trust of the four outsiders, and really... there's no wrong that can come from getting rid of Moses! But we have to work together!" - Dr. Mario_

After a little more talk, the trio agreed on a decision.

A few hours before tribal council, Sweet Tooth was gathering his things, and saw Moses doing the same.

"Let me ask you something... do you trust Lobo?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Moses blinked, a little surprised at this question, "Uhhh... yeah why?"

"Oh nothing much... I'm just paying attention to what I see and hear. Be weary, Moses." grinned Sweet Tooth. This only confused Moses further.

Eventually the tribe made their way towards tribal council.

– – – – –

Tagong Day 10

Upon returning to camp, there was a lot to discuss before tribal council was to begin for the Tagong tribe. They had more time to think about it, given that Pagi had to vote before Tagong did.

" _It's never fun to vote anyone out. Luckily, I think we have the numbers. At least, that's what I would like to think. J'onn and Eric told the rest of us that they will try and get some of the former Pagi members to flip. If they succeed, a Pagi member is going home, and that's fine with me!" - Etna_

Inside the shelter, Martian Manhunter, Eric, Jess, and Shulk were sitting inside, and wondering about what needed to happen tonight.

"All I know is that this vote is going to be interesting... I haven't even thought about it very much since we swapped." noted Shulk softly.

"Then perhaps I can give you something to think about." said Martian Manhunter.

" _We have tribal council approaching tonight. My alliance hasn't exactly figured out a whole lot yet, but using my shape shifting powers, I was able to get some information as Kellam. Freya, Cyrano, and Pinkie Pie wish to vote out Jess and Shulk once Pagi has the numbers." - Martian Manhunter_

Martian Manhunter continued to talk, "Freya, Cyrano, and Pinkie Pie approached me a couple of days ago, and told me that if Kellam and I join them in voting out Tagong members... we will replace the two of you."

"Wait what? Seriously? Gosh, I knew something odd was going on..." muttered Jess.

"Freya's clearly not the brightest bulb in the Pagi tribe," said Martian Manhunter, "However, I know the likes of you and Shulk know better then to trust someone like that. Join us. You have nothing to lose by voting with us tonight."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, like... if you guys side with us tonight, we might just be able to go far together."

" _This is just too much information to take in all at once. Especially since I thought Cyrano was trying to... gah, I don't know who to trust or believe anymore. All I need to do is to make sure I'm safe. If that means siding with Tagong tonight, then that's what I need to do. It's a game, take it or leave it." - Jess_

"Who would we vote out between the three of them?" asked Shulk.

"Freya or Pinkie Pie. The weakest link, or the biggest schemer. Take your pick." replied Martian Manhunter.

Jess nodded her head, "I definitely want to vote for Freya tonight, but... playing smart, we should just vote off Pinkie Pie. She's weaker, and it breaks up a potential pair in Deadpool and her."

"Don't worry about the other numbers," smiled Eric, "Zola, Etna, Kellam... they will join us in voting out whoever you want. The others won't see it coming."

" _J'onn and I managed to get Jess and Shulk's loyalty, so tonight I think it's a done deal for our new alliance. Freya's scheming a little too much, Pinkie Pie's just obnoxious and clearly the weakest link on the tribe. As for Cyrano... I like to think if we send one home, he will jump ship to save himself." - Eric_

After a lengthy discussion, the alliance agreed on a target, and split off to go do different things.

Meanwhile, walking along the beach, Freya, Pinkie Pie, and Cyrano were discussing the vote on their own.

"Pagi needs to stick together, ah-CHOO," explained Cyrano, "So who are we sending home tonight? If we have Kellam, we should be fine, right?"

"Personally, I would love to send home Etna," grinned Freya, "Take out the biggest player to ever play the game, and reap all the glory of finally taking her down, uff da!"

" _Pagi should be set in their ways together to stick together. We have Kellam's vote, so we have six votes, uff da! Clearly, we can send home whoever we want tonight. I really don't see this vote failing in any possible way. Tonight, Etna's going home, and I'm going to laugh and laugh..." - Freya_

"Hmm... yeah I agree, but like, wouldn't Zola be the best person to take out? Being the leader and all?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Cyrano shook his head, "Or better yet... we send home Eric. If he goes home, there's no way Jess flips over to Tagong. I fear she may flip... she doesn't trust you Freya."

"Seriously? Now, as dumb as that woman is, she should know better then that. If she turns on Pagi, she never win this game, uff da!" muttered Freya.

"And I danfoley agree with you!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

" _I never really liked Jess ever since the days of early Pagi. She seemed a little snobby, and wanted everything to be about her. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I'm much better player then she is. Anyone who loses to Curtis in the game of Survivor... hmph, that ruins your reputation, uff da." - Freya_

"I need to make sure that they're both on track," sighed Cyrano, "Leave them to me, ah-CHOO."

Both Pinkie Pie and Freya nodded, shaking Cyrano's hand, before he left the area to go find Jess and Shulk.

" _Freya and Pinkie Pie are set on the vote tonight, so I need to make sure Jess and Shulk are voting the same way we are. If I get any bad vibes... well, we do have the hidden immunity idol. Of course, that idol is in the hands of someone who probably has no idea how to use one, ah-CHOO..." - Cyrano_

A few hours later, Cyrano, Jess, and Shulk were talking about the vote tonight.

"We're still sticking together, right, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Jess shrugged, "I don't know Cyrano... I'm not liking what I'm hearing. J'onn apparently said that the three of you were planning on voting us out when Pagi got the numbers..."

Cyrano grumbled a little, "No doubt thanks to Kellam... damn it, Jess, that's in Freya's little imagination, ah-CHOO. I have no intentions of betraying Pagi. We cannot afford to vote her out tonight. If we do, all of us are going home one by one by one."

"Can we trust that you're telling the truth, Cyrano?" asked Shulk.

" _It's hard to trust Cyrano when his name also came up as one of those trying to get Jess and I out. He's definitely trying damage control. Right now, I'm definitely voting the way Jess is voting. As partners in crime, we really can't take any chances with players that want us both out of the game." - Shulk_

"Yes. We're voting for Etna tonight. That's the truth, ah-CHOO." confirmed Cyrano.

Both Jess and Shulk looked at eachother for a minute.

Cyrano sighed a little, not liking what he was getting from the pair.

" _I can't believe it. Freya completely ruined my game. All because she can't keep her damn mouth shut, ah-CHOO. The last hope I have is Pinkie Pie's immunity idol... she has to use it correctly. Jess and Shulk did not say who they were voting off... and it's a 1/3 chance we'll use it correctly." - Cyrano_

Hours before tribal council, Cyrano motioned for Pinkie Pie to come over towards him, "Pinkie Pie... come over here for a second, ah-CHOO..."

Pinkie Pie walked over and smiled brightly, "Hmm? What's up Cy-Cy?"

" _I haven't played this game in 11 years, ah-CHOO. I returned to this game to prove that even though I'm the oldest one here, I can still play hard, and I can play hard without a puppet mouse around to tell me what to do. It's my game in Survivor Last Chances, not anyone else's, and that's that." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Not a day later do I see you all once again at tribal council. Dr. Mario, there seemed to be a clear majority established after Nicole was voted off. Is that true?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario nodded with a grin.

"Oh absolutely true! The big players are all teamed up tonight, and it is what it is. If we all stick together, there's no way in hell any of us can lose!" replied Dr. Mario.

Moses and Lobo nodded in agreement.

"Moses, in most All-Star seasons, the big name villains and distractions all get voted out fairly quickly. We've seen it happen this season with Fazbear and Midna leaving so soon. Does teaming up together make it harder or easier?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely harder to vote us off, that's for damn sure! That's how I lost in Ultimates. I was deemed too big a threat, and I got blindsided by some good players! That ain't happenin' again! Trust me." replied Moses.

Sweet Tooth looked over at him.

"Jake, with one superfan gone from the game, where does that put you as the last remaining superfan left in the game?" asked Jeff.

"It's not a good feeling. I know that unless something happens tonight, that I will probably be going home tonight or the next night. I'm not going to quit though. It's not in my vocabulary to quit." replied Jake.

"Pikachu, if it's you tonight, what do you say to Plusle and Minun about this second chance?" asked Jeff.

Pikachu frowned a little.

"I would say that it ended way too soon. I wanted to come back for a second time not only to win, but have a fun time. I wouldn't say I've had a fun time, really." replied Pikachu.

"Juli, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Juli crossed her arms a little bit.

"I'm sticking to my guns tonight. That's all I'll say." replied Juli.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dr. Mario, you're up."

– – –

Jake's Vote: Nothing personal. I'm just playing a game. Sorry! (?)

Juli's Vote: I'm not going to do anything stupid tonight. I know what you're planning, Sweet Tooth. (Pikachu)

Lobo's Vote: I offered mercy... but ya refused. Dumb bastitch. (Pikachu)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: Checkmate... for the second straight time. Good luck, bandit. (Moses)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pikachu. (She nodded sadly. Jake breathed a little.)

…

Pikachu. Two votes Pikachu.

…

…

Pikachu. That's three votes Pikachu.

…

…

Moses. One vote Moses, three votes Pikachu.

…

Moses. Two votes Moses, three votes Pikachu. (He grinned, nodding his head, not surprised.)

…

…

Pikachu. That's four votes Pikachu, two votes Moses. (Sweet Tooth looked over at Juli.)

…

…

Moses. Three votes Moses, four votes Pikachu.

…

…

Moses. Tied four votes Moses, four votes Pikachu. (Moses nodded again, not surprised yet.)

…

…

…

Moses. That's five votes Moses, four votes Pikachu, one vote left. (Moses blinked, a little shocked at the fifth vote. Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask.)

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Moses Sandor. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

On the final Moses vote, there was two letters written near the bottom; "M.M.", and it was underlined.

Moses rolled his eyes, "Aw damn it! Thanks a lot Lobo, ya big loser! Knew there was something odd goin' on...! God dang it..!" He grabbed his torch and gave it up to Jeff. Lobo was confused.

"Moses, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Moses left the area without much to say, still frustrated.

"With that said and done, the infamous bandit from Virmire has been voted out of the game. I wonder what this vote will mean for the future of Pagi. For now, there's no time to waste. All nine of you will move over to the jury side, and enjoy your meal as Tagong has their tribal council."

– – – – –

The Tagong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tagong getting your first look at the new Pagi tribe; Moses Sandor voted out just a few minutes ago. Okay, Pagi, you may begin eating and drinking your meal."

Dr. Mario and Juli pulled the blanket right off the food and drinks, and the Pagi tribe began to indulge in their victory.

"Pagi is only here to observe and watch your tribal council. Nothing more, nothing less. Jess, how does it feel knowing that the tribe that has lost two members is eating in front of the tribe that has lost nobody since the swap?" asked Jeff.

"It's a little frustrating to say the least. I mean, I remember the days where we were winning all the rewards on Pagi. Now I know how Tagong feels." replied Jess.

"Shulk, it's a clear split in numbers for both Pagi and Tagong right now. With no Lobo joining your tribe after tonight, how does that effect the vote tonight, knowing that whoever is voted out tonight gives one side the majority?" asked Jeff.

"It effects the game big time. Right now, I'm a little nervous about tonight. I feel comfortable about the vote I want to make, but at the same time, it's such a big step forward." replied Shulk.

Cyrano looked over at him.

"Etna, feel any concern that if anyone was to be voted off tonight for Tagong, you would be the prime target?" asked Jeff.

Etna nodded.

"Oh definitely. I can't hide my fame and success on Survivor, Jeff. I have a good idea that Pagi's target is either coming at me, or Zola. We're both big names on this tribe, and I know Pagi wants to take one of us out." replied Etna.

Freya grinned a little.

"Kellam, how do you plan to vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I plan to vote for the person I trust the least in the game. There's so many people I don't trust right now, it's a little crazy to say the least." replied Kellam.

"Eric, is there anything you can do to make sure Tagong gets the numbers tonight?" asked Jeff.

Eric nodded a little.

"Absolutely. We need to find someone who looks like they could be at the bottom of the pecking order, and bring them over. That's all we can do." replied Eric.

Cyrano looked over and eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, it's time to vote... but before we vote... Pagi, as winners of the reward challenge, there's one last reward you get."

Everyone listened closely.

"Pagi, you must kidnap a member of Tagong to take home with you. They cannot vote tonight once you do, nor can they be voted off. Who will you kidnap?"

Everyone was shocked at the new twist. Tagong had no idea who they would save at this point. After a very lengthy discussion, Pagi came to an agreement.

"We're going to kidnap Etna tonight." confirmed Dr. Mario.

Etna was very shocked at this, grabbing her things and torch, and walked over to the Pagi tribe.

"Etna will return to the Tagong tribe after the reward challenge. Alright, Pagi, Etna, you all can leave back to camp. Good night."

Etna waved goodbye to the Tagong tribe, and left the area with Pagi. Freya grumbled a little, and a last minute plan was made between her, Pinkie Pie, and Cyrano.

"Okay, now it's time to vote, J'onn, you're up."

– – –

Cyrano's Vote: Etna's safe tonight, so the plan changed. However... this is the better option. (?)

Jess' Vote: I'm sorry about this, but you lost all of my trust. I can't stay by you any longer. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

But before Jeff could read the votes, Pinkie Pie stood up.

"Oh! Jeff! Jeff! I have this little thing called a hidden immunity idol... can I play it?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Everyone, but Cyrano, was a little surprised that PINKIE PIE of all people found the hidden immunity idol. Freya was a little dumbfounded.

"Sure, go ahead. Who will you use it on?"

…

…

…

…

"Oh! Freya, of course!" giggled Pinkie Pie, dropping the idol in Jeff's hands.

Freya was still in shock, wondering what the hell was going on, but she breathed a little easy, knowing at least she was safe.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Freya, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

Freya. Doesn't count. (Freya grinned, thanking Pinkie Pie for playing the idol. Cyrano nodded his head.)

Freya. Doesn't count. (The members of Tagong looked very annoyed at this point. Zola looked the most nervous.)

Freya. Doesn't count.

Freya. Doesn't count.

…

…

Freya. Doesn't count. (Freya rolled her eyes at Jess and Shulk.)

Freya. Doesn't count. No votes cast for anybody right now.

…

…

…

…

...Eric. One vote Eric. (He muttered out a "Wow...". Jess sighed a little, placing a hand on his leg.)

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Eric. That's two, and tonight, that's all I need for the night. You need to bring me your torch.

Eric shook his head, "Wow... good move guys. Have fun, alright?" He gathered his things, and gave his torch up to Jeff.

"Eric, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Eric nodded, waving goodbye to the others, "J'onn, Zola, Jess, good luck!" He then left the area.

"Now that's what I call a good blindside. Eric was a good strategist from the early days of Survivor... but the new school game caught up to him. We'll see how that vote plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Moses' Final Words**

"M.M... that definitely stands for Main Man! I mean, what the hell else would it stand for? Now Sweet Tooth's words make sense... Lobo was comin' after me! I should have made a last minute move, but I was too damn stubborn! Gah... my last chance at Survivor, and I flop at twentieth... dang it all to hell."

VOTE

Moses – Monita, Jake, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu

Pikachu – Juli, Deadpool, Lobo, and Moses

 **Eric's Final Words**

"I can't be too mad about leaving this early. I had a fun ten days on my long awaited second chance. Yeah, it would have been nice to win the game, but you can't win them all. Survivor will be a memory I will never forget for as long as I live. Jess, Zola, Jake, even J'onn... I hope you all do well. Good luck!"

VOTE

Eric – Freya, Pinkie Pie, and Cyrano

Freya – Zola, Eric, Shulk, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, and Jess (never counted)

As usual, wiki will updated a little late aside from the main wiki pages, so... yeah!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 The Drama Shield

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Monita realized she was played for a fool by Juli and the others, and she apologized to Toriel and Jake about voting out Nicole. They, along with Pikachu, hoped that Lobo would be on their side moving forward in the game. However, it seemed futile as Moses and Sweet Tooth managed to get Lobo on their side. However, Sweet Tooth had his own plans in mind._

 _Later on in the day, Lobo tried to get Jake and Pikachu to flip, telling them it was absolutely pointless to stick with Toriel or Monita. However, both Jake and Pikachu stuck their ground, disappointing Lobo. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth started to rally the troops, by getting Dr. Mario and Juli on his side to make a move against Moses._

 _Over on Tagong, Cyrano and Pinkie Pie discussed their next move. With Pinkie Pie somehow finding a hidden immunity idol, Cyrano's plan was to make sure Freya stayed and that a Tagong left. However, he was afraid of Jess or Shulk flipping. Sadly, that appeared to be the case, as Eric was doing anything he could to get Shulk or Jess to flip over to Tagong's side._

 _Later that day, Freya tried to sniff out if Pinkie Pie really had the hidden immunity idol or not, but Pinkie Pie wasn't budging from her promise she made to Cyrano about not telling her about the idol. However, it seemed like she couldn't lie to save herself. Meanwhile, Cyrano was trying to keep Jess and Shulk loyal to Pagi so that they could send home a Tagong member, but it seemed futile._

 _At the reward challenge, it was revealed that both tribes would go to tribal council to vote someone off. Pagi ended up winning the challenge over Tagong, earning them a hot dog feast._

 _Before Pagi's tribal council, Pikachu was the target for the villains alliance, as Lobo realized that she was signing her own death warrant by not flipping when she had the chance. Meanwhile, the alliance of Pikachu, Jake, Monita, and Toriel agreed to vote out either Moses or Lobo, seeing them as the head honchos of the villains alliance. Right before tribal council though, Juli started to have doubts over Sweet Tooth's blindside of Moses, thinking he was planning something bigger._

 _Before Tagong's tribal council, Eric and the Martian Manhunter told Jess and Shulk about what Martian Manhunter managed to hear about a couple of days ago, and fully turned them against Cyrano, Freya, and Pinkie Pie. As for the three original Pagi members at the bottom, they had a target on Etna, Zola, and Eric each, with Etna being a prime target for being such a threat. After Cyrano failed to flip Jess or Shulk, he realized there was only one option left._

 _At Pagi's tribal council, Moses and the others were stunned when in a 6-4 vote, he was blindsided and sent home. The last vote shown had 'M.M.' written on it, labeled for Main Man. Moses left tribal council blaming Lobo for his blindside, even though Lobo had nothing to do with it._

 _At Tagong's tribal council, part of Pagi's reward allowed them to kidnap one member from Tagong. They chose Etna, saving her from what might have been her final night in Survivor. Cyrano managed to get Pinkie Pie to play the idol on Freya, saving her from getting voted off, and blindsiding Eric instead, breaking the Green Hill bond between him and Jess. With both tribes making a stand, what will happen next? 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Jake, Juli, Lobo, Monita, Pikachu, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Etna, Freya, Jess, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Pinkie Pie, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 11

Upon returning from such a big vote at the last tribal council, there were many mixed reactions upon arriving back at camp.

One big example was Lobo. Sweet Tooth was expecting him to blow up in front of everyone and expose people left and right.

" _Last night went as expected. Moses blamed Lobo for the betrayal, and I slide on by under the radar. That's what I wanted to have happened. I want them to come to me for alliances, because I 'stayed by my word'... and he didn't. However... Lobo did not react the way I would have wanted." - Sweet Tooth_

Lobo grabbed one of the big logs, and tossed it right onto the fire, "Aghh... you know what? I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I got that stupid bastitch out."

Dr. Mario blinked, confused, "Hey what do you mea-" Sweet Tooth pulled him back, shutting him up, and just leaving Lobo to talk.

"You know what I mean," laughed Lobo, "Mess with the Main Man, and ya get the blunt end of my foot in the ass! Like I'd ever turn on Pikachu... the thought of it boils my blood!"

" _Did I vote for Moses? Hell no! All of those losers did! I was framed last night! But does that mean I need to act like a chump in front of everyone here? Of course not! I'm the Main Man, and I'm gonna own up to voting out Moses... regardless if I did or not! Whether it was the clown, or Doc!" - Lobo_

"Wait, wait, hold on," noted Deadpool, "So is this like a Shawn and Burton thing? Like, four episodes in, no reason to suspect you and Moses have any bad blood... and then all of a sudden, you write his name down and start trashing him?"

"Listen, funny man," shrugged Lobo, "Moses is a bandit. If I was plotting against him in plain sight, he'd have figured it out by now! I took the chance when it opened for me! Plain and simple!"

"Well, either way, Moses is gone, and we move forward as a tribe," smiled Jake, "I'm just glad we were able to take out one of the best players in the history of the series."

Monita closed her eyes, "I wouldn't go that far, Jake."

" _Lobo bailed us out last night, so that's really awesome. It does seem really odd that he would betray Moses, but like... Deadpool made a good point about Shawn and Burton, so I totally see reason for that now! As for the sixth vote... I'm assuming it was him or Juli. We have to stick together as six." - Jake_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, and Etna were walking down near the waters.

"What the hell is he doing up there, Sweet Tooth?" asked Dr. Mario.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "Guess he's taking and running with it, I guess. We voted Moses' ass out, not him."

" _We betray Lobo last night, and blindside Moses! That was a testament to how good of a player I truly am! But then Lobo's stealing all of my thunder! Like, what the hell man? You did jack #%#%! I voted Moses out! You're reaping the glory because Sweet Tooth framed you! Like, seriously?" - Dr. Mario_

Etna shook her head, "Well... regardless, I think you know what needs to be done, right?"

"What is that?" asked Dr. Mario.

"You need to get Deadpool and Lobo back on board," explained Etna, "They can't go home next, because they're not as dangerous as those four 'heroes'."

" _Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario are all about appearances and flashy moves. Okay, voting out Moses was cute, but it might have been their downfall unless they manage to do damage control and get Lobo and Deadpool back on board. We don't need the likes of Jake, Pikachu, or Monita lasting longer!" - Etna_

Sweet Tooth nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Moses needed to go because I didn't trust him. But I trust the rest of them."

Etna smirked, "Good, that's what I like to hear... you might also want to throw the challenge. Like, I sense we might be getting a second swap... would make sense, right? Because if Tagong loses, I have no idea what's going on over there, so... yeah, you need to be ready."

"And if we swap, Jake, Pikachu, Toriel, Monita... they'll be in a better position then what they were originally in. I just hate throwing challenges though." muttered Dr. Mario.

Etna shrugged, "Well guess what, Dr. Mario, you might need to do it if you want to take out a social threat. Jake, Pikachu, Monita... I don't even care who you target. Just get one of them out."

Both Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth agreed, shaking Etna's hand.

" _Etna's absolutely right. The longer we keep those guys in the game, the more threatening and safe they become. Jake is a safe bet, since he'll always have a target on him. But Pikachu, Toriel, Monita... we're here to play Survivor. Not answer to charity cases. Play the game, or get out." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 11

The Tagong tribe returned from tribal council somewhat in surprise over the hidden immunity idol being played.

"Wow, I gotta say... never expected Pinkie Pie to find the idol," smirked Zola, "Let alone use it on the right player."

"Don't ever estimate Pinkie Pie! That's for sure!" giggled Pinkie Pie, proud of the move she played.

" _Don't ever estimate Pinkie Pie... okay, but my question is, who told her. She's not that bright enough to know what the plan was. She's lost in space constantly. My thought? Cyrano or Freya gave her that idol, and told her to use it on Freya. Eric's gone, and that sucks, but we will move on and fight." - Zola_

"It does make me wonder if Eric would still be here if Etna wasn't saved by Pagi." wondered Kellam.

"That was the plan, actually," replied Cyrano, "But I honestly believe Eric was the right move, not Etna, ah-CHOO."

Jess and Shulk sat near the fire, and were trying to contemplate what happened at the previous vote.

" _Eric's gone... and it does appear that Cyrano was definitely trying to get Pagi together. We have the upper hand over Tagong, but like... I'm sorry, but no amount of what Cyrano tells me can convince me to keep Freya or Pinkie Pie here. Hell, Pinkie finding an idol scares me. Both need to go soon." - Jess_

"Well, that's good to know we have a couple of traitors on our hands," grinned Freya, glaring at Jess and Shulk, "How does it feel now that you will be labeled with 'traitor' on your foreheads for the rest of the game, uff da?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Freya.. you were going to do it too, so don't give me that crap."

"But I was going to do it when I have the numbers," muttered Freya, "You were willing to do it right now. Right when Tagong was just going to throw you away in the garbage. What kind of strategy is that, uff da?"

"Loyalty is earned, Freya. You were never loyal to us. If anything, we were going to be your pawns if Pagi had the numbers. You're using me, Jess, and Cyrano for your own personal greed." muttered Shulk.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Well guess what, the more you act like that, the more I want to just join Tagong, uff da."

"You can't join Tagong! They voted with us over you! They want you gone!" snapped Jess.

" _Jess is a snotty, bratty little diva. She turned on me very fast like it was yesterday's news. And here I thought she was supposed to be in our little alliance back on Pagi. Goes to show how quick she is to betray others in the game. After something like that, nobody can trust a word she says, uff da." - Freya_

Standing off to the side, Martian Manhunter crossed his arms, and tried not to intervene. Zola was standing next to him, watching the three argue over the previous vote.

"I don't know about you, J'onn," grinned Zola, "But even with low numbers, I'm not worried at all about the next vote."

"The Pagi alliance appears to still be fractured as ever," noted Martian Manhunter, "I suggest we do not let it get back together. Lest we lose another member of our alliance."

Zola shrugged, "Cyrano did say the original target was Etna... we can afford to lose Etna if all hope is lost."

"I do not think that would be a wise move, Zola." replied Martian Manhunter.

" _Even with an idol play, it appears that all five members of the original Pagi tribe are still at odds with one another. It will definitely benefit the Tagong alliance as long as we can maintain loyalty, and work out a new plan. Regardless of who we target, we must come out on top." - Martian Manhunter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Pagi, as well as Etna, getting your first look at the new Tagong tribe; Eric voted out at the last tribal council."

Etna was a little surprised, wondering what the heck happened at the last vote.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, two at a time, you will come up with a chalk board, and answer a question about previous seasons of Survivor. If you get the question right, you score a point for your tribe, and you don't have to answer any more questions. First tribe to score four points wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a series of different kinds of spices, and whatnot.

"Fish, rice, beans, whatever you may have back at camp, it's just not good enough without a little bit of spice. You need to season your food, otherwise it will be bland. Win today's challenge, and you will be able to bring home all the spices you need to make your food tasty. Let's get started."

Being that she was kidnapped by Pagi, Etna was not allowed to compete for Tagong.

Pagi's Order: Jake, Juli, Deadpool, and Pikachu

Tagong's Order: Jess, Zola, Cyrano, and Kellam

Jake and Jess walked on up first.

"Okay! First question! From Survivor: Dingo Canyon, Juli was known for the alliance ZIM Invaders. But she made another alliance with a name. What was the name of that alliance?"

Jake answered with YIS Clan.

Jess answered with Shinnok's League of Villains.

"YIS Clan is right. It consisted of Juli, Sunset Shimmer, and Yuffie. Jake scores for Pagi! Pagi leads 1-0!"

Jake walked over to the side, since he was done answering questions. Being a superfan, he knew this was up his ally. Jess felt a little silly, having forgotten about Dingo Canyon.

Juli and Zola walked up next to answer a question.

"Next up, from Survivor Singapore, why was Pinkie Pie auto-eliminated? As in, what were the reasons?"

Juli answered with 'She was the only one vulnerable for rock drawing'.

Zola answered with 'BS Production Rules'.

"Sorry Zola, can't take that response. Juli's right on the mark, and it's a good thing that rule is debunked and fixed. Juli scores for Pagi, and they continue to lead 2-0!"

Zola chuckled a little, walking back over in line, while Juli did a little dance. Pagi slightly had the upper hand as it's first two players were superfans.

Deadpool and Cyrano were up next to answer a question.

"Next question, from Survivor Pirate Lagoon, what did Monita's last stand at the Final 6 consist of doing?"

Deadpool answered with 'Holding the game hostage unless she got what she wanted'.

Cyrano answered with 'How am I supposed to know that?'.

"Deadpool's correct. At the Final 6, Monita threatened to hold the game hostage and force the tiebreaker unless Littlefoot, Minerva, and Tanya voted Cyrax out instead of her. Deadpool's correct once again, and Pagi extends their lead 3-0!"

"Come on, Probst! This challenge was designed for Pagi!" grinned Deadpool, moon walking over to where Jake and Juli were standing. Cyrano shook his head, and sighed a little as he walked back to his tribe.

Pikachu and Kellam were next up to answer the question.

"If Pikachu gets this right, then Pagi wins reward. From Survivor Green Hill, what two jury members cast their votes for Jess in the final tribal council?"

Pikachu answered with 'Eric and Anthony'.

Kellam answered with 'Ben and Anthony'.

"Kellam's right. Ben Tan and Anthony both voted for Jess in the final tribal council. Kellam scores the first point for Tagong! Pagi still leads 3-1!"

Kellam smiled, nodding his head as he took a spot on the side. Pikachu shook her head, and stayed where she was.

Jess walked back up to answer the next question, facing off against Pikachu.

"Next question, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, who was the first victim of the Silent Betrayal move?"

Pikachu answered with 'Soubi'.

Jess answered with 'Dexter'.

"Dexter is the right answer. Sweet Tooth betrayed him when he had the chance back in his first season. But used the votes of Stepney, Harry, Archer, and Twilight to do so. Tagong's getting back in this! Pagi still leads 3-2!"

Jess smiled, wiping some sweat off her brow, and stood next to Kellam, high fiving him. Pikachu shook her head, getting a little upset that she was missing so many questions.

Zola walked up to do the next question, hoping to tie it all up.

"Next question, from Survivor Distant, how many individual immunity challenges did Cyrano end up winning?"

Pikachu answered with '3 wins'.

Zola answered with '4 wins'.

"Zola's correct! Despite his age, Cyrano managed to win four individual immunity challenges! We're now tied 3-3!"

Zola did a fist pump, and returned to stand next to Jess and Kellam. Pikachu was not happy, but hoped she could beat Cyrano in the final question.

"Whoever gets this right wins reward. From Survivor Waterfall, list every single person voted off from first to last. The list that's close to being correct wins the point."

…

…

…

"Both lists look good... except... Cyrano. You listed Sans as a vote off. He was ejected, not voted off. Pikachu's list has far less mistakes, so that means she earns the point. Pagi wins reward!"

All of Pagi hugged and cheered.

"Clearly the tribe with the most superfans! Pagi, you did a good job for the most part, and you will return home with a bunch of spices to help make your food tastier! Good job! Etna, you may return to the Tagong tribe... but sadly you and the rest of Tagong got nothing to bring home. I'll see everyone tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 12

The tribe returned from the reward challenge with a good morale after winning.

"That was a challenge we were going to win from the start!" grinned Juli, high fiving Jake.

"You got that right!" smiled Jake, "Pagi has most of the superfans anyway! This was destined to be our challenge!"

" _Today's reward challenge... yeah okay, the reward in of itself was boring, but it was a challenge designed for us! Survivor pop quiz! Yeah, there were some obscure questions, but if you're a superfan like Jake or I, then you can expect us to get them all right one after another! Booyah baby!" - Juli_

Pikachu giggled a little, rubbing the back of her head, "Uhhmm... sorry I almost lost the challenge for you guys! I'm not all that great with pop quizzes and the sort..."

"No worries at all, Pikachu," reassured Toriel, "We still won in the end, and it's still a reward challenge. Win or lose, it's not immunity."

"Yeah... yeah you're right! Pika!" smiled Pikachu, brightly.

" _I don't like losing challenges at all. I am a fan of Survivor, but I felt a little silly when I was asked some of the old school questions! Like... I'm a little annoyed that I missed the Aquatic Ruin question... but I'm not good under pressure. Oh well, we still won, and that's what matters! Pika!" - Pikachu_

A few minutes later, Lobo and Deadpool walked off in one direction, while Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, and Juli left in another. Once they were out of sight, Pikachu started to look through all the cans of spices, looking for something.

"C'mon guys, we need to find the hidden immunity idol clue!" exclaimed Pikachu.

With that said, she, Jake, Toriel, and Monita started to search for the clue in the various amounts of spices. Eventually, Pikachu found the clue tucked away in the pepper can.

"Got it!" smiled Pikachu, reading it to herself before sharing it with the others.

" _It's nice that we had a break at the last tribal council. Moses went home, and it appears we have Lobo back on our side. With five votes, I believe we can control the votes moving ahead. It's still hard to trust Lobo from my point of view, so looking for the idol clue was a good idea on Pikachu's part." - Toriel_

"So what do we do from here on?" asked Monita, "Because if none of you have a target in mind, I do."

"Go ahead, Monita, what's on your mind?" asked Jake.

"After what happened a few votes ago, and knowing that we need the strength on our tribe after losing Moses," explained Monita, "We should vote off Juli. She's extendable, weak compared to Sweet Tooth or Deadpool... and she's a liar."

" _Ever since Nicole got the boot, I've been wanting to get back at Juli for making me look like a fool. I know it's not like me to get revenge, but it's a game, and I can't have someone like Juli manipulate me and others to get what she wants. Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario are threats, but we need them." - Monita_

"I could get behind that idea!" replied Pikachu, "I never really liked Juli.. and she's basically playing the same as in Dingo Canyon; aligning with the villains."

"And if your season is anything to be concerned about, it's that the villains alliance worked for Shinnok pre merge," warned Jake, "So we need to strike when the iron's hot."

"While I do think we should take out Sweet Tooth or Dr. Mario next... I won't argue your points further. Juli it shall be." smiled Toriel.

" _While Juli is a threat late game, I don't really believe it's time to vote her off when we have some big competition on our hands. Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario likely stayed loyal to the villains alliance last night, and they're really big competition, so I think they should go before Juli does." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Lobo and Deadpool were talking to one another.

"Here," grunted Lobo, handing Deadpool the clue he got from Prison Island, "Go find the idol, would you? You seem to know all the spots they hide 'em anyway."

Deadpool nodded his head, saluting him, "I guess you hired the right man for the right job! No person in production can stop me getting the idol before Boston Jake!" He then whistled a silly tune before moon walking away.

" _Pinkie Pie got an idol... and I say she's taking a lot of good notes! So what's next on the list there?" (He pulls out a clipboard from the side, and starts checking things off.) "Hmm... yes... yes... aha! That's right! Find the idol by myself! Can't be too hard, right? I mean... they're hidden poorly." - Deadpool_

After Deadpool was gone, Lobo was then approached by Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario from the other way.

"Oh... you losers. What the hell do ya bastitches want now after the #%#% you pulled a few nights ago?" grumbled Lobo.

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask, "Well, as it turns out, you handled the situation well, didn't you Main Man? I'm impressed."

Lobo rolled his eyes, "So what? You framed me, I get that! You and your crap Silent Betrayal can't phase me like it did everyone else!"

"And you know what, it was the right move!" declared Dr. Mario, "Moses was going to backstab us all if he didn't leave soon! Now we need to regroup!"

" _Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario are just looking for silly excuses now. Yeah, sure, they voted Moses out. Lemme tell ya something; they should have told me sooner. I would have gladly taken the bandit out myself if it was majority. It's hard to trust bastitches like that if they lie right to your face." - Lobo_

"How can I trust you after something like that?" asked Lobo, crossing his arms, glaring at both of them.

"If you know me, you know that I'm a very blunt man, Lobo," grinned Sweet Tooth, "I never lie to anyone. I give them the truth. If I can't lie, I keep my mouth shut. I'm telling you this because I mean it. Got it?"

"Besides, if we continue fighting eachother, those losers that nearly won the game in their seasons will get far again! Can you seriously stomach a Pikachu or Monita win?" asked Dr. Mario.

Lobo shrugged, "Got a point there, Doc. What about Juli, then?"

"Juli's with us. Don't worry about her." replied Dr. Mario.

Lobo grumbled a little bit, "...hmph. Fine... give the Main Man some time to think about this plan of yours." He then walked away from them, thinking about the plan to himself.

" _Listen, the Main Man's here to win one million dollars. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyone who gets in my way will get shot in the face, and left to rot. Bastitches won't see it coming. The question now is do I accept Sweet Tooth's offer... or mean it for real when I vote their asses out next chance?" - Lobo_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 12

The Tagong tribe returned from the challenge, and Etna was happy to be back home with her tribe.

"Hey guys... sorry we didn't win, but at least it was just reward right?" said Etna.

"Win or lose, we'll try again at the immunity challenge," replied Shulk, "Just glad you're back Etna."

" _I'm very shocked that Eric's gone. I was not expecting that. It really makes me wonder what would have happened if I stayed behind instead of getting kidnapped. I have no idea if Pagi's sticking together, or if they're still fractured like they were prior to the double tribal council." - Etna_

Sitting inside the shelter, Zola, Martian Manhunter, Kellam, and Etna were talking about things.

"So why the hell is Eric gone? I wasn't expecting that." noted Etna.

"Pinkie Pie randomly found a hidden immunity idol and saved Freya," explained Zola, "Also... you're damn lucky to be here. Cyrano outright said you were the original target."

"Oh... well, yeah, I sure am lucky. Wow, can't believe he would say that." muttered Etna.

"But it appears that he wanted Eric gone more then you. If anything, the two girls wanted you out over Eric." said Martian Manhunter.

" _Originally I wanted to throw Etna to the wolves, but J'onn later told me that it was a little bit of a dumb move, so right now we're bringing Etna into the fold. With Eric gone, he needs to be replaced within the alliance, and Etna... as much as I don't trust her, we need somebody to trust." - Zola_

"Wow... so much happened after I got kidnapped huh?" chuckled Etna.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry too much," replied Martian Manhunter, "For it appears Pagi is still a tribe divided. Freya and Jessica got into a fight after the vote."

Etna nodded, "Right... well, if you ask me, I think we should use that to our advantage, and take out Jess or Shulk. Maybe Pinkie Pie? I just think we will need Freya to take the heat off of us."

Kellam looked over at her, and nodded his head. Zola raised an eyebrow, "That sounds odd coming from you. Yeah, I get the idea, but Jess and Shulk wanted to help us. Freya will turn on us the minute she gets a chance."

"Yeah, I know, but do you really think Jess and Shulk will stay with Tagong once we merge? Doubt it." explained Etna.

" _Etna's a clever player, and I think we should all be aware of that regardless if she's on our side or not. She wants to keep Freya around.. but that makes me want to target her even more. While I doubt they're aligned, since Freya wants Etna out, Etna's always thinking ahead. She's pretty good." - Zola_

"You propose a good point, Etna," agreed Martian Manhunter, "But... until then we need to use what we are given. Jessica and Shulk are more likely to vote with us then against us."

Etna nodded, "Yeah... I know, look, I'm just throwing out ideas. I'll go with the majority. I want everyone to know where I stand on the matter."

"Yeah. All I know is that it's going to be a long game." chuckled Kellam.

" _I agree with Etna. Voting out Jess and Shulk would be the better move, since they will grow to be threats later in the game. We can control the likes of Pinkie Pie or Freya. Not to mention, Freya will be a drama shield. She will attract all the attention to her, and not the rest of us, which is good." - Kellam_

Meanwhile, Cyrano was out by himself in the forest, trying to look for the hidden immunity idol.

"Alright, nobody's following me... let's do this, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano, confidently.

" _Distant never had hidden immunity idols. But now that they exist in this season, and I'm playing it, I need to get one. I have no idea what Freya or Jess will do to ruin the majority we have against Tagong, but I don't want to be caught in the line of fire. I need safety above all else, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

Using his good senses, and knowledge of the wilderness, Cyrano was using everything he knew about the idol location to search for it.

"Between two forked trees... hidden in a bush... alright then, ah-CHOO." murmured Cyrano to himself, looking all around for two forked trees.

" _I'm always known as the good cop in the alliance between Limberg and I. I almost won Distant using that gameplay, but I came up short against Cousteau, who was more in tune with the younger jury members, ah-CHOO. I may be the oldest one out here, but I'm not a quitter. I will win." - Cyrano_

…

…

…

…

...eventually, Cyrano found the two forked trees. He did a fist pump, and ran over slowly to the bush between them. Eventually, he found the hidden immunity idol wrapped up.

"Yes! I got it! Ah-CHOO!" cheered Cyrano softly as he pocketed the idol.

" _I have the hidden immunity idol, and it feels so good. I guess that makes two idols found within a few days, huh? One I found, gave it to Pinkie Pie like a dummy... and now this one, all for me, ah-CHOO. Now... the real goal is to reunite Pagi, and take out the Tagong tribe. One by one..." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Distant, you'll assign three people to shoot a certain weapon. Either a slingshot, spear, or throwing ax. Each round, you will get three throws or shots. Red is the closest, followed by orange, yellow, green, blue, and finally white. Person who gets it closest to the center of the target wins the point. First tribe to get at least two points wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council where the seventh person will leave this game. Let's get started."

Pagi

Slingshot: Jake

Spear: Lobo

Throwing Ax: Sweet Tooth

Tagong

Slingshot: Cyrano

Spear: Etna

Throwing Ax: Kellam

Jake and Cyrano walked on up, and grabbed a slingshot.

"Remember, closest mark on the target gets a point for his or her tribe. You each get three shots. Survivors ready? Go."

Jake's shots hit the orange area, the white area, and the red area.

Cyrano's shots hit the green area, the yellow area, and the blue area.

"Jake managed to hit the red area! Pagi scores the first point over Tagong! Two more rounds to go!"

Cyrano shook his head, feeling like he should have gotten the point, since he had experience with the slingshot. Jake fist pumped, and high fived his tribe.

Next up, Lobo and Etna walked up, and each grabbed three spears to throw.

"Now it's time for the spear round. If Lobo scores over Etna, Pagi wins immunity. Survivors ready? Go."

Lobo's throws landed in the white area, the yellow area, and the blue area.

Etna's throws landed in the orange area, the yellow area, and the green area.

"Well, the challenge isn't over yet! Etna scores for Tagong! Tagong ties it up 1-1!"

Lobo spat at the ground a little bit, returning to his tribe. Etna cheered to herself, feeling good about scoring a point.

Sweet Tooth and Kellam walked on up, each one grabbing some throwing axes.

"Now it's time for the final round. Sweet Tooth taking on Kellam. Whoever scores the winning point here wins for his tribe. Throwing axes... should be interesting. Survivors ready? Go."

Sweet Tooth's throws landed in the green area, the blue area, and the orange area.

…

…

…

…

Kellam's throws landed in the red area, the orange area, and the white area.

"Sweet Tooth nearly had it, but it wasn't enough! KELLAM WINS IMMUNITY FOR TAGONG!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"Great precision, Tagong! You came in from behind after good performances from Etna and Kellam! With that precision, you have earned yourself immunity for a few more days! Great job! Sadly Pagi, got nothing for except a date with me at tribal council. Someone else going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 13

With another tribal council heading for the Pagi tribe, it was anyone's guess as to who was going home tonight.

Sitting down in the shelter, Jake, Monita, Toriel, and Pikachu were all discussing the vote.

"So are we still good on the Juli vote tonight?" asked Monita, looking at her allies.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I'm good for that. I just hope Lobo sticks with us tonight. For all we know, the Moses vote was nothing but a fluke."

" _Tonight my alliance will be voting against Juli. Juli's one of the sneakiest players in the tribe right now, and she basically sent Nicole home by tricking Monita, so... and not to mention we need the strength to take on Tagong, so Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario need to stay. Hopefully it works." - Jake_

"Honestly, I trust Lobo. I know it sounds strange, but I firmly believe that he's on our side tonight." said Pikachu.

"You better be right on your prediction, Pikachu." replied Monita, a little doubtful.

Toriel smiled softly, "I trust Pikachu's instincts. Lobo's a little... odd, but if he voted Moses out over Pikachu, I believe that's a good sign he's with us."

"It could still be a trap waiting for us to step on." warned Monita.

" _I know that either Jake or I will be targeted by the villains, but I'm not really scared! I know that Lobo voted Moses out, so like, I think he'll vote with us against to take out Juli! Maybe I'm just super duper naïve, but I have to believe him. With him, we potentially have the numbers to stay around!" - Pikachu_

The group of four agreed to vote against Juli, and then split off from the shelter to finish any undone chores.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Sweet Tooth, Lobo, Juli, Deadpool, and Dr. Mario were discussing the vote going into tribal council.

"For me, it's between Jake and Pikachu," said Sweet Tooth, "Jake's really smart, and knows how to play the game. As for Pikachu, she's going to play the way Danielle did... be super sweet and loving, and somehow land in the finals."

"And we know producers don't want either one going home, so does that mean we're voting for Monita or Toriel?" asked Deadpool.

"You know... Deadpool has a point about something. I'm talking about Monita, dudes!" replied Juli, "Monita's super smart, and she's a computer for crying out loud! I'd say if it's not Jake or Pikachu... it's her!"

" _I know Monita's going to come after me the minute she gets a chance! I tricked her into voting out Nicole, and I know she will hold it against me. Tonight, if I get a chance, we need to vote her out, and I think her going home is far better then sending Jake or Pikachu outta here, dude! Like, for real!" - Juli_

Deadpool pulled out a boxing ring bell, and banged on it twice, "Ding! Ding! And there's the straw that broke the camel's back!"

"Monita's another one I've been pondering," replied Sweet Tooth. He then looked up at Lobo and Deadpool, "What the hell do you two want to do tonight? If you're with us tonight, you might as well get an opinion in."

"Jake needs to stay. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. The longer he stays, the bigger his target increases. Keep Pikachu or Monita around... the target will get smaller and smaller," explained Lobo, "That's just my two cents. Ignore it if ya wish."

"Well we're not ignoring you are we?" asked Dr. Mario, "In fact, this is the best deal you can get! We're basically letting you decide who goes home tonight!"

Lobo grinned, "Give me that much power, and you'll regret saying that."

" _Tonight, Lobo and Deadpool can either be our saving graces, or the stupidest players to ever play Survivor tonight. If they vote with us tonight, we're in the numbers, and can ride it out until the merge. If they don't they're going home in a couple of votes. That's not a prediction, it's a fact." - Dr. Mario_

Eventually, the villains alliance agreed on a target between Jake, Pikachu, and Monita, and they all split off in different directions. This left Deadpool and Lobo to themselves.

Lobo turned to look at him, "Alright... did you or did you not get the hidden immunity idol?"

Deadpool laughed a little bit, "Well.. okay, funny story, actually..."

Suddenly, the screen filled up with clouds, and entered a dream sequence, all in italics, for some reason. Deadpool was talking throughout the dream sequence.

" _I was just minding my own business! Until suddenly I saw one of the cameramen walking around looking for something to film! What was that in his back pocket I ask myself... a hidden immunity idol! So I snatched it right out of his back pocket, and ran away as fast as I could before I could get caught!"_

Then the dream sequence ended, Deadpool sighed happily, looking up at the clouds, "And that's... that's how I found the idol. Quite amazingly-"

"Amazingly stupid, ya asshole!" grumbled Lobo.

Deadpool laughed, before revealing the idol he found yesterday to Lobo's face, "Nah, I was just messing with you. I found the idol like a normal human being. But sometimes... fantasy is better then reality."

Lobo rubbed his forehead, "Ugh... whatever... listen. The hero losers are voting for Juli tonight, according to Pikachu... what do you think is better for us? They stabbed us in the back. We can pay the bastitches back handsomely."

"Hmmm... Juli is quite extendable... but I already feel bad for her getting outplayed by a cop who's best friend is a compulsive liar. So... yeah I don't care really." shrugged Deadpool.

Lobo and Deadpool discussed the matter a little bit more, before coming to a final plan.

" _Listen, the Main Man does as he pleases. You mess with him, you lie to him, you may never get to breathe again. But the contract says I can't grind anyone to pieces... so I have to do it the other way around. But at the same time, getting the gold looks easier with those liars.. oh what the hell..." - Lobo_

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Practically three straight times in a row, that the Pagi tribe has been at tribal council, so it hasn't been the best of rides since the swap happened. Dr. Mario, what do you think the Pagi tribe is missing that the Tagong tribe has?" asked Jeff.

"I honestly think we're a strong tribe, Jeff. We just can't get a grip. I mean, we have Jake, we have Lobo, we have Sweet Tooth, we have... well... ME! We shouldn't be losing! But I suppose it says a lot about the tribe that has a superhero on their tribe." replied Dr. Mario.

"Pikachu, with the first vote being used to take out a superfan, and the second vote being used to take out the bandit, what will become of this third vote, do you think?" asked Jeff.

"Uhhmm... I think for this vote, we need to have a stronger tribe. Not only in physical power, but also in loyalty and honesty. There are many liars on this tribe, and I think we need to weed them out." replied Pikachu.

Jake and Monita both agreed with her.

"Jake, what's more important in the end? Strength? Or loyalty?" asked Jeff.

"Both mean a lot in the end, Jeff. I think right now we need both... but I'm leaning more towards strength over loyalty. Loyalty is good, but we're losing so badly.. and I personally haven't won immunity since the first three days!" replied Jake.

Toriel nodded her head. Lobo looked over at Jake.

"Monita, if it's you tonight, do you feel proud about the way you played the game?" asked Jeff.

Monita shook herself.

"Nope. I don't believe leaving on Day 13 will make me feel proud of the way I played the game. That is a very unlucky number as it is. I don't want to be assoicated with that number." replied Monita.

Jake, Juli, and Pikachu all nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"Sweet Tooth, what about you? How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth gave it some thought.

"Like Pikachu said. Strength. Strength is key right now, Jeff." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Okay then, it's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

Juli's Vote: Sorry, not sorry. It's your time to go, and I don't feel about it at all. Bye! (?)

Lobo's Vote: Gotta do what I gotta do, babe. If you don't like it, well... whatever then. (?)

Monita's Vote: Fool me once, I'm mad. Fool me twice, not going to happen. (Juli)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Juli. (She shrugged it off.)

…

Juli. Two votes Juli.

…

…

…

Pikachu. One vote Pikachu, two votes Juli. (She frowned a little.)

…

Pikachu. Tied two votes Pikachu, two votes Juli.

…

Juli. Three votes Juli, two votes Pikachu.

…

Pikachu. Tied again three votes Pikachu, three votes Juli. (She gulped a little, looking over at Lobo.)

…

…

Juli. That's four votes Juli, three votes Pikachu. (Juli rolled her eyes.)

…

…

…

Pikachu. Tied again, four votes Pikachu, four votes Juli, one vote left. (Pikachu sighed a little.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Last Chances...

…

…

.

…

…

…

...is Pikachu. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Pikachu sighed, not happy to go out this early. She grabbed her things, and gave her torch up to Jeff. "Well, at least I didn't cry!"

"Pikachu, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pikachu waved goodbye with a soft smile on her face, and left the area without much else to say.

"Well, one of the Survivor sweethearts was voted out tonight. She wasn't sad to leave, but it appeared that she wasn't expecting to leave this early. Was it the right move, or was it only the move that sinks Pagi? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Pikachu's Final Words**

"I can't really complain that I'm going home now! Like... this game is going to only get harder, and I never liked playing the backstabbing game, so I don't mind leaving right now. Lobo, I'm disappointed in him for voting me out. Jake, Monita, Toriel, I hope you all play hard, and I hope you all win! Pika!"

VOTE

Juli – Monita, Jake, Toriel, and Pikachu

Pikachu – Sweet Tooth, Juli, Deadpool, Lobo, and Dr. Mario

Sorry for the long delay. I was busy all last week, but now we're back on track, and we will move on to continue Last Chances!

Next episode will be the second and last tribe switch! It will be random draw, so it will be eight vs eight with one left over on Prison Island. I will reveal most of the tribe members tomorrow morning.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Mindgames Are Key

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Even though he did not vote Moses out, Lobo pretended like he did vote Moses out, as to keep in the good graces of his former allies. While it seemed to work for him, Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario weren't impressed at all. Etna, being kidnapped, used this opportunity to convince Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario to get Lobo and Deadpool back on board, and to vote out one of the four outsiders in Jake, Pikachu, Monita, or Toriel._

 _Over at Tagong, Freya felt good to still be in the game, and gloated about it. She and Jess later got into a fight, and further separated the former Pagi tribe. This gave Zola and Martian Manhunter a chance to potentially turn the game back around in their favor after losing Eric._

 _At the reward challenge, the Pagi tribe's immense Survivor knowledge came in handy to win them spices for their food!_

 _When the Pagi tribe returned to camp, Pikachu found a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol in the spices, and later plotted with Monita, Jake, and Toriel to decide who needed to go home next. Monita wanted to send home Juli, as she was playing like a total sneak. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario tried their best to sway Lobo back over to the villains alliance._

 _Over at Tagong again, Zola filled Etna in on what happened when she was kidnapped, including warning her about being the original target instead of Eric. Etna wanted to target the likes of Jess and Shulk, as they were more threatening, but Zola and Martian Manhunter did not trust Freya at all. Meanwhile, Cyrano found the re-hidden immunity idol on Tagong._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Tagong tribe showed up the Pagi tribe, and defeated them to earn immunity, sending Pagi all the way back to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Jake, Pikachu, Toriel, and Monita planned to vote out Juli, seeing her as not only the weakest, but also the sneakiest. It all relied on their trust in Lobo. For the villains alliance, it was between Pikachu and Monita, as both were weak, but also strong social threats and nothing else. But still, it was going to come down to Lobo and Deadpool's choice to send home, especially since Deadpool randomly found the hidden immunity idol._

 _At tribal council, Lobo and Deadpool voted with the villains, and sent Pikachu home in a 5-4 decision, leaving Jake, Monita, and Toriel on their own, and praying for a change. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Jake, Juli, Lobo, Monita, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Etna, Freya, Jess, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Pinkie Pie, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 14

The Pagi tribe returned from tribal council, and it was basically an average mood.

Of course, Lobo felt extremely good about the choice he made, but he was still watching everything that happened.

" _Pikachu's gone, and I couldn't care any less. This game is not about emotion. It's about pain, suffering, and playing like a badass. Which the Main Man can easily do! Jake's still here... and as long as he's here, he keeps a target on his back that won't be on mine. Hah! It ain't over yet!" - Lobo_

Sitting down in the shelter, Jake, Toriel, and Monita were discussing the latest vote.

"Well... that completely sucked. Guess we shouldn't have trusted anyone besides ourselves." sighed Jake.

"I know the feeling of being on the bottom. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm next at all." replied Monita.

Jake shook his head, "Nah.. if they're smart, they're going after the superfan. I can't imagine it being any other way."

" _Losing Pikachu sucked. Now it's just down to me, and two former Tagong allies. Toriel and I are still here, and we just need to hope for one more swap, or even the merge. Zola and J'onn are there waiting for us, so... we can't give up now. There's always an opening. Always remember that." - Jake_

"Voting out Pikachu was a little strange," commented Toriel, "Was it because she was a social threat? Weak in challenges? If anything I would have expected a different outcome."

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. All we have to do now is just... fight. I can't see any one of them flipping. The two we could have flipped; Deadpool and Juli, we already voted against them. Too little too late."

"Would I suggest trying Dr. Mario, now?" suggested Monita, "Or is that asking for too much?"

" _The three of us are not in a good spot at all. The only advantage I think we have is that fact that we're all former Tagong members. Lobo, Deadpool, and Juli are Pagi, so if we could potentially bring Sweet Tooth or Dr. Mario back into the mix, Tagong can hold the numbers over the Pagi members." - Monita_

"Wouldn't hurt to try, honestly," smiled Toriel, "But I think it might all be a lost cause at this point."

"We're not giving up Toriel," encouraged Jake, "There's always a backdoor! Monita, after the reward challenge, let's try it! Who knows, maybe a swap will come in and save the day or something."

"We can only hope." replied Monita, somberly.

" _It's never a good feeling to be at the bottom, and it's an entirely new feeling in the game for me. I'm not a quitter, and I don't give up. What needs to happen now is just... win challenges, get original Tagong back together, and hopefully dig ourselves out of the mess we were put into!" - Jake_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Juli were talking to themselves down by the beach. Juli was in her squid form enjoying the open seas with her water-resistant gear.

"I suppose we should tell you now, Juli," said Sweet Tooth, "There's a good chance of a long term alliance between us all. Final 5, if I may be specific."

"Oh really? I'm listening, dude!" grinned Juli.

"It's the three of us here... and it also includes Etna and Kellam from the other tribe. We would be more then honored to have you join us... and potentially make it a Final 3 with the three of us." grinned Sweet Tooth under his mask.

" _Etna and Kellam certainly wouldn't mind if I added to our growing alliance. Juli has proven her loyalty, and Dr. Mario certainly worked with her in Dingo Canyon. Bringing her in as a fifth to make a solid group of three would be perfect. No chance in hell she defeats me in a jury vote." - Sweet Tooth_

"Yeah! Besides, Etna may think she's already won with Kellam on her side," shrugged Dr. Mario, "But you know what, you join us, we'll catch her by surprise at the end!"

Juli smirked, "I'm more then willing to join you guys. Listen dudes, you've shown that you trust me, and I trust you... so yeah, let's do this!"

" _See dudes? This is why I work with villains a lot better then heroes! While Sweet Tooth isn't as obvious and power hungry as Shinnok was, I know that going with him as well as Dr. Mario could easily net me the prize money I've so dearly wanted for years since Survivor started!" - Juli_

Juli shook hands with both Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario, "You won't regret this. Final 3 all the way to the end... unless of course you turn on me. Which in that case, it's over dudes."

"Glad to have you 100% on our side," replied Sweet Tooth, "For now.. we'll just ride out until a swap or a merge.. vote out the three losers in the minority, and then it's all said and done."

"Etna thinks she can run the show, but really, I think we have a leg up on her in reality." grinned Dr. Mario, arrogantly.

" _I came back to Survivor to show up against other supposed 'good players'! You know what, I've done just that! I've outlasted the likes of Midna, Freddy Fazbear, and Moses Sandor! Can't say I'm not playing a good game, huh? Just like last time, I will make it to the end, and for real win!" - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 14

Walking down along the beach, Cyrano was speaking with Jess and Shulk about what happened the last couple of days.

"I am not going to turn on Pagi," said Cyrano, "I already told you that. That's why I sent Eric home. You were never a target, ah-CHOO."

"I know, Cyrano, but it's just, like... Freya's the biggest wild card right now. She has Pinkie Pie under her thumb, and apparently she told Kellam that once the numbers are right, we're all goners." sighed Jess.

"For now, ah-CHOO," sighed Cyrano, "And you and I both know who Pinkie Pie's true loyalty lies with. Deadpool."

" _It's extremely hard to stand by Pagi when pretty much two of the four other players I cannot trust for the life of me! Freya wants me out, and she's trying to make an alliance to make sure it's possible. I'm not turning against Pagi, but like, I just want to feel safe in this game. Isn't that fair at all?" - Jess_

Shulk shrugged, "You know, then maybe we should vote out Pinkie Pie next instead? She has more ties then Freya does, right?"

Jess shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I think Freya needs to go. Once she's gone, Pinkie Pie will just do whatever we want until she's back with Deadpool. Right now, it's better to just get rid of Freya."

"Shulk's right on this one, Jess," sighed Cyrano, "Voting out Freya is worthless. Moses is gone now, so she has nobody but Lobo. Pinkie Pie... she's highly extendable, ah-CHOO."

" _I get the sense that Jess is selfish, and only thinking for herself instead of looking at the bigger picture. In Survivor, that's all fine and dandy, ah-CHOO. However, it alienates your allies who have different mindsets then you. She wants Freya gone, but Freya is easy. Pinkie Pie isn't." - Cyrano_

Cyrano shook his head, "But if you really want my opinion, we shouldn't focus on Pinkie Pie or Freya... we should target someone like J'onn or Zola, ah-CHOO. They're the dangerous players here, not Freya."

"See, but the problem is that J'onn and Zola can be trusted. For now, maybe we should trust them just so that we all stay safe," sighed Jess, "Hey, at least we're not the targets."

"She has you there, Cyrano." chuckled Shulk.

Cyrano crossed his arms, "You do realize I managed to save us from making such a dumb move before, ah-CHOO. I can easily do it again."

"They couldn't have found an idol again, could they?" asked Shulk.

"You never know, ah-CHOO..." murmured Cyrano.

" _Cyrano wants Pagi to stick together, but it's really hard to stick together when you have former Pagi members openly admit to wanting to vote one another out like Freya. I absolutely agree with his idea, but I think I could only make it work with him if Freya is the next one gone. She needs to go." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, tending to the fire, Etna and Kellam were discussing a few things. Pinkie Pie was laying down in the shelter currently.

"With any luck, Kellam, Pagi should have voted out one of the good guys over there." noted Etna quietly.

Kellam tilted his head a little, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I managed to get all the villains over there together when I was kidnapped," explained Etna, "With any luck, they would have sent home either Jake, Pikachu, or Monita."

" _Pagi might have thrown the challenge, I don't know. What matters is that they lost the challenge, and someone on that tribe is going home. I really hope they didn't target Toriel, though. While she does need to go eventually, right now, I have a good working relationship with her. I still need her." - Etna_

"Oh... how irksome," commented Kellam, "I'm surprised... then again. It's what we needed to do to keep our numbers, right?"

Etna nodded, "Pretty much. We're staying with Tagong until we merge, basically. Then the gloves come off, and we'll play the way we need to play."

"We have a solid group of four, Etna. I strongly suggest that we remain with Tagong no matter what," explained Kellam, "If we get caught, we're all goners. Four votes won't be enough."

Etna nodded her head, "I know, I know. And yeah, I'm with you on that. Zola and J'onn trust me, and they trust you. I think we also have Toriel if she's still here... we can't really let Pagi get the momentum."

" _The only members of former Tagong that I do not trust at all are Jake and Monita. Monita tried to get me out before the swap, so I really hope they voted her out last night. As for Jake, he's the biggest threat out here! He needs to go as soon as we can take a shot at him! It's all or nothing now." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was laying down in the shelter. She really wasn't listening to them. She was just thinking about random things in her head.

Suddenly, Kellam crawled inside the shelter and laid down.

Pinkie Pie turned her head to look at him, "Oh! Hi Kellam! I just saw your clone over there talking to Etna!"

Kellam yawned a little, too tired to really talk, "That's nice Pinkie Pie... I need to catch some shut eye now." He then curled up in a blanket, hoping Etna wouldn't notice him. Thankfully, she never did.

" _J'onn was busy trying to get information from Etna. I could always tell him, but I think it's better for him to see and hear for himself sometimes. Our partnership is key at the moment. Nobody suspects a thing.. and even if Pinkie Pie seems to notice... I doubt she'll do anything about us." - Kellam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Tagong, getting your first look at the new Pagi tribe; Pikachu voted out at the last tribal council."

Etna nodded from the Tagong spot. Jess and Shulk were now a little worried, since two of their former allies are gone.

"Alright guys, time to change up the game a little bit... one more time, drop your buffs."

Everyone was surprised at this second swap. Some were expecting it, some were not expecting it at all. Purple and light blue buffs were thrown to the ground.

"Unlike last time, where it was school yard pick... this time will be random draw. I will hand out buffs to all of you. Once again, one person will be left out, and that person will be sent to Prison Island."

Jeff then walked forward with a tray of wrapped buffs, and everyone started to pick them out one by one.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, reveal your colors."

All the buffs were unwrapped, and soon the new tribes were formed. Pinkie Pie was extremely happy to be back with Deadpool. Etna and Sweet Tooth shook hands, back together on the same tribe. Jake looked around his new tribe, and grew extremely worried. Martian Manhunter and Zola looked over their new tribe, and were not happy about it whatsoever. Cyrano and Juli noticed eachother on the same tribe, and Juli cracked a smile a little bit. Lobo looked over his new tribe, and grinned, loving it.

"Okay! On the Pagi tribe, we have Deadpool, Toriel, Etna, Sweet Tooth, Jake, Pinkie Pie, Jessica, and Monita! On the Tagong tribe, we have Cyrano, Zola, Dr. Mario, Shulk, Freya, Lobo, the Martian Manhunter, and Juli!"

Jeff then tossed buffs to both tribes, who would then put them all on.

"That obviously leaves Kellam all by himself. You will not be on a tribe... you will instead get a free ride to the Final 16, and be safe from the next vote. You will join the tribe that loses immunity tomorrow. A helicopter will come to pick you up, and take you to Prison Island. Please enjoy your stay."

Kellam nodded, waving goodbye to everyone as he climbed aboard the helicopter, going on his way.

"Now that we have our two new tribes, we will soon find out what changes will occur on either tribe, if it's the beginning of a new immunity run, or if it's only the beginning of the end for one tribe. You can all head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge!"

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Monita, Pinkie Pie, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Dr. Mario, Freya, Juli, Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Shulk, and Zola**

 **Prison Island: Kellam**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 14

The brand new Pagi tribe arrived at their camp site, and started to immediately talk to one another upon arrival.

"Welcome to our lovely abode!" greeted Deadpool, "Jess and Pinkie Pie, welcome back home! We've made many improvements... and by that I mean none at all! Etna...wait, I guess you're the only newcomer here huh?"

Etna chuckled, "Guess I am, huh. Pagi looks great... probably better then Tagong's camp if I must say so."

" _This swap is a little interesting. I slightly called it, so I was expecting it to happen any day. Luckily, I'm in a good spot. Jake, Monita, and Toriel are still here and alone, and if Sweet Tooth did the work he needed to do, then I think if we lose the challenge, we'll be in the numbers to take control." - Etna_

Jake turned to look at Deadpool, smirking in a joking manner, "Aren't you at all worried that Tagong could potentially regroup and take over your lovely abode?"

Deadpool laughed, "Hah! You say that like it means something!"

"That's because that's what he's totally going to try and do, Deadpool!" replied Pinkie Pie, sitting on Deadpool's shoulders like a parrot, "Like, duh! It's obvious!"

"Surprisingly, she has more common sense then you do, Deadpool." commented Monita.

" _When I saw the tribe swap happen, my heart raised, because I was all excited! Finally, a change in the game! But then... my heart sank again. Toriel, Monita, and I are back together, and it appears that we might be back at the bottom once again. But... maybe there's a back door we can enter?" - Jake_

Once the dust settled, Toriel, Monita, and Jake were sitting around the camp fire, discussing what they needed to do to stick around.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear that Deadpool and Pinkie Pie are together," explained Toriel, "Perhaps even Sweet Tooth and Etna? Those two had an interesting relationship on Tagong."

"Which would make Jess the wild card," replied Jake, "But... I think what you said this morning, about reuniting Tagong... that might need to happen."

Toriel nodded softly, "Yes, I believe you are correct."

" _While I was never 100% in with her, I did build a good relationship with Etna before the first tribe swap. If I could make that relationship work once more, and bring in Sweet Tooth as well, we may just have the numbers to stay in the game again. My only concern is if Etna's moved on since.." - Toriel_

Monita looked over at Toriel, "Deadpool and Pinkie Pie need to be split... and Jess is a really smart player. Any one of those three, I would be happy to send home if we lose."

Jake nodded softly, "Yeah. I mean, as much as Etna and Sweet Tooth are the threats... it makes sense. Trying to keep Tagong together, and break up a pair that may never break apart.. or vote off the old school player."

"I never thought there would be a use to keeping Etna around in the game up until now." replied Monita.

" _While I strongly dislike the idea of working with Etna or Sweet Tooth, I believe it may be the only option that's plausible. They could be a pair themselves... but unlike Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, it could always break. Besides, myself, Jake, and Toriel are a group of three that cannot be stopped." - Monita_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Deadpool, Jess, and Pinkie Pie were all talking about the game and what's happened since the days of original Pagi.

"Freya's playing a snake over there," explained Jess, "If it wasn't for Pinkie Pie, she would have went home."

"So she's shaping up to be this season's alpha bitch?" replied Deadpool, "Good to know, good to know... well, over here, we have the numbers baby!"

"Ooooh, really? How'd you manage that?" asked Pinkie Pie, excitedly.

"Easy!" grinned Deadpool, pulling down a chalkboard out of nowhere, and started to draw crude figures of the other players on it.

"Sweet Tooth, Lobo, myself, Juli, and Dr. Mario made a villains alliance!" explained Deadpool, drawing said players on chalkboard, "Then we worked together to vote out Nicole, Moses, and Pikachu!"

Deadpool then kicked the chalkboard into the ocean beside them, "So in other words, Sweet Tooth is going to drag Etna over, and we'll be five against three!"

Jess nodded softly, "Well... guess that's the only choice we have, huh?"

" _It really sucks that Nicole and Pikachu are gone. Like, now I feel like there's no purpose to stay with those guys anymore. I just have Shulk and Lobo now. While I've been one of the original bad bitches of Survivor, it's hard. I don't trust Etna, or Sweet Tooth, or Freya! But I have no option now!" - Jess_

Deadpool grinned, "And even better! See, we're three, they're two. Once Jake, Monita, and Toriel are outta here... we turn around and kick out Sweet Tooth and Etna! Ahaha! I'm a genius! Take that Magneto!"

"And I think I know why we hold all the power!" giggled Pinkie Pie, knowing exactly about Deadpool's hidden immunity idol.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh Jess... some things are best kept a secret for right now!" winked Pinkie Pie, humming innocently.

" _Who would thought they would see the day that I, Wade Wilson, Deadpool, would be in control of the game? I'm the one telling everyone what to do now! Nobody can question a thing I say!" (He puts on a King Crown.) "King Deadpool of Prison Island! May the game be rigged in my favor!" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 14

The brand new tribe on Tagong arrived at camp. Compared to Pagi, there wasn't a huge amount of touring going on.

Lobo shrugged a little, "The Main Man doesn't need a tour 'round here... Tagong is Tagong. Happy to be here, and kick some Pagi ass."

"Same here, dudes!" grinned Juli.

" _Tribe swaps can either suck, or work in your favor. Here, I like to think they worked in my favor once again! Lobo and Dr. Mario are here... and then you have Cyrano and Freya! That's five votes, dude! Five votes against three losers in Shulk, Zola, and J'onn! They're totally toast now!" - Juli_

"I like to think we cut off some slack with this swap." commented Zola.

"Maybe not all of the slack," replied Cyrano, "But enough of it to continue onward, ah-CHOO."

Shulk nodded his head, looking at the three newcomers, "Either way, I believe we're a stronger tribe then what we were before. Glad we have you here to help."

" _Jess got moved over to the other tribe. Thankfully, her not being here gives me a chance to write out my own path. I've been letting her do most of the strategizing for me, just like with Lucina. But now, I'm returning to my roots from Lake Hylia, and will attempt to get a new alliance going." - Shulk_

Eating some rice while the others split off to do some chores, Juli was sitting next to both Dr. Mario and Cyrano.

"How have you been lately, Juli, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"Great actually... because I think we're in the majority, dude." grinned Juli.

Dr. Mario nodded his head, "Only if you and Freya are on board. Lobo said he has Freya... what about you, old man?"

Cyrano sighed, "Whatever gets me far in the game, so be it, ah-CHOO."

" _I just hope this new alliance will be able to work together well enough in order to take out members of the original Tagong tribe. Dr. Mario turning on them didn't surprise me... but it makes me weary of him, ah-CHOO. If he's a double agent, and rats us out to Zola or J'onn, we may be goners." - Cyrano_

Cyrano looked over at Dr. Mario, "Are you 100% with us? I don't know if I could trust a former Tagong member, ah-CHOO."

Dr. Mario nodded, "Yes! Yes! I am loyal to you guys! My alliance wanted to get rid of Zola and J'onn! I will never backstab this alliance! Trust me!"

"Okay, jeez, just making sure. You don't need to get so defensive, ah-CHOO." muttered Cyrano.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "No... it's just I don't like my loyalty being questioned. Especially when my loyalty is guaranteed!"

" _Already off the bat I don't like Cyrano at all. He's old, so it explains quite a bit. Most of my older patients get whiny, bitchy, and just ask for too much. I'll deal with Cyrano like I deal with them; be calm, be rational, and be ready to pull the plug on hi-... crap, I shouldn't have said that." - Dr. Mario_

Meanwhile, far into the forest, Zola and Martian Manhunter were out by themselves, and discussing the new tribe and their position within it.

"I'm not liking what I am seeing, J'onn," sighed Zola, "What are your thoughts?"

Martian Manhunter closed his red eyes, "Exactly what I predicted them to be. Etna gave me some valuable information while I was transformed as Kellam. It's clear that there is a villains alliance."

"Crap... should have predicted that." muttered Zola.

" _We get back to Tagong, and the more I thought about it, the more I felt like we were totally screwed. Especially once J'onn told me what I was fearing the most; the villains working together. Lobo, Juli, Dr. Mario, Freya... that's an alliance I want to bring down ASAP. We cannot let them beat us." - Zola_

"Even if we can support the likes of Cyrano or Shulk," explained Martian Manhunter, "It's still four against four... and we both know Cyrano wants to keep Pagi together. You and I are in trouble."

Zola rolled her eyes, "Okay, thank you for telling me something I already knew about."

"But you mustn't give up now, Zola," encouraged Martian Manhunter, "For you do realize who you're speaking with, correct?"

" _In my original season, I was responsible for destroying Trevor's entire alliance one person at a time. One little bit of paranoia, and it spreads like wild fire. In order to defeat some villains, one must submit to their level, and play just like they would. I may need to do the same thing." - Martian Manhunter_

"Well yeah, I know what you did in Singapore," replied Zola, "But... I want to know how you're going to do it? Especially since you and Lobo come from the same universe?"

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, and transformed himself into Dr. Mario, adopting his voice and appearance, "Mindgames are key, Zola."

Zola grinned, "This better work, J'onn... this better work."

" _J'onn's powers of transformation are going to come in handy soon. We already have a plan cooked up to throw the villains out of loop. The idea is to get information, and whatever information that is... break that alliance apart. J'onn did it once before... so it better work a second time." - Zola_

– – – – –

Prison Island Night 14

Kellam arrived at Prison Island, and really didn't do a whole lot, understandably.

Kellam grabbed the hidden immunity idol clue waiting for him on the table, and just sat and wait for tribal council to begin.

"I really hope Tagong loses. I don't know if I'll last long on the Pagi tribe." worried Kellam.

" _I suppose it's not a big deal that I'm left out and placed on Prison Island. If I go to Tagong, I know I'll be in a good spot. For Pagi though... if the numbers aren't right when I go over, then I know I'll be in some trouble. Either I go wit Etna on Pagi... or J'onn on Tagong. My options are not limited." - Kellam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tagong."

Lobo did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will pick out a caller. The caller will have to solve a slide puzzle out in the water, with the help of four tribe members. You will push and pull each piece into their proper position. The caller will be in charge of leading you, and figuring out how the puzzle goes. First tribe to finish their puzzle, wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council, where after 15 days, another player will leave the game. In addition, the losing tribe will also gain Kellam as a tribe member. Let's get started."

Pagi

Caller: Toriel

Puzzle: Etna, Jake, Jess, and Pinkie Pie

Tagong

Caller: Dr. Mario

Puzzle: Cyrano, Juli, Martian Manhunter, Shulk

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Toriel and Dr. Mario immediately got to work making out calls to their tribes. Dr. Mario was exceptionally louder then Toriel, which allowed Tagong to get to an early start. Dr. Mario was also being loud on purpose, knowing Toriel had a softer voice.

The only downside to Dr. Mario's loud voice was that he was half paying attention, and half not paying attention. Toriel was making rational moves, and leading her tribe in the right direction. While Tagong had a slight lead, Pagi was catching up in time.

Cyrano, Martian Manhunter, and Shulk helped Dr. Mario with the decision making, whereas only Jess and sometimes Etna and Jake were able to help Toriel with some good moves. This extra help was useful for Tagong, as Tagong seemed half way done with their puzzle.

But Toriel, Jess, and the others were not giving up one bit. Toriel continued to speak when Dr. Mario was not shouting, and Pagi was also closing in half way to Tagong. Both tribes were half way done with their slide puzzles.. but the last bits were not going to be easy.

The extra help was really assisting Dr. Mario, and now Dr. Mario was coming in handy as he was not losing his cool, and he was making some good last minute decisions to close the gap near the end of the slide puzzle.

But Toriel was not giving up one bit for the challenge. She was still trying her best, and was seemingly catching up to Dr. Mario's efforts on Tagong.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...it wasn't enough, and Cyrano and Shulk managed to slide the final piece for Tagong, securing victory.

"It's over! TAGONG WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"Another victory for the Tagong tribe! May be a brand new tribe, but in the end, Tagong is still strong, working together, and was able to win immunity one more time! Great job! Pagi, sadly, same story. Tribal council tonight. One more player will be going home, and be replaced by Kellam tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 15

With tribal council looming, there was a lot that needed to happen before tribal council began.

Out in the forest, Jess, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, Etna, and Sweet Tooth were discussing the vote by themselves.

"Okay so listen... Lobo had this bizarre fetish for keeping Jake around in the game," said Deadpool, "So since he's such a great guy, we're keeping Jake around in the game. Any objections?"

"Honestly, that's not such a bad move," replied Jess, "Jake staying in the game means another target remains, and it's on him, not us. Obviously, the more challenges we lose, less time he stays in the game."

" _Honestly, I don't mind keeping Jake around in the game. Sure, he's a major threat, but the thing is... everyone knows that! Nobody will ever let him get near the Final 4 again. He's basically a free boot once we merge at twelve. So like, I don't mind sending Monita home first. She's too good." - Jess_

"If you want to ask me, let's just do Monita tonight," shrugged Etna, "Never trusted her since I heard my name come out of her for elimination. She's going to slide under the radar unnoticed unless we don't do anything."

Deadpool nodded softly, "Yeah... yeah... just like she did in Pirate Lagoon... and just like with Dingo Canyon in the voting process we will not let a repeat of that season happen!"

" _Back on original Tagong, I got word that Monita was trying to get me out of the game, so you know what, I will not be crying any tears tonight when Monita is voted out of the game. This isn't a game about keeping Tagong together, it's a game about me. It's my game to win, not to lose." - Etna_

"So what? Are we all good on Monita tonight? What's the boot order after that?" asked Sweet Tooth.

"If I had to guess, if Monita goes tonight, then Jake the next time... followed by Toriel?" suggested Jess.

Etna nodded, "Perfect if you ask me."

" _Of course, the move I'm waiting to make is coming up soon. Once Monita is gone, Kellam takes her spot, and he'll join Sweet Tooth and I. We'll take Jake out, and then we'll bring in Toriel as a new vote. Then we hold control over the game. Jake staying... is now actually great for me, in the end." - Etna_

"Okie dokie lokie! Monita goes tonight, Kellam joins the fun, and we'll be one happy Pagi tribe!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

Agreeing to vote Monita, all five members of the new alliance did a silent cheer with Pinkie Pie before splitting off in different directions.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Jake, Monita, and Toriel were discussing the vote.

"So who should we target tonight, between the three Pagi members?" asked Monita.

"I would have to say Jess," explained Toriel, "The thing about Deadpool and Pinkie Pie is that once they are separated, they become not much better. Jess is already a good player by herself, and that showed in her season once Anthony was gone."

" _While I adore Jessica, it makes the most sense to vote her off tonight. She's a smart woman, she's an old school player, and I believe she has the greatest chances of fulfilling her second chance. If I was on the couch back home, I would be rooting for her. Out here, however, I need to take her out." - Toriel_

Jake nodded, "I'm fine with that vote. Do you think we'll be able to convince Etna and Sweet Tooth to vote her out as well?"

"It's worth trying, Jake. I can only hope Etna doesn't disappoint me tonight." replied Toriel.

Monita turned to look at Toriel, "I have faith in your abilities, Toriel. Do your best, okay?"

Toriel smiled at Monita, before the trio agreed on the vote. Then Toriel got up and left to go find Etna.

" _I never really trusted Etna, but tonight we may need to. That's already a bad sign that we may be in trouble again tonight. Toriel's very charismatic, but she's also playing a little more cutthroat. My only fear is that Etna doesn't turn her against Jake and I. If she successfully does, we're done." - Monita_

A few minutes later, Toriel and Etna were speaking somewhere down along the beach about the vote.

"It's been awhile since we spoke, Etna, but I think we should think about our options tonight," explained Toriel, "Tagong has five players here... Pagi only three. It would be an easy move to just take all three out."

"Who were you thinking about tonight?" asked Etna.

"I was thinking we would vote off Jess tonight." replied Toriel.

" _I trust Toriel... well slightly. I know since the swap she's been getting pretty peachy with both Jake and Monita. While I want to believe she wants Tagong together, it really doesn't benefit me... or does it? If Kellam joins us, we're still three against three. We could play the flipping game." - Etna_

"Hmm... that wouldn't be a bad move, actually," replied Etna, thinking about it, "I just don't trust Monita at all. I know she wanted to vote me out days ago in this game."

"Monita wants to make this relationship work now, Etna," explained Toriel, "If you and Sweet Tooth could vote with us tonight, we will be a stronger tribe, and we would be a loyal tribe."

After a little bit more discussion happened, Etna told Toriel she would vote for Jess, and discuss the matter with Sweet Tooth. However, Etna still wasn't sure about the move.

" _I really hope Etna votes with us tonight. I'm putting my faith entirely in her to make a move, and take out Jess. Getting rid of Monita or Jake tonight... I don't know. I don't feel like it's their time to go yet. They have a lot of fight within them. I haven't seen that kind of fight come from Jess yet." - Toriel_

After discussing it with Sweet Tooth, he and Etna agreed on a plan going into the vote tonight.

" _I may be in the minority about it, but I feel like voting out Monita is a stupid move. It should be Jake tonight. Who cares if he's going to carry that target on his back? He's still here, and more threatening then Monita. Although... unless it's your intention, you don't want to rock the boat." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in Kellam, returning from Prison Island. As explained, he will join your tribe after someone is voted off tonight."

Kellam walked in carrying his things. He smiled at the others as he sat down.

"So even with a tribe switch, the Pagi tribe is still inferior to the Tagong tribe. Pinkie Pie, what's changed about this tribe since you were last here?" asked Jeff.

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly.

"Well my best buddy Deadpool is still here! And we have some cool people here as well! Jess is awesome! Etna's really cool! And for people I never even met before! Toriel, Monita, and Jake try their best! And Sweet Tooth? He's like Etna! Really cool!" replied Pinkie Pie.

Everyone smiled at Pinkie Pie's impressions about her tribe.

"Sweet Tooth, does the tribe switch change the game up on Pagi, or will it remain somewhat the same since the last vote?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth shrugged.

"You can't rule out anything, Jeff. If there's a change, there's a change. You won't know until the votes are read." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Jake, six straight tribal councils for some of you. How does that make you feel? Even as a superfan, tribal council can't sound fun at all, or is it?" asked Jeff.

Jake chuckled a little.

"Especially if you're someone like me, and have been on the bottom for the last three of those tribals, maybe even tonight! I wouldn't be surprised if my final days are coming up, but hey.. it's a game. I'll live with my final placement." replied Jake.

"Toriel, how confident are you that the person you're voting for will be going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Toriel shook her head.

"I wouldn't answer that question, Jeff. I apologize. I don't think you would get that answer from anyone else, either. It's a silly question to ask... because if someone responds, they may end up looking like a fool." replied Toriel.

"Very well... it's time to vote. Etna, you're up."

– – –

Etna's Vote: You might have been useful in another season. Just not this one. Bye! (?)

Jess' Vote: You're a really smart computer, and that's why you need to go tonight? (Monita)

Toriel's Vote: I highly respect you as a player. That's why I need to vote you out. Sorry. (Jess)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Monita. (She wasn't surprised.)

…

Monita. Two votes Monita.

…

…

Jess. One vote Jess, two votes Monita. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

Jess. Tied two votes Jess, two votes Monita.

…

…

Jess. That's three votes Jess, two votes Monita. (Etna looked over at everyone, crossing her arms.)

…

…

Monita. Tied again, three votes Monita, three votes Jess. (Toriel clasped her hands together.)

…

…

…

Monita. That's four votes Monita, three votes Jess. (Monita closed her eyes, disappointed. Toriel sighed.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Monita. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Monita shook herself a little in disappointment, gathering her things, "You tried your best. Do not give up from here." She then gave her torch to Jeff.

"Monita, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Monita then floated out of tribal council without another word to say. Etna shrugged.

"One more player leaves the game, and one more player re-enters the game. Kellam, here's a purple buff, you are now a member of the Pagi tribe."

Jeff tossed Kellam a new purple buff, and he gladly placed it on.

"We shall soon see if this was the right move, or the wrong move for Pagi. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Monita's Final Words**

"Can't say I'm not disappointed in Etna for letting me down like I figured she would. Toriel did the best she could, but it just wasn't enough. She and Jake will have a difficult time getting back into the game, and I can only hope for the best of things for both of them. Survivor was very fun... but not this time."

VOTE

Jess – Monita, Jake, and Toriel

Monita – Etna, Pinkie Pie, Sweet Tooth, Deadpool, and Jess

Intense episode coming on Tuesday and I think you know why it will be intense. At least... I think it will be intense. XD

Wiki will be updated a little late, so just a forewarning!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Crashed And Burned

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Knowing that their days were numbered, Jake, Toriel, and Monita all tried to come up with a big back up plan in order to stay. Monita figured their only chance of survival was going to be linked to getting all of Tagong back together. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario brought Juli into the big alliance with them, Etna, and Kellam._

 _Over on Tagong, Cyrano tried to bring Jess and Shulk back to the main Pagi alliance, but neither of them seemed willing to rejoin the alliance. Especially since Freya and Pinkie Pie were not to be trusted whatsoever. Meanwhile, Etna and Kellam spoke about what might be going on back over on the Pagi tribe. Unknown to Etna, Kellam was not Kellam, but Martian Manhunter listening in on her plans._

 _On Day 14, the two tribes were once again mixed up via random draw. Juli, Dr. Mario, and Lobo were moved over to Tagong, while Pinkie Pie, Jess, and Etna were moved over to Pagi. Kellam was sent to Prison Island, and was guaranteed a spot in the Final 16._

 _On the new Pagi tribe, Jake, Monita, and Toriel were not happy to once again find themselves at the bottom of the totem pole. Once again, the trio agreed to go along with Monita's plan of reuniting Tagong, and vote out one of the three solo Pagi members. It would rely on Toriel trying to get Etna, an old ally, back on board. Meanwhile, Deadpool gloated over his position in the game, realizing that he, Pinkie Pie, and Jess had all the power._

 _On the new Tagong tribe, despite Dr. Mario, Lobo, and Juli coming into their new home, it seemed like they held all the power with Cyrano and Freya on their side. That said, Cyrano questioned Dr. Mario's loyalty, as he didn't trust him at all compared to Shulk. Meanwhile, Zola and Martian Manhunter both knew they were on the bottom, and Martian Manhunter planned a new move to break up the villains._

 _At the immunity challenge, Dr. Mario managed to lead Tagong in the right direction, as he won immunity for Tagong in an easy puzzle challenge! Pagi, once again, had to vote a player out of the game._

 _Before tribal council, the new alliance of Sweet Tooth, Etna, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Jess agreed to vote out Monita over Jake or Toriel, siting her as a major under the radar player. They also agreed to vote out Jake next afterwards. Meanwhile, the minority trio of Monita, Jake, and Toriel agreed to vote for Jess, as she was deemed the biggest threat out of the three Pagi members. All Toriel needed to do was to bring Etna and Sweet Tooth over to her side._

 _At tribal council, Etna and Sweet Tooth sided with the Pagi members, and voted out Monita in a 5-3 decision. With Monita gone, Kellam takes her spot as a new member of Pagi. With Jake and Toriel taking hit after hit after hit, how much more can they take before they can be saved? 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Kellam, Pinkie Pie, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Dr. Mario, Freya, Juli, Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 16

The Pagi tribe returned from tribal council, and not a whole lot could have been said about the previous vote.

"So that's another Survivor second chance crushed and destroyed!" gloated Deadpool, before pulling out a checklist. It contained all the names of the Last Chancers minus his and Pinkie Pie's. Freddy, Nicole, Pikachu, and now Monita were marked with red X's. Grune, Midna, and Eric's names were crossed out. Moses had a blue sad face on him.

Deadpool then placed the checklist away in his bottomless pocket, "Okay! So who's next? Any volunteers? Jake maybe?"

Jake laughed, "I should have probably been the target weeks ago, Deadpool. I'm shocked to still be standing here!"

"Give Lobo a kiss for me, would ya?" winked Deadpool, "He's the only reason you're still here. For better or for worse."

" _I still can't believe I'm still here after... I don't know, three tribal councils. My name still hasn't come up even one time. I know that I can't keep skipping the block for long, though. It's either myself or Toriel going home next, so... I mean, come on, I gotta be the next one on their list... right?" - Jake_

"I guess you could say we're keeping you around because we know you will help us in the challenges," smiled Jess, "Monita can really only help us out so much. Puzzles are her only forte... you have so much more to offer."

"But wouldn't that make me a bigger target then her in the long run?" asked Jake.

Kellam shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose the only guess I can make is that by keeping you around, you will always have a target on your back that they won't."

"Okay well... yeah that's fair I guess." chuckled Jake, scratching the back of his head.

" _Guess it shouldn't surprise me that much. It's a common theme in this Survivor series to have the minority threats last the longest. Stephen, Zola, Stryker, Will Rose even... I guess my name might get lost in history with theirs, but it's too early to call myself that. There's still game to be played." - Jake_

As the groups split off, Jake and Toriel were discussing the next plan of action.

"So... what happens now, huh? Just pray and hope they turn on eachother last minute?" asked Jake.

Toriel nodded her head, "That's about all I can say, Jake, sadly. I wish there was more we could do. Etna's priorities have changed... and I don't know what we can do with Kellam. So... we just have to hope."

" _It's terrible that since the first swap of the game, I haven't been able to save those who could have made it far into the game. Nicole, Pikachu, Monita... all of them deserved better then what they got. But we are going up against some nasty bad guys. It's going to take a lot to take them down." - Toriel_

"Should we change our priorities, as well?" asked Jake, "See what Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Jess will offer us compared to Etna, Sweet Tooth, or Kellam?"

"That, I'm not so sure about yet," sighed Toriel, "I want to at least make it to the merge. That way, we can regroup with J'onn and Zola. Kellam's the biggest wild card right now... I don't know where his loyalty is."

"I thought J'onn had a good grip on Kellam," noted Jake, "But then again, J'onn isn't here, so... Kellam might as well flip to someone who can help him out, huh?"

"I say we do what we can to please both groups, Jake. If they do indeed turn on eachother, we must help the right group." said Toriel.

" _Thankfully, my core alliance member in Jake is still around with me. As long as the two of us can stick together, and make it to the merge, I don't suspect anything can go wrong from there. We just have to either find a crack in the alliance... or win all the challenges to prolong the inevitable." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Sweet Tooth, Etna, and Kellam were discussing their main alliance that they made back on Tagong.

"Just so that the two of you know, Dr. Mario and I brought in Juli as a fifth vote," explained Sweet Tooth, "Once we merged, I see nothing wrong with us taking control of the game together."

Etna nodded, smirking, "Perfect! No matter who goes to tribal council, we should be able to take out some big power players, huh? Whether they be Jake, Zola, J'onn, or Toriel even!"

" _I really wanted to play with villains since I got voted in to play Survivor Last Chances. Heroes... they're always going to do their hero thing. Villains this season have gotten smarter. They know if they don't stick together, they might as well all pack their bags. That's why we're winning." - Etna_

"The worst case scenario is someone or something messing everything up," commented Kellam, wondering what Martian Manhunter was up to on Tagong, "I realize that once Jake and Toriel are gone, we'll be three against three."

"Huh.. never thought of it like that," commented Etna, before looking out to Toriel and Jake from where they stood, "...perhaps we could always plan ahead."

"Leave that to me," replied Sweet Tooth, "Deadpool and Pinkie Pie aren't known for keeping their mouths shut. We should be able to make a good move whenever we want, since they will most likely expose themselves."

Etna grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking." Kellam simply smiled at them.

" _My main alliance is with J'onn right now, so that means that's with him, Zola, Jake, and Toriel. But right now, I really can't go against the flow right now. But if I can protect Jake and Toriel by... maybe convincing Etna and Sweet Tooth to go after the Pagi members... maybe it will work for me?" - Kellam_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 16

Lobo and Dr. Mario were walking along the beach by themselves, and discussing their alliance moving forward.

"So let me ask you something... what's our long term plan?" asked Dr. Mario.

Lobo shrugged, "Well.. you do the math, Doc! J'onn and Zola both need to get the ##%# out of here. And then we'll move from there. Shulk, Cyrano, Juli in some order."

"Juli? I figured she was in the core group?" asked Dr. Mario, a little surprised by that remark.

"You can't trust her, Doc, you would know that from your season, wouldn't you?" remarked Lobo, "She might sell us out just to further her own game! The Main Man's keeping a sharp eye on her."

" _Now that we have Freya back, we don't really need to worry about Juli. Freya's far more loyal, and has Cyrano wrapped around her finger. Juli has nobody but Dr. Mario, and the Main Man knows Dr. Mario will sell her out the minute he's willing to! If we catch her in a lie, she's done." - Lobo_

"Okay, that's just a little odd. I believe we can trust Juli." noted Dr. Mario.

Lobo shook his head, "Juli was always on the outside of the main alliance. Since you and Sweet Tooth are stepping in for Moses now... we don't need her. Fine with that, bub?"

"I mean... I guess so. Just never expected that this early in the game." muttered Dr. Mario to himself.

Lobo eyed Dr. Mario strangely, "Something wrong with you today, Doc? You ain't sounding like yourself today... unless... ##%#!"

" _God damn it! I should have suspected something wrong was going on! I knew that once I joined this tribe, I needed to keep a sharp eye on the Martian Manhunter! With his powers, he can royally screw up anything the Main Man has in store... and I was careless! He failed acting as Dr. Mario!" - Lobo_

Lobo stood back, growling a little, "That's why you're acting strange... you're not really Dr. Mario, are you! He's never this quiet!"

Dr. Mario looked a little surprised... before standing back himself, and morphing out of his form back into the Martian Manhunter. He crossed his arms.

"I imagined pretending to be someone as arrogant as Dr. Mario would prove to be a challenge for me," commented Martian Manhunter, "But regardless... you gave me what I was looking for."

Lobo growled, "Oh #%#% you green man! Like anyone is going to listen to you!"

Martian Manhunter did not look threatened at all, "Is that a test?"

" _I put my plan into full effect today. Pretending to be Dr. Mario, I attempted to get some good information out of Lobo, and he made a major mistake. Why would you tell Dr. Mario that information and not say... Freya? Now he gave myself and Zola a chance... and we will win." - Martian Manhunter_

"Go ahead! Tell Juli what I told you!" yelled Lobo, "I bet you my life savings worth of bounties she's not going to believe anything out of your mouth!"

"Gladly," replied Martian Manhunter, seeing as Juli was leaving the ocean from a swim, motioning her over towards them, "May we speak right now, Juli?"

Juli shrugged, "Sure, what's up, dudes? Looks like something's up."

"You do realize I have the power to transform into anyone I choose to, correct?" asked Martian Manhunter, to which Juli nodded, "Then I must let you know that you are at the bottom of your old alliance."

Juli blinked, "What?! Wait... what the hell's going on dude?" She glared at Lobo.

" _I come back from a swim, just trying to enjoy myself after a long day yesterday... and then all of a sudden, J'onn and Lobo get into a fight, and J'onn told me that I'm at the bottom of the alliance Lobo, myself, and Dr. Mario made. Like... wait what? What the hell is going on around here, dude?" - Juli_

"He's bull#%#%ing you, Juli," snapped Lobo, "He knows he's at the fragging bottom! He'll say anything he needs to!"

"Unlike Lobo, I believe in honesty," replied Martian Manhunter, "You are being lied to, Juli. I wouldn't tell you any other way. You, Cyrano, and Shulk are extendable to the others."

"Extendable my ass!" growled Lobo, "Nobody's extendable in this fragging alliance, Martian Manhunter! We all work together! Stop trying to save your pitiful asses! Juli, he cares little about you. If he wasn't in trouble, he wouldn't even tell you #%#%!"

Martian Manhunter turned to look at Juli, still keeping his cool, "He knows Freya is more loyal to the alliance then you are. She has Cyrano, you have nobody. What does that tell you?"

" _Listen, I heard some losers were blacklisted from ever returning to the game again because of their powers... so why the hell was Martian Manhunter never blacklisted? He just trashed my entire game, and I fragging hate that! The Main Man wouldn't cheat to get his way... so why should he?" - Lobo_

"I... frick. I don't know what to think right now. I need to think about this on my own." muttered Juli, walking away from the duo, not putting up a big fight like she might have back in Dingo Canyon.

Lobo glared at Martian Manhunter, "You mother#%##er... you completely destroyed my game... you will pay for that!"

Martian Manhunter glared back at him, "I suppose that makes us even now. You should have known better then, 'Main Man'."

"Known better then to what?! Not ##%#ing talk game with anybody with you around? That's just bull#%#%!" yelled Lobo. He then stormed away in anger. Martian Manhunter shrugged his shoulders.

" _I've done my work. If everything works out the way it was supposed to, Juli, Cyrano, and Shulk will distance themselves away from Lobo, Freya, or Dr. Mario. Whatever can save my alliance from falling apart, I will do what needs to be done. Never challenge me again, Lobo." - Martian Manhunter_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Juli was sitting near the fire. Cyrano and Shulk were also there, listening to what she had to say about Lobo and Martian Manhunter's argument and revelations.

Cyrano closed his eyes, "It wouldn't surprise me, ah-CHOO. I don't suspect J'onn would lie like that. After all, that's what he did back in Singapore, didn't he?"

Shulk nodded his head, "It could always be a trap though... but I'm more leaning towards believing J'onn and not Lobo. Lobo will lie to get what he wants. J'onn will tell the truth if he knows it will save him. I don't see him as a liar."

"I need to talk to Dr. Mario about this," muttered Juli, "He wasn't involved at all. After all, J'onn used his body to get the information apparently."

" _What happened today just... oh my God, it completely changes the game. I am not going to stay at the bottom. It's not my style. Both Cyrano and Shulk believe Lobo is lying, and J'onn is telling the truth... so you know what... after I talk to Dr. Mario, this whole crap will be settled once and for all." - Juli_

"Although... if you both are fine with it... let's just make this trio an alliance?" suggested Shulk, "Nobody in this group will be left behind. If you can bring in Dr. Mario, and I'll bring in Jess... we'll be a solid group of five. How does that sound?"

Juli nodded, "Totally down for it, dude. I know neither of you are full of #%%# like Lobo probably is."

Cyrano sighed, "Very well... I wanted Pagi to stick together, but now it appears we will not be able to make that work, ah-CHOO."

The three players then shook hands, confirming the new alliance.

" _I wanted Pagi to stick together, but after today's fight between Lobo, J'onn, and Juli... I think it's opened my eyes to trust and loyalty. From here on out, ah-CHOO, I will remain loyal to the players I trust the most, and those who I do not trust will go home. Pagi, Tagong, won't matter." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Tagong, getting your first look at the new Pagi tribe; Monita voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed to mind too much about her going home.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Singapore, we will be playing a little game of concentration. One at a time you will send out one tribe member to match up two items. If they match, you score a point for your tribe. If they don't, then the next player goes. After all ten pairs have been collected, the tribe with the most points, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and board a sailboat. You will move out on a little journey around the islands of Prison Island. While you do, you'll enjoy a nice lunch on board. Let's get started."

Pagi

In order: Toriel, Jess, Jake, Kellam, Sweet Tooth

Tagong

In order: Dr. Mario, Shulk, Cyrano, Martian Manhunter, Zola

"Toriel and Dr. Mario both did rounds of rock, paper scissors to determine the order. Toriel won, and has selected for Pagi to go first, followed by Tagong. Toriel, you're up first."

Toriel found a rock, and a gear.

"No match for Toriel. Dr. Mario will now go up. After he goes, the order will then rotate between Pagi and Tagong. Go on up, Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario uncovered a vitamin, and a helmet.

Jess was up next for Pagi. She ended up finding a machete, and the second gear.

Shulk easily walked over to uncover both gears, giving the first point to Tagong. They led 1-0.

Jake walked over to uncover the second rock, and a bone. He shook his head a little in frustration.

Cyrano walked over to uncover both rocks, sealing the second point for Tagong. They extended their lead 2-0.

Kellam walked over to uncover the second machete, and second bone. He shook his head a little, but was glad that Pagi would get at least one point.

Martian Manhunter floated over to uncover both machetes, earning the third point for Tagong. Immediately after, Sweet Tooth walked over to uncover both bones, securing the first point for Pagi. Tagong led 3-1 over Pagi.

Zola was the last one up before the order resets itself. She uncovered the second vitamin, and a shell.

With the order reset, Toriel ran up to go uncover both vitamins, securing the second point for Pagi. Pagi was catching up, but was still behind 3-2.

Dr. Mario walked up, and was hoping to find two new items. He was lucky, as he found an emerald, and a slingshot.

Jess was next up, and she ended up finding the second helmet, and the second emerald. She grumbled a little bit.

Shulk ran up next to uncover both helmets, getting the fourth point for Tagong, while Jake was next up for Pagi, and he picked up both emeralds. Tagong still leaded over Pagi in 4-3 points. There were still three more items left.

Cyrano walked over to uncover another item... and for the first time in the challenge, someone uncovered both items at the same time before either one was found first! Cyrano uncovered both sword items, and got the fifth point for Tagong, leading 5-3. If Pagi can not tie up the score, Tagong wins reward.

Kellam went up next, and uncovered the second shell, and the second slingshot. He knew at this point it was over for the Pagi tribe.

Martian Manhunter floated over to collect both shells, getting the sixth and winning point for Tagong. Sweet Tooth, being a team player, uncovered both slingshots, and got the fourth point for Pagi.

"Okay, all ten pairs have been found, and with six pairs found, TAGONG WINS REWARD!"

All of Tagong hugged and cheered.

"In this challenge there was a little luck involved, and luckily, the luck was on Tagong's side! Great job, and you guys will enjoy a nice seaside trip around Prison Island. Please enjoy yourselves! Pagi, sadly, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 16

All eight reward winners got onto the sailboat, and started to feast away on their reward. It was... a little somber though, especially after the events that occurred this morning.

Zola was the first one to crack the silence, "C'mon guys, cheer up. We won today. Don't want to celebrate with the rest of us?"

" _I'm surprised myself that we managed to win the reward challenge. There was a huge amount of tension between Lobo, J'onn, and Juli that... wow, you could cut that tension in half as I believe the whole saying goes. This does not bode well for our chances at the immunity challenge, sadly." - Zola_

Lobo ate a whole sandwich in one bite, "Hard to celebrate when your entire game crashed and burned out of your control, woman."

Freya looked around, "Hmmm... that's odd. Dr. Mario and Juli slipped away. Any idea on where they are, uff da?"

Everyone then noticed that Freya was right. While the whole tribe had been eating, nobody noticed Dr. Mario or Juli walking away with their food to eat in solitude.

Lobo rolled his eyes, "Damn it... Dr. Mario better know she's full of #%#%. I swear to God man..."

" _After the fight this morning, I knew there was going to be some rock roads up ahead. Lobo... you can't blame the man for being himself. What Martian Manhunter did was inexcusable. What kind of a hero do you call yourself when the one thing you're known for in Survivor is sabotage, uff da?" - Freya_

Dr. Mario and Juli were eating their meal on the other side of the boat, and Juli was telling Dr. Mario everything he needed to know.

"Lobo wants me out once Zola and J'onn are out of here," explained Juli, "I wouldn't trust what J'onn said but... he has no reason to lie. He even used your body to get Lobo to slip up."

Dr. Mario grumbled, shaking his head, "I don't know what I'm more pissed off about... the fact that J'onn thinks he can use me for his own personal goals... or the fact that Lobo thinks he can run the game."

" _You listen here Lobo, Juli's my girl in fighting crime in this game! You can't just expect me to drop her for you and Freya? Not happening, so-called 'Main Man'! You may be the Main Man, but I'm the best player on this tribe right now! You wish to sell Juli out to the wolves, you're done for me." - Dr. Mario_

"Listen... I doubt Sweet Tooth is involved either," said Juli, "This must be some crap Lobo pulled because he thought he can do whatever he wants. You, me, Cyrano, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, Jess. Let's make it happen, dude. It's the only way right now."

Dr. Mario grinned, "Tack on Etna and Kellam, and we have a deal, Juli!"

Juli nodded in agreement, and shook hands with Dr. Mario.

" _Dr. Mario will believe anything if you give him enough reason to believe it. I could have probably lied about everything that happened this morning, and he would eat it up like yesterday's news! I know Dr. Mario would have my back from the start of this game, and hey, it's starting to pay off, dude!" - Juli_

Once Juli and Dr. Mario were done eating, something caught Dr. Mario's eye, "Oh ho! Look over there Juli!" He pointed at something on the wall nearby.

Juli turned her head, and noticed, just like during the Singapore reward, there were photos of everyone's loved ones on the wall.

Once Dr. Mario and Juli got everyone's attention, everyone gathered around to look at the photos.

There were pictures of Cyrano's family; wife, daughters, and grandchildren, Dr. Mario's brother and other patients, Freya's grandson, Martian Manhunter's niece, Juli's ex-boyfriend, Lobo's younger clone Slo-bo, Shulk's girlfriend and friends, and Zola's friends.

" _You need time to sit back and enjoy the ride. Me personally, the Main Man doesn't have time for that sappy crap. People can call Slo-bo my son or something... but guess what. He's not. He's literally a clone of me... but younger I guess. No emotional baggage for the Main Man to carry." - Lobo_

" _I don't really hear from my sons anymore. I'm sure once they learned about my troubled past, they might have moved on to distance themselves from me. One got arrested, even. I had to raise my grandson for him. His name is Kyle, and really he's the charm in my life, right now, uff da." - Freya_

" _Nosegay, Pango, Zoe, Annalisa, and Antonio... thank you all for believing in me to return and believing in me to win this game, ah-CHOO. I believe with their encouragement and their faces in my mind 24/7, I know I will always fight hard in this game. I know it's entirely possible." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 16

Sitting around the fire, Jake, Toriel, Etna, and Kellam were having a small chat about the game, and what needed to happen moving forward.

"What's done is done, Toriel," sighed Etna, "Monita needed to go last night. You realize she tried to get me out of the game before... or at least thought about it."

Toriel shook her head, "Yes, and I changed her mind about it. Either way, you're right. What's done is done, and we cannot change it."

" _You would think that one attempt to trust Etna, and her letting me down would be enough to not trust her again. Well... some things never change do they? I would much rather work with someone like Etna or Kellam, instead of someone like Deadpool or Pinkie Pie. That's just my opinion, really." - Toriel_

"But think about it for a few minutes," explained Jake, "Yeah sure, I'm a major threat in the game... but I will stay loyal if you tell me to stay loyal. Deadpool and Pinkie Pie... as a pair...? They need to broken up. Like, now."

Kellam nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing. With those two together, Jess, Lobo, whoever has them on their side, basically guarantees themselves the million dollars. Nobody will want to vote for those two random players. Yes, even Lobo would beat them."

"That's a very scary thought to believe." worried Toriel.

Etna shook her head, "Honestly, it all depends on what happens tomorrow at the challenge. Anything can happen. Right now, you can guarantee we're in the middle right now."

"It's still not a yes." sighed Jake.

" _Jake 100% needs to go home the first chance we get, but at the same time, he's right. He would be loyal to Tagong no matter what, and I know Toriel would be loyal as well. But Deadpool, and Pinkie Pie... especially the latter two... like Kellam said, it's a free million dollars. Why give it up?" - Etna_

After Jake and Toriel left the area, Kellam turned to look at Etna, "I do think we should trust them for now, Etna. I believe it's not worth sticking with the Pagi players."

Etna nodded, "Well, depends on what Sweet Tooth finds today. He's out right now listening in to anything suspicious."

"Shouldn't take long then." replied Kellam.

" _I don't know if Etna suspects a thing about me or not right now. It's fun being the double agent... especially if you're me. Nobody will suspect you of playing both sides, and you could get away with a lot of things. I just can't make myself too obvious out there, or else I will get caught." - Kellam_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Deadpool, Jess, and Pinkie Pie were talking to one another.

"Jake's going home next, right?" asked Jess.

"Yep! And nobody's going to tell me otherwise! Not even Pout123 himself can convince me to keep his beloved fan favorite around!" grinned Deadpool.

" _I've done all I could to defend you Jake, but you know what? We keep losing these challenges, then I'm sorry buddy, but you'll just have to get the hell out and enjoy a vacation with Freddy Fazbear! Doesn't that sound more fun then playing Survivor? I mean, everybody knows that!" - Deadpool_

"You're not worried that maybe he'll denounce you as his favorite player of all time?" asked Pinkie Pie, tilting her head a little bit.

Deadpool laughed, "Hah! It's only a game Pinkie Pie. I doubt me voting Jake out will change anyone's opinions of me..." He then looked at the camera, looking at the reader straight in the eyes, "Right?"

Jess sighed, "Well... either way, then I think we're settled then. Nothing to worry about moving forward right?"

"Nope! Not at all! Because we have the hidden immunity idol!" giggled Pinkie Pie, smiling brightly.

"Awww, Pinkie Pie!" grumbled Deadpool, "I wanted to tell her that! You ruined the surprise!"

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "You were taking too long, silly! I know everyone at home has places they need to be instead of getting boring exposition!"

" _Deadpool and Pinkie Pie having the hidden immunity idol can both be good... and bad. While it's good we have it... it's bad that THEY have it. Neither of them can hold a secret for very long, and Pinkie Pie especially talked about it like it was news of the day. I just hope nobody heard her." - Jess_

Deadpool shook his head, "Well... yes, I have the hidden immunity idol in my back pocket. It's for us to use whenever we need it... and why is that bush on fire over there?" He looked over at a bush that had a small fire poking out from behind it.

"Deadpool, you're so silly! That's not a fire, it's Sweet Tooth!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Indeed it was Sweet Tooth, and the moment he got caught, he immediately tried to slip away from the scene, cursing to himself.

" _Curse this flaming head of mine. Of course they would spot me because of that alone... not that it matters anymore. They have the hidden immunity idol, which makes it all the more important to target them as soon as possible. I do not trust those fools with an idol. It's an atom bomb." - Sweet Tooth_

Jess sighed, "Well crap... I think we just screwed ourselves."

"No... no, no we're good Jess! We're perfect!" reassured Deadpool, "We'll just have to make sure we silence him before he tells anyone else, right? Target him, and it's back to normal!"

"Going to be too late for that." muttered Jess.

" _Sweet Tooth is a big old meanie! He totally found our secret, and I just know he's going to expose us like we're bad guys or something! Uhhh, hello? You're the bad guys here! Well, maybe not Kellam! He can clone himself, but he's a good guy! Sweet Tooth and Etna, now they're the bad guys!" - Pinkie Pie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Tagong."

Juli did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Yoshi Desert, you will compete against eachother in a face off version of bowling. Facing off against a member of the opposing tribe, you will attempt to knock over the most pins. The more pins you knock over, the more points you get. Tribe with the most points after everyone has gone wins immunity, guaranteed at least two more days. Losers go to tribal council, someone else will be going home. Let's get started."

Once an order had been picked for both tribes, the challenge began.

"For the first round, we have Jess for Pagi taking on Lobo for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Jess rolled a straight one, and got eight pins.

Lobo rolled a sloppy one, and managed to get five pins.

"Jess gets more pins then Lobo, which scores the first point for Pagi! Pagi leads 8-5!"

Lobo shook his head, grumbling a little. Jess high fived her tribe members as she returned to join them.

"Next up, it's Deadpool for Pagi, taking on Juli for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Deadpool was not an all-star on the bowling lane. He only knocked over five pins.

Juli rolled a pretty straight one, and managed to get nine pins.

"Juli got more pins then Deadpool! Tagong takes the lead 14-13!"

Deadpool shrugged it off, not too upset over failing at a bowling challenge. Juli cheered by herself before rejoining her tribe.

"Next up, it's the big bad Sweet Tooth rolling for Pagi, and Shulk rolling for Tagong. Survivors ready? Go!"

Sweet Tooth's roll was pretty good, but it slightly rolled to the side near the end, only getting six pins.

Shulk's roll was pretty good as well, but was straighter then Sweet Tooth's, knocking over nine pins.

"Shulk got nine pins, while Sweet Tooth only got six pins! Tagong still leads 23-19!"

Shulk high fived all of his tribe members, happy about his performance. Sweet Tooth straightened out his mask, not really caring at the moment.

"Next up, it's Kellam going up for Pagi, and Zola taking a turn for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kellam tried to roll a nice straight one, and managed to knock over eight pins.

Zola did pretty good, but just like with Sweet Tooth's roll, her roll leaned to the side a little, only giving Zola six pins.

"Kellam nabs eight pins, while Zola only gets six! Tagong still leads right now; 29-27!"

Kellam nodded to himself, smiling at the praise Pagi gave him. Zola shook her head, but remained calm as Tagong still had the lead.

"Next up, we have Pinkie Pie for Pagi, and she will take on Freya for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Pinkie Pie did a very fancy, random spin, rolling the ball down the lane... perfectly knocking down all ten pins!

Freya's roll was the sloppiest so far, only knocking down two pins. She grumbled to herself.

"That was a terrible roll for Freya! Pinkie Pie meanwhile got a perfect! Pagi takes the lead 37-31!"

Freya was incredibly embarrassed to not get the score she was hoping to get. Pinkie Pie was just delighted to do well in this challenge, hugging all of her tribe members.

"Next up, it's Jake going up for Pagi, and he'll face off against the Martian Manhunter for Tagong! Survivors ready? Go!"

Jake prepared his roll, and rolled the ball down the lane... and just like with Pinkie Pie, he got a perfect ten!

Martian Manhunter tried his best to roll down the lane, and got a perfect straight line... but the wind got in the way, and only allowed Martian Manhunter to get 4 pins instead of 10.

"Ohhh, not good for J'onn! That's four pins for Tagong, but another perfect ten for Pagi! Pagi leads 47-35!"

Jake was happy to score a perfect for his tribe, accepting all the praise from Pagi. Martian Manhunter did not seem too distraught from losing a lot of points.

"Two more rounds are left. Tagong needs to pick it up! Etna for Pagi, and Dr. Mario for Tagong can make all the difference. Survivors ready? Go!"

Etna's roll was pretty good, but she failed to get a perfect. She only knocked over six pins.

Dr. Mario prepared his roll, just like Jake did, but while he did pretty well... his roll only got eight pins instead of ten. Dr. Mario accepted it anyway.

"Dr. Mario scores eight points, and Etna only gets six! Pagi still leads 53-43!"

Dr. Mario high fived various members of his tribe, while Etna shrugged it off, knowing the margin of failure was extremely slim for Pagi.

"Okay.. Toriel and Cyrano are last up. If Toriel gets at least one pin knocked over... Pagi wins immunity. If she misses completely, and Cyrano gets a perfect 10, we have a tie. Survivors ready? Go."

Toriel rolled her ball down the lane...

…

…

…

….and only managed to get five pins.

"That's five pins... and it doesn't matter for Cyrano's seven pins that he just knocked down right now! By a score of 58-50, PAGI WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Pagi hugged and cheered.

"Great job Pagi! I guess you have Jake and Pinkie Pie to thank for giving you two perfect scores! Great job, nobody will be going home tonight! Enjoy the night off. Tagong, sadly, it's been awhile since you last went to tribal council, but after tonight, one more player will leave the game after 17 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Tagong Day 17

With tribal council looming, and a ton of drama in the way since yesterday morning, anything was possible for tonight's votes.

Zola and Martian Manhunter were down by the beach, discussing the vote.

"Are you sure everything's in place, J'onn?" asked Zola.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, "Absolutely. I have faith that you and I are both safe."

"As long as either Lobo, Freya, or Dr. Mario go home... I'll be satisfied." replied Zola.

" _J'onn's plan should have worked, and that villains alliance should have been demolished. We both know that Juli will flip if she realizes she's screwed... so if everything works out, our votes, plus hers, and Cyrano and Shulk's, will be able to take out one of those three, and send them home." - Zola_

Zola and Martian Manhunter shook hands, and then split off to prepare for the vote elsewhere.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Juli, Cyrano, and Shulk were discussing the vote.

"So what do you guys think we should do tonight? What's best for us, dudes?" asked Juli.

"While I'm sure it'll be easy to vote off Lobo or Freya," explained Shulk, "We should also look at Dr. Mario. Yeah, you say he's with us... but you know how easy it is to flip him back over."

" _Juli says she has Dr. Mario.. but I don't trust him at all. If he's given a good reason, he will flip and make a big move. He did it during Dingo Canyon, and I have no doubt he'll do it again out here. Juli may trust him, and I, as well as Cyrano, don't have a reason to trust him now. It's fair game." - Shulk_

Juli shook her head, "Dudes, don't worry. I trust Dr. Mario. He's on my side. We don't have anything to worry about tonight. We'll send Lobo or Freya home tonight!"

"Lobo's clearly the stronger player, ah-CHOO," replied Cyrano, "But we may need Lobo for challenges... and maybe further fuel the fight between him and J'onn. But at the same time.. I don't really want to vote for Freya either."

Juli sighed, "You're still stuck on wanting to vote out Zola or J'onn tonight, huh? Likely Zola?"

"The longer those two stick together, the stronger they become. Who knows what deals they've made with the other Tagongs on Pagi, ah-CHOO." explained Cyrano.

" _I said I would stick my neck out for my alliance, but I still believe we should take a shot at Zola and J'onn right now. Yes, Lobo probably is doing us wrong, but if he's still trying to keep us together for the time being... why not use him, ah-CHOO? I also believe it's early to drop Freya right now." - Cyrano_

Juli shook her head, "Honestly, we're not merging for several rounds right now. Like... okay, we vote out Freya, Lobo.. and then we go after them. Especially if Dr. Mario proves his loyalty. I have no doubt he will, though, dude."

Shulk nodded his head, "Well.. what's the benefit to voting out Freya?"

"Voting out Freya will weaken Lobo, but also remove someone who can sneak by and play hard," replied Juli, "As Cyrano knows from his own season. Not to mention, Lobo and J'onn's rivalry can be fueled further. Give them each a reason to continue gunning for eachother, dude."

"True, but at the same time, Lobo's such a threat right now... if I had my way, he should go home tonight." replied Shulk.

" _Tonight's a very important vote. This new alliance between myself, Cyrano, and Shulk will be tested tonight. I'm turning my back on Lobo because I was told I was on the bottom, and I don't want to come back tomorrow morning completely regretting that decision! Tonight better go my way, dude!" - Juli_

More discussion took place, before the new trio came to a decision to vote off either Lobo, Freya, or Zola. They then split off in different directions.

Meanwhile, walking through the forest, Lobo, Freya, and Dr. Mario were talking about all the drama that happened the last couple of days.

"So what was that brat trying to tell you on the boat?" asked Lobo.

"Regardless of what she was telling me, Lobo," grumbled Dr. Mario, "I am not going to drop Juli. You can't make me. That is a terrible idea."

"You don't realize all the stuff Juli's done before you met back up with her," muttered Freya, "She's became peachy with Cyrano, uff da. Wouldn't surprise me if she's dropped you for him."

" _Tonight's a scary night to go to tribal council. I know that if we can't regroup our alliance, then we might as well pack up and go home. Dr. Mario needs to see the light, and if he does, he can get Juli back on board, uff da. That's four votes, and if I get Cyrano back... bingo! Zola's gone!" - Freya_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Nope! Nope! I don't buy that for a minute, Freya. Give me a good reason why I should vote with you guys tonight."

"Because we're not the threats here, ya bastitch!" snapped Lobo, "J'onn's going around and cheating his ass off... and Zola walks around like she owns the place! Both of them together make a powerful duo. They need to get the #%#% out of here!"

"And the vote tonight goes for?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Zola," confirmed Lobo, "Once J'onn's by himself, we call him out in front of the tribe, and remind everyone that if they keep him in the game... he's going to make their lives miserable."

" _I really want J'onn out of here... but you know what, if we regroup successfully tonight, and get Juli and Cyrano back on board, J'onn has nobody to go to, and nowhere to hide. When the Main Man has you cornered, you best believe you have ten seconds to live. Heh... heard he's weak to fire..." - Lobo_

Dr. Mario nodded, "Alright... alright... cool. Looks like a decision has been made."

"And that decision is, uff da?" asked Freya, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to find out tonight." grinned Dr. Mario. He then left the area, leaving Lobo and Freya curious and worried about what he might do.

" _Lobo and Freya are easily a good path to win one million dollars with. Nobody likes Lobo after his blow up the other day. And Freya... Freya's kissing his ass every five minutes. She's hardly a threat at this point. Question is... what the hell do I do with Juli? Will she suck up to me and help?" - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario and Juli were then discussing the vote hours before tribal council.

"Honestly, you and I stand a better shot against Lobo and Freya over J'onn and Zola," explained Dr. Mario, "To hell with their arrogance, I just want to win. Don't you?"

"Dr. Mario! Listen to yourself, dude!" complained Juli, "You don't give a #%#%, because it only benefits you! They trust you more then me!

" _Oh my lanta... what the hell is Dr. Mario smoking now? He wants to work with Lobo and Freya now? Only because he knows they'll help him win the money. They won't help me at all, because they want me gone once the time comes! God damn it, Shulk might have been right about him..." - Juli_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Juli, cool it, you're fine! We're only using their votes! That's all! We'll vote Zola tonight... then we'll vote J'onn the next... and then we'll go from there."

"And then what? Huh? Is Shulk next? Am I next? Or are we going to take Lobo or Freya down?" muttered Juli.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Well... uhhh... yeah, I suppose that's a problem. I don't know Juli, I just feel like our chances of winning are better sitting next to Lobo or Freya."

After a little bit more discussion, Dr. Mario and Juli came to an agreement, although Juli still had no idea what Dr. Mario was going to do.

" _Dr. Mario cares only about himself, and I knew that about him going into this season. Yet here I am again, relying 100% on him to stay loyal and not get greedy. Yes, we still have the votes to take out whoever we want, but at the same time... I can't work with someone who is greedy, dude." - Juli_

Just as the tribe was heading to tribal council, Juli whispered to both Shulk and Cyrano, "Think we should change our votes tonight?"

Both Shulk and Cyrano looked at one another, before giving Juli a response. Whatever could it mean?

– – – – –

The Tagong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tagong has been winning a lot of challenges, and has avoided tribal council ever since the double boot. But now that has since ended. Cyrano, I gotta say, I've been paying attention to body language the last two challenges, and it's not looking good. What's up?" asked Jeff.

"Well, yesterday, Lobo, J'onn, and Juli all got into a fight over loyalty and trust. Juli found out she was at the bottom of the alliance, and J'onn used his powers to give her that information. Lobo just lost it afterwards, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

Lobo grumbled a little. Juli and Martian Manhunter both nodded their heads.

"Juli, are you surprised that loyalty and trust is already being put to the rest this early in the game?" asked Jeff.

Juli shook her head.

"No, not really, but come on, man, I was loyal to the alliance no matter what. To find out that I'm at the bottom just pisses me off. I play to win, not play to just be fifth place." replied Juli.

Lobo rolled his blood red eyes, grumbling more.

"Dr. Mario, clearly so much has been going on that it's hard to process. What do you make of all of this?" asked Jeff.

"Well, as a doctor with a well-earned PhD under his belt... I gotta say, it's been the craziest last couple of days ever in my Survivor career. Trust me, I've done a lot too, so... yeah, I've made a decision, and I'm sticking to my guns." replied Dr. Mario.

Juli looked over at him, before nodding her head.

"Lobo, you look like if I let you, would you probably slaughter everyone in the tribe right now. What are your thoughts on all of this?" asked Jeff.

Lobo sighed.

"Listen, the Main Man wants to play a clean, fair game. With what J'onn's doing, it's making it near impossible for me to play the game I want to play. You mean I need to watch what I say? To people I know I can trust? Give me a break, ya bastitches." replied Lobo.

"I have no regrets about what I did. If I didn't do anything, I would probably be at the bottom." confessed Martian Manhunter.

Lobo shook his head.

"Okay, let's see where this all goes. Time to vote, Lobo, you're up."

– – –

Dr. Mario's Vote: Like I said, I won't back down to what I believe in. So long chump! (?)

Juli's Vote: I really hope this is the right move, dude. I came this far not to mess up now. (?)

Lobo's Vote: You and your buddy need to get out of my sight. (Zola)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zola. (She nodded, keeping calm.)

…

Zola. Two votes Zola.

…

…

…

Freya. One vote Freya, two votes Zola. (Freya rolled her eyes, sighing a little.)

…

Freya. Tied two votes Freya, two votes Zola.

…

…

Freya. Three votes Freya, two votes Zola. (Lobo looked over at Dr. Mario, who crossed his arms.)

…

…

Freya. That's four votes Freya, two votes Zola.

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Freya. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Freya shook her head, gathering her things, "Whatever, uff da. This tribe is utterly foolish..." She gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Freya, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Freya shook her head as she left the area, not saying much else.

"I guess after a couple of crazy days, this is what happened. Whatever the hell happened back at camp, looks like the ones involved did not get any votes. Should be interesting moving forward. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Freya's Final Words**

"This was just a big waste of time in my opinion, uff da. I was playing to the best of my ability, and then Martian Man#%#%er comes into the picture, and completely screws us over using his powers. I really hope he burns. He deserves to lose for screwing us over. Lobo, don't lose it. Play it cool, dude."

VOTE

Freya – Zola, Juli, Shulk, Dr. Mario, Cyrano, and Martian Manhunter

Zola – Freya and Lobo

I hope today's episode doesn't confuse anyone... I love writing these episodes with big events, but sometimes it can come off as a little confusing. I apologize if you don't understand everything. Everything should be cleared up by next episode.

Episode 9 will be a double boot! Two players will go home, two players will win individual immunity, and I bet you it's all going to... hehehe... go up in flames. ;)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Reap What You Sow

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With their backs against the walls, Toriel and Jake tried to come up with a plan to save themselves. At this point, anything was possible, and any move meant to save them needed to be taken seriously. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth, Etna, and Kellam spoke about their alliance, and Kellam brought up some concern regarding Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, and Jess, worried they might try to pull a fast one._

 _Over on Tagong, all hell broke loose when Martian Manhunter pretended to be Dr. Mario in an attempt to get information from Lobo. Lobo told him that Juli was at the bottom of the pecking order, and that Freya was in their Top 3. Upon realizing his mistake, it was already too late, as Martian Manhunter exposed him to Juli. Unaware of who to believe, Juli formed a back up alliance with Shulk and Cyrano._

 _At the reward challenge, both tribes were neck and neck, but Tagong pulled out a nice victory over Pagi, winning themselves a trip and a meal aboard a sailboat._

 _During the reward, Dr. Mario and Juli discussed everything that went down earlier that morning. Dr. Mario didn't know what to think, but he agreed to the new alliance that Juli proposed with Cyrano and Shulk._

 _Back at Pagi, Jake and Toriel tried to sell their loyalty out to Etna and Kellam once again, hoping they would see the likes of Deadpool and Pinkie Pie as basically two free goats to win the million dollars. Kellam hoped he could convince Etna that doing so would prove to be valuable. Meanwhile, Deadpool told Pinkie Pie and Jess about his hidden immunity idol, but he was caught by Sweet Tooth during the whole exchange._

 _At the immunity challenge, Jake and Pinkie Pie were all-stars in the bowling competition, easily winning immunity for Pagi, and sending the already fracturing Tagong tribe to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the new alliance between Juli, Cyrano, and Shulk had to decide who needed to be voted off between Lobo, Dr. Mario, and Freya. Shulk distrusted Dr. Mario, feeling like he would rat them out and rejoin Lobo and Freya. Juli was certain that it wouldn't happen. Lobo and Freya were trying their best to get Dr. Mario back on their side and against Zola and Martian Manhunter. Dr. Mario knew they were the larger threats, and tried to get Juli to see the truth. This only worried Juli, and made her wonder if she could trust Dr. Mario._

 _At tribal council, Dr. Mario did not flip, and voted with Juli's new alliance against Freya, sending her home in a 6-2 decision, leaving Lobo all by himself, and ready to fight. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Kellam, Pinkie Pie, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Dr. Mario, Juli, Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Tagong Day 18

The tension was already super high upon returning back to camp after Freya was voted off. Nobody really knew what to say. Lobo was walking behind everyone, fuming.

Dr. Mario threw a log onto the fire, "Well! Last night went exactly as expected! Freya's gone, we now come back as a stronger, more cohesive tribe!"

" _Last night, I wanted to send Zola home, but when I went up to vote, my gut instincts told me that I needed to wait. I'm already on shaky ground given the latest events, so I don't want to give people more reason to want to vote me off. Looks like it paid off, and now Lobo's got nowhere to go." - Dr. Mario_

"Huh! Since when the hell do you know what cohesive really means anyway, bub?" growled Lobo.

"At least I know what the word means!" replied Dr. Mario, "Trying to sell out my closest ally, how dare you!"

"How dare me?" gasped Lobo in a mocking manner, before pointing at Martian Manhunter instead, "More like how dare you, Martian Manhunter! You completely ruined my entire game!"

"Even if I wasn't there, it doesn't seem like it would have ended any differently, now would it?" remarked Martian Manhunter, looking over at Dr. Mario.

"Listen, ya bastitch, that's my #%#% up, and my #%## up to admit!" shouted Lobo, "But that didn't happen now, did it? You openly sabotaged my game... well guess what... you ain't gonna get away with it."

" _Look, I'm pissed off right now! The Main Man knows when he has been played... but this isn't one of those moments. If I #%## up, I will admit to it, but I didn't #%## up! J'onn decided it would be a great idea to sabotage my game, and have it burn! The Main Man won't let him get away with it." - Lobo_

Lobo walked over towards the shelter, and picked up the big bag of rice behind it, "If you're all fine and happy with J'onn openly sabotaging my game.. and have no problem with him doing the exact same thing to you... I don't see the problem in..."

Lobo then tipped the rice bag upside down, and poured it all out into the open fire. While people would have tried to stop him, nobody really wanted to wrestle the already burly man down. Martian Manhunter just stood there and watched him, knowing this was only going to sink his ship further.

Lobo then grabbed the bag of beans, and tipped that out into the fire, "Because listen up, bastitches! You keep J'onn in this game, you're basically saying you're okay with him transforming into y'all, and be okay with it if he destroys your game! Is that fair?"

" _Of course, Lobo goes into complete freak out mode, and starts ruining our entire camp. He throws out our rice and beans, so really now we have no food but the fish. I mean, I get it, J'onn's powers are incredibly broken... but you know what, if they benefit me, I don't see what the big deal is." - Zola_

"I think you're just being a big baby, that's what I think." quipped Zola.

"Oh shush up you little bitch," growled Lobo, "You're only encouraging him, that's what. You know you're totally safe because you're his little bitch!"

"That's not entirely true, Lo-" interrupted Martian Manhunter, as he knew Zola had higher command then that.

Lobo walked over and snapped the fishing spear that Dr. Mario hand crafted in half, tossing it out into the ocean, "I'm done. I ain't punching any of you in the face. I'm going out kicking and screaming. That's what the Main Man does best. If you want the sabotages to stop, vote him or Zola out. End the madness before it even begins."

He then stormed away into the forest, grumbling to himself. The other six players assessed the damage Lobo had done.

"Well, guess that was a complete meltdown." sighed Shulk.

"I understand his frustration, ah-CHOO," commented Cyrano, "I think he believes by doing this, he can somehow put all the blame onto you, J'onn."

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I am not concerned about that. Lobo wishes to complain, yet he fails to realize if I hadn't been there, it would still be his fault."

" _Lobo can say I sabotaged his game however he wants, but in reality, if I wasn't there, then Dr. Mario would be instead, and he did turn against him in the vote last night. So my presence in that situation did not matter. He wishes to complain about it because he's entitled and foolish." - Martian Manhunter_

"Either way, if we lose again, he's getting a one way ticket back home. Is that fair?" asked Zola.

"Totally fair, dude!" grinned Juli, "That's what karma does to you. You mess up, you become a big baby about it, and then you go home. Simple as that!"

"But what do we do about the food situation?" asked Shulk, "No rice, no beans, and a broken spear. Do we really have to live on fruit?"

"We will find a way to survive, Shulk. Do not worry about that." reassured Martian Manhunter.

" _Oh man, last night was just utter brilliance! Lobo got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and I'm just coming out on top! Booyah baby! Julianna Inkson is back in business baby! Ready to take the game by storm, and with a new alliance to boot! Now, let's hope this alliance works out!" - Juli_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 18

Out in the ocean, Etna, Kellam, and Sweet Tooth were busy catching fish for breakfast early in the morning. They were also talking about what happened the last couple of days.

"So, Deadpool for sure has the hidden immunity idol?" asked Etna.

Sweet Tooth nodded his head, "Exactly. I don't know how he got he, but he damn sure has it."

"There's certainly some hidden depths within both of them," commented Kellam, "Pinkie Pie also found the idol herself, but used it to save Freya."

" _Deadpool apparently has the hidden immunity idol, and you know what, that's not good at all. Especially since Sweet Tooth got caught in the act of spying on them. This definitely makes us at odds with one another, and it makes getting the votes of Jake and Toriel all that more important." - Etna_

"Exactly. They make you think they're not playing the game, but you turn your back, and then they have idols coming out of their pockets." said Etna.

"One of them has to go home at the next vote, guaranteed," replied Sweet Tooth, "Question is... which one do we go for? Who's more threatening?"

"Pinkie Pie's a pre merge boot in her original season," replied Kellam, "Deadpool is one himself, but made the merge in his original season. Between them, we have better luck in keeping Deadpool."

" _Deadpool can't be trusted, and the same goes for Pinkie Pie. If one of them had to go home, not only is Deadpool stronger, but he will not be able to sneak by the merge like he think he can. Pinkie Pie likely can since she's not a threat in any sense of the word. It makes sense to vote her off." - Kellam_

Etna crossed her arms, placing the fishing spear to the side, "The only issue I have is trusting Jake or Toriel. I already promised I would keep Monita over Jess.. and then we voted Monita off. They may help the Pagis instead."

"We just have to promise them that we are powerless against a trio that actually has the hidden immunity idol." suggested Kellam.

Sweet Tooth nodded his head, "Exactly. Let them believe that those three need to be split apart before any of us. Remember, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie are thick as thieves. They will never split apart on their own."

" _It's amazing how fast the game can change in only a matter of days. Just a few days ago, Jake was on his way out the door. Now he's a key vote moving forward against two dummies and Jessica. He's still going to end up a prime target during the merge... so he better not get too comfortable." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, sitting down inside the shelter, Jess and Jake were talking about the game, and other things.

"Isn't it crazy to imagine that you and I were the top vote getters?" smiled Jess, "I mean, I was shocked."

Jake smiled back, "Yeah... it's a little crazy to think that. I mean, I know I won that Favorite Player of All Time award, but still, I was up against a lot of favorites in the poll."

" _Being here is still a dream come true. Not only to play the game a second time, but also to be voted in by the fans that watch the show in the first place! I can't let down the fans after they invested so many votes into my last chance. I need to find a way to step it up, and start taking control soon." - Jake_

"It still amazes me that... you know... we got some stragglers around," commented Jess, "I mean, I saw all the dudes, and it amazed me that Sweet Tooth got voted in again. Especially over someone like Papyrus... come on."

"Well, Sweet Tooth is a major fan favorite, everyone back home loves the gameplay he presents." replied Jake.

Jess nodded, "But it's crazy... because it's a big chance he could become a pre merge boot this season. I think... that should be our next move, Jake."

" _Sweet Tooth knows that my alliance has the hidden immunity idol, so I want to take him out before he manages to get us first. Jake and Toriel... it's time for them to pick a side and stick with it. Being that Jake and I were the top vote getters, I have no doubt we can form a connection between us." - Jess_

Jess continued to talk, "Think about it. Sweet Tooth needed to be taken out in both of his seasons with hidden immunity idols. Both of them. And his Silent Betrayal move is no laughing matter."

Jake nodded softly, "Oh absolutely, I agree with you on that. But... what about Deadpool and Pinkie Pie's bond? They're never going to vote eachother off."

"But they're not threats, Jake," sighed Jess, "Yeah, Deadpool's strong, but he's never going to win this game. Neither is Pinkie Pie! Yes, they're super tight, yes, they're unpredictable, but they are definitely not threats."

" _I need both Deadpool and Pinkie Pie to stay in this game. They're very loyal, and they have the hidden immunity idol! Not to mention, like Jake said, the pair that they make creates such a target on their backs that it takes the attention off of me! Especially with our idol likely being exposed." - Jess_

"We'll just have to see what happens, Jess," smiled Jake, "Anything can happen, and anything can change. Maybe we'll make it to the merge before such a vote can happen."

"Yeah... let's hope so. There's too much on the line right now on Day 18." replied Jess.

" _I want to work with Jess, but she's such a threat in this game. Working with her could either help my game, or drag me down all the way to the bottom. She's playing the game too, I need to remember that. Yeah, we're both fan favorites, but it's still Survivor. You can't make an alliance with everyone." - Jake_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 18

Walking down a trail towards tree mail, Juli and Dr. Mario were talking about all the deals that have been made in the last couple of days.

"Dude, I'm so glad you saw it my way," smirked Juli, "Now this game is completely in our hands... and there's nothing Lobo, J'onn, or Zola can potentially do."

" _Myself, Dr. Mario, Cyrano, and Shulk are all part of the majority alliance now on Tagong, no thanks to J'onn so... thanks a bunch J'onn! You saved yourself... maybe six or something days in the game by getting me to flip! You really only saved myself the embarrassment of staying with them!" - Juli_

"But this begs the question," said Dr. Mario, "You said we can bring in Sweet Tooth, Etna, and all of them... but which alliance do we stick with for the rest of the game?"

Juli crossed her arms, "Damn... I have no idea. I have to say... the alliance we made with Sweet Tooth and Kellam and Etna. Like... come on dude, we stand a better chance against them. We cannot beat Cyrano, or Shulk, or Jess. We're going to get creamed."

"That was what I was thinking," replied Dr. Mario, "Like, come on, that was the mistake I made in Dingo Canyon. Sitting up against Marge... the hell was I thinking?"

"Yeah... what the hell were you thinking dropping out of that challenge, dude?" muttered Juli, referencing Dr. Mario's stupid idea to throw the final challenge to Marge in an attempt to have Juli's votes.

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "That was a year ago, Juli... I've learned from my mistakes. I will not make those same mistakes again! I won't let my PhD go to waste out here!"

"Good luck with that." snickered Juli.

" _Juli roped me into a new alliance that consists of Shulk, Cyrano, and apparently Jess as well. But you know what, I'm going to use them once we merge. With those three, we have a grand total of eight votes! In a merge of twelve... that's basically done and out! Final 5 locked and loaded!" - Dr. Mario_

"We will merge in a few more votes," explained Dr. Mario, "We will then vote out the players we need to vote out... make it to the Final 8... vote out Cyrano, Jess, Shulk, and we're Final 5. Then it's you, me, and Kellam in the Final 3. One of us definitely wins then. No one's going to vote for a straggler."

"You'd rather take Kellam over Sweet Tooth?" asked Juli, raising an eyebrow.

"Sweet Tooth's a villain, yeah, but he's the villain to beat all villains. He will crush both of us in the finals." warned Dr. Mario.

"Anything can change, Doc, but for right now, I'm all game for it!" grinned Juli, shaking Dr. Mario's hand.

" _Dr. Mario's already planning for the merge and endgame beyond. Like, okay, that sounds like a Dr. Mario thing to do, but we have no idea what's going to happen before we merge! Like, dude, come on, yeah, I trust our five, but he's not on good terms with Cyrano or Shulk... they can always flip!" - Juli_

Meanwhile, tending to the fire were Martian Manhunter, Shulk, and Zola. They were also discussing a few things.

"Where's Lobo right now?" asked Zola.

"He's probably still pouting about the game," shrugged Shulk, "I think he's realized he doesn't stand a chance in the next vote."

Martian Manhunter closes his eyes, "He's going to try and win all the challenges he can... and if we land in a second double elimination, he could always save himself."

" _Lobo is definitely the next one to be voted off the Tagong tribe. However, knowing Lobo the way I do, I know he will try his best to make sure we win all the challenges we can so that his stay can be prolonged. If he happens to win individual immunity... we will be in trouble." - Martian Manhunter_

Shulk shrugged again, "Well, I will say this, J'onn. If he wins immunity, then I think we should vote off Dr. Mario. He's the most likely person who could rejoin Lobo. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

Zola nodded, "Dr. Mario's highly arrogant. If he sees a chance to flip the game in his favor, he will do it. If Lobo offers up a great deal, he'll jump to him in a heartbeat. I agree with you, Shulk."

"I just feel like if we can't vote off Lobo, then maybe we should vote off Dr. Mario, you know?" replied Shulk, "He is a threat after all. He's incredibly smart, whether we agree on that or not."

" _Cyrano and I both agree that Dr. Mario cannot be trusted. Sure, he did help us vote off Freya last night, but that doesn't mean he's with us for the rest of the game. He likely has his own priorities, and voting off Freya might have been one of them. Juli's instincts can only get us so far." - Shulk_

"Hey, J'onn," said Zola, looking behind her at him, "Do you think there would be any harm in... maybe voting out Dr. Mario before Lobo? I would say I'm more concerned about keeping Dr. Mario around game wise. For Lobo, I'm only concerned about him survival wise, given all the sabotages."

Martian Manhunter was unsure about that plan, "I don't know how to comment on that plan, Zola. I agree with your statement, but I do not think I would want to keep someone around who wants my head on a silver platter."

"Well, if you're not okay with it, then the discussion stops there," shrugged Zola, before looking at Shulk, "What about us, then? If Lobo is somehow spared, will Dr. Mario be voted off? Or will J'onn or I get a surprise?"

Shulk shook his head, "100%, myself and Cyrano will vote against Dr. Mario if Lobo has to stay."

Zola nodded, but didn't respond back to him, nor did they shake hands.

" _If this next round is double elimination like J'onn is predicting, then we cannot allow Lobo to win individual immunity. If he does, then we have to rely on Shulk and Cyrano to keep J'onn and I in the game. Shulk claims they'll vote out Dr. Mario... but I will believe it when I see it, alright?" - Zola_

– – – – –

Pagi Day 18

Somewhere in the forest, Jake and Toriel were busy speaking with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie about the latest news.

"So listen," began Deadpool, "I have no idea who's been blabbing their big mouth off about the hidden immunity idol lately, and as ironic as that sounds, I'm just going to come out and say it; I have it."

"Why are you telling us that?" asked Toriel.

"Because if I don't, then there's a little punk ass clown that is going to do it for me, and I want to have the honors of revealing my own idol, thank you very much." replied Deadpool.

" _Operation Vote Out Jake has been placed on standby for the near future! Right now, it's all about getting down with the clown! Sweet Tooth's one of the biggest threats this game has ever seen, and you know what, being the man I am, I want to go toe to toe with him, and bring him down!" - Deadpool_

"Yuh huh! Sweet Tooth's the biggest meanie on the Pagi tribe, and like, he can do whatever he wants because he has Etna and Kellam!" said Pinkie Pie.

Jake nodded, "Well, that's certainly true. If a pair like Etna and Sweet Tooth get together, that's a pair I don't want to go up against."

"Yet at the same time, they may go against eachother towards the mid point of the game," replied Toriel, "Villains will always find a way to turn on eachother."

"Hey, uh, Goat Mom," said Deadpool, "What if that never happens, and those two stick together for the rest of the game, huh?"

Toriel shrugged, "Then that's credit on their behalf for going against the expected outcome."

" _Knowing that Deadpool and Pinkie Pie have the hidden immunity idol, I would much rather take one of them out next instead of someone like Sweet Tooth or Etna. Those two will never break apart. They will never write each others' names down. Unbreakable pairs are ones that need to be split." - Toriel_

"Deadpool's totally going to play his idol at the next vote we go to!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "We're totally assuming he's the one Etna and Sweet Tooth want out, because, like, he's a bigger threat!"

Deadpool nodded his head, "Yeah, and everyone loves Pinkie Pie too much to make her be a pre merge boot once again. Come on, even TJ realizes that!" He looked over at the author writing the story, "Right?!"

Jake shrugged, "Personally, Toriel and I look like we're going to be the swing votes. We would rather vote out Jess, since she's far more of a threat, but I think we'll have to go with the majority opinion, and vote either Sweet Tooth out, or one of you."

"Right, right, exactly," nodded Deadpool, "See where I'm going with this? They already ignored you once with Monita! We're bringing you into the fold, man! We're not blinding you with smoke or anything!"

"Yeah! And that would not respectful or fun in any way!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

" _Deadpool having the idol wasn't a whole lot of fun, so just like what I did with the hidden immunity idol, he's going to throw it out! It puts too much of a target on our backs anyway, and I don't think we can keep secrets for very long in this game. So like, why even bother with them anyway?" - Pinkie Pie_

"We'll see what happens in the next couple of days," said Toriel, smiling at them, "But thank you for your patience, and coming to speak with us."

Both Toriel and Jake then left the forest, leaving Deadpool and Pinkie Pie by themselves.

Suddenly, Deadpool looked over at Pinkie Pie oddly, "Hey, I just realized something. How come you're not using your world famous Pinkie Senses out here?"

"Uhhh, duh, you know why Deadpool!" scoffed Pinkie Pie, "Because if I did that, then the game becomes too easy! Not to mention, it takes attention off of you, and you have a better shot of winning Survivor then I do! Looky!"

She pulled out a random Edgic chart for the season, showing off all the different ratings, "See? I haven't even gotten a single CP yet! You've gotten several! I'm just mostly MOR and UTR!"

Deadpool nodded his head, "Ah, I see now... perfect! Now... I hope that edgic chart is not telling the truth. Otherwise we may end up with the winner being Go-"

The scene shifted over to a new scene. Now it was at the shelter, where Etna, Kellam, and Jess were talking about the game.

" _I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like if I can turn Sweet Tooth's allies against him, it might benefit my long term game a little better. Etna and Kellam siding with Sweet Tooth could end up with them being burned in the end. If they take him out, their chances probably increase! You never know." - Jess_

"I'm looking at the merge," said Jess, "And I think to myself... do I really want someone as dangerous, and as sneaky as Sweet Tooth around? One of the biggest villains to ever step foot in the game?"

"The only thing that makes him qualify for that alone is his Silent Betrayal, and the fact that he needed idols to take him out," shrugged Etna, "Come talk to me when he's managed to make it to the Final 3 twice, and fall short of winning."

Jess nodded her head, "Well, he was going to win Aquatic Ruin with Harry by his side... and in Ultimates it was literally impossible for him to win because of the Final 3. You see what I mean?"

"No, I really don't see what you mean." muttered Etna.

" _I know what Jess is trying to do. She realized that Deadpool got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and now she's trying anything she can to make sure we keep her and her little goats in the game. Sweet Tooth isn't going anywhere if I have anything to say. Got that, fellow old schooler?" - Etna_

"What I'm trying to say is, he won't stay loyal for long, and I would think you would be smart enough to realize that," sighed Jess, "Yes, you made the Final 3 twice, but you never played with Sweet Tooth before."

"Well, neither have you. In fact, the only person left in this game that has played with him is Zola. I have no idea what you think you're trying to accomplish here, Jessica." muttered Etna.

"Maybe I'm pushing a little too hard, but like, I want to help you guys out. Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but that Silent Betrayal is no laughing matter when it's your butt out the door." warned Jess.

Etna scoffed, "Yeah, that will be the day. Listen Jess... Sweet Tooth is on a leash with me. I'm smarter then I let on. So if he tries anything funny... he's going home immediately. Right now, he's doing far more to help then hurt. Why vote him off?"

Kellam mostly stayed quiet, watching the two girls bicker.

" _Then I realize I'm not getting anywhere with Etna. She's incredibly stubborn. Yeah, Sweet Tooth's not a problem now... but he always could turn into one! You don't know what deals he's made! I feel like Etna's going to pay for trusting him... and I won't stop to warn her after she ignored me." - Jess_

"I'm just saying Etna," shrugged Jess, walking out of the shelter, "Karma's one big problem, and it might come back to meet out in a couple of weeks." She then left the area.

Etna shook her head, "She was trying way too hard there, Kellam..."

"Yeah. It was kind of hard to watch and listen to." replied Kellam.

" _Jess is right about Sweet Tooth, but aligning myself with Sweet Tooth benefits my game. Just like with Freddy in my original season, all of the attention will be on him, and nobody will look at me as a problem. That will be my key advantage during the merge, I think. Well, I can only hope." - Kellam_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Pagi, getting your first look at the new Tagong tribe; Freya voted out at the last tribal council."

Deadpool and Pinkie Pie were saddened to see Freya gone. Jess nodded her head, pleased.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Pagi."

Deadpool did so.

"Today, we're going to compete for a different kind of immunity... individual immunity! Because tonight, for the second time this season, both tribes are going to tribal council, and two people will be sent home."

Most players was shocked, but some, like Martian Manhunter, were expecting a second double elimination.

"You will compete in an individual immunity challenge, and two people, one on each tribe, will win safety from the vote. For today's challenge, from Survivor Green Hill, it's a simple hold your breath competition. The two players that last the longest for Pagi, and the two players that last the longest for Tagong will move on to the final round. In the final round, you will swim across an anchored ladder, releasing fifteen buoys. First player to release all the buoys wins immunity. Guaranteed a spot in the Final 13. With the merge coming in a few rounds, nothing is more important. Let's get started."

All fifteen players jumped into the ocean, and awaited Jeff's call.

"Okay, Survivors ready? Go down, and begin."

– 10 seconds in... –

Immediately Kellam swam back up to the top. His heavy armor completely held him back from winning immunity this round. Not like he needed it at the moment or anything.

Lobo was walking around on the ocean floor, breathing and feeling comfortable. He was not leaving for the time being. Martian Manhunter, Cyrano, Sweet Tooth, and Shulk were doing pretty decent as well.

Deadpool, Dr. Mario, and Toriel were holding on tight, hoping not to let go and come up too early.

Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, Pinkie Pie, and Zola were all struggling just a little bit, but doing their best to hang in there.

– 20 seconds in... –

Deadpool, Etna, Pinkie Pie, Zola, Jess, and Juli all came up next, dropping out of the challenge. Five Tagong members were left, and three Pagi members were left.

Martian Manhunter looked over at Lobo, and Lobo was still walking around the ocean floor, waiting for three more Tagongs to drop out of the challenge. Sweet Tooth cracked his neck underwater, relaxing as his cursed flaming head still burned underwater.

Cyrano was struggling the most now, but he was holding in pretty well, wanting to show that he's still as strong as he was back in Distant. Toriel was also struggling a little bit. But she knew that all she needed to do was out last either Jake or Sweet Tooth to move on.

Shulk, Dr. Mario, and Jake looked decent, but Jake and Shulk had the opinion of throwing the challenge to not appear as challenge threats early on.

– 30 seconds in... –

Shulk and Jake eventually came up for air, securing the Top 2 slot for Pagi.

"Toriel and Sweet Tooth are moving on to the final round for Pagi! Looking for the two winners for Tagong."

Lobo continued walking around the ocean floor, and eventually walked over to where Dr. Mario was.

"You and me, we'll go up together, and fight it out in the end. Cyrano's not lasting long. I'll drag J'onn's ass up myself." said Lobo clear as day underwater.

Dr. Mario shook his head, and gave Lobo a signal to wait for the time being, since he had no idea how much longer Martian Manhunter would wait it out. For all he knew, he was going to throw it last minute.

In fact, that very thought was going through Martian Manhunter's head. He knew he won a ton of challenges in Singapore, so holding back might benefit him. Meanwhile, Cyrano was inches anyway from pulling himself up, but he stayed regardless.

– 40 seconds in... –

Eventually Cyrano couldn't hold it in any longer, and dropped out of the challenge. Now it was just down to Martian Manhunter, Lobo, and Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario then gave the signal to Lobo, and Lobo nodded his head. Lobo started to swim up, and grabbed ahold of Martian Manhunter's leg to push him up and above water.

However, this plan immediately backfired as Martian Manhunter gently kicked Lobo off of his leg, and did the exact opposite to him, pulling HIM up above water, eliminating Lobo instantly.

Lobo was so caught off guard he didn't even argue about it.

"Okay! Dr. Mario and Martian Manhunter are moving on to the final rounds for Tagong! Pagi's final round will come first! Sweet Tooth, Toriel, get ready!"

Both Sweet Tooth and Toriel got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Sweet Tooth and Toriel dove into the water, and swam down to begin releasing the buoys. Toriel started with a slight lead over Sweet Tooth in the challenge, releasing five buoys to his three so far.

Toriel was older, and a little slower once most of her energy had been used in the beginning of the challenge. Sweet Tooth used this time to gain ground on Toriel, releasing more buoys, making it to six buoys to her seven so far.

At this point, both Toriel and Sweet Tooth remained neck and neck with one another, especially as they neared the eleventh buoy, and each releasing that one up. Toriel had a little bit of push left back in her, and Sweet Tooth was having some trouble releasing his twelfth buoy.

In the end...

…

…

…it was Toriel who managed to release her fifteenth buoy, while Sweet Tooth was on his thirteenth.

"It's over! TORIEL WINS IMMUNITY FOR PAGI!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Toriel.

"Great work Toriel! You are safe tonight at Pagi's vote, and won't be going home! Now it's Tagong's turn. Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, get yourselves ready."

Both Martian Manhunter and Dr. Mario got prepared for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Dr. Mario and Martian Manhunter dove into the water and started to release buoys immediately. Martian Manhunter easily had a lead over Dr. Mario, releasing five buoys already to his two.

Once Martian Manhunter got to his eighth buoy, he started to slow his pace down. Again, he was trying not to come off too strong, and since Lobo was vulnerable, letting Dr. Mario winning immunity would not be a bad thing. Dr. Mario managed to release his sixth buoy, catching up to Martian Manhunter.

Eventually, Dr. Mario over took Martian Manhunter in the challenge as he came back up for air. Dr. Mario was on his eleventh buoy, while Martian Manhunter was on his ninth. Dr. Mario hadn't even realized he passed him yet.

In the end...

…

…

…Dr. Mario managed to release the fifteenth and final buoy, just as Martian Manhunter released his eleventh.

"What a come back! DR. MARIO WINS IMMUNITY FOR TAGONG!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario.

"Great come back from behind, Dr. Mario! You defeated J'onn, and now you are safe at the vote tonight! Both Toriel and Dr. Mario cannot be voted out tonight, but two people will still go home. Pagi will go to tribal council first, followed by Tagong. I'll see you all for what could be a big vote for both tribes. See you all then."

– – – – –

Pagi Day 19

With two trios planning to take eachother down in the vote, it was ultimately going to come down to Jake and Toriel deciding who needed to be voted off more between Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, or Sweet Tooth.

Inside the shelter, Jess, Deadpool, and Pinkie Pie were discussing the vote.

"Obviously, tonight we vote for Sweet Tooth," explained Jess, "I think I've given Jake some sense into voting him out, so hopefully he's a goner tonight."

Deadpool nodded his head, "And we spoke with Toriel in addition to Jake! Yeah, I don't see this vote possibly failing!"

" _I'm playing my idol tonight, but who to play it on... I have no idea! Are they voting for me? Are they voting for Jess? Are they voting for Pinkie Pie? Are they voting for Jeff Probst of all people? Hey, that's happened! I bet my life savings Dr. Mario voted for Probst instead of Erron that night." - Deadpool_

"What about your idol, Deadpool? What are you going to do with it?" asked Jess.

"Well, it's going to be used! Even if Jake and Toriel vote with us, I already told them I'm going to use it tonight. Not only because I'm a terrible player at Survivor, but also because if I use it, then they know I won't have it the next night!" explained Deadpool.

"It's a genius move when you think about it long and hard!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

" _Tonight's going to be so intense! Like, okay, I don't want to lose Deadpool, so I really want him to play the idol on himself! That way Sweet Tooth goes home, and like, Survivor becomes so much more fun! That's what it's supposed to be anyway, right? Fun for the whole family! Hooray!" - Pinkie Pie_

After agreeing to vote for Sweet Tooth, the trio split off to do the work they needed to do.

Down by the beach, Sweet Tooth, Etna, and Kellam were discussing the vote.

"Jess was pushing hard to save her alliance," said Etna, "Throwing Sweet Tooth under the bus constantly. Look, I'm not into pity. You picked the alliance you did, and you reap what you sow."

" _Sweet Tooth's not going anywhere, and he won't be for quite a long time. Tonight, we're going to split up Deadpool and Pinkie Pie. You split that pair up, the other is completely alone, and nobody has two free goats to drag to the end like Jess would in that case. Survivor should not be that easy." - Etna_

"And yet Deadpool knows we know about his idol," warned Sweet Tooth, "If he plays it, I could very easily end up going home... once again might I add."

Etna snickered, "That should actually be iconic, Sweet Tooth! Think about it... you're such a threat they needed THREE IDOLS to vote you out! But seriously, I won't let that happen to you. We need to plan out our target carefully between those two."

"Well, like I said yesterday," explained Kellam, "Deadpool is a bigger threat, but unlike Pinkie Pie it will be harder for him to sneak by to the end of the game. Pinkie Pie very well could because she's pre merge and auto eliminated in her original season."

" _If I had to pick the target tonight, I would pick Pinkie Pie. Yes, she's a fellow pre merge boot, but I feel like my chances would be better if she wasn't here. Without Deadpool, I suspect she would just ride it out as a non-threat until near the end game. I can't let that happen, as that's my strategy." - Kellam_

"I just don't want to waste a stupid vote on Pinkie Pie," muttered Etna, "She's not dangerous in the slightest, man. Well, then again neither is Deadpool. He's just stronger in challenges. The only perk to eliminating Pinkie Pie is being strong in the pre merge. We probably don't merge for another round."

"Deadpool is much stronger, and more threatening... and yet he might be selfish. He might save himself before Pinkie Pie in the end." suggested Sweet Tooth.

After a little bit more discussion, the trio agreed on a plan.

" _This tribal council could very well become my last. In the end, if I go out because of the hidden immunity idol again.. I guess I can leave with my head held high, knowing these idiots needed another idol to take me down. Am I really that dangerous? I'm as amazed as the fans are..." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Jake and Toriel were discussing the options they had in front of them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," chuckled Jake, "But I think I'm not going anywhere tonight. What a change a couple of days can bring, huh?"

"Indeed so, it's very wonderful to know that you and I will survive another vote tonight. But tonight... we need to make the right choice." smiled Toriel.

" _After nearly having my torch snuffed the last couple of tribal councils, that won't be a concern at all tonight! In fact, Toriel and I are the swing votes! After Deadpool caught got with the idol, both Tagong and Pagi trios turned on eachother, leaving us in the line of fire, and having to pick a side." - Jake_

"I personally believe Sweet Tooth is the bigger threat," explained Jake, "Now would be the best time to take him out. Not to mention, what if the idol gets used on the right person? He goes home regardless."

Toriel nodded her head, "Yes, I have thought about that... but at the same time, I firmly believe that Deadpool and Pinkie Pie will never break apart. Etna and Sweet Tooth always could. We could take a chance. If the idol is used correctly, he goes home. Otherwise, the random pair gets split apart."

"I know what you mean, Tori, but like... man, I don't know. I had all my plans going into this season," sighed Jake, "But this game has changed so much, some of those plans have reversed... those who were the best options for me... were now the worst. And vice versa. At least for my game moving forward."

"Regardless of what happens, you and I are still safe," reassured Toriel, "And when we merge in another round, we will regroup with J'onn and Zola. Hopefully then we can test Kellam's loyalty, and see if he's truly loyal to us... or loyal to Etna."

" _Jake wants to vote out Sweet Tooth, while I want to vote off Deadpool or Pinkie Pie. We cannot split on this decision, because then the rocks will be pulled, and I know being a superfan, Jake does not want to have to draw a rock. Hopefully, we come to a decision, and that decision benefits us." - Toriel_

After a small discussion, both Jake and Toriel agreed to vote for one person.

– – – – –

Tagong Day 19

With Lobo not having immunity of any kind, it seemed like an easy vote going into tribal council for Tagong.

"Tonight, it's going to be simple," explained Cyrano, "Lobo goes tonight, and we're a stronger, more cohesive tribe, ah-CHOO."

Zola grinned, "About time he got off his ass, and leave us for good. He got played, and doesn't like that fact. Too bad. We're all-stars, we've been through far worse in other seasons."

" _Lobo's going home tonight. J'onn did us all a favor, and made sure Lobo lost the challenge. Dr. Mario's safe, so there won't be a backdoor plan by Shulk or Cyrano to vote him off behind our backs. My only concern is Lobo putting together a plan to get me or J'onn out. That would suck." - Zola_

"Dude, like, there's no chance in hell he's staying tonight!" grinned Juli, "He's going home, that's final, let's just relax for the whole day!"

Everyone agreed to Juli's suggestion, and the whole tribe split off to do... well, exactly that.

Down in the forest, Lobo was walking behind Cyrano, Shulk, and Dr. Mario as they carried jugs of water back to camp.

"So am I going home tonight? Or are we going to grow some #%#%ing balls, and vote out J'onn tonight?" asked Lobo, gruffly.

" _Listen, this is the Main Man's last stand. If I fail to get votes against J'onn, I'm going home, and I'm taking everything with me. Think I'm kidding? Think this is just me saying #%#% just to say #%#%? Oh... trust me that I'm not. The Main Man will not leave without making a big show." - Lobo_

"J'onn's definitely the biggest threat left in the game," replied Dr. Mario, "I'm a little shocked I beat him today."

"That's because he was throwing it!" grunted Lobo, "What the hell else would he be doing out there? Dr. Mario, you only won because he didn't want to win. Plain and simple."

"I could believe that, actually," replied Shulk, "J'onn knows how much of a threat he is... throwing challenges might throw attention off of him."

" _Tonight, I agreed to vote against Lobo, but at the same time, maybe keeping Lobo around would be a good idea. He has nobody on his side, and he was once aligned with Jess and I. Getting rid of Martian Manhunter would be a good move, and it weakens the main Tagong alliance in the end." - Shulk_

"It's quite a lot to think about though, Lobo, ah-CHOO." commented Cyrano.

Lobo shrugged, "Look, yeah I threw out all the rice and beans, and broke the spear, but listen... that crap will stop once J'onn is gone and out! You hear that?"

"How do we know you're not lying about that, though?" replied Cyrano, "Because you say stuff like that, and continue to do it anyway, ah-CHOO."

"Don't doubt the Main Man like that Cyrano! If you all vote for J'onn tonight, then it will stop! I ain't lying about that!" shouted Lobo.

" _Lobo's got a big name. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He can say whatever he wants, but I know he will do whatever the hell he wants because he thinks he can get away with it. He is right, J'onn needs to go, but I can trust J'onn. I cannot trust Lobo, ah-CHOO. Plain and simple." - Cyrano_

"Continue acting like that, and I will write your name down tonight. At least I can be honest with what I say, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano, bluntly.

"You won't like what happens if you choose to do that, old man." growled Lobo.

Both Shulk and Dr. Mario looked at one another before looking at Cyrano. Cyrano did not look threatened.

"In my years of being a parent and grandparent, I've put up with temper tantrums similar to yours," sighed Cyrano, "My solution is to put those children in time out. In this sense, time out is elimination, ah-CHOO."

" _Cyrano would you kindly shut the #%#% up? I think voting out J'onn is a perfect idea! Why the hell are you pissing Lobo off like that? Who cares if we can't trust him... we use his vote to get what we want done! That's the point of cannon fodder! You use them as bait! Don't waste the bait!" - Dr. Mario_

Lobo shook his head, realizing that Cyrano's mind had been basically made up, and he left the trio all by themselves.

Shulk shook his head, "I don't like what's going to happen, guys."

"Let him whine, then," muttered Dr. Mario, "Cyrano pretty much dashed our chances of making a big move tonight anyway."

"Don't throw this onto me. I do not want to deal with that man's attitude. It's not pleasant to live with, ah-CHOO." sighed Cyrano.

" _If Lobo had been a little more respectful, and listen more then he speaks, I would strongly consider voting out J'onn before him. But he continued to be blunt, rude, and overall unpleasant. That's why I can't take his word seriously, ah-CHOO. At least I hold true to my beliefs and my word." - Cyrano_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Lobo turned right back around when nobody was looking, and ran back to camp.

He pushed the fire pit, which was burning a nice flame, underneath the shelter floor, grinning from ear to ear.

"The Main Man's not leaving without leaving a big mess to clean up." chuckled Lobo, before running back to catch up with Tagong.

– – – – –

The Pagi tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So here we are, dealing with the second double elimination of the season. Sweet Tooth, what has happened since the last tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Too much stuff to count, Probst. Alliances have been crumbling, and just a lot of scrambling back and forth. I've never seen that much scrambling in the three seasons I've played Survivor." replied Sweet Tooth.

Etna nodded her head.

"Deadpool, so far, this game has been fairly decent. Not many big moves, not many people willing to make a change. Do you think that will change tonight?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool nodded happily.

"Yeah! In fact, I know things will change tonight because... booyah! I have the hidden immunity idol!" replied Deadpool.

He took the idol out of his pocket, and placed it around his neck like a necklace. Nobody was surprised that he had it, of course.

"This baby will be played tonight. So you all better realize that the vote could backfire unless you side with us tonight." replied Deadpool.

Jake and Toriel looked at one another. Toriel shook her head softly. Jake then nodded back, turning his attention back to Jeff. Etna and Sweet Tooth did not look threatened.

"Kellam, there didn't seem to be a big shocker at that reveal. Did everyone know that Deadpool had the idol?" asked Jeff.

Kellam nodded.

"Yes. Three days ago, it was no longer a secret to anyone. The last couple of days have been busy trying to figure out how to get around the idol without it backfiring." replied Kellam.

Deadpool grinned.

"Toriel, tonight must be a great night to have individual immunity! How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Toriel took a deep breath.

"I'm voting based on my gut tonight. Tonight should be interesting no matter how it ends." replied Toriel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Kellam, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Get that flaming head curse thing checked out, seriously! (Sweet Tooth)

Etna's Vote: We need to avoid that idol, and I think... this is the safest play right now. (?)

Jake's Vote: I sincerely hope this is the right vote tonight. Like Toriel said, all on our guts. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Just then, Deadpool stood up, and walked over to Jeff.

"Okay Jeff... I need this idol played stat on..."

…

…

…

"Pinkie Pie!" grinned Deadpool, tossing the idol into Jeff's hands.

However, Pinkie Pie did not seem impressed, "Wait! No, Deadpool... hold up bro! They totally voted for you tonight! Use it on you! Okie dokie lokie?"

…

…

…

"Well, if you say so! I'm using it on me instead, Jeffrey!" confirmed Deadpool.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Deadpool, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

Sweet Tooth. (He nodded.)

…

Sweet Tooth. Two votes Sweet Tooth.

…

…

…

Pinkie Pie. One vote Pinkie Pie, two votes Sweet Tooth. (Pinkie Pie pouted, "Awww, darn it!" Deadpool was shocked.)

…

Pinkie Pie. Tied two votes Pinkie Pie, two votes Sweet Tooth.

…

…

Sweet Tooth. Three votes Sweet Tooth, two votes Pinkie Pie. (It was hard to tell what he was thinking, due to the mask.)

…

Pinkie Pie. Tied again, three votes Pinkie Pie, three votes Sweet Tooth. (Deadpool looked over at Jake and Toriel.)

…

…

…

Pinkie Pie. That's four votes Pinkie Pie, three votes Sweet Tooth. (She pouted softly, not happy about losing the game.)

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, Pinkie Pie. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Pinkie Pie shook her head, gathering her things, and hugging everyone goodbye. "Oh well! I made a mistake! Play hard, and remember Pinkie Pie! Okie dokie lokie?" She gave her torch to Jeff.

"Pinkie Pie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pinkie Pie nodded, skipping her way out of tribal council. Deadpool was not happy in the slightest.

"Well hey, if it's any consolation, at least Pinkie Pie left in a better way then before. She wasn't auto eliminated, at least. But we shall see if voting out Pinkie Pie restores or only hurts team morale. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Tagong tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been only a short time, but here you all are, back at tribal council. Cyrano, I can't imagine things have gotten much better since the last time you were here, right?" asked Jeff.

Cyrano shook his head.

"Not by much, Jeff. Lobo's been acting like a selfish, entitled jerk, and threw away our rice and beans, ah-CHOO. We're living only on fruit, and whatever fish we can get." replied Cyrano.

Lobo grinned.

"Lobo, why would you do this? Was losing Freya, and your alliance all that important that you needed to sabotage camp?" asked Jeff.

"Listen Probst, you played this game yourself, and you know that it sucks when the rug is pulled out from under ya. Listen, the Main Man's done his job, and I bet these guys are going to regret messing with me." replied Lobo.

Nobody seemed threatened by his words.

"Martian Manhunter, you've been calm ever since Lobo called you out as the one who ruined his game. Why are you so calm in a game like Survivor?" asked Jeff.

"Because I know Lobo's threats are meaningless. The way he plays the game is sloppy, and inconsistent. If he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't be surprised at how fast his game fell apart." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Oh, so you mean remember that we have a cheater on this tribe? That's good to know." mocked Lobo.

Zola shook her head.

"Zola, is tonight a simple vote, or is there something we're not seeing clearly enough?" asked Jeff.

Zola gave him an annoyed look.

"Really Jeff? This is probably the simplest vote of the season so far." replied Zola.

Lobo laughed a little.

"Very well then. It's time to vote, Cyrano, you're up."

– – –

Lobo's Vote: I don't care anymore. But I left you all one last present. Buh bye. (?)

Martian Manhunter's Vote: You are a distasteful man. I do hope you've learned your lesson. (Lobo)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lobo. (He nodded.)

…

Lobo. Two votes Lobo.

…

…

Lobo. Three votes Lobo. (He shrugged his shoulders, already standing up.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, the Main Man himself, Lobo. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Lobo already grabbed his torch, "Ah well.. knew this was my last night... but I left you guys a present!" He slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Lobo, the tribe has spoken."

But before he could snuff out the flame, Lobo blew it out all by himself.

"Saved yourself the trouble, bub. Later." He then walked out of tribal council without saying another word.

"Well, whatever present Lobo left behind for you, I can't imagine what it could be. Either way, one of the big bads are gone. Now what? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Pinkie Pie's Final Words**

"I'm not happy at all to be sitting here! I could have totally asked Deadpool to save me, but I made the wrong judgment! I can't believe I messed up that badly! Oh well, at least I got to spend Survivor having fun, and making jokes with Deadpool! I really, really hope he wins, and not anyone else!"

VOTE

Pinkie Pie – Etna, Jake, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Kellam

Sweet Tooth – Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, and Jess

 **Lobo's Final Words**

"Martian Manhunter ruined my game. Plain and simple. I could care less what the truth is. Abusing his powers to ruin my game isn't cool. The Main Man wouldn't play by those rules... okay maybe I would, but only to those to mess with me! Survivor was a fun ride... four times to fail... thanks for nothing."

VOTE

Cyrano – Lobo

Lobo – Zola, Juli, Shulk, Dr. Mario, Cyrano, and Martian Manhunter

Wiki will be updated a little late this morning, just a warning! Just the main page will be updated.

Also... another round... another round... I wonder if there will be. (looks over at Tagong's shelter)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Doubt The Funny Red Man

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Lobo knew his game was basically toast at this point, so he made an example of his anger by dumping out all the rice and beans, and breaking the fishing spear. All he cared about at this point was getting revenge, and getting back at Martian Manhunter for ruining his game. The other six players of Tagong were happy to send him home whenever he was ready to._

 _However, things started to change at the Tagong tribe, as Shulk shared some concerns about keeping Dr. Mario in the game, as he did not trust him one bit. Both Zola and Martian Manhunter made a deal with him that if Lobo was spared for some reason, that Dr. Mario would go home. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario and Juli weighed out their options regarding alliances._

 _Over on Pagi, Sweet Tooth told Kellam and Etna about Deadpool's hidden immunity idol, and they decided they needed to flush it out, and split up the Deadpool and Pinkie Pie pair up. They were going to need Jake and Toriel's votes. Jess, meanwhile, was already trying to get Jake's vote, but Jake was unsure whether or not to align with Jess, knowing that she herself was a threat._

 _Later on in the day, it was Deadpool and Pinkie Pie's turns to convince Jake and Toriel to vote with them and Jess. Their target was Sweet Tooth, as he was definitely the most dangerous and game savvy player amongst the three other players. Meanwhile, Jess tried a new approach, and tried to get Etna and Kellam against Sweet Tooth. Needless to say, she failed._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was confirmed that both tribes would be attending tribal council to vote someone out. Individual immunity was up for grabs, and in the end, Toriel won immunity for Pagi, and Dr. Mario won immunity for Tagong._

 _Before Pagi's tribal council, the vote was up in the air between Sweet Tooth, Deadpool, and Pinkie Pie. With Deadpool's idol ready to be played, and Jake and Toriel slightly in a disagreement over who needed to be voted off, it was definitely going to be an interesting night for Pagi._

 _Before Tagong's tribal council, it was Lobo's last stand, and he tried to pile votes onto Martian Manhunter, knowing all he needed was four votes. However, Cyrano outright told Lobo that he was not going to vote to keep him in the game, which annoyed Dr. Mario as he believed Martian Manhunter was a larger threat then Lobo. As the tribe left for tribal council, Lobo set the entire shelter on fire without letting them know._

 _At Pagi's tribal council, Deadpool played the hidden immunity idol on himself, per Pinkie Pie's suggestion. However, it was the wrong decision, as in a 5-3 decision, Pinkie Pie was voted off and sent home on Day 19 once again._

 _At Tagong's tribal council, no time was wasted as Lobo was voted out in a 6-1 decision, mentioning he left one final 'present' back at camp. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Pagi: Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Kellam, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel**

 **Tagong: Cyrano, Dr. Mario, Juli, Martian Manhunter, Shulk, and Zola**

– – – – –

Pagi Day 20

Deadpool was completely silent upon returning to camp. He was not happy that he was going to have to finish out the rest of the game without his little partner in crime.

" _Now, let us all play a sad song on the world's smallest violin." (He frowned, pulling out a tiny violin, and started to play said sad song on it.) "Pinkie Pie was too good for this world. Pre merge once again. Now you place me with nowhere to go... damn you everyone else not named Jess." - Deadpool_

"That's one idol flushed," grinned Etna, turning to face the others, "Anyone else got another idol that needs to be flushed out?"

Nobody spoke up. Only Jess rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Okay fine, you got what you wanted," muttered Jess, "Idols gone, Pinkie Pie's gone, all you have left are me and Deadpool. Happy now?"

" _I'm beyond frustrated right now. Like, okay, we have only one more round until the merge. So like, if Pagi loses this next challenge, unless Etna and Sweet Tooth get their heads out of their asses and vote out Jake, then I am probably the one going home! There's no reason to vote out Deadpool now!" - Jess_

"I'm satisfied for right now," shrugged Etna, "I'm just here to play a straight forward game. If I see or hear of an idol that's not in my possession, it needs to be flushed. Idols are scary things in this game."

"But was it really worth voting off Pinkie Pie, though?" questioned Jess, "She really didn't want to be pre merge again."

Etna raised an eyebrow, "So are you saying you would have rather went home in her place, Jess?"

Jess didn't respond, she just grumbled a little bit in frustration.

" _Jess really is a spoiled brat, isn't she? How surprising is it that her game crashed and burned in front of her? I don't know what she was trying to accomplish by trying to get me to vote out Sweet Tooth... that pretty much sealed her alliance's fate! 15 years, and she still doesn't know how to play?" - Etna_

Jake looked over at Toriel as the others bickered a little, and smiled, "I think we're going to be sitting pretty for at least the next vote, then."

Toriel nodded, whispering, "This was the only good thing. Next tribal council though, it's going to mean everything."

"Right.. exactly." replied Jake back in a whisper.

" _Voting out Pinkie Pie was terrible. I knew she wanted to be here, but this is a game, and you have to do things you don't quite want to do sometimes. I came back to Survivor to simply play better, and harder. I won't let personal feelings get in the way of my goal. Now, we're in a great spot." - Toriel_

"You know, Jake?" smiled Toriel, standing up, "I think I'm going to go for a little walk in the forest."

Jake blinked for a minute, but then realized what Toriel meant, before nodding his head. Toriel then left into the forest to do... whatever it is she went in there for.

A few moments later, Jess and Deadpool walked into the forest to discuss a back up plan. They were far away from where Toriel was, though.

"Honestly... all we need to do is just win the next challenge, right?" suggested Jess, "Then both of us stay another three or two days.. and then we merge."

"But what if we were to merge right now at 13 people...?" suggested Deadpool, grinning knowingly.

Jess shook her head, "Don't get my hopes up like that Deadpool, please. They never merged at 13 people ever before, so... I doubt it would be any different this season."

" _Knowing that the merge is coming very soon, I need to make sure Deadpool and I stay safe. We need to win the next immunity challenge, because if not, we're totally screwed. I think I might have sealed my fate challenging Etna like that. So yeah, we can't afford to lose this challenge, seriously." - Jess_

"Never say never, but let me just ask because I'm so curious as a kitty cat, what's your plan once we do indeed merge?" asked Deadpool.

"Well... I know I have good bonds with Lobo and Shulk over on Tagong. As long as they're both there by the time we merge, we should be good." explained Jess.

"So just an alliance of four?" asked Deadpool, a little put off by it.

Jess shook her head, "I have no idea, Deadpool, but maybe they have something going with other players? Maybe Cyrano might be included, I don't know."

Eventually, Jess and Deadpool shook hands, and left the forest area.

" _Now comes the moment of truth. Do I be a complete pushover, and let Jess dictate the rest of my game? Or do I say 'screw you!', and go and do Deadpool things? Because let me tell you, if I let Jess continue my destiny... yeah 13th place is looking really fine and dandy right now, eh?" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Tagong Day 20

Nobody knew what to expect walking back into camp that morning after Lobo was gone for good. But what they did see... was unlike anything they may have seen before on Survivor.

The entire shelter was up in flames, and by that point, already close to being burnt to the ground. Most of the possessions they did not take to tribal council that night were burned up and destroyed. Worst of all, a raging forest fire had begun because of Lobo's actions.

"Oh... my... God." gasped Zola, upon seeing the sight for herself. She already saw the smoke coming from a distance, but was surprised to find out they were too late.

"What the hell?! This is Lobo's final goodbye? This is so stupid!" growled Juli, clearly upset.

" _Lobo's gone, thank God, but guess what? He didn't leave without causing our entire shelter to burn to the fricking ground! Now we have no rice, no beans, no shelter, and most of our possessions are gone forever. And clothing? Yeah... now we just have the clothes on our backs. Just wonderful..." - Juli_

Martian Manhunter, Zola, and Shulk immediately went to work trying to put out the fire. However, while successful in calming the raging flame on their shelter, the forest fire was still raging onward.

"Crap!" muttered Shulk, "I don't think there's a way to calm that fire down."

"Not without a lot of work, that's for sure." agreed Zola.

Martian Manhunter shook his head, feeling somewhat responsible for all the events leading up to this disaster.

" _I have no one to blame but myself for this mess. I know nobody will tell me that it's my fault, but I know deep down inside, I know it's my fault. Nobody expected Lobo to go this far into his rage of revenge. Now we have no home, and little wood left to build another one." - Martian Manhunter_

"I would like to apologize for all of this happening," sighed Martian Manhunter, "I know I am mostly to blame for Lobo acting the way he did."

Cyrano shook his head, "J'onn, don't put yourself down like that, ah-CHOO. You did everything you could. Nobody predicted that Lobo would do this."

"Most of your prized possessions are now gone forever. Your family photo, Cyrano, for example. Dr. Mario's... well... I don't know what he's moaning about over there."

"Still, it's not like you to put all the blame on yourself, J'onn," replied Zola, "We'll just move on and see where it takes us all, right?"

" _Most of the things that we lost in the fire can be bought once again. There's nothing out here that we would bring if we would risk losing it, ah-CHOO. I may not have my family photo anymore, but... I know I can still picture them in my memories. Moving on, however, I have no idea how." - Cyrano_

Shulk looked around their destroyed camp, sighing to himself, "Well... now what do we do? Especially with that raging forest fire burning just behind us?"

Cyrano looked over at him, "I think what's best for us is to tell Jeff at the reward challenge. Tell him what happened, and hopefully he'll give us something nice to help us recover, ah-CHOO."

"Pagi's extremely lucky to be on another island," noted Zola, "Otherwise we would be in serious trouble on both sides of the spectrum."

" _Living conditions over here on Tagong beach are beyond repairable right now. I suspect Prison Island can never catch a break, can it? I heard it was already bombed by some crazy doctor years ago, and now it's suffering a major forest fire. The green forests and white jungles better be safe." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario was sitting down at the beach, a somber look on his face. Juli was there, talking with him.

"What's got you so upset Dr. Mario? Did you lose anything important to you, dude?" asked Juli.

Dr. Mario sighed, "The fire destroyed and burned my PhD degree... I would have brought it with me, but I knew I wasn't going home."

"...wait, you actually brought your PhD degree with you? Seriously, dude?" blinked Juli, flabbergasted.

"Don't question it. It meant a lot to me!" muttered Dr. Mario.

"It meant a lot to you that you decided to bring it out here on Survivor? Dude... I don't know about you." sighed Juli.

" _I have no idea what Dr. Mario was smoking, but why on Earth would you bring your PhD degree as a luxury item? Isn't that thing, like, super duper important? Further more, I wonder what's going to happen to him? Is that thing a career destroyer if he doesn't have it? Dude, that's lame." - Juli_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area. Tagong brought most of their remaining belongings.

"Both tribes getting a first look at the results of last night; Pinkie Pie and Lobo both voted out of Pagi and Tagong respectively."

Both Deadpool and Jess were distraught to see Lobo gone from the game, now realizing they had only few options left in the game.

"Okay, so I have a little bit of disturbing news. Tagong's island has apparently caught on fire thanks to a... prank I guess."

All of Pagi looked shocked to hear the news from Tagong, realizing that was why they brought most of their belongings to avoid the fire.

"So with a forest fire present, there is no way Tagong can continue to live the last 19 days of the game on that island," explained Jeff, "So... there's really only one thing left to do. Drop your buffs! We're merging one round early!"

Everyone was a little surprised to be merging so soon, and so early at 13 people left in the game, but given Tagong's situation, the mood changed from surprised to plain joy. Light blue and purple buffs fell to the ground as Jeff tossed out black buffs, a common color at All-Star merges.

"With the biggest merge ever at 13 people, it's going to be very interesting to see where we go from here. You will live your remaining 19 days on Pagi island. No threat of a forest fire will come to harm you. Also... two idols are now hidden at the old Pagi tribe beach. A regular one, and the special one. Keep that in mind."

Everyone nodded, interested in this.

"With all of that in mind, head on back to camp, and enjoy your first as a merged tribe!"

 **Final 13: Cyrano, Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

The thirteen players left in the whole game returned to Pagi's old beach, and started to celebrate right there and then.

"What an odd way to begin the merge, but we're happy to have you all here!" cheered Jess, shaking the hands of Zola, Cyrano, and Juli.

"Lobo did not leave quietly. That's all I will say." commented Martian Manhunter.

Jess giggled, "Yeah, that sounds like Lobo for you. Well, either way, make yourselves comfortable. We have to build the shelter a little bigger, but I think that's possible."

" _Oh my God! The merge comes early! I cannot express how happy this makes me feel! We're now one unique tribe, and there's no more tribes! Deadpool and I are now in a better spot then we ever were back on Pagi... and now it's just a matter of time to find out what's best for us in this game." - Jess_

"We don't have a lot to bring over," replied Zola, "But there isn't much we could have done about that. We'll make do of what we got."

"I'm surprised you guys let this happen for so long," said a rather surprised Etna, "I mean, no rice, no beans, and then a forest fire? How the hell did Lobo get away with all of that? Didn't you try to stop him?"

"The forest fire was pretty much unavoidable," sighed Shulk, "But when he was throwing out our rice and beans, I think we just didn't want to make the situation worse. Lobo's stronger then all of us combined. I think only J'onn can take him one on one.."

"More like it just advances the plot forward, but go ahead, it's cute when you try to explain TJ's logic." mocked Deadpool.

" _Now that we've merged, the game gets more intense then ever. This is the third straight time I've made the merge, and I can't say I'm surprised to be here. If this is anything like Battle Royale, I need to step up my strategic game. That's where it failed me last time. Everything else gets you so far." - Shulk_

Martian Manhunter and Sweet Tooth popped open a brand new box waiting for them, and inside of it were two bags each of rice and beans, a new water container, and a black flag for the tribe to paint on.

"Great! Now we won't ever run out of food!" grinned Jake, high fiving Zola and Juli.

"Yeah but... where's the feast at?" asked Deadpool, looking around for something, "Hellooooo? Jeff? Mark? Phil? Julie? TJ? Jet Black? Chef Ramsay? Anyone got a feast up in here? Where is it?"

No answer came. Just the sounds of wind and awkward silence.

"Damn it." sighed Deadpool.

"Well, feast or no feast," smiled Toriel, "It's good to be safe rather then to be living near a raging forest fire. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming from the other island this morning, and now we know."

" _While it does feel good to merge, it's going to be stressful none the less. I remember at Waterfall's first merge, I figured everything was going perfectly, and then Papyrus was voted off. I won't allow myself to fall behind. I have a strong alliance with Jake, J'onn and Zola. They won't let me down." - Toriel_

"I suppose for right now, we focus on building the shelter to the conditions we need to survive with thirteen people." suggested Kellam.

Everyone agreed to Kellam's idea, and soon everyone was starting work on various projects around camp.

" _Now that we're merged, I'm not going to let the loss of my beloved PhD bring me down. I can always get another one easily, so who cares? It just makes me feel important out here! Anyway, now it's time to play hard! I bet you my life savings that this merge will go a lot smoother than last time!" - Dr. Mario_

" _After being behind in the votes pretty much ever since the first swap, it feels... someone surreal to be here as a member of the merged tribe. I get to wear the beloved black buff! I mean, this is all just too much!" (He takes a deep breath) "Okay... calm down Jake, anything can happen. You're okay." - Jake_

" _The alliance I made back before the game started is mostly still here accounted for. We've only lost Eric, which is a darn shame. Myself, J'onn, Toriel, Jake, and hopefully Kellam can take control of the game. I only have concerns for Kellam... J'onn has reassured me that he's with us. We'll see." - Zola_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Working on the shelter together was Jake, Toriel, Kellam, Martian Manhunter, and Zola. While they were expanding the shelter, they were also talking.

"Are the five of us still good moving forward?" asked Jake.

Zola nodded, "Absolutely. Nothing's stopped me from leaving this alliance yet, and I don't think I will ever will."

"Thankfully," commented Martian Manhunter, "An alliance of five is not entirely bad by any stretch of the word. But seven is the magic number."

" _It's good to see my alliance is back together after a long time apart from one another. Kellam's done well doing what he needed to do while we were apart. Although... I have a little bit in shame knowing I am the only person that trusts him 100%. The others.. not so much, apparently." - Martian Manhunter_

"I've spent my time on Pagi staying close to Etna and Sweet Tooth," explained Kellam, "I have a good feeling that they will want to stick together as Tagong. There's only eight of us right now left to Pagi's five."

"My only concern is that I do not trust either of them," replied Zola, "You already know how I feel about Sweet Tooth. Etna's one of the more dangerous players to ever play the game... and while you did not mention him, Dr. Mario is not to be trusted."

Kellam nodded, "Yeah, I know that... but who are we supposed to trust? Have you formed any bonds with the Pagi players?"

Neither Zola or Martian Manhunter replied back, knowing that what Kellam said was somewhat true.

"Perhaps it doesn't matter who we trust... as it matters what votes we get to move forward?" suggested Martian Manhunter.

Jake nodded, "Yeah... yeah, that's what I was thinking. We know that some of the Pagis are major threats, like Jess and Shulk for instance, but if we can trust them.. why not use them for a few votes?"

" _Right now, I don't really have a lot of targets in mind for elimination. I mean, all I can really think about voting off is Jess. She's talented, smart, and has studied up on the game since she first played Survivor. I'll say my peace on her, and then go with what the group decides to do." - Jake_

"All I know is that Cyrano and Shulk did want to vote off Dr. Mario instead of Lobo previously," explained Zola, "Maybe we should point our target onto Dr. Mario first? Maybe we will get the support to make it happen."

"Unless he happens to win immunity again," replied Toriel, "I know he went on an immunity run during Dingo Canyon."

"I wouldn't say it was much of a run, but yeah, he did win a lot of challenges in his season." replied Jake.

"We'll just have to see what happens, right? Anything can happen with the immunity challenge." replied Kellam.

Everyone agreed with him, and returned to small talk, and working on the shelter.

" _Right now, I feel like it's make or break time for me. My true alliance is with J'onn, and J'onn alone. We haven't really had a lot of time to use his powers since the last swap, but once the merge comes and goes, and the dust settles... we'll return to being two Kellams. There should be no problem." - Kellam_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Dr. Mario, Juli, Etna, and Sweet Tooth were discussing the latest events. They didn't even question why Kellam wasn't even there with them.

"Are the five of us good and solid?" asked Etna, looking at everyone.

Juli nodded with a big grin on her face, "Absolutely, dude! Look, I already gave my word to Sweet Tooth and Dr. Mario. I will also give it to you and Kellam!"

"Perfect!" grinned Etna, "Then let's waste no time in figuring out the first objective of the merge, shall we?"

" _Now that we've merged, it's game on now. In Cuties, I started at the bottom, as Violet was being picked off one by one. In Heroes vs. Villains, I was... I guess at the top, since Villains took out the Heroes. Here? I don't see a Pagi vs Tagong match up at all. Meaning it's going to be intense." - Etna_

"Lobo turned his back on us," explained Juli, "Targeting me, and giving Dr. Mario no say in the matter! He really only cared about himself, and I guess Freya. So after that, we made a new alliance with Cyrano and Shulk."

Etna nodded, "The more the merrier I guess. I would just keep an eye on those two. They seem to be really savvy players. They can always come back around and turn on us."

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Don't you worry about them! Juli and I are sticking with this alliance! Cyrano and Shulk are only going to be our pawns! Simple as that!"

" _So maybe Juli made the right choice for once! She made an alliance, and gave us a little bit of traction with them! Cyrano and Shulk don't trust me, according to Juli, but who cares, you got to trust somebody! And right now, that person should be me! I have no reason to not be trusted!" - Dr. Mario_

Sweet Tooth looked over at Etna, "I believe the first three targets need to be the three biggest threats in the entire game right now."

Etna nodded at him, knowing which three he was talking about, "Jake, J'onn, and Zola, right?"

"Exactly. The biggest superfan, the strongest person in the entire game, and the Tagong chief in command, I guess you could call her." shrugged Sweet Tooth.

" _There's an art to the act of blindsides, boys and girls... and there's also an art to momentum shifts and power struggles. I believe I have perfected those arts over the course of 85 days of Survivor. My opportunity to strike will be swift and painless. They won't even see it coming!" - Sweet Tooth_

Etna turned to look at Dr. Mario and Juli, "But anything can happen. We'll see how immunity shapes up, right? For now, just lay low."

Everyone agreed with Etna's plan, and the alliance split off to do different things.

" _Dude, there's so much on the line right now! I know that with this alliance, I am not only wanted, but guaranteed at least Final 3! I know I'm not at the bottom, and that's what makes me the most comfortable right now! I just hope this alliance doesn't crumble and fall apart later on!" - Juli_

Last but not least, Jess, Shulk, Cyrano, and Deadpool were working on the flag and also doing some small talk.

"Woohoo! A third section of the tribe story? TJ, you're so kind!" giggled Deadpool like a schoolgirl, painting the tribe name on the flag. It was all written in Comic Sans.

"So.. why are we picking this name again, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"Yoshi Desert had a ton of names suggested by the fans," explained Jess, "I believe 'Friendship' was second most wanted after Conflantur."

"Bahhh... Friendship's such a boring name. That's all that girl was anyway... ellipsis, ellipsis, ellipsis," said Deadpool, "Uhhh.. not like I would know given I was never on her tribe! Hahah... haha... hah?"

" _What's interesting about this merge is that, like... there's so much on the line. All thirteen of us have made it to the merge before, but for one of us, being the first boot is going to be something entirely unique. Nobody wants to be the first merge boot, especially not me. So... I can't back down." - Jess_

"So... what's going to happen from here?" asked Shulk.

Cyrano shook his head, "I have no idea, ah-CHOO. Right now, I trust both of you. Deadpool... we'll work on that."

Deadpool nodded his head, "Ah sure sure... always doubt the funny red man. I see how it is old man."

"It's not that I don't doubt you," sighed Cyrano, "It's just... welcome to Survivor. It's hard to trust anyone aside from those you've spent most of your time with, ah-CHOO."

"Don't worry Cyrano. I trust Deadpool. Yeah, he's a bit crazy and over the top... the trick is to not take him seriously." explained Jess.

"Except only when I'm talking about the editing and logic!" winked Deadpool, looking at the camera, nodding his head, mouthing out the words, 'I know what I said last episode'.

" _I trust Jessica and Shulk the most right now. I want to confide my trust in Juli... but that's why I want to send Dr. Mario home. I believe he's a major influence on her character, ah-CHOO. She took a stand for herself against Lobo.. but Dr. Mario was still on her side, so she still trusts him. I don't." - Cyrano_

After Cyrano, Shulk, and Jess finished the flag, they left the area. Deadpool stayed behind, and drew a question mark behind 'Friendship'.

"What?! It's going to be true! Know that!" muttered Deadpool, before leaving the flag alone.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Dr. Mario, and Toriel."

Dr. Mario and Toriel both did so.

"For your first individual challenge, from Survivor Dingo Canyon, you will each stand on a narrow platform. On that platform you will be holding up a sword with two pegs, attempting to hold the sword in place. If the sword drops, you are out of the game. To make it a little more interesting, the first man and the first woman to win today's challenge will both win immunity. Losers have a date with me at tribal council where you will vote out the first member of our jury. Yes, this season, not only do we have the biggest merge, but also our biggest jury yet. Lets get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, the ones who looked the most comfortable were Martian Manhunter, Cyrano, Sweet Tooth, and Shulk. All four men were relaxed, and holding the sword in place.

Deadpool, Dr. Mario, and Toriel tried to find a comfortable position to stand in, but were mostly okay for the most part.

Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, and Zola were struggling a little bit more then the others, but were mostly trying to find the best spot to stand and hold the sword in place. Kellam looked the most uncomfortable.

"Right now you have a 1 in 13 chance of winning this game... win today's challenge, and you have a 1 in 12 shot at winning the game. Nothing is more important then that, right?"

– 20 minutes in... –

Three people dropped out.

…

…

"Kellam, Juli, and Jessica are all out of the challenge, and we're down to seven men, and three women."

Kellam relaxed his arms a little, knowing there was no chance he would win individual immunity. Jess and Juli shook their heads, but kept their heads up high, knowing they weren't mostly in danger.

Martian Manhunter and Sweet Tooth still looked the most comfortable, and even Martian Manhunter had his eyes closed, seemingly in meditation.

Dr. Mario and Jake looked a little bit better then they did at the beginning. Both of them looked at one another for a moment before focusing back on the sword. Shulk rolled his neck a little bit, getting a little uncomfortable from looking down more times then not.

Cyrano's old muscles were weakening a little bit, but he was trying to hold in very strong. Toriel and Deadpool were also starting to look a little weaker, while Etna and Zola were just trying to stay in the competition as long as possible, knowing the men were going to last way longer.

– 30 minutes in... –

Three more players dropped out.

…

…

"Etna drops, followed out by Shulk and Jake! We're down to only two women, and five men!"

Etna grumbled a little, not happy to lose this early in the challenge. While both Jake and Shulk looked comfortable, they got a little TOO comfortable, as the swords slipped down as their grips loosened.

Martian Manhunter was still meditating, and looking pretty much unbeatable at this point. Dr. Mario looked over at him, and scoffed, knowing it was still possible to beat a superhero such as him. He was secretly hoping he would throw the challenge near the end.

Cyrano took a deep breath, and continued to fight to stay in the competition. Sweet Tooth had troubles for the first time in the challenge, his grip loosening a little bit, but not dropping the sword like Jake or Shulk did. Deadpool was also showing signs of weakness.

Toriel and Zola both looked at one another. Toriel knew she already won individual immunity already, and a part of her wanted to let Zola win this time.

– 40 minutes in... –

Three more people dropped out.

…

…

…

…

"Deadpool and Sweet Tooth are both out of the challenge and... Toriel is also out of the challenge! That means ZOLA WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE WOMEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zola. At this point, she dropped out of the challenge, knowing she had won and was safe.

Now it was down to three men; Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, and Cyrano.

Cyrano's arms were growing weaker and weaker, but at the same time, he was not giving up, and he really wanted to win the challenge today. Mentally, he was showing no signs of dropping out yet.

Dr. Mario was looking the most comfortable next to Martian Manhunter. He was really hoping that Martian Manhunter would throw the next immunity challenge to make himself look like less of a threat.

But Dr. Mario was quite right. Martian Manhunter opened his eyes, and thought about dropping out of the challenge. He felt like while he could win all of the immunity challenges, he didn't want to make the challenges that unfair. He wanted a fair fight. This was no different from his thoughts in Singapore.

– 50 minutes in... –

In the end, one person was left holding his sword.

…

…

…

…

...and the two players who dropped out were Cyrano, who went first... followed by Martian Manhunter, surprising many.

"It's over! Cyrano and J'onn are out, and that means DR. MARIO WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE MEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario.

"Great job, Dr. Mario, Zola! Both of you are safe tonight at the vote, and won't be going home! Sadly, after what seemed like a crazy last couple of days, it's time for the game to continue. Someone will be going home, and become the first member of the jury. See you all then."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 21

With one big tribal council coming up, there was a lot that needed to be done before tribal council began. This would be the biggest tribal council in the history of Survivor.

All eight members of the original Tagong tribe were speaking around the camp fire, discussing the vote. This consisted of Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, Kellam, Etna, Martian Manhunter, Zola, Jake, and Toriel.

"I'm amazed that we're all able to talk like this," chuckled Zola, "But hey, we can't waste much time. Who should we vote off tonight between the five Pagi players?"

" _After talking it through with J'onn, Jake, and Toriel, we all agreed to stick together with the Tagong tribe for the time being. Etna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario... we don't trust them, but I feel like if they actually came to this meeting, then it must mean something, right? At least it's a start." - Zola_

"I do feel like Jess is the biggest threat out of all of them." suggested Jake.

"I don't feel like there's much hope for Deadpool... not to mention he's physically the strongest." said Kellam.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head, "I agree.. but I do feel like Shulk is one of the strongest left in the game. Even over Deadpool. Without his Monado blade, he's much more of a threat."

Etna and Sweet Tooth mostly kept quiet for the time being. They just pretended to be interested as they really wanted to make a big move.

" _Hey, as long as it benefits my standing within the tribe, I'll attend this Tagong meeting. But tonight, I'm not voting with them. I want to take out J'onn or Jake tonight. My main target being J'onn. He's the biggest threat, and he's totally throwing challenges on purpose. He can't hide that very well." - Etna_

However, Dr. Mario was not being quiet, as he was getting quite into the discussion. Suddenly, he spoke up, "Wait a minute... there's a hidden immunity idol out there. Two of them, in fact. What if one of the idols was already found by now?"

Toriel perked up a little, looking over at Dr. Mario, "...it's too early, though. I really don't think any of them have an idol."

Dr. Mario shrugged his shoulders, "You don't know that though. Honestly.. I'm not voting for Juli or any of them tonight. I want to vote out Cyrano tonight. He's the least likely player to play or be given an idol."

" _Etna and Sweet Tooth wanted to attend this Tagong meeting for #%#%s and giggles, but you know what? I don't trust Cyrano! So you know what, this is a great time to take somebody out that I firmly believe will never have my back! He's already openly said that so... bye bye ya moron!" - Dr. Mario_

"Cyrano's definitely gotten older, but he's amazed me with how well he's hung in these challenges the way he has." commented Jake.

"I have nothing against that, personally. If it's Cyrano tonight, then Cyrano it shall be." replied Martian Manhunter.

Everyone nodded their heads, and agreed to vote for Cyrano. Toriel was a little against the idea, but agreed to it anyway. Etna and Sweet Tooth grew a little nervous about Dr. Mario's eagerness behind the idea.

" _The fact that Dr. Mario was eager to vote Cyrano out gave me a good sign that we could trust in those three. However, Etna and Sweet Tooth didn't give a lot of suggestions... so I'm still a little weary over trusting them. Especially those two. Tonight's going to be very interesting." - Martian Manhunter_

Eventually, the group split up, leaving Etna, Sweet Tooth, Dr. Mario, and Kellam behind.

Etna smacked Dr. Mario upside the head, "Yo! What the hell are you doing? Are you being genuine? Or giving them bull?"

Dr. Mario nodded his head, "Yeowch! Well, yeah! Of course I'm being serious! I don't trust Cyrano! I'd rather work with people who think they can trust us... as opposed to people we know we cannot trust!"

" _I had a bad feeling that this first vote was going to be more complicated then it needed to be. After all, Dr. Mario always likes to make things more complicated." (He shakes his head, grumbling.) "He better not mess this up for us. We need to send Martian Manhunter home. That's it." - Sweet Tooth_

"We can't mess around tonight, Doc," sighed Sweet Tooth, "Tonight, J'onn's the target. Not Cyrano, not Jake, J'onn."

Kellam sighed, "Honestly... I kind of agree with Dr. Mario. Wouldn't keeping J'onn around create a shield for us?"

"What good is a shield when you consider Sweet Tooth and I are two of the biggest players left in the entire game?" replied Etna, a little huffed, "J'onn being around won't shield us at all."

" _I swear to God, if Dr. Mario screws up this entire vote, I am going to push him into the water, and make sure he doesn't come back out. Seriously... he can't be this stupid, can he? We need J'onn out of this game. Cyrano's hardly a threat right now! His time will come, but not right now!" - Etna_

After Dr. Mario and Kellam left, Etna turned to look at Sweet Tooth, "If he gets Juli, that's seven votes, and that's majority."

"Thank you for making me more nervous then I needed to be tonight." quipped Sweet Tooth, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

The duo then left themselves to prepare more for the vote. Meanwhile, behind the shelter, Deadpool poked his head out from behind.

"Aha! It worked! Tony Nachos' Spy Shack actually worked!" giggled Deadpool, skipping away to find his allies. He had listened to the entire conversation.

" _Okay great! I'm not going home! That's at least a good start! But now it's between J'onn and Cyrano tonight? Okay good, that means we're definitely voting for J'onn tonight... but now we gotta talk this insane, drunken doctor into not being a complete moron? What is this, Dark Souls III?" - Deadpool_

A few minutes later, Deadpool found Cyrano, Juli, Shulk, and Jess, and told them everything about the conversation he overheard.

Cyrano sighed, "I knew we couldn't trust him, ah-CHOO. Damn it... what can we do tonight?"

" _So apparently I'm the target tonight. I wasn't expecting that at all, ah-CHOO. Although I'm not surprised that the one spear heading it is no other then Dr. Mario himself. The man's crazy, let's get that straight. I know I have the hidden immunity idol, but... it's too early to use it right now." - Cyrano_

"Well, it's not all that bad, is it? Etna and Sweet Tooth are voting J'onn, so we'll just vote J'onn, right?" suggested Jess.

Juli shook her head, "I need to talk Dr. Mario out of this. This is just stupid, dude."

"Seven is the magic number," commented Shulk, "But wait, wouldn't that mean we have the numbers anyway?"

"Yeah, don't talk to him, Juli," replied Deadpool, shrugging, "Let him be a moron and isolate himself without realizing it."

"No, I need Dr. Mario on my side," sighed Juli, shaking her head, "If I don't change his mind, he's going to blame me, and I won't like that, dude."

" _Dr. Mario's going to get himself voted out of this game if he doesn't step it up and be rational! That's something Dr. Mario cannot do in Survivor; be rational! Yes, we have the numbers, but... but if I can't convince Dr. Mario to vote with us, then he's going to be stubborn as a rock, and I lose his vote." - Juli_

Hours before tribal council, Juli and Dr. Mario were discussing the vote.

"Okay Dr. Mario... why in the hell are you voting for Cyrano tonight?" asked Juli.

"Juli, I already told you, he doesn't trust me!" explained Dr. Mario, "Wouldn't you rather work with someone we can trust, or someone who think they can trust us... as opposed to somebody who can't trust us at all? Juli, he's openly told me that!"

"Okay, that's Cyrano's fault, then, but Dr. Mario... you don't have the numbers to vote him out. The numbers are against J'onn tonight. I'm voting for him tonight." sighed Juli.

Dr. Mario shrugged his shoulders, "Then that means you're the swing vote, Juli. You can vote for Cyrano tonight, and then he goes home tonight."

" _Cyrano needs to go home tonight, so I need Juli's vote since I already have Kellam's. That will be seven, and he goes home. Martian Manhunter thinks he can trust me... and tonight that will solidify that trust. It helps my alliance, and it helps me in one swoop! This is the best move." - Dr. Mario_

Juli sighed, "I'm... I don't know Dr. Mario. Damn it, I actually like Cyrano compared to the beginning of the game. There's just... I don't know, something about him."

"Oh really?" replied Dr. Mario, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides... don't you think if you actually vote for J'onn tonight, you might gain Cyrano's loyalty and trust?" suggested Juli, changing the subject immediately.

"I mean... maybe? I don't know. He could still turn his back on us?" muttered Dr. Mario.

"You don't know that, Dr. Mario," grumbled Juli, crossing her arms, "Listen. Don't act like a Know-It-All, dude. Remember... your PhD is gone. Burned up. Destroyed. How are you going to prove you're a genius?"

Dr. Mario grimaced a little, before sighing once more, crossing his arms as well.

" _Spending two seasons with Dr. Mario gets a little stressful, and even more so when you're actually working with him. I know that the best way to get him to believe you is to feed his ego. If I feed his ego, he may see things my way. Otherwise... I don't know what's going to happen tonight, dude." - Juli_

After a little bit of a discussion, both Juli and Dr. Mario agreed to a decision, and soon the tribe left for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Welcome to a tribal council first; thirteen people at one single vote. Tonight can only be as crazy as it sounds. Etna, what was the merge like, because for once, there isn't really a feast for you guys to enjoy, given how early it happened?" asked Jeff.

"The merge came and went, Jeff. As soon as we got organized, the game immediately began once again. With no feast, there was nothing to really do but... strategize! We're All-Stars, this is what we're meant to do! None of us came for anything less!" replied Etna.

Most of the players nodded and agreed with her.

"Jess, I think you were one of the players I saw that had a face of relief. You were so happy to see the merge come. Why is that?" asked Jeff.

"I really felt like I was at the bottom of the Pagi tribe going into the next vote. I was not expecting the merge, and when it did... I almost had a heart attack. It felt incredible to make it to this spot once again, and I won't let it go to waste." replied Jess.

"Toriel, there seems to be a clear divide within the tribe. Eight members of Tagong, and five members of Pagi. Do you think the vote will go down to tribal lines?" asked Jeff.

Toriel nodded her head.

"I haven't heard of anything less then that, Jeff. But who knows, anything can happen tonight." replied Toriel.

Etna grinned a little, looking over at Sweet Tooth. He was also smirking, but it was hard to tell because of the mask.

"Dr. Mario, I'm actually glad to see you here, and not drunk off your ass. How do you see this merge vote?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario laughed a little bit at Jeff's first bit.

"Let's not talk about that, Jeff! Anyway... this is extremely important. You need to analyze who's the biggest threat to not only you, but also your alliance. I know who I can trust... so the person I am voting out is someone I can't trust long term." replied Dr. Mario.

Juli looked over at him. Cyrano closed his eyes. Etna clasped her hands together.

"Martian Manhunter, being one of the biggest threats in the game, how do you take the target off of you?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think there's anything I can do to push the target off of me. I know that I am the biggest threat because of my powers, but... I am more then just powerful. I am honest, loyal, and trustworthy. I hope that is how people vote tonight." replied Martian Manhunter.

"Kellam, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Kellam sighed a little.

"I'm going to be voting with my tribe tonight. I sincerely hope that everyone else does exactly the same." replied Kellam.

He looked over at Etna and Sweet Tooth briefly.

"Cyrano, if it's you tonight, will you be satisfied?" asked Jeff.

Cyrano shook his head.

"I don't want to go home, yet. I am here for the long run, Jeff. I'm the oldest player here, and I refuse to quit. That's not in my blood, or my family's blood, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Deadpool, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Hey don't feel all that bad! At least you're on the jury! (Martian Manhunter)

Dr. Mario's Vote: (doesn't say anything as he writes down a name) (?)

Etna's Vote: If Dr. Mario screws this up, he's going home at the next vote. I'm serious. (Martian Manhunter)

Kellam's Vote: I really hope the others completely understand my motives. (Cyrano)

Zola's Vote: Dr. Mario made a good point, and I hope he's good on his word... (Cyrano)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, J'onn. Martian Manhunter. (He nodded.)

…

Cyrano. One vote Cyrano, one vote J'onn. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

…

J'onn. Two votes J'onn, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

J'onn. Three votes J'onn, one vote Cyrano. (Zola looked over at him, frowning.)

…

…

Cyrano. Two votes Cyrano, three votes J'onn.

…

Cyrano. Tied three votes Cyrano, three votes J'onn.

…

…

Cyrano. That's four votes Cyrano, three votes J'onn. (He sighed a little, shaking his head.)

…

…

J'onn. That's four votes J'onn, four votes Cyrano. Tied again.

…

J'onn. Five votes J'onn, four votes Cyrano. (Dr. Mario shifted a little in his seat.)

…

…

Cyrano. Tied once more, five votes Cyrano, five votes J'onn.

…

…

…

J'onn. Six votes J'onn, five votes Cyrano, two votes left. (He sighed, looking down a little. Etna looked over at Juli and Dr. Mario.)

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the first member of our jury, the Martian Manhunter. That's seven, that's majority, you need to hand me your torch.

Martian Manhunter sighed, gathering his things, and bringing his torch up to Jeff, "Play fair. Play strong. Good luck."

"Martian Manhunter, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Martian Manhunter nodded, looking back at his alliance before floating out of the area.

"The super hero himself is out of the game, and it appears that Tagong vs Pagi may not be the true battle as some expected it to be. We'll see how this shakes up the entire game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Martian Manhunter's Final Words**

"I am not entirely upset to be leaving this soon in the competition. After what happened with Lobo, I felt a little responsible for all of our things burning up in the fire. I believe this is my karma to pay for, you might say. I suspect we trusted the wrong people, and I only hope my alliance can pull through."

VOTE

Cyrano – Zola, Jake, Toriel, Kellam, and Martian Manhunter

Martian Manhunter – Etna, Sweet Tooth, Juli, Shulk, Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Cyrano, and Jess

Surprise merge! Happy? I'm happy...

I wasn't going to let the jury begin now, but after some thinking about it, I decided to allow J'onn on the jury. This is the third time I've done this, as originally Anise in Virmire and Lobo in Unfinished were not going to be on the jury, until I decided to make an extra jury slot.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Just Like High School

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Deadpool and Jess left on the oust on Pagi, Jess was not ready to give up quite yet. She knew that she was likely the target if Pagi lost, so she was going to do everything in her power to ensure she stayed in the game. Meanwhile, Jake and Toriel were thrilled to still be in the game._

 _Over on Tagong, Lobo's 'present' was nothing more then the entire shelter burning down to the ground. Now without food, a home, personal belongings, and not to mention a burning forest behind them, Tagong was left with virtually nothing at all._

 _But their luck changed when Jeff decided to have the two tribes merge a little early given the forest fire, moving both tribes over to the Pagi camp. With this merge, there were 13 players, the biggest merge ever. To add to that, there were now two new idols hidden back at camp._

 _When the two tribes merged, they were left without a feast, but they were given beans, rice, and a new fishing spear. It would take time, but Pagi and Tagong would be able to work together as the new questionably named 'Friendship?' tribe._

 _Alliances were going to be tested from the beginning of the merge. Zola, Martian Manhunter, Jake, Toriel, and Kellam all reconfirmed their alliance, and planned to either get all of the Tagongs together, or target the three largest threats left in the game; Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario. Meanwhile, those three were speaking with Juli, and confirming their own alliance. Etna wanted nothing to do with the Tagong tribe, and instead made a plan to go after Zola, Jake, and the Martian Manhunter. This left Jess, Cyrano, Shulk, and Deadpool alone to make their own alliance. They would hope Juli would be on their side, but they hardly trusted Dr. Mario._

 _At the immunity challenge, Dr. Mario ended up winning for the men, while Zola ended up winning for the women._

 _Before tribal council, the remaining Tagong members held a meeting to discuss the vote. Dr. Mario became interested in voting with them when they brought up voting out Cyrano as an option. By voting Cyrano, they would hope to flush out idols, and Dr. Mario would be rid of someone whom didn't trust him. This scared Etna and Sweet Tooth, as they hoped Dr. Mario wouldn't flip. The major target on their end was going to be Martian Manhunter._

 _Deadpool caught the entire exchange, and told Cyrano, Shulk, Juli, and Jess about the plan. It would then be up to Juli to sway Dr. Mario back into the fold, and she hoped to use his now-destroyed PhD to her advantage._

 _At tribal council, Juli successfully managed to bring Dr. Mario back onto her side, and in an 8-5 decision, Martian Manhunter was voted out of the tribe, becoming the first member of the jury. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 12: Cyrano, Deadpool, Dr. Mario, Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, Kellam, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 22

Upon returning from tribal council, it was pretty clear which side was in the right, and which side was in the wrong.

"Well, that went as well as I expected it to," commented Jess, "Martian Manhunter was a nice guy, did a lot for us... but seriously, we needed him to go before he started winning challenges again."

" _I still can't believe Juli was able to get Dr. Mario back on her side last night. Totally a great thing for us because I have no doubt that they're going to be pissed at him for setting them up for failure! Right now, my alliance is in great shape, and we're just going to take control from here on out!" - Jess_

"With a great man comes a reasonable vote off," sighed Zola, "Well, that's one down. Twelve are left."

"And who will be voted off tonight?" grinned Deadpool, before beginning to hum the Survivor theme.

Jake chuckled, "Well, I can tell you this, it's going to be a fun ride these next three days."

" _J'onn's gone, so I feel completely vulnerable once again! I really can't believe I'm back at the bottom so quick, and yet so fast. Right now, anything can happen, and I know Zola and I are probably the next two targets. I don't know who will be first... but until then, we're going to need an idol, fast." - Jake_

Eventually, the group disbanded, and everyone left to go do their own things. Tending to the fire were Jake, Zola, and Toriel.

Toriel laughed softly, "Well Zola... this is no different from what happened over on the Pagi tribe. It's just now we have you and Kellam over for company."

Zola nodded, "Yeah thanks... I should have known better then to trust the Tagongs. My heart said stick with them, but my mind said not to."

" _I highly regret trusting Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario. I knew from the beginning we should have gone after them immediately, but my heart said to stick with Tagong all the way. Turns out, that was a complete and utter lie. The next couple of days will suck, I already know that feeling well." - Zola_

"Here's my plan... we just need to find the hidden immunity idol," explained Jake, "There's two of them, right? One normal, one special! Although... I know Deadpool's idol was re-hidden after he played it a couple of nights ago."

"So you think the original Pagi idol is still out there?" asked Zola. Toriel looked over at Jake curiously.

Jake shrugged, "Well... I don't know. Jeff would have mentioned it when we merged that there were three idols in play. But he didn't. Which means..."

Toriel was being oddly quiet during this conversation. However, she was smiling.

"Maybe I can answer that question for you," smiled Toriel, before looking at Jake, "Do you remember when I told you I was going on a little walk?"

Jake nodded his head, "Yeah?"

Toriel smiled warmly, and pulled out the Pagi immunity idol. She found the thing hours before the two tribes merged into one unique tribe. Both Zola and Jake were relieved to see that idol.

" _I found the hidden immunity idol two days ago, but I wasn't ready to tell my alliance I had it quite yet. I figured that some secrets are best left unnoticed for now. With J'onn gone, I know we're going to be in trouble, so... this idol will get to have some use, and I don't think anyone will see it coming." - Toriel_

"Toriel! That's great!" smiled Jake, hugging Toriel warmly, as he was very excited to see it in her possession, "That's one idol in our hands... that I don't think anybody else knows about!"

Zola grinned, "Exactly. We have the upper hand against the others. But the question is... do we use it as leverage? Or use it to buy us three extra days?"

"We'll need to decide on that as a team." smiled Toriel.

" _Toriel found the hidden immunity idol, and you know what, I'm not even mad about it! While I wish she would have shown us the idol before J'onn was voted off, I think she felt as comfortable as we did about voting Cyrano off. Now we're more then prepared to take on the others with this idol." - Jake_

Meanwhile, Etna and Kellam were walking along the shore, discussing last night's vote.

"Are you mad that I voted for Cyrano last night?" asked Kellam.

Etna shook her head, "No! Why would I be mad about you voting for someone I don't care about? Dude, Kellam, you're fine!"

"Oh... oh okay, good." smiled Kellam.

" _J'onn's gone, and that really puts a hamper on my game. Playing through the game with a second person, especially one who could transform and use my eavesdropping to their advantage, was really helpful. But now, I'm on my own, and I have to play the game to win. Not to lose, so..." - Kellam_

Etna shrugged, "Hell, I'm not even concerned that you would leave our alliance. Kellam, you've been a key force for me since Day... whatever it was when we formed this alliance. You know what I mean!"

"Absolutely, and you are in my debt, Etna. I want to go to the end with you and Sweet Tooth." smiled Kellam.

Etna grinned, "Heh! You got yourself a deal!" She then shook Kellam's hand firmly.

" _Kellam's really not playing for anyone at this point. He's basically playing for me and Sweet Tooth. I know that Juli and Dr. Mario are a tight pair, so Kellam's going to be that crucial swing vote weeks down the line. Still though... Kellam's a really nice guy. He could still win if I screw up..." - Etna_

"It's going to be me, you, Sweet Tooth, Juli, and Dr. Mario in the Final 5." agreed Kellam.

"And that's good enough for me!" smirked Etna.

The duo continued to walk along the shore line, changing topic along the way.

" _I do feel bad that I have to probably vote off Zola, Jake, and Toriel later down the line, but I know my chances of winning are better if I sit next to someone like Sweet Tooth, Etna, or even Dr. Mario. I can't sit next to Jake or Toriel, and expect to be taken seriously as a Sole Survivor. They will win." - Kellam_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 22

Out in the forest collecting fruit to spicen up their new rice and beans, Jess, Deadpool, Cyrano, Juli, and Shulk were out by themselves for the time being.

"You know, ah-CHOO," explained Cyrano, "The more and more I think about it... the more that... even though you did swing him back over? I still don't trust that doctor."

Juli rolled her eyes, "Ughhh.. dude, seriously?"

Cyrano looked over at her firmly, "Juli, listen to me, ah-CHOO. You know him better then anyone. How stubborn is he?"

"Well.. a lot, but not all the time!" defended Juli.

"Okay... a lot doesn't convince me. Who's to say when we get farther down the road, he's going to ignore your pleas, ah-CHOO?" reminded Cyrano.

" _Dr. Mario did vote for me to stay, but... it doesn't convince me. His vote didn't matter. From what I can see, it was mostly to save face, ah-CHOO. Eventually, a time and a place will come in this game where he will not care about Juli's opinions, only his own. He's very prone to doing such." - Cyrano_

Shulk nodded his head, plucking off some mangoes, "Cyrano's right. Dr. Mario's very arrogant. He's also smart, and a challenge threat. Seems like he got stronger inbetween seasons."

Deadpool then clapped his hands together, "Ohh! And Juli, didn't he, like, vote you out just to ensure he steals YOUR jury votes? Yeah, he cares so much about you, doesn't he?"

Juli grumbled a little, crossing her arms.

" _This really sucks. I figured I was doing a big favor for Dr. Mario by giving him a chance to gain some trust! But now Cyrano, and Shulk even are the ones being stubborn! Who the hell cares about what happened in Dingo Canyon, dude? It's a new season, a new game! Maybe he's changed!" - Juli_

"I have nothing against Dr. Mario, but like... he's won two individual challenges back to back," reminded Jess, "If anything, he's becoming the next biggest challenge threat now that J'onn's gone."

Shulk nodded his head, "For us, it's best if we stick low underneath the radar, and just wipe out the physical and mental threats. We cannot afford to emerge as serious threats yet."

"Exactly," confirmed Cyrano, nodding his head as well, "We formed this alliance out of necessity, ah-CHOO. Unlike the Tagong players, we're all non-threats in our own way."

"And yet, Cyrano, you still got votes cast against you!" grumbled Juli, a little irritated.

"We had the votes Juli. Deadpool made sure of that, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

" _Juli's acting a little suspicious lately. She's been extremely defensive over Dr. Mario, and it really concerns the hell out of me. Dr. Mario cannot be trusted. Yeah, he may have shown her that she can trust him, but he's coming after Cyrano, and maybe even me. Who's to say he won't stop?" - Shulk_

Deadpool turned to look at Juli, "Juli, as a once famous head chef once said... wake up! Get your head in the game, girl!"

"My head is in the game, Deadpool!" said Juli, rolling her eyes, "I'm wondering if your heads are all in the game, that's what, dude!"

" _Dr. Mario's my key ally right now, and I can't afford to let him go home yet, dude! He's acting a little bit on the deep end, but holy #%#%, Cyrano and Shulk act like he's murdered their pets! Maybe there's something I'm missing, but listen, until I see it, I'm not going to turn on Dr. Mario! No way!" - Juli_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario were talking about the next several days coming up.

"Glad to see you've come back to your senses, Doc," noted Sweet Tooth, "Juli's clearly thinking about the game and knows what she's doing."

"Yeah... I'm little suspicious of it myself." muttered Etna, looking over her shoulder at something.

" _Ever since the merge, I've been keeping an eye on Juli. She claims to be in our alliance, but I think she's getting a little too close to her former allies. Namely, Cyrano. I have no doubt Juli saved Cyrano by convincing Dr. Mario to keep his vote on J'onn last night. That's impressive, but suspicious." - Etna_

Sweet Tooth looked over at Etna, "What's Juli up to now?"

Etna looked back over at Sweet Tooth, "Wait? You know too?"

"You don't think I don't see what's going on around here?" muttered Sweet Tooth, leaning up to sit down, "Juli's been sucking up to her former tribe."

"So you're thinking what I was thinking, weren't you?" said Etna, "That Juli might have saved Cyrano last night?"

Dr. Mario laughed, "Hah! That's a laugh and a half. Juli didn't convince me to vote for J'onn... I just simply... thought about it, and made the decision on my own!"

Sweet Tooth gave him an odd look that was concealed by his mask, "...really?"

"Of course!" laughed Dr. Mario.

" _Okay okay... I lied about that. Juli gave me a good reason to vote off J'onn over Cyrano. BUT! I had a good reason to take her advice! I just don't want to appear like I follow orders, but you lose this game if you act like a follower all the time! I gotta be confident, productive, and intelligent!" - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario cleared his throat, "But either way, J'onn needed to go. Whatever happens next, Cyrano needs to go next. Why keep someone around that doesn't trust you? Wouldn't you rather have someone who thinks they can trust you?"

Etna gave him a dull look, "Welcome to Survivor, Dr. Mario. Nobody trusts a word you say. Even if you think they think they can trust you, you probably shouldn't act like that."

Dr. Mario ignored her, "But don't you know what I was thinking? Final 3. The three of us? Think about it, Etna, both of us lost to really good social players; Jordan and Marge. If we go with eachother, the jury will be forced to vote for a villain."

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, "You're actually interested in this alliance, huh? I wouldn't of thought you would have."

"It's a game, Sweet Tooth, and you know what? I'm here to win what was meant to be mine!" explained Dr. Mario, "Juli and Kellam are nice people, and nice people need to go home immediately!"

" _Listen up, people back home, Survivor is more then just the social game! You need to have a physical, and strategic mind as well! If you don't, why the hell are you even here? It's not about making friends, it's about playing a good game, and this jury won't be bitter compared to Dingo Canyon." - Dr. Mario_

"Oh hell, let's see how it goes. Just keep it on the low without letting Kellam or Juli know, alright?" warned Etna, offering a hand to shake.

Both Dr. Mario and Sweet Tooth shook her hand firmly, cementing their Final 3 alliance.

" _A Final 3 alliance, you say? Working alongside one of the greatest minds to ever step foot in Survivor history, and someone who thinks they're a 'Survivor God'. It's not often you would see this match-up, but I think I can turn this around in favor of me. All I have to do is stay ahead of Etna." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, you will divide into two teams of six. I will show you a series of symbols five at a time. Once I've shown you all five symbols, you must repeat them back to me. If you get even one symbol wrong, you're out of the challenge. The team that's left standing will win reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken on a helicopter ride around the islands of Prison Island. You will enjoy the scenery, get a good view of the island you've been living on for the last 23 days, and then you will be dropped off on a small resort island for lunch. Let's get started."

Team A: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, and Shulk

Team B: Dr. Mario, Juli, Kellam, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola

"Okay, we're in our two teams. Time for the first order. Shamrock, Shovel, Vitamin, Ice Cream, and Star."

…

…

…

"Everyone on Team A got it right except for Etna. Etna's wrong. For Team B... wow, half of you got it wrong. Kellam, Toriel, Zola, step down, you are all out along with Etna. We're down to five for Team A, and only three for Team B."

"Time for the second order. Pistol, Goat, Bat, Armor Plate, and Torch."

…

…

…

"The only person to get the order wrong was Cyrano. Sorry buddy, you're out of the challenge, but Team A is still in a good spot to win with four against three."

"Time for the third order. Armor Plate, Ice Cream, Lance, Star, and Torch."

…

…

…

"Deadpool is wrong for Team A, and Dr. Mario is wrong for Team B! We're down to three for Team A against two for Team B! It's getting closer and closer!"

"Time for the fourth order. Ice Cream, Bat, Lance, Torch, and Pistol."

…

…

…

"Shulk and Juli are both out of the challenge now! It's now down to Jake and Jess for Team A. Sweet Tooth is the last hope for Team B."

"For the fifth order, we have: Squid, Lance, Pistol, Ice Cream, and Shamrock."

…

…

…

And with that, one team was declared the winner.

…

…

…

Jake and Jess got the order right, while Sweet Tooth fumbled with the last one.

"It's over. Sweet Tooth's out of the challenge, which means JAKE, JESS, DEADPOOL, CYRANO, SHULK, AND ETNA WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great work Team A! You clearly had the better team in the end, and because of the efforts of both Jake and Jess, you will enjoy a nice helicopter ride around Prison Island, followed by a good lunch. As for the rest of you, got nothing for you. You can all head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

All six reward winners boarded the helicopter as it soon began it's journey around the islands. They were also given a brief history about the landmark.

"I can't lie, this is absolutely amazing." smiled Shulk, looking out the window.

"I know right?" giggled Jess, "This is just relaxing, smooth, and a nice break away from crazy gameplay."

" _Survivor's such a crazy game, which is why I'm so thankful for these rewards when they pop up! Because, like, if they never happened, none of us would get a break from the game, and we would all just be stressed out, and probably arguing a whole lot more then often! Just like high school!" - Jess_

Eventually, the boring tour was soon over, and the players were soon dropped off at the resort island for lunch as promised.

"Well, well, well! Here we are!" said Deadpool, "We're all going to have a nice little lunch, and no strategy talk... right? Right?"

Jake laughed, "Oh come on, Deadpool! That's what always happens on reward. I know you never had one, but there's always some strategy talk to a degree."

Deadpool nodded his head, "Ah, you're right, young Isaac Newton! But the strategy talk always occurs when the right person leaves the group to go do something else!"

" _Alright, see that boring helicopter trip you saw us go on? Nothing happened. Why bother in telling you what exactly happened on that helicopter? You saw the gist of it! Probst, you might as well just given us the lunch, and we'd all be happy campers! What's the deal with an island tour?" - Deadpool_

Etna looked around for something, "Ah shoot, I think I left my stuff in the helicopter. Deadpool, wanna go help me grab it? Maybe you lost something as well?"

"And bingo! There's the person that leaves the group early! ….oh wait, that includes me too," blinked Deadpool, before realizing Etna left without him, "Wait! Etna! I'm coming!" He then dashed away in a blur of red and dust.

Jake shook his head, laughing a little, "That's just classic Deadpool right there, man. Good to see the stress of the game isn't wearing down on him."

Jess looked over at Jake and frowned a little, "I know what you must mean. I've heard about your troubles ever since I came back to Pagi. Always at the bottom, huh?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, and like, I just want to play the game. I'm just getting a little sick of playing second fiddle, and only being kept around because I'm a distraction."

" _You know, while I can appreicate me staying around in the game for so long, it does hurt that the only reason I have stayed in this game is because I'm such a target. Everyone wants me out as soon as there's a chance. Well... I'm just sick of it. I want to play hard, play strong, not be the underdog." - Jake_

"It's understandable, really," replied Cyrano, "You're a superfan of Survivor. The social game is becoming more and more important, ah-CHOO. While I don't agree with their choices, I can see why they chose to send home the likes of Nicole and Pikachu."

Shulk nodded his head, "Yeah... but if I could say something, Jake? I wouldn't be worried if I were you."

"Why?" asked Jake, giving Shulk an odd look.

"Because the three of us, plus Deadpool," explained Shulk, "Are thinking about voting out Dr. Mario soon. We don't trust him at all."

Jake's face lightened up a little bit, but he couldn't allow himself to get too excited.

Jess smiled at him, "The only thing stopping us from really making the move is Juli. Juli put so much of her trust into him from the start that it's becoming a little annoying. Especially since she should know Dr. Mario will do ANYTHING to win this game."

" _Getting Jake and his alliance to trust us is important right now. While I don't want to keep him around for so much longer, for the next several votes, I would like for him to be on the same page as us. The likes of Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, and Etna have all got to go home. They're all dangerous." - Jess_

As the group of four discussed the plan, Cyrano noticed something underneath the big plate of food in the middle. He swiped it, and placed it in his pocket. Nobody caught him.

Meanwhile, near the helicopter, Etna and Deadpool were briefly talking.

"So you're not afraid that they might be discussing voting you out soon?" asked Deadpool, unsure himself of what they were truly discussing, although what he said was not far from the truth.

Etna shook her head, "Let them talk. I mean, even if I stay there, they might split off on their own. It's nothing I can do."

Deadpool grinned, "Well, just so you know, I'm currently a free agent! And by that, I mean if my alliance goes down the toilet, feel free to recruit me!"

Etna shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind."

" _Something's going on, and I don't really like it. If Jake manages to get in good with the other players, then that means he has a good chance to turn the tables around and target my alliance. He's certainly trying his best to stay in the game. I won't take that away from him, but I need to stop him." - Etna_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 23

Sitting around the camp fire, Zola, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel were busy cutting up some fruit and preparing lunch for the losing team.

"I have noticed we haven't had a conversation since we've come back together." remarked Sweet Tooth, looking up at Zola.

Zola raised an eyebrow, "Really? Figured that wasn't a priority for us."

Sweet Tooth's expression tensed, although nobody noticed, "Listen... I know our relationship has been rocky since Ultimates but... that was so long ago. And now... we did lie to you all, but J'onn needed to go."

" _Damage control can only go so far, and I need to rekindle the flame with the former Tagong tribe. With Etna away from camp, I have to do the work for her, which isn't a big deal for me. I'm used to having people do things for me in Survivor. It's nice to have a change for once." Sweet Tooth_

"What's going to stop you from doing the same thing to the rest of us?" asked Zola, hesitant to give Sweet Tooth the benefit of the doubt.

"Because Tagong needs to stick together," explained Sweet Tooth, "J'onn only needed to go before he went on an immunity run. No doubt the only reason Dr. Mario won those two challenges were because J'onn didn't give a damn."

Toriel nodded softly, "Yeah, that's true. But Dr. Mario's pretty good himself in those challenges."

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "Dr. Mario is dead set in targetting Cyrano again. We're not going to change his mind again, so... take that information with what you will."

Zola eyed him oddly, still not willing to trust him.

" _Sweet Tooth is a crafty player. No doubt he and Etna are working well together as a strong pair. I never trusted Sweet Tooth from Day 1, and I'm beginning to think the same about Etna as well. Now after voting out J'onn and betraying Tagong, they want to take out Pagi players? Not buying it." - Zola_

"You need to believe me Zola," replied Sweet Tooth, knowing Zola still didn't trust him, "I've done you wrong before, but believe me, with J'onn gone, you, Jake, and Toriel are nothing compared to the likes of Shulk, Cyrano, or Jessica."

"...well, to be fair, Cyrano's still proving himself in these challenges as a strong competitor, despite his age." replied Zola, sighing a little.

Toriel looked over at Zola, "I would think anything would be better then sitting around waiting to be voted off."

" _Sweet Tooth came to Zola and I, and wanted to bring Tagong back together to target the Pagi members. I think both Zola and I were hesitant to trust him, after he went behind our backs to ensure J'onn was voted off the island. But... I must say it's better then having nobody on our side." - Toriel_

Sweet Tooth placed the machete he was using for the fruit to the side, standing up, "Give it some thought Zola. We are not pulling your leg this time."

Zola chuckled half-heartedly, "Like I'll ever believe that. But thank you for the talk."

Sweet Tooth nodded, and left the area, leaving Zola and Toriel to work by themselves.

" _Personally, my alliance could use the numbers. I personally wouldn't want Cyrano to go out next, but whatever feeds Dr. Mario's ego will make me a happy clown. Once Cyrano, Shulk, and Jessica are all gone, Jake and Toriel are next on my hit list, and then finally... Zola will be finished." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Juli and Dr. Mario were walking along the beach, discussing everything that has gone down since the last vote.

"You seriously need to get Cyrano and the others to trust you," sighed Juli, "They still don't trust you whatsoever."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "What the hell? I saved his ass, and that's what he pays me back with? Stupid anteater..."

" _Of course, Cyrano's the moronic type! You try again and again to make sure you get their trust, and then after all of that, he still doesn't trust me. Alright, you know what, that's it! He needs to go home next! I should have sent him packing last night, but Juli... gah! I'm serious! He's done!" - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "You know what, Juli? I already talked with Etna and Sweet Tooth about it, so guess what? He's going home tomorrow night. That's final. I'm not dealing with his bull#%#% anymore."

Juli blinked, "Seriously?! Dude! That's not the way to deal with this!"

"If sparing him last night still isn't enough, I don't know what will," muttered Dr. Mario, "so if Sweet Tooth and Etna do their damage control right, we're sending Cyrano home. Done deal. Don't try to change it."

Juli growled a little under her breath. She did not like how Dr. Mario was handling the situation.

" _Damn it, me and my big mouth. I figured if I told Dr. Mario about Cyrano's trust, it would give him a chance to prove himself again! But no, Dr. Mario decides to be a big baby about it, and completely ruin our alliance. We're basically glued to the villains and Kellam, and I... ugh, it just sucks." - Juli_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Dr. Mario, and Zola."

Dr. Mario and Zola both did so.

"For today's challenge, from various Survivor seasons, you will stand on a perch out in the water. If you step off the perch, or lift a foot off the perch, or fall off into the water, you're out. Last person left standing wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council, where the second member of the jury will be selected. Now, during this challenge, I will attempt to tempt you with food. Lets get started."

Everyone got situated on each perch.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Not a second into the ten minute mark, did Jeff walk out carrying a small bowl of candy.

"Let's start with something nice and small. A small bowl of candy. Sweet treats, chocolate, and various more! Drop off if you want some!"

Giving it some thought, both Kellam and Shulk hopped into the water, dropping out of the challenge for the candy.

"Kellam and Shulk both drop out of the challenge! Any other takers?"

Jake looked over at Toriel and Zola. He knew Toriel had the hidden immunity idol, and while he was frightened of losing the challenge and going home, he figured that if plans went south, Toriel would use the idol on him.

So Jake dropped out of the challenge, hoping things went his alliance's way.

"Jake drops out! We're down to nine players! Jake, Shulk, and Kellam are all going to enjoy some candy."

Out in the water, Deadpool, Etna, Toriel, and Zola were looking pretty well, standing nice and tall and relaxing. Deadpool was standing on one leg, acting a little cocky.

Jess and Sweet Tooth were doing well as well. They were all hoping nothing enticing would be revealed.

Cyrano bent down as his knees started to wear a little bit. Dr. Mario looked over and grinned arrogantly. Juli shook her head, and tried to focus on winning the challenge.

– 20 minutes in... –

Jeff then came out carrying a nicely sized tray of food.

"Alright guys, time for a big one!" grinned Jeff.

Jeff threw off the cover to reveal a plate full of cheeseburgers and french fries.

Almost immediately, Cyrano and Deadpool dove into the water, as Cyrano was just waiting for something to come, and Deadpool desperately wanted a burger. Dr. Mario grinned, and jumped off as well, seeing that Cyrano was no longer in contention for immunity. Sweet Tooth followed him into the water as well.

"Wow! Cyrano, Deadpool, Dr. Mario, and Sweet Tooth all drop out of the challenge! Any other takers? There's plenty of burgers!"

Toriel looked over at Zola and whispered, "How confident are you that something will change tonight?"

Zola shrugged her shoulders, "Hard to tell... we have the upper hand either way... should we?"

Toriel nodded her head. Her legs were getting a little tired themselves, so once Toriel dropped out, Zola followed her on her way out.

"There goes Toriel and Zola! Six people going for cheeseburgers and french fries! Wow! We're down to three ladies in Etna, Juli, and Jessica!"

Etna stretched her shoulders. She looked like she could last a pretty long time on the perch. Juli was kind of stressed at the moment. All the thoughts about Dr. Mario and Cyrano floated through her mind, and it wasn't helping her chances at all. Jess was just trying to hold on as long as she could. She had a feeling she couldn't beat Juli or Etna.

– 30 minutes in... –

Jeff came back ten minutes later carrying a plate that was once again covered.

"Alright, three people left in the challenge, time to tempt you with more food."

Jeff threw the cover off, and revealed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Come and get them!"

…

…

…

...and with that, there was a winner chosen. Juli and Jess jumped off their perch for the sandwiches, leaving Etna all by herself.

"Just like that, this challenge is over! ETNA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Etna.

"Congratulations Etna! You now join an elite group of three time players that have managed to win individual one time per season! First Will Rose, then Soi Fon, and now you! Great work, you are safe tonight at the vote! As for the rest of you, after 24 days, someone will be voted out of the game. I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 24

With a big vote coming down onto the players, it was going to be pure chaos going into tribal council.

Out in the forest, Etna, Sweet Tooth, Kellam, Juli, and Dr. Mario were discussing the vote.

"No questions, tonight, we're doing Cyrano," explained Dr. Mario, "I mean it this time! There's no J'onn to deal with right now. Once Cyrano's gone, we take out Shulk, Jess, and then focus on the Tagong stragglers. Deal?"

Kellam, Etna, and Sweet Tooth all agreed with Dr. Mario's plan, mostly because there was no changing his mind at this point. Juli was still in the middle about all of this.

" _Tonight's going to suck. Dr. Mario's completely ruining my plan. I wanted to keep Cyrano, Shulk, and Jess as a side group. Tonight it should totally be Jake going home, dude! But Dr. Mario's stuck up, and set in his way to even see the big picture! What pisses me off is that the others seem okay with it." - Juli_

Etna looked over at Sweet Tooth, "How did the damage control go?"

"It went fairly decent. I don't think Zola trusts me one bit, though. It's going to be interesting how this all plays out." remarked Sweet Tooth.

Etna sighed, "Well, clearly if they aren't on our side, I don't think we have much hope. I don't even think trying to flip Deadpool will work for a 6-6 tie."

" _Deadpool says he's a free agent, but let's be fair, he's sticking by Jess and all of them until they're all gone. Then he'll join us. Hell, I don't blame him for that! He's playing the game just like the rest of us. However, tonight is going to be important. If we can't get the numbers, we're in bad shape." - Etna_

"I do have faith in them to make the right decision, though," smiled Kellam, "I will have another talk with them before we leave. Maybe I can convince them further."

"Please do so Kellam," grinned Etna, "If anything, I'm sure they would like to hear the perspective of someone who's actually considered a 'good guy'."

Dr. Mario scoffed, "Hah! In my mind, we are the good guys! I mean, seriously, it's the rest of them that could be classified as the villains! I spare you one vote, and you still don't trust me? Yeah, #%#% you too."

" _Ever since the second swap, Cyrano has wanted my head on a silver platter. He never trusted me, and told that straight to my face. So you know what, old man?" (He sticks his tongue out.) "In your face! You're going home tonight, and the other Pagis will follow you out! See you next time!" - Dr. Mario_

After agreeing to vote for Cyrano, the villains plus Juli and Kellam split off in different directions to do other things.

Juli eventually found herself in a conversation down by the beach. She was speaking with Jess, Deadpool, Cyrano, and Shulk about the vote.

"So uhh... whatcha planning tonight, dudes?" smiled Juli, a little sheepishly.

Jess shrugged, "Well.. we spoke with Jake during the reward, and I think we might be able to get the votes to send Dr. Mario home tonight. He doesn't have immunity, so we might as well send him packing."

Juli grimaced a little bit, not happy about that at all.

"Think about it like this, Juli," sighed Cyrano, knowing that Dr. Mario and Juli were allied, "take him out now, you won't have to worry about him selling you out. You know that's what he will do, ah-CHOO."

"Yeah! Because clearly we're the saints! We would never sell you out in a game worth one million dollars! Dr. Mario? Oh no, he's an asshole. He will always sell you out. Yuh huh." mocked Deadpool. Everyone ignored him.

" _Dr. Mario needs to go home tonight. Not only is he coming after me, but he's also a dangerous player. Behind the insanity, and cockiness, lies a very intelligent man. He's also done well in the challenges, so you know what, ah-CHOO? It's time for him to go home. He's not worth my time right now." - Cyrano_

Cyrano looked over at Jess and Shulk, "Are we absolutely certain that Jake and the others will vote with us tonight, ah-CHOO?"

Shulk shrugged, "I have no idea, but I think it's possible. They voted J'onn out, so I would say it's only fair for them."

"Alright... very well," sighed Cyrano, before pulling something out, "Just in the event I go home tonight... here's a hidden immunity idol clue I found at the reward, ah-CHOO."

He handed the clue to Shulk, whom shared it with the rest of the players. Cyrano kept his eyes closed, contemplating something.

" _Cyrano's one of my closest allies out here. I can't really afford to let him go home this early into the merge. Not only is he respectful, kind, and listens well, but he's also a smart guy, and he knows what's what more then the rest of us would ever know. If he goes home, Jess and I are on our own." - Shulk_

After the clue was shared between Shulk, Jess, Deadpool, and Juli, Cyrano sighed, and spoke up one more time, "... I also have the Tagong immunity idol. I do not wish to play it tonight, however. It's too early, ah-CHOO." He looked over at Juli after he said it, hoping to send a message over to her.

Jess smiled at him, "Oh wow! That's great, Cyrano! But... what if you go home tonight?"

"Then I will just sneak it into one of your bags, that's all I can do, ah-CHOO." shrugged Cyrano.

" _Cyrano having the hidden immunity idol is extremely important. He is part of our alliance, so it does give us an edge. However, he says he's not going to use it. While I can understand it being a little early for that... like, come on. I have no idea if we have the numbers, so why risk not playing it?" - Jess_

After a little more talking, it was agreed that the alliance would vote for Dr. Mario. Juli was still stuck in the middle, and had more time to think about it.

Meanwhile, hours before tribal council, Kellam, Toriel, Zola, and Jake were talking about the vote.

"I'm being completely honest with you guys," explained Kellam, "They will be voting for Cyrano tonight. You can trust me."

"How do you know they're not lying to you?" asked Zola.

"Because I feigned my loyalty to them, part of a plan J'onn had," explained Kellam, being careful with his choice of words, "They think they can use me as leverage. My true loyalty is to you guys, though. I proved that at the last vote."

" _Toriel has the hidden immunity idol, so if need be, we could use that to keep us all safe tonight. However, Kellam's doing a great job as a double agent, from what he's told us. He says they are definitely voting for Cyrano tonight. However... I don't know. They could always lie to him." - Jake_

"Here's my fear," explained Jake, "They're very smart players, Kellam. What if they realize you're playing them for fools? I mean, you're not even a villain. You worked with one, but in your heart, you're not."

Kellam shook his head, "It's because of my history in Beach Bowl Galaxy that they trust me to remain loyal. That's their mistake."

Toriel looked over at Zola, "Sweet Tooth did look eager to rekindle the Tagong alliance yesterday. Maybe Kellam's right."

Zola gave Toriel a dirty look, "You know Sweet Tooth's just playing the game, Toriel. He will do anything, and everything possible to ensure he stays in the game. Whatever benefits him, he will do."

" _Jake and Toriel seem like they want to take Kellam's word for granted, but I'm not so quick to trust Kellam's instincts. I know Sweet Tooth's playing the game, and so is Etna. If we trust them again, we will look like utter fools. But at the same time... what if they're being 100% genuine about it?" - Zola_

Zola continued to talk, "Besides, if someone from Pagi, or one of the villains have to go home tonight, why Dr. Mario and Cyrano specifically? It should be Jess leaving for Pagi, or Sweet Tooth leaving for the villains. Etna's safe anyway."

Kellam shrugged, "It's a feud going on between those two guys. Cyrano doesn't trust Dr. Mario, and Dr. Mario wants him gone to protect himself."

Jake chuckled, "Sounds like typical Dr. Mario to me. Well... what do you guys think we should do, then?"

" _Playing the double agent role, I feel like I'm in a good spot to vote for anyone tonight. As long as I don't vote out any of my allies, I think I can get away with it. I know people forget about me sometimes... but this is one of those times where I would like to be forgotten for now." - Kellam_

After a little bit of discussion, the group agreed to target either Cyrano or Dr. Mario.

On the way to tribal council, Juli was still smack dab in the middle, muttering to herself.

" _Damn it, damn it, damn it! This tribal council just sucks! Nobody's listening to me, dude! We're not playing smart at all! I should just vote for Jake tonight and screw everyone else. But... no, no, that's not mature enough." (She groaned loudly) "Damn it! Why does everyone have to be so idiotic!" - Juli_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter, voted out at the last tribal council."

Martian Manhunter wore his newest costume from the New 52 comics, sitting down comfortably.

"This merge has been pretty interesting. Tons of lines being drawn in the sand, and it's only getting started. Jake, how does this merge compared to the one you had in Yoshi Desert?" asked Jeff.

"Oh man, so much more intense, Jeff! I mean, in Yoshi Desert, there was a clear divide between two aliiances. But out here, there seems to be so many alliances! You don't know who's truly with who, and who's aligned with you, it's just chaotic!" replied Jake.

Both Juli and Kellam nodded their heads.

"Kellam, the last vote was about taking out the biggest threat in the game. What is tonight's vote all about?" asked Jeff.

"I believe it's about settling a rivalry. I think it's been no surprise that Cyrano and Dr. Mario haven't gotten along at all. I still don't know how that whole thing started." replied Kellam.

"I'll tell you all how it started! Cyrano straight up tells me that he can't trust me! Like, okay, what the hell is that all about?" muttered Dr. Mario.

"You need to understand where I come from. I was a Pagi member, you were a Tagong member. How could I possibly trust you, ah-CHOO?" replied Cyrano.

Dr. Mario shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Zola, this seems to be a Pagi vs. Tagong situation. Tagong clearly has the numbers over Pagi, but then again, like last time, J'onn was voted off, and he was a Tagong member. What will happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I guess I could say the dispute will be settled out of tribal council. We need this mess settled so the game can continue. I would rather both of them stay in the game, but it's not my call." replied Zola.

Sweet Tooth looked over at Zola, oddly.

"Cyrano, in all due respect, why on Earth would you tell someone you don't trust them?" asked Jeff.

Cyrano sighed.

"You and I both know how Dr. Mario is, Jeff. He's narcissistic. He's also insane, might I add, ah-CHOO. How could you trust someone like him?" replied Cyrano.

Dr. Mario shook his head, saying to himself quietly, "That's not true."

"Dr. Mario, care to dispute those claims real quick?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario nodded.

"Absolutely! Erron Black did indeed call me insane back in Dingo Canyon, but you know what, that's just someone's opinion. Opinion is not fact, ladies and gentlemen! What Cyrano thinks about me is a pure opinion! Not fact! I don't take him seriously though, because he is senile and very old." replied Dr. Mario.

"You don't take me seriously, so you wish to vote me out anyway, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano, confused.

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Juli, any last comments you would like to make before we vote?" asked Jeff.

Juli sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's just get this over with, dude." replied Juli.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Deadpool, you're up."

– – –

Cyrano's Vote: You seriously need to get a life. I don't think that PhD of yours is worth it, ah-CHOO. (Dr. Mario)

Dr. Mario's Vote: I think you're just as pretentious as Erron Black. Buh bye, get the hell out. (Cyrano)

Juli's Vote: Alright, time to suck it up, Julianna, if nobody's listening to you, you need to do what's best! (?)

Zola's Vote: I don't feel bad to be writing your name down. I only wish it was someone else. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Cyrano seriously considered it, but he kept his idol in his pocket.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dr. Mario. (He nodded his head.)

…

Cyrano. One vote Dr. Mario, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Dr. Mario. Two votes Dr. Mario, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Dr. Mario. That's three votes Dr. Mario, one vote Cyrano. (He rolled his eyes. Cyrano sniffed.)

…

Dr. Mario. That's four votes Dr. Mario, one vote Cyrano.)

…

…

Cyrano. Two votes Cyrano, four votes Dr. Mario.

…

…

Cyrano. That's three votes Cyrano, four votes Dr. Mario. (He shrugged, looking over at Juli.)

…

Cyrano. Tied four votes Cyrano, four votes Dr. Mario. (Jake looked over at Zola and Toriel.)

…

…

…

Dr. Mario. That's five votes Dr. Mario, four votes Cyrano.

…

…

Dr. Mario. Six votes Dr. Mario, four votes Cyrano. (Dr. Mario's jaw dropped just a little bit. Etna looked very annoyed.)

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the second member of our jury, Dr. Mario. That's seven, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dr. Mario was not happy at all. He grabbed all of his things, and gave his torch up to Jeff, "This is just baloney."

"Dr. Mario, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Dr. Mario shook his head, stomping out of tribal council. Juli sighed as Cyrano whispered a 'Thank you' to her. Etna glared over at her, overhearing it.

"Another Tagong member falls despite a clear majority. Now it's six against five, and I already know that despite all the rumors and claims that Pagi vs. Tagong is real... I'm beginning to think it's not. Pick up on that as you approach the end of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Dr. Mario's Final Words**

"Well, there goes my perfect record. All down the drain. I can't believe this. This is just utter bullcrap if you ask me. I don't know who to blame for all of this! Etna? Sweet Tooth? Juli? Cyrano even? I just... I don't know. I should be impressed they got me out, but holy crap, does it suck. I wasn't ready for it."

VOTE

Cyrano – Etna, Sweet Tooth, Kellam, and Dr. Mario

Dr. Mario – Zola, Jake, Juli, Shulk, Toriel, Deadpool, Cyrano, and Jess

Sorry for the delay, wasn't feeling well last Friday, but I'm back on schedule! Hopefully...

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 A Future Can't Decide Itself

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Martian Manhunter gone, it seemed like the end for Jake, Toriel, and Zola. However, Toriel had one last ace up her sleeve, as she had the Pagi hidden immunity idol from before the merge. With an idol in hand, the alliance wasn't done just yet. Meanwhile, Kellam solidified his alliance with Etna, Juli, Dr. Mario, and Sweet Tooth._

 _Later on in the day, despite Dr. Mario doing his best to get trust back, Cyrano, and the rest of the Pagi tribe was still eager to drop him. Juli did not like this at all, and she was fearing the worst possible scenario. On the flipside, Dr. Mario convinced Sweet Tooth and Etna to gun after Cyrano once again, not wanting to keep someone in the game who wanted him out._

 _At the reward challenge, it was a close race, but the team of Jake, Deadpool, Jess, Etna, Shulk, and Cyrano won a helicopter trip around Prison Island._

 _While on their reward, the six reward winners enjoyed their reward. But the talk quickly shifted into strategy when Deadpool and Etna left the area. Jake tried to convince Jess, Shulk, and Cyrano to keep him in the game. Thankfully for him, the trio wanted to target Dr. Mario, and Jake was all for it immediately._

 _Back at the Friendship? Camp, Sweet Tooth needed to do major damage control to get Zola and Toriel back on his side. He wanted Tagong to work together, although Zola was hesitant to trust someone who never had her back since the Ultimates season. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario told Juli his plan to take out Cyrano, which only preceded to piss Juli off, and make her consider every option left in the game._

 _At the immunity challenge, Etna managed to ignore all the temptations in the world to win individual immunity for the first time this season._

 _Before tribal council, Dr. Mario told his alliance that it was going to be Cyrano going home, while the Pagi players all agreed to vote out Dr. Mario. This left Jake, Toriel, Zola, and Juli all in the middle, for Juli did not know which alliance would benefit her more, and the three Tagong players had no idea if they could trust Etna and Sweet Tooth moving forward in the game._

 _At tribal council, the villains and Kellam were left out in the dust as the other Tagong players plus Juli all decided to put Dr. Mario's name down, and send him to the jury in an 8-4 decision. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 11: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, Kellam, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Zola**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter and Dr. Mario**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 25

The final eleven players returned to camp after another split decision at tribal council. This time, compared to the last vote, it was the villains that felt a little on edge.

Etna shook her head, placing her torch to the side, "Well crap... this doesn't look good at all. Thanks Juli." She shot her a dirty look.

" _Juli turned on us last night. It showed in her face, and the way she acted throughout tribal council. Why on Earth she would ever betray Dr. Mario blows my mind. She was in a good spot with us, and now I feel like she just shot herself in the foot. Nobody can trust a word she says now. Watch." - Etna_

Juli rolled her eyes, overhearing her, "Yeah, yeah... I'm such a bitch. You know what, I don't care, dude! I did what I needed to do!"

"So that means throwing your best ally off to the wolves?" muttered Etna, "You do realize Dr. Mario had your back out here. The only reason you got as far as you did is because you sucked his thumb, Juli. Plain and simple."

Juli growled a little, "Shut up! You're just upset that you're on the bottom! You can't always be in control, Etna!"

" _Of course, Etna's going to turn into a little sourpuss, and blame me for all of her problems going wrong. Well you know what, dude? Sucks to be you, Etna! I've worked with Dr. Mario before, and that's what you get! I'm here to win, not lose, and Dr. Mario was never going to help me win!" - Juli_

"You know what? I don't care if I'm in control or not. All I care about it making sure I'm in a good spot moving forward," replied Etna, before looking at everyone else, "You know what, though? Sweet Tooth and I are villains... but does that really make us repulsive? Despicable people?"

"Well, no not really," replied Jake, shaking his head, "But..."

"Well both of you are the most notorious villains left in the game! Does that account to something?" quipped Deadpool.

"Being villains or not, that's how we both lost our seasons," explained Sweet Tooth, "Etna was more devious then Jordan, and she lost. I was the best player in Ultimates, and yet I was going to lose to Stephen or Thane, because I was a villain."

" _Clearly Etna and I are in trouble moving forward. We really can't afford to sit back and watch everything happen, now can we? Being villains, we always find a way out of the messes we find ourselves in, and with Dr. Mario gone... we may be able to pull it off in a way." - Sweet Tooth_

Etna nodded her head, "Just remember this. We may be villains, but once the power is out of our hands.. is it really fair to continue to paint us as such? Think about that."

She and Sweet Tooth eventually left the area to go do something else. Kellam sighed, and went to lay down in the shelter, mostly keeping quiet and remaining out of the way of that whole argument.

Jess sighed, looking over at Shulk and Cyrano as they sat around the fire, "You know... I don't really like her, but she has a point. I mean like... are they truly dangerous right now? They're powerless."

" _I look at Etna and Sweet Tooth, and I feel a little sorry for them. Villains do indeed get very horrible treatment in the series. Like... in my season, I know people despised Anthony, just because he was a villain. So like, I don't know. The caring side in my personality comes out when I see them." - Jess_

Cyrano shrugged, "It's extremely hard to tell, Jessica. Yes, they are powerless. But once they have that power back, they know exactly what to do with it, ah-CHOO."

"Oh yeah, Etna definitely is dangerous," agreed Jess, "But like... I don't know. I would much rather go up against them in challenges rather then Jake and Toriel, personally."

Shulk nodded his head, "Oh yeah, absolutely. In fact, that's what we need to do. With J'onn out, and now Dr. Mario... our focus should return to the non-villain Tagongs. Jake specifically."

" _My alliance of... pretty much the five remaining Pagi players, we're basically playing the middle ground. Tagong is such a fractured tribe that I just don't see it coming back together anytime soon. In my mind, Jake is the biggest threat left on Tagong. He's strong, smart, and knows this game." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 25

Walking along a trail in the forest, Etna, Zola, and Toriel were discussing a few things going on in the game.

"The more and more we take eachother on," explained Etna, "The more likely Pagi will take control over the entire game. I wasn't originally believing that to be a possibility, but now that Juli betrayed Dr. Mario... it's happening."

Zola shrugged, "Juli's head is up in the clouds almost all the time. And let's not forget Deadpool. Eventually those two are going to do something stupid."

" _Etna knows she's on the chopping block. She's a much more dangerous threat than Sweet Tooth, and while I would prefer Sweet Tooth to go before her, Jake and Toriel want Etna out first. I can't go against my alliance's wishes, so right now, Etna's going home soon if she fails to win immunity." - Zola_

"Okay... but what if they don't? Deadpool's entire game lies on staying loyal while being a goof off! People love his jokes! There's no reason for him to flip! I agree with you on Juli though... but I don't know. I think she's set on staying with Pagi." replied Etna.

"Pagi's definitely a well more organized tribe than we are," replied Toriel, "I think they managed to vote together since the merge. I think Jess and Cyrano are to thank for that. They feel like the voices of reason."

Etna nodded, "All the more reason why Cyrano needed to be voted off last night."

" _It's official. Tagong needs to stick together. We can't afford to just... laze around and allow Pagi to take advantage of our problems. Sweet Tooth, myself, and Kellam need to get in the good graces of Jake, Toriel, and Zola, otherwise we're all toast. Especially myself and Sweet Tooth!" - Etna_

Etna sighed, shaking her head, "But you know what? The more and more I think about it... the more I just want to vote Juli out next. Just to show her what a bad choice she made. Listen, if she was willing to vote out Dr. Mario... who'd want to keep her around now?"

Toriel looked over at Zola, "Looking at the numbers, there's six Tagong players left, and only five Pagi members. It would be in our best interests to make this alliance."

Zola grimaced a little, "...I don't know Etna. You've burned us once already with voting out J'onn. I understand it was a strategic move... but you're sounding completely desperate."

Etna rolled her eyes, "I'm the one sounding desperate? Zola, don't even give me that. You guys immediately turned to Pagi! If you give them the edge, one of them will win the game! At least I'm coming to you guys!"

Zola shook her head, refusing to argue with Etna for the time being.

" _Etna doesn't get it. She's one of the most dangerous players that has ever stepped foot in Survivor. She's made fake idols, she's played ruthless games in her previous seasons. Probst even called her the best female player not to win. She's sounding desperate because she knows she's done." - Zola_

"Just... Toriel, please," sighed Etna, "I'm asking you. Tagong needs to work together. Pagi can't afford to stick around for two more votes. Once that happens, we're done. They've won."

Toriel nodded softly, giving Etna a warm smile, "I think it's entirely possible, Etna. Just... remain calm. Don't scramble too hard, okay?"

Etna nodded softly in response, sighing a little once again.

" _I feel horrible for Etna. We did have something going on the original Tagong tribe, but it flickered and went away after she chose to vote off Monita. Right now, though, I feel like she makes the best argument. We cannot afford to let Pagi get the momentum. It's that plain and simple." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Deadpool, Cyrano, and Juli were talking about things while relaxing and waiting for a challenge.

"I didn't say this quite yet," said Cyrano, looking at Juli, "But I want to thank you for keeping me here another three days, ah-CHOO."

Juli shrugged, "It's the least I can do, dude."

" _I chose to vote out Dr. Mario last night because I knew he was going to abandon me for Sweet Tooth and Etna. After he stopped listening to my pleas, I knew he was far gone at that point. I feel much more content and happy with the Pagi alliance. I know with them, there's a chance I can win Survivor." - Juli_

"Yeah uhh, I wanna know something," said Deadpool, "Why in the hell did you keep Cyrano here again? Didn't you hate his guts early on in the season? Like... he struck a nerve with ya."

Juli shrugged her shoulders, "Well... yeah he did, dude. But you know what? Things change. People grow. People mature."

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "You're saying you've... grown up out here, ah-CHOO?"

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that it's not about being the flashiest person out here," explained Juli, "After voting out Dr. Mario, I feel like that was my right of passage."

" _I always saw Juli as a young woman who misunderstood the world around her. My youngest daughter was a troublemaker herself. I hoped to step forward to help Juli grow, befriend her, and... I suppose give her that support that her father never gave her, ah-CHOO. I'm proud of her, honestly." - Cyrano_

Deadpool looked back at the camera, and then back at Juli. He then looked back at the camera, "So TJ, is this your method of advertising Juli to return to Survivor Fan Characters?" Neither Juli or Cyrano heard him.

"'Inkling' in Dingo Canyon would have never voted Dr. Mario off. She would have been the one to throw a fit and scream and complain," said Juli, leaning up from her laying position, "Damn dude, can't believe I just said all of those things."

Deadpool laughed, "I'm sorry. Where's the real Juli, and what did you do with her, huh?"

Juli shook her head, grinning a little, "I'm still the real Julianna Inkson, Deadpool. I'm just going to go home, and just... continue to grow. I mean... after I win Survivor, of course!"

"Keep dreaming!" laughed Deadpool, obnoxiously. Juli didn't take it offensively, though. She figured Deadpool was laughing with her, not at her.

" _Honestly, I look at Survivor, and I can't believe it's helped me grow as a person. Back home, I'm a very flashy, confident, cocky squid with an inkbrush! I was nicknamed the Inkbrush Ninja back in Inkopolis! Being out here, dude, I've learned that you don't have to be flashy all the time." - Juli_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from various seasons of Survivor, you will be eating disgusting things from around the world. Each round, you will eat a random disgusting thing, and every round we will lose three people. The last person left standing will win reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken on a nice boat trip, enjoying a nice lunch of sandwiches, corn on the cob, soda pop, and a lot more. Also, let's just say there will be something there to remind you of home. Let's get started."

All eleven players stood near a plate, and mentally prepared themselves for the challenge.

For the first round, Jeff handed out plates that each had a grub worm on it.

"Alright, grub worms. Pretty popular meal in these challenges. Remember, last three left to get it down are all out of the challenge. 3, 2, 1, eat!"

All eleven players started to down the worm in rapid succession. Immediately, though, Cyrano and Shulk started coughing it up, going a little too fast. Kellam, Etna, Jake, Jess, Juli, and Zola were the first six to get the grubs down, though.

With Cyrano and Shulk basically out of it, it would come down to Deadpool, Sweet Tooth, and Toriel to get down the grubs.

…

…

...and it ended up being Deadpool and Toriel who finished first.

"Okay! You're all good! Cyrano, Shulk, and Sweet Tooth are out of the challenge. Moving on to round 2."

Both Cyrano and Shulk needed to wash their mouths out, while Sweet Tooth shrugged it off, taking a seat to watch the rest of the challenge unfold.

Jeff then handed out plates full of fertilized eggs.

"For your next meal... let's go with something a little more disgusting. Balut eggs. Another popular meal on Survivor. Let's go. 3, 2, 1, eat!"

Once again, Kellam, Jess, and Juli were the ones having the easiest times with the disgusting foods. Juli had eaten far worse hanging with the Black Ink Gang. Kellam didn't mind eating anything, while Jess really wanted to win this reward challenge.

With those three done first, there were only two slots left. Jake and Zola coughed up bits of the balut egg, unable to keep it down for long. Etna held her nose as she ate the egg, while Deadpool and Toriel weren't having much trouble with the balut.

However, as Deadpool finished his balut, Toriel's face turned green for a moment, and she couldn't keep the egg down much longer, coughing it up just like Jake and Zola. Etna then was able to finish the balut.

"Okay! We're good and moving on! Zola, Toriel, and Jake are all out of the challenge. We're down to five."

All three losers sat down with the others, feeling mostly sick to their stomachs after eating bits of the balut. However, overall, they were mostly okay.

Jeff started to hand out plates full of tarantulas.

"Okay, tarantula time! Aren't these babies lovely? Sadly, you gotta eat them. Good for your muscles, and body! Protein is protein after all! 3, 2, 1, eat!"

Deadpool picked up his tarantula, eyeing it, "You know, Probst, I've eaten many strange things. But a tarantula? You gotta be fu-" All of a sudden, Deadpool jumped up and dropped the tarantula, "AIEE! IT'S ALIVE! YOU DIDN'T KILL THIS ONE!"

Deadpool's scream and statement forced Kellam and Juli to hop back and freak out, thinking their tarantulas were alive as well. Jess and Etna didn't stop, though, as they were trying to block out distractions as they ate the dead tarantulas they were given. They figured Deadpool was tricking them.

Deadpool took a closer look, "Oh wait... it's just mine. You two are good." He winked at Kellam and Juli. Juli shot him a dirty look.

But Deadpool's outburst cost all three of them reward as Etna and Jess finished their tarantulas first.

"Etna and Jess are finished! Both women moving on to the final round! Deadpool, Juli, and Kellam are all out of the challenge."

"Arachnophobia is a dangerous fear. I apologize to anyone out there with such a phobia." Deadpool said, looking at the camera as he squishes the tarantula he didn't eat and taking a seat. Kellam was just happy not to eat a spider, while Juli looked a little ticked.

Jeff then handed out two plates full of smelly, flat meat.

"This is fafaru. Smells like it had a really bad day, doesn't it? Hold your hands behind your back, dip your head down, and chew. First person to get it down wins reward. 3, 2, 1, eat!"

Both Jess and Etna dipped their heads down to pick up the fafaru with their lips, beginning to chew the meat as quickly as they could, and without coughing it back up.

Jess was determined to win this reward, feeling like there would be something from home that she could win. Etna was holding it in a lot better then Jess was, but chewing a lot slower then she was.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Jess who got the fafaru down first.

"Jess does it! JESS WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jess.

"Great eating today, Jessica! Because of your bravery, and willingness to try new things, you will enjoying a nice little boat trip around Prison Island, while enjoying a lunch! However, it's no fun by yourself. Choose three people to join you."

Jess took a deep breath, knowing exactly who she wanted to take with her.

"Okay, well... Shulk's been my boy since Day 1 of this game. He's coming with me no matter what. My second choice... Deadpool. Because why not, you know? My final choice... sorry, but I choose Juli. Nothing personal."

Shulk, Deadpool, and Juli all smiled, walking up to thank Jess for taking them on reward.

"Great! So, Jess, Shulk, Deadpool, and Juli will all be going on this boat trip. Good job, please enjoy yourselves! As for the rest of you, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you all for a very important immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

Jess, Shulk, Deadpool, and Juli each got onto the boat, and soon started to indulge in their lunch that was already prepared for them.

"Cheers to Jess, for bringing all of us on this fancy reward!" smiled Shulk, clinking his glass with the others.

"Thank you all so much," smiled Jess, "I really wanted to win this reward, and there's no one better I could have spent my time with then you guys."

" _This was an important reward for me. Jeff hinted at a little something from home and... I'm just a sucker for love. I chose to bring the people I did because... I want Shulk and Deadpool in my Final 3 alliance, and I also wanted to make Juli feel comfortable in our Pagi alliance. She needs it." - Jess_

"I wasn't thinking you were going to pick me, dude," chuckled Juli, "Totally thought you were picking Cyrano over me."

"Yeah.. I respect Cyrano," sighed Jess, "But I only have so many options to pick. So I figured the three of you needed the reward the most."

"Yeah! Screw the old man and not having fun with the new generation!" mocked Deadpool.

" _I think Jess is playing a very interesting game. She's definitely playing a subtle game, and trying to hide behind such bigger targets like Shulk and Deadpool. You know, girlfriend, I would say you're playing well, but you need to play balls to the wall sometimes, dude! At least enough to win!" - Juli_

Juli took another bite of her sandwich, before noticing a rolled up note in the flower vase. She tugged it out, grinning, "Well guess what guys, we got ourselves a hidden immunity idol clue!"

She passed the note around to the rest of the players. Deadpool had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Wow! I think production is rooting for us, guys!" giggled Deadpool, "Cyrano already has the idol, and now we're closer to actually finding the two remaining idols! Think about it guys... we could become the most powerful alliance in Survivor history!"

Jess giggled, "Oh my God, I can't even begin to imagine the amount of power we would have. Should we go for it?"

"It's a lot better then potentially letting Etna or Jake get the idols," replied Shulk, "I say when the chance opens up, we go for it."

" _There's two immunity idols still out there in the game. We know Cyrano has one. At least the one hidden on Tagong beach. Jeff said there were two new idols hidden at the start of the merge. However... something still strikes me as odd. Wouldn't there be a Pagi immunity idol? Before the merge?" - Shulk_

A few minutes later, the sailor walked out onto the deck.

"Excuse me, we have a delivery for you all," said the sailor, bowing in front of them, "For winning the reward today, Jess, you, as well as the people you took with you, have earned letters from home, and a luxury item each."

Immediately, all four players hopped out of their chairs to where the sailor directed them. Waiting for them were four packages. Two were small, and two were long and tall.

"These packages are for you two," explained the sailor, handing the small packages to Jess and Deadpool, "Please open them first. The letters are inside each package."

Jess opened hers to reveal a family portrait, which also included her deceased brother. Her letter was from her family. Deadpool opened his to reveal the actual Blu-Ray copy of his latest movie. It was empty, though. His letter was from the X-Men.

" _My family means everything to me. I only returned for a second season to help them out. After my brother's death, we just... we just fell into a crisis. I knew I needed to come back and win for not only myself, but win for my family, and to honor my brother, who knows how much he meant to me." - Jess_

The sailor then dragged the bigger packages over to Shulk and Juli, "These things are for you guys... and be careful with them."

Juli opened hers first. It was her inkbrush that she used in the turf war competitions back home. Her letter was from her ex-boyfriend Rusty.

Shulk's eyes widened just a little bit as he opened his package; it was the Monado blade. The very blade that could tell the future and helped him throughout Lake Hylia.

" _It's the Monado... I never thought I would see it back in my hands out here again. I chose not to bring it again this season because I had a feeling it would ruin my game. After all, Battle Royale went through pretty good. I don't know what Fiora was thinking but... not much I can do." - Shulk_

However, upon reading the letter, Shulk's face fell a little, "Oh... it's busted at the moment."

Everyone looked over at Shulk as he wielded the Monado. He tried to make the lightsaber part of it form, but to no avail. Only the Monado took it's attacking shape, but no light came out.

"What happened to it?" asked Jess.

"Reading the letter, Fiora wants me to take a look at it while I'm out here. Gee, thanks Fiora. As if there isn't enough for me to do." sighed Shulk.

"Well you are the mechanic aren't ya?" asked Deadpool, tilting his head to the side.

Shulk shrugged, walking back to the lunch area of the boat, before looking at the letter again, "...luckily, they don't need to know the truth. Thank you Fiora for thinking about that for me."

" _But then, Fiora actually came prepared! She came up of a lie for me to tell the others. My Monado really isn't busted, as it's apparently all good and working. She wanted me to take the Monado, thinking my game was far better with it than without it. The lie is to keep the target off of me." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 26

Walking down along the beach, Cyrano was collecting seashells. He was trying to create a necklace to bring back home to his wife.

"She deserves the prettiest seashells they have out here, ah-CHOO," commented Cyrano to himself, "Anything to get my mind off this game."

" _Not going on the reward didn't bother me in the slightest. Jessica can choose whom she wants, after all. However, it does make me think. I understand why Juli was chosen, but... I have a feeling that's the Final 3 Jessica wants; herself, Shulk, Deadpool. I won't act yet, but I will soon, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

A few moments later, Kellam joined him down on the beach.

"Find anything Nosegay will like, Cyrano?" asked Kellam, watching him.

Cyrano nodded with a confident smile, "Absolutely. Distant has the prettiest seashells back home, and... I must say Prison Island is no different."

Kellam smiled at him, "That's good. I know Miriel isn't too big on necklaces or any of the sort. She'll wear it if I buy her anything, but I think she prefers if I buy her more... err... informative things."

"A husband must make his wife happy, after all, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

" _I have much respect for Cyrano. He's the oldest player out here, and he's done very well. That does make him a threat to take out later, but for right now, it's too early. I wrote his name down twice, and even then I didn't think he deserved those votes. I just want to make up for those votes." - Kellam_

"I wanted to apologize for writing your name down twice," sighed Kellam, "Even I personally believe you didn't deserve those votes."

"And yet you still made them," replied Cyrano, sternly, "It's not about whether you believe it or not, Kellam. It's about making the right decision. Clearly, nobody tells you anything. You follow a lost cause, ah-CHOO."

Kellam shrugged, "Maybe I do. I know Tagong is a fractured tribe, and I believe I'm the only one trying to bring it back together."

"Jake and Etna are the biggest threats out of those players, ah-CHOO. I understand you feel notably safer with those two around." said Cyrano.

" _Kellam hides in the background fairly well. I suppose that is what he does best, but it makes him a threat as we get closer to the end of the game, ah-CHOO. If you ask me, I think trying to get Tagong back together is a lost cause. Etna, Sweet Tooth, Jake, all of them... they're too fractured." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jake, Zola, and Toriel were discussing what needed to happen at the next tribal council.

"Here's the thing," explained Zola, "Etna needs to go. Sweet Tooth needs to go. The three of us, plus Kellam are a solid four. Pagi may have five... but they have stragglers that we can flip over."

"You're talking about Deadpool and Juli, maybe?" asked Jake.

Zola nodded, "Absolutely. Deadpool will flip if he realizes he's in a bad spot. Juli already flipped once. Who's to say she won't flip again?"

" _Etna thinks we won't be able to get any of the Pagi players to flip. However, I'm determined to prove her wrong. It's better for our games if she goes home. She's right, though. Tagong needs to stick together to beat Pagi... but who's to say Etna won't betray us if we keep her? That's the issue." - Zola_

Toriel shook her head, "Etna's right, Zola. We need to focus on Pagi at the next vote. We need to send home either Jessica or Shulk. They are the biggest threats right now out of that group of five."

"I don't trust Etna, Toriel. That's the problem. If we keep Etna in the game, what's going to stop her from stabbing us in the back? Same goes for Sweet Tooth as well." replied Zola, sternly.

Jake shook his head, "This is a really difficult choice. On one end, yeah, Pagi needs to be broken up before they gain momentum... but at the same time, Etna and Sweet Tooth can't be trusted."

" _Zola and Toriel have different opinions on what we need to do at the next vote. I'm clearly the one in the middle, since I like both of their ideas! It's hard though... both have great advantages, but have great disadvantages. Regardless of what happens, this will be the most difficult decision yet." - Jake_

"Either way, we have the hidden immunity idol," continued Jake, "If we go with Zola's idea, we can simply use the idol once Sweet Tooth and Etna are gone and make it 4-4. That would most definitely force a Pagi player to flip."

Zola nodded her head, "Now I think we're getting somewhere. Kellam can make for a perfect double agent, in that regard."

Toriel sighed a little bit, "Well... either way, I will go with whatever decision you two decide to make."

" _Zola's been extremely insistent that Etna needs to go. I think Jake is beginning to agree with her, leaving me kind of on the outside of the decision. Oh well.. you can't always be the one making all the decisions. Either way, I will stay loyal to them, as well as Kellam. I won't be brash about it." - Toriel_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Jess, Deadpool, Shulk, and Juli returned from around a corner, and stepped onto their mats. Shulk and Juli each had their attained items placed on their back, and the others took notice.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Etna."

Etna did so. The players also noticed a second immunity necklace hanging up.

"Okay, immunity is back up for grabs. As you may have noticed, there's a second immunity necklace up for grabs. Two people will win immunity today, and two people will be guaranteed a spot in the Final... 9."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, as they expected to be moving into the Final 10 at the next vote.

"Tonight, tribal council will take place but... returning from Prison Island will be an old twist; the two-in-one vote. Two people will go home, but only one vote will take place. The only difference being that the two players voted out will become the third and fourth members of the jury."

Everyone was shocked. Nobody was expecting to see this twist return at all. Immediately the cogs in players' brains started to move and tick, already planning for the vote.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Pirate Lagoon, you will use metal tongs to transport wooden discs through a grated tube. If you bump into any walls, it will shake, and you might drop your stack at the top. First two players to navigate ten discs through the tube and onto the top each win individual immunity. Guaranteed a one in nine shot at winning this game. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right out of the gate, Jake, Juli, and Shulk were the most slow and steady. Jake and Shulk had a slight lead over Juli, as Juli wasn't going as fast, or being as careful as the men were.

Jess, Cyrano, and Kellam took their time, but they were all very slow at the start. This prevented them from taking an early lead in the challenge.

Etna, Sweet Tooth, Zola, Deadpool, and Toriel were in last, but all doing pretty well regardless. On most of their minds was the impending two-in-one vote.

"This is going to be a very interesting vote. Immunity has never been this important until now."

– 20 minutes in... –

Jake easily had the lead at this point, and was pretty much guaranteed to win the challenge after Shulk dropped a few of his discs, giving Jake all the momentum in the challenge.

While Juli was still doing pretty good, Jess was able to pull away from Cyrano and Kellam in the challenge, and pull ahead to take Shulk's place in the lead behind Jake. Jess was remaining calm and steady, while Juli's arms and hands were twitching to keep perfect.

Deadpool, Toriel, and Etna picked up the pace a little bit, with Toriel somewhat ahead of both of them. Deadpool didn't seem to be trying, but he was doing much better and had more discs then Sweet Tooth or Zola. Sweet Tooth and Zola were more concerned about the vote then the challenge at this point.

– 30 minutes in... –

In the end, two players were crowned the winners after completing their stack of ten discs...

…

…

…

...and they were Jake and Jess.

"There it is! JAKE! AND JESS! WIN IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED A SPOT IN THE FINAL NINE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jake and Jess.

"Great hand to eye coordination by both Jake and Jess! Both of you will be safe from what might be a very interesting and eye-opening tribal council. As for the rest of you, after 27 long fought days, two of you will be sent to the jury. Remember, alliances are everything. If you want to stay tonight, you will need to come to tribal council prepared. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 27

With such a big vote coming everyone's way, there was going to be a lot of strategizing, and reliance on trust, loyalty, and honesty.

Deep in the forest, Etna, Kellam, and Sweet Tooth were planning for the vote.

Etna shrugged her shoulders, "You know what, something bad's going to happen. You know it, and I know it. Two people are going home? That's just... wow."

" _Tonight, I already know something's going to happen, and I know I'm a prime target to be voted off tonight. I've done all I could, so right now, all I can do is hope, pray, and just fight to stay here another three days. Tagong needs to stick together, because otherwise Pagi will control the votes." - Etna_

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, "So logically tonight we will put Shulk's name down, correct? He is their biggest competition."

Etna shook her head, "You know what? Juli's no longer on our side, and she can't be trusted. I'm putting Juli's name down tonight. If Tagong joins us, that's six votes. She's done."

"You prefer not to split the votes?" asked Kellam, a little confused.

Etna shook her head again, "It's not worth it. That way, the others know for sure if they vote Juli, she's going home, and that's one less Tagong going home."

" _I'm a little confused, because tonight would be a great night to split the votes between Juli and Shulk. But Etna just wants to pile all the votes onto Juli. I can't imagine why she would think that's a good idea. Especially since with Jake safe, she's the biggest threat left. She's very much in danger." - Kellam_

Etna shrugged, continuing, "Besides... maybe the Pagis will vote out Zola or Toriel instead of Sweet Tooth or I. Wouldn't hurt us, actually."

"It would be in their best interest to go after them, honestly," replied Sweet Tooth, "Toriel's very persuasive, and Zola's a strong leader."

Kellam nodded softly, "It's good to stay positive. Maybe that will happen."

" _I don't see a way for us to take out two members of Pagi tonight. Tagong has the numbers, but we're already fractured as it is. Pagi may get cocky, and use all five votes on someone tonight, rather than split the votes. If we stay fractured, we're losing two Tagongs. That will not end well." - Sweet Tooth_

After agreeing to vote for Juli, the villains left Kellam to do some sweet talking with the other Tagong players.

Kellam found Jake, Zola, and Toriel sitting down in the shelter. He climbed in and took a seat to have a talk about the vote.

"What's going on tonight with the villains?" asked Jake.

"They want to vote for Juli tonight," explained Kellam, "They aren't going to split it between her and Shulk. Honestly... we should just pile our votes onto her. That guarantees she goes home first."

"Who do you think Pagi will be voting for tonight?" asked Zola.

Kellam shrugged, "I have no idea. With Jake safe, they may all vote for Etna, or split between her and Zola? I don't know off hand. That's just a guess."

Zola closed her eyes, "...to be safe, we may need to vote for Etna then. At least if we vote Etna, then she may go home, and so will Juli."

" _There's a chance that I could be the one going home tonight. We have no idea what Pagi will do or who they will vote for tonight. Them voting for Etna is a strong possibility, so... I think to keep ourselves safe, we should put our votes on Etna, and make sure she goes home tonight." - Zola_

Toriel shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Zola. I mean, what if their votes are already going onto Etna? Maybe they won't split the votes."

"That's actually a theory Sweet Tooth had." replied Kellam.

Jake laughed a little, shaking his head, "That would be stupid. They will split the votes tonight... although maybe not. They could always surprise us. I just feel like they will split it between two people.."

" _I'm just glad to be wearing the necklace tonight. Sadly, that might put the target on Zola or even Toriel since they can't go after me. I can only hope that the alternate target next to Juli is Etna. That way, we can show the villains loyalty, and watch Etna go home in the same night... I hope." - Jake_

Zola leaned against the shelter wall, unsure of what to do, "I don't know. I find it difficult to trust the villains. Tonight, sure. Juli goes home. But will they stay loyal to the Final 6 or 5?"

Kellam nodded softly, "I would like to think so, honestly."

Zola closed her eyes, before opening them back up, sighing, "...very well. Right now, it's Juli. We will see what happens in the next couple of hours, alright?"

" _Paranoia is flowing through the air, and I can feel it. I don't know what I want to do tonight. My gut is telling me it needs to be Etna. But my alliance wants to send Juli home, thinking Etna will be Pagi's target. It's just, we don't know what Pagi's doing. That's the problem I have; we don't know." - Zola_

After agreeing to vote for Juli, Tagong seemed in sync for the night.

Zola looked over at Toriel once Kellam left, "You still have the idol, right?"

Toriel nodded softly, "Yeah.. do you want me to play it on you tonight?"

"It wouldn't really hurt, honestly. If it's between Etna and I, then I'll be safe regardless." shrugged Zola.

" _Zola's getting a little paranoid. She doesn't know if she's going to be safe tonight. I do have the idol tonight, so I could very easily safe her tonight, and make sure she doesn't go home. Having the idol is important, and tonight's a very important vote, so... it wouldn't hurt to save Zola tonight." - Toriel_

Meanwhile, the five players of Pagi were talking about the vote down by the beach.

"Wow... two people going home," said Jess, a little amazed, "Like, okay, I don't mean to brag, but I'm so glad I have the necklace on tonight."

Deadpool scoffed, "Hah! You should be glad. Betcha you would be the target if you weren't."

Jess shot him a dirty look, while Shulk shrugged, "Well, what do you think we should do tonight? All vote for the same person? Split the votes?"

" _Anything can happen tonight. Now that I have the Monado, I could easily now figure out who is going home. But the future can't decide itself. You need to make it happen. So once we have a plan figured out, I will look into the future, and see if we're heading down the right path, or... if we're not." - Shulk_

Deadpool spoke up, "Oh! Speaking of such, I say we should split the votes! I've been waiting to make this move since before the merge... Toriel needs to go. Immediately."

The others looked at eachother like Deadpool was crazy. Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "...excuse me, but Toriel? Why, ah-CHOO?"

Deadpool's eyes glittered in the light, "Let's just say... if we don't vote for Toriel tonight... she very well may run away with the million dollars. Social game is key, after all!"

Jess shook her head, "Wait... seriously? Dude, I know you can break the fourth wall but... how the hell do you know that Toriel might win unless we do something about it?"

Deadpool shrugged, "I don't question it, Jessica. I just do it!"

" _You remember, don't you viewers? The edgic contender is Toriel! I know it! You know it! It's too obvious right now! I mean... come on, we've seen enough of ol' Goat Mom. That ending for Last Chances is super boring. Now.. the Deadpool ending... hehehe... it's ten times better." - Deadpool_

"Wouldn't Etna be the biggest threat, though?" asked Juli.

"She is, but two people are going home tonight," replied Jess, "So... I think if Tagong continues to be split apart, we should let them vote eachother off. I think meanwhile... we split our votes between Toriel and Zola. Remember, there are idols out there potentially."

Shulk nodded softly, "Yeah... that would be the best option right now. I say... myself, Deadpool, and Juli. We will vote for Toriel. Jess and Cyrano, vote for Zola."

Juli nodded softly, "Alright, fair enough. It better go right for us tonight, dudes."

" _Look, I feel super safe tonight with my alliance. Cyrano has my back, and I think Jess, Shulk, and Deadpool all appreciate me as a player and as a loyal vote. So you know what? Etna's probably going home, and we'll take out either Toriel or Zola along with her! Ahaha! Another victory, dudes!" - Juli_

After Deadpool and Jess left the area, Cyrano, Juli, and Shulk were left behind to talk a little bit more.

Cyrano sighed, "I don't really know. What if Tagong does stick together, and Etna stays in the game? We should vote for Etna instead of Toriel, ah-CHOO."

"It's extremely hard to see Tagong sticking together for the vote, honestly." shrugged Shulk.

"But he does make a good point. Etna's a smart woman," replied Juli, "If she manages to get Jake, Toriel, and Zola on board, Etna might save herself."

" _Toriel's certainly lovable, but I don't think it's the right move for us tonight, ah-CHOO. Tagong isn't stupid. They could work together for this vote, and we may lose somebody important tonight. I don't know if it's going to be me, Juli, or Deadpool.. but we need to come prepared tonight." - Cyrano_

After a little more talk, a final decision was made as the tribes left for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

Martian Manhunter wore his classic blue uniform, sitting down comfortably.

"And Dr. Mario, voted out at the last tribal council."

Dr. Mario was wearing a black doctor's uniform. He looked incredibly grumpy.

"Welcome back to tribal council, where after 27 days, two of you will be going home in this special two-in-one vote. Should be a very interesting night. Jess, tonight must be a great night to have individual immunity, huh?" asked Jeff.

Jess nodded happily.

"Oh absolutely! I know I probably would have been a target tonight if I didn't win immunity, so I'm glad to be wearing this necklace tonight! I just hope things go my way tonight." replied Jess.

"Shulk, I noticed you have a familiar weapon perched on your back. Mind giving us some back story?" asked Jeff.

Shulk chuckled, showing off the Monado.

"I got the Monado back as a luxury item from Fiora. However... it's broken. Can't form the light blade part of it... so I can't really see into the future. Fiora wanted me to take a look at it while I'm out here." replied Shulk.

Dr. Mario leaned over to Martian Manhunter and whispered, "He's lying." Martian Manhunter made no reaction.

"Etna, I noticed you brought all of your things, and you're not the only one here with all of your things. Feeling worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Absolutely. I mean, there's no question. I'm the biggest threat left in the game, and I don't have immunity around my neck. If I don't go home tonight, I will be very shocked." replied Etna.

"Kellam, how should the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I believe, and I know I keep saying it, but I think this would be a crucial night for the former tribes to stick together. Clearly, Tagong lost two players back to back despite having the numbers.. but I think tonight will be different." replied Kellam.

"Zola, is it entirely possible that one member of Tagong, and one member of Pagi will be sent home?" asked Jeff.

Zola nodded softly.

"If anything, Jeff, that's the most likely ending for tonight's vote. I don't see either tribe losing two players in the end." replied Zola.

"Jake, do you think tonight's vote will mark a turning point in the game?" asked Jeff.

Jake nodded softly.

"When you think about it, after this vote, whoever survives will be here on Day 30. I think Day 30 is almost always the turning point in Survivor. That's when the game gets super intense. So yeah, I think tonight's vote will be a taste of what's to come." replied Jake.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Deadpool, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Goat Mom supposedly wins... well, guess edgic was wrong! (Toriel)

Etna's Vote: Karma, bitch. Just remember who you're dealing with here, little squid. (Juli)

Shulk's Vote: I believe this is the vote we need to make tonight. Nothing personal, alright? (?)

Zola's Vote: Hmmm... no comment. I hope this goes in my favor. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Then Toriel stood up from her seat, surprisingly nearly everyone left in the game.

"Okay guys... this is a very important vote, so I want to make sure someone feels comfortable tonight." explained Toriel.

Toriel carried her Pagi idol over to Jeff, and placed it in his hand, "Zola, please."

Zola grinned a little bit, thanking Toriel for the idol.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Zola, will not count."

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote... Zola. Doesn't count. (She smirked.)

…

Juli. One vote Juli.

…

…

Juli. Two votes Juli. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Juli. That's three votes for Juli. (Etna looked over at Jake and Toriel curiously.)

…

…

…

Juli. That's four votes Juli. No votes for anyone else. (Juli was a little bit surprised, looking over at the Tagong players. Cyrano closed his eyes.)

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the third member of the jury, Juli. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Juli shook her head, a little irritated about the outcome, "Looks like they finally worked together... oh well. It won't last long." She patted Cyrano's back as she gave her torch to Jeff.

"Juli, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Juli pulled out her inkbrush, saluting the remaining players before leaving the tribal council area.

"Okay, Juli's out of the game. But we still have a vote to get to. There are five votes left in the urn. The next vote... is for Juli. That's six votes for Juli, and no votes for anyone else."

…

…

…

Zola. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone. (Zola looked over at Etna with hope.)

…

…

…

Toriel. One vote Toriel. (She was a little shocked, as were the rest of her alliance. Etna was surprised. Nobody but Pagi expected this. Jake whispered, "Wow..")

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the fourth member of our jury, Toriel. That's two, and tonight, that is enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Toriel shook her head, gathering her things after hugging Jake, Kellam, and Zola, "Oh well, you win, and you lose. I want you all to have fun, alright?" She gave her torch to Jeff.

"Toriel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Toriel bowed goodbye to the others as she left the area.

"And the final vote left was for Toriel herself. Looks like the vote went the way many of you predicted; one Pagi, and one Tagong. Now that we're down to nine, and fast approaching Day 30, what changes will take place in the near future? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Juli's Final Words**

"I learned a lot about myself the second time around. The first time I played Survivor, I was all about being the superfan and just getting too excited at the prospect of playing Survivor. Here, I tried to win and make logical moves. Turns out, it didn't work for me, dude. Not to mention, blindside! Dang it!"

 **Toriel's Final Words**

"I... I was not expecting that, honestly. I was actually thinking Zola and Etna would be the targets for Pagi, but never did I think I would be the target. If I had known that, I might have used the idol on myself... but then Zola would be gone and not me... oh well. You can't save everyone in Survivor."

VOTE

Juli – Zola, Etna, Jake, Sweet Tooth, Toriel, and Kellam

Toriel – Juli, Shulk, and Deadpool

Zola – Cyrano and Jess (Never counted.)

The return of an old twist! I hope it's a good twist... you may or may not see it again in Final Showdown... but we'll get to that when the time comes!

Speaking of twists for Final Showdown... the Box of Twists! More on that next Tuesday.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Fourth Wall Genius

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Dr. Mario was blindsided, Etna and Sweet Tooth felt betrayed by Juli, and Etna called her out on it. But while Etna and Sweet Tooth felt they were on the bottom of the pecking order, Cyrano, Jess, and Shulk had plans to go after much bigger targets like Jake or Toriel._

 _Later that day, Etna spoke with Zola and Toriel, and tried to finally get Tagong to work together against Pagi. While Toriel was all for it, Zola was unwilling to trust Etna, thinking she would betray them when the chance appeared. Meanwhile, Juli felt proud of the move she made, and felt like she grew up a little bit during the last 25 days of Survivor Last Chances._

 _At the reward challenge, Jess defeated Etna in a food eating competition to win a nice sail boat reward. She got to bring three people along for the ride, and she chose Shulk, Juli, and Deadpool._

 _During the reward, after having a great lunch, and finding another clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol, the reward winners were treated to another reward; luxury items. While most of the items were basic, like Juli's inkbrush and Jess' family photo, Shulk got the most interesting item ever; his Monado blade. While he lied and said it was broken, it really wasn't broken._

 _Back at the Friendship? Camp, Cyrano took note of where he stood within the Pagi alliance, and while he did not want to make a move yet, he kept it into consideration as he spoke with Kellam. Meanwhile, Jake, Zola, and Toriel discussed the upcoming vote and who they needed to vote off next. Zola wanted to vote out Etna, but Toriel wanted to take out some Pagi players. Jake was in the middle, and hoped immunity would answer their questions._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was confirmed by Jeff that the upcoming vote would be a special "two-in-one" vote. Meaning two players would be voted off in a single vote. With two people able to win immunity, it ended up being Jake and Jess, both guaranteeing themselves a spot in the Final 9._

 _Before tribal council, fearing that she was probably going home one way or another, Etna told Sweet Tooth and Kellam that they should pile their votes onto Juli, and hopefully take her down with her for betraying them. Kellam would then tell Zola, Jake, and Toriel about Etna's plan, and he tried to get them to vote Juli as well if only to protect them from going home. Toriel, wanting to keep Zola comfortable, offered to play her immunity idol on her._

 _Meanwhile, there was a lot of strategizing going on for the Pagi alliance. While the majority wanted to vote out Zola or Etna, Deadpool came up with a strange plan to target Toriel instead of Etna. He knew that if Toriel stayed, she would probably run away with the victory. The alliance then agreed to split the votes. However, Cyrano was not happy with the idea, and tried to change Shulk and Juli's minds to target Etna instead._

 _At tribal council, despite Cyrano's request, he, and the rest of Pagi targeted Toriel and Zola instead, splitting the votes. The Tagong tribe also voted together for the first time since the merge, and managed to vote out Juli with all six of their votes, becoming the third juror. With Zola getting the idol from Toriel, Toriel was unable to save herself as she got the second most votes of the night, following Juli right out the door as the fourth jury member. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 9: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Kellam, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, Juli, and Toriel**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 28

There were a lot of mixed reactions upon the tribe returning from tribal council. With one member from each alliance gone, there seemed to be a little bit of tension up in the air.

"And just like that! Juli's gone, and Toriel's gone!" said Deadpool, looking around.

"I never would have thought Tagong would have worked together." commented Shulk.

Jake chuckled, "It was all a matter of perspective, guys. We knew if we didn't, we would probably lose a lot more then just Toriel."

" _Toriel leaving just sucks. She played an idol, and didn't even think she would be a target. In way, we're weaker without her idol, but ultimately, when you think about it, we finally came together as the Tagong tribe. As long as the five of us stick together, the remaining Pagis are all goners." - Jake_

Both groups split off on their own later that morning. Etna walked over to Jake and shook his hand, "Jake, Zola, thank you both for at least giving us a chance. I know we did you all wrong, but... it's time to start anew."

Jake nodded, smiling at her, "Absolutely! Hey, it's water under the bridge, we're back on track, and you know what? We need to do what we need to do."

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, "Now would be important to find those immunity idols. You know damn well they have the upper hand, being on all those rewards."

" _Yeah yeah yeah, we're back together. Whoop de doo. Guess what, it's not all fun and games when they happen to find the last two immunity idols of the season, now would it? They've been on every reward since the merge. No doubt in my mind that they will start looking for them any second." - Sweet Tooth_

Zola shook her head, "You know what, I'm not even scared. It's two idols. One of them isn't even all that special when you think about it. So it's really only one idol we have to worry about."

Etna rolled her eyes, "Come on, Zola, don't be like that. We can't let them have the upper hand. If we're going to work together, we can't let them have the idols. It's either that, or make sure we know which ones have them."

"That may be our best option, then. We need to make sure who has what." replied Zola.

" _Quite frankly, I don't care about the idols. I may sound cocky saying this, but who's going to take me out with an idol? Nobody's going to come after me or Kellam when you have such big targets like Etna and Sweet Tooth in front of you. Yeah I got votes last night... but it was a special night." - Zola_

"We could send Sweet Tooth and Kellam out there," suggested Jake, "Nobody will notice Kellam, and Sweet Tooth could be a good second pair of eyes."

Kellam nodded, smiling, "I like how you think, Jake."

Etna grinned, "And you know... I'm part of this team too, you know. We could always psyche them out if I were to make a fake immunity idol."

Jake looked over at her, and had a big smile on his face, "Holy crap! I didn't even think about that! Yeah! We should do that! I completely forgot about all of your antics with fake idols, Etna."

" _Back in my original seasons, I was able to use fake idols to propel myself further into the game. In Cuties, I only managed to stay because they feared my idol. Sadly, my allies all bit the dust one by one, but I had their votes, and that's what counts. Here, I can make one to confuse the Pagi players." - Etna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Deadpool, Cyrano, Shulk, and Jess were exchanging notes, and discussing what they needed to do next.

Jess sighed, "Okay, listen, it's four against five. We need those damn idols like it's our last days in Survivor, alright? Like, there's no other option."

"So you really want to go through with that, don't you?" asked Deadpool, "Become the most powerful alliance in Survivor history?"

Jess shrugged, "Hey, whatever we need to do, we should do it!"

" _I'm not ready to go home yet! With Juli gone, there's a big chance that one of us is definitely going home at the next tribal council. Likely being myself or Shulk. So I can't afford for that to happen! Finding the last two hidden immunity idols is crucial for our alliance moving ahead!" - Jess_

"Then here's what I suggest," said Cyrano, "Jessica and I will search in one area. Deadpool and Shulk in another area. Our chances are greater in pairs then alone, ah-CHOO. Not to mention, then nobody can lie about finding one." He looked at Deadpool when he said that.

"Any reason why you would suspect me of doing that? Please Cyrano, I'm innocent! I would never do such a thing!" whined Deadpool. After saying that, his nose grew a few inches forward.

"As I expected," noted Cyrano, closing his eyes, "Once we have the idols, we will have three idols in our possession. I don't see a way this could blow up in our faces, ah-CHOO."

" _I don't really like the idea of finding more idols. I feel like that's a little unnecessary, ah-CHOO. All we need to do is have somebody get information, and then use my idol correctly. I just get the feeling that Jessica wants to be as flashy as possible. I believe that is a big mistake out here." - Cyrano_

"Okay," nodded Shulk, clapping his hands together, "Then it's settled. We will begin our search for the hidden immunity idols soon. Just keep watch, alright? I have no doubt someone will be watching us."

Deadpool pulled out a notepad, "Alright so... scary clown man... pig-tailed demon girl... brown haired geek... white haired shadow girl... and... that's it right?"

"Don't forget Kellam, Deadpool, ah-CHOO." reminded Cyrano.

Deadpool laughed, "Hah! Don't make me laugh. Kellam... he's not even playing Survivor!"

" _You know, another one of my new strategies out here is playing like a moron! Jared and I did serious pre-gaming, you know what I'm saying? And that was something he suggested I do! Playing stupid! Listen, I know Kellam's playing the game! The real question is... does everyone know?" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 28

After discussing their plan on the beach, the Pagi alliance moved out into the forest. Jess and Cyrano went one way, and Deadpool and Shulk went another way.

" _I was already apart of one major idol hunt back in Battle Royale. I didn't really end up finding anything, and I have no time to consult the Monado on anything right now! I need to either find the idol, or help Deadpool find another one! All on my own, too! It's going to be pure chaos!" - Shulk_

Back at camp, Sweet Tooth was the first one to notice the four players running into the forest. He tapped Kellam on the shoulder, "Let's go, bub. They're out looking right now."

Kellam nodded, and followed Sweet Tooth quietly into the forest. Etna was sitting inside the shelter, beginning work on her fake idol, hoping to get details of the real idol from Sweet Tooth or Kellam.

" _Being a mass murderer, one of the main skills I've picked up over the years is stalking. You need to be quiet, you need to be discreet. If anyone catches you, you either have to run away, or immediately gun them down. Out here... if I get caught... I don't really have a choice. I'll have to run." - Sweet Tooth_

"Follow my lead, Kellam." whispered Sweet Tooth, hiding behind various trees, bushes, and what not.

Kellam shrugged, "I think I know how to do this, Sweet Tooth, but thank you."

Shulk and Deadpool were busy looking in one area of the forest.

"Okay, I think one part of the clue said it was going to be hidden up in the trees," explained Shulk, "Think you can climb a tree Deadpool?"

Deadpool grinned, "Son, I can do more then just climb trees. I'm called 'Deadpool' for a lot of reasons! Just watch me!"

" _I already found one immunity idol, and I'm going to get my second idol! Who would have thought me, Deadpool, master of the fourth wall and beyond, would find two hidden immunity idols on Survivor? Nobody, that's who! Time to prove the naysayers wrong, and make them scream in anger." - Deadpool_

Eventually, Deadpool and Shulk were far away from camp to the point of being off their map almost.

"Okay, nearly every single tree has looked... about nearly the same as before," said a frustrated Shulk, "When are we going to come across a suspicious looking tree?"

Deadpool stopped him in his tracks, pointing upwards, "That ring a bell, Monado boy?"

He was pointing at a tree that looked... very oddly shaped. It also had a much larger hole then most of the other trees they came across. Not to mention, it was the only tree that had most of the leaves fallen off.

Deadpool stepped forward, "Leave this one to me, Shulk. You just searched the last hundred trees. My turn."

Deadpool started to climb the tree, and once he got up, he crawled into the hole.

"Hey, you looking for something, kid?" said a random voice coming from inside the hole.

Deadpool turned his head, and saw... Sans. Sans the skeleton. He was chilling inside the tree reading a newspaper.

"Yeah uh, I like to order a hidden immunity idol, please? Hopefully the special variety?" asked Deadpool like he was ordering something from McDonalds. He didn't even question why Sans was in the tree.

Sans looked up at what appeared to be the hidden immunity idol, wrapped up and dangling from the top of the tree hole.

"Ohh, that thing? Heh, that thing has been there since I moved in here. I just wanted a piece of the action since Papy and I never got the call. Thank your buddy, Paul Duction, for allowing me to live here for 39 days." chuckled Sans.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. It's mine now." muttered Deadpool, ignoring Sans entirely, and snatching the idol from where it was hanging.

"Hold on," said Sans, stopping Deadpool before he could drop down, "Do me a favor red man. Could ya possibly tell Toriel that I miss her very much? I'm only out here hiding just to make sure she's okay. You would do that for me, wouldn't you? Joker to fellow joker?"

Deadpool blinked, staring at Sans for a few minutes, before saying, "Yeah sure, whatever." He then fell back down to the ground, holding the idol in his hands. Sans' eyes flashed a little. It was almost like he knew the answer...

" _Booyah baby! I got the idol! I got the idol! Go! Go! Deadpool's the man! If he can't do it, better cancel Last Chances now! Yahoo! Pagi's back in power, baby! We have two immunity idols, and if Jess or Cyrano get another... better make that a three! Probst! Better rewrite that check for us!" - Deadpool_

Shulk high fived Deadpool, "Awesome! We're good to go now. Let's catch up with Cyrano and Jess now."

Deadpool nodded, and ran off with Shulk to find their allies. But be unbeknownst to them, Sweet Tooth was hiding behind another tree, and saw everything that happened. Unlike last time, Deadpool never caught him.

" _So Deadpool has another idol. Who would have predicted that. But this time, he doesn't know a thing that I caught him in the act. Actually, it's a good thing he has one of the idols... he's least likely to make a power move with it. As long as it's not his neck on the line... he's not using it." - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, Cyrano and Jess were alternating looking through bushes and up in trees. Cyrano was allowing Jess to do most of the searching as he wanted her to find the immunity idol. He already had one, after all.

"I don't know how Deadpool or Shulk are doing," sighed Jess, "But knowing Deadpool, it's a one man search over there. That means we have to find this idol, Cyrano."

Cyrano nodded, "Absolutely. Don't lose focus, Jessica. We will find this idol, ah-CHOO."

" _We're on the bottom of the pecking order. With Tagong likely together as one unit, it's very unlikely we will be able to expose that at the next vote. Because of that, we will need to make sure that both of these merge idols are found, ah-CHOO. Since I already have one, I would like Jessica to have it." - Cyrano_

Both Jess and Cyrano looked in various places over and over again. Unlike Shulk and Deadpool, they didn't go far off the map to find the idol based on the clues.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here." noted Jess to herself.

"Well, there is a weird tree over there," pointed out Cyrano, looking at a forked tree with two bushes surrounding it, "Check it out, ah-CHOO."

Jess nodded, and ran over to the right bush next to the forked tree, and started to dig through it.

…

…

…

...eventually, Jess' hands grabbed a wrapped object. She squealed happily as she pulled it out, "Eeeheeehee! Cyrano! I got it!" She shouted in a whisper that was enough for Cyrano to hear.

" _Oh my God! I found the hidden immunity idol! It's easily a major accomplishment that I can put on my resume at the end of the game. They are powerful tools that can easily put you from the bottom all the way back at the top! Pagi may look on the bottom, but Tagong's got another thing coming!" - Jess_

Cyrano nodded, and followed her out of the forest, not wanting to open it right away.

But someone was standing literally nearby when Jess found the hidden immunity idol, but nobody seemed to notice him. I wonder why.

" _It's amazing that... well, very few people notice me in this big bulky armor. All I know is that Jess has one of the idols. If Sweet Tooth does his job on the other side of the forest, perhaps we may know who has both idols. My game is in danger if Pagi pulls off a power play, and I can't allow that." - Kellam_

When Jess and Cyrano were far away from the forest, Jess unwrapped the idol to reveal... the special immunity idol.

"Yes! It's the special one alright!" gleefully replied Jess, hugging Cyrano, "Better me having it then Deadpool, I guess! Let's see how they're doing, okay?"

Cyrano nodded, "They can't be too far from where we are, ah-CHOO."

" _Oh my God, if Shulk and Deadpool managed to find the other idol... I may just have the flashiest move in mind! All we need to do is have all three idols on standby, and make sure one of the four Pagi players wins individual immunity. Then... I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with Tagong." - Jess_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Virmire, you will each have your own little raft, and you must row out on your raft to collect a series of flags. Each flagpole has a different end, so when you return to shore with all of your flags, you need to place them in order. The first person to finish wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and enjoy a nice island barbeque. Steak, burgers, hot dogs, sodapop, wine, and beer now that Dr. Mario is gone. Should fill up your belly and prepare you for the next challenge. Even better, because winner of this challenge... will also gain a huge advantage in the immunity challenge. Let's get started."

All nine players got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All nine players started to row their rafts towards their colored flags. Out of the gate, Cyrano, Shulk, Sweet Tooth, and Deadpool had the best times rowing their rafts, each one collecting their first flag. Kellam was having trouble keeping his raft afloat due to his armor's weight. Etna, Jake, Jess, and Zola were a little off course in the beginning.

Sweet Tooth took an early lead rowing his boat back to shore, and rowing out for his second flag. Deadpool was just being slow in general, while Shulk and Cyrano each had trouble turning back around. Jake eventually got the hang of it as he collected his first flag, while Sweet Tooth collected his second flag. Jess was completely off course, and Kellam was getting closer, but his raft was mostly underwater. Etna and Zola were colliding with one another in the water.

Zola was able to break off away from Etna, screwing Etna's pace up as her raft turned away from where she was headed. Zola was then able to collect her first flag. Kellam, mostly submerged, was still able to collect his first flag. Cyrano was able to readjust himself before Shulk, and row his way to the second flag. Deadpool was not far behind him, somehow catching up and collecting his second flag. Sweet Tooth and Jake collided into one another, while Jess... who knew what Jess was even doing at this point. She was definitely not a raft guide.

Despite good work put in by Zola, Kellam, and Shulk, they were far from being able to win the challenge. Etna and Jess finally got back on track and were able to collect their first flags each.

But the winner came down to either Cyrano, Deadpool, or Sweet Tooth, as one player got their final flag, and returned back to their station...

…

…

…

Cyrano placed all three flags in their proper places, and cleared the challenge.

"It's over! CYRANO WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Cyrano.

"Great work Cyrano! With age comes precise movements, and careful planning! Good job on beating all of these youngins! With your win, you will enjoy a nice picnic barbeque, and have a major advantage in the next challenge. It's not going to be fun by yourself. Choose two people to join you for the barbeque only."

Cyrano didn't have to think twice about whom he wanted.

"I'll pick Shulk and Deadpool, Jeff, ah-CHOO." confirmed Cyrano.

Both Shulk and Deadpool ran over to Cyrano and thanked him for picking them. Jess nodded her head, not surprised to be picked, since she never picked Cyrano in the last challenge.

"Alright then! Cyrano, Shulk, and Deadpool enjoying a nice picnic barbeque! You guys can head down the trail, I'll meet you there. As for the rest of you, got nothing for you. I'll see you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

Cyrano, Shulk, and Deadpool all arrived at the barbeque area, and Jeff Probst immediately got to work grilling their lunch for them as the trio started to talk.

"Thank you for picking me, Cyrano," smiled Shulk, "Hope Jess isn't going to be upset."

Cyrano shook his head, "I don't think she will, ah-CHOO. She didn't pick me on the last reward, so I would think she would understand."

" _I know there's a chance I could be on the bottom of the Pagi pecking order. So I chose to bring Deadpool, because I know any one of us can beat him in a jury vote, and Shulk, because he's been a key ally for me since Day 1. Jess... I know she's going to be tough to beat, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"How did the idol hunting go?" asked Shulk.

"Jess found the special immunity idol, that much I can tell you," explained Cyrano, "What about you guys, ah-CHOO?"

Deadpool nodded his head, "I have the idol, and it's back at camp wrapped nice and tightly in my bag. No problemo right? I mean, once the idol is gone, nobody can steal it!"

"The best part now is that we can basically do whatever we want at the next vote," explained Shulk, "We have the idols, and best of all... well... I just know we'll do great."

" _Nobody's really questioned the Monado ever since I brought it back to camp. Jess has done a good job in being my apologist I guess. She's basically telling everyone with doubt that it really is broken, so... I guess I have to thank her for having my back. Eventually, I will need to tell someone." - Shulk_

Cyrano cleared his throat, "So... how does the three of us sound, ah-CHOO? Final 3?"

Deadpool nodded softly, "Good, good, Final 3 sounds great for me! I mean, I should be happy to get third place right?"

"Well I have nothing against it," replied Shulk, "As long as we get ourselves out of the mess, then... yeah I think we can make it work. Jess is growing to be a tough threat."

"Although... keep this in mind boys," reminded Deadpool, "There hasn't been a Final 3 or 2 that has had no women in it since Edenia. That probably means our Final 3 is going to fail!"

"Well, we can rewrite history then," replied Cyrano, "If any of those women make it into the finals, are you kidding me, ah-CHOO?"

Shulk nodded softly, "They will win in a landslide... maybe even Etna."

"I'm starting to doubt Etna's chances," noted Cyrano, "She's playing strong and hard, but she doesn't get along with any of the women, ah-CHOO."

" _To go to the end with Shulk and Deadpool, I know there's a strong chance that I could win this game. Deadpool isn't a concern, but Shulk is... but I don't want to go back on my word. With Juli gone, I have to make do with what I got. I know I can't beat Jess, but I think I can beat Shulk, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"But yeah, we have a good Final 3 deal," smiled Shulk, reaching over to shake Cyrano's hand, "We'll just see how it all plays out."

Deadpool grinned, "Yep! Final 3... man what a dream it will be to lose one million dollars..."

" _...yeah right! Dude, do you really think I can win against Jess? Or Shulk? Or Cyrano? Or ANYONE that's not Etna or Sweet Tooth?! Okay, so what I need to do now, is just... make subtle moves, and betray the hell out of Pagi. That way, I still get the votes, and I can 'Rain' my way to win!" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 29

Inside the shelter, Etna was busy putting the finishing touches to her fake immunity idol while Sweet Tooth stood guard outside.

"You put too much effort into something you're giving to Deadpool, you know?" muttered Sweet Tooth.

Etna rolled her eyes, "Well he is the guy that can read the fourth wall. You need to be precise!"

"And that's why I told you that it should go in Cyrano's bag, not his," muttered Sweet Tooth, shaking his head, "Deadpool will probably figure it out."

" _Etna's current plan is to drop her fake idol into Deadpool's bag, since he.. for some reason left it here instead of taking it with him on reward. I don't know if it will be worth the trouble. The man's a fourth wall genius. He will figure it out... I can't see him NOT figuring it out, honestly." - Sweet Tooth_

Once Etna was done working on the fake idol, she leaned over towards Deadpool's bag, and dropped the wrapped fake idol into his bag. She giggled a little.

"Looks like he didn't even unwrap his other idol. All too easy, Sweet Tooth." giggled Etna mischievously.

"You have way too much fun doing this, don't you?" chuckled Sweet Tooth.

Etna shrugged, "I just like being bad, that's all. I'm the queen of fake idols, so come on.. Deadpool's bound to fall for it."

" _I chose to put my fake idol into Deadpool's bag because Sweet Tooth knows that he has an idol, and while he is a fourth wall guy... the fourth wall doesn't give him psychic powers. Like, come on dude, his powers are just primarily for jokes. Strategically, Deadpool is clueless, and that's it." - Etna_

A few minutes later, Kellam came by to chat, "What's going on right now?"

"Deadpool has the fake idol in his bag," explained Etna, "Hopefully he's dumb enough to play it at the next tribal council."

Kellam nodded, "Alright. Just so that you know, Jess has the other idol. I have no idea if it's the special one or not."

Sweet Tooth looked over at Etna, "What a killjoy, eh?"

Etna shook her head, "Well... not a whole lot we can do about that. It's a strong chance though, so... fingers crossed Kellam."

Kellam nodded, "Yes, absolutely. I need to go fill up the water jug. I just wanted to make sure where we stood right now. Thank you."

He smiled at them as he left the area to collect water.

" _I feel in a good spot right now. Tagong has the numbers, and hopefully we can work around the Pagi tribe and avoid their immunity idols. As long as we can do that, I think there's a good chance that myself, Etna, and Sweet Tooth will make it to the Final 3. It's my only hope to win." - Kellam_

After he left, Sweet Tooth turned to look at Etna, "...honestly? We can't beat Kellam in the Final 3."

Etna nodded softly, "I was honestly thinking about that a few days ago. Do you think we would stand a better chance against... like... Deadpool over Kellam?"

Sweet Tooth nodded, "Absolutely. Nobody will vote for Deadpool in the end... if you or I want to win this game, we need Deadpool."

" _Etna and I can play however the hell we want out here, but if we're sitting next to someone like Jake or Kellam, we're going to lose horribly. Why? Because they're heroes, and we're villains. Our social games don't matter in the end. We need Deadpool, or we risk losing everything." - Sweet Tooth_

"We're just going to have to bring in Deadpool at the right moment," explained Etna, "If the fake idol plan works... we will manage to take out Jess or Shulk, and then we pull in Deadpool. We're set after that."

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask, "Looking forward to it." He then fist bumped Etna.

" _Sweet Tooth's absolutely right. If we're sitting next to Kellam in the end, our strategic games no longer matter because nobody would have any right to be pissed at Kellam. Yeah, he hides behind people, but he doesn't actively make anyone hate him. We cannot take him to the end." - Etna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jake and Jess were talking to one another.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to scramble and make last minute deals with your allies on reward," commented Jake, looking over at Jess, "What's up?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't need to make any deals Jake. I know it won't do me any good to look desperate."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Are you... sure about that?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah, like, totally sure."

" _The fact that Jess has been avoiding all of us all day long, basically tells me that she probably has one of the hidden immunity idols. She's not hiding it very well, though. If she didn't have one, she would be scrambling no matter what to make sure Pagi stays solid going into the next vote." - Jake_

"What about those on reward?" asked Jake, "I know you didn't pick Cyrano last time, so... worried that Cyrano is throwing you under the bus?"

Jess shook her head, "No. Cyrano's not that kind of player, Jake. He made the decision I expected him to make."

"That's what they always say before they stab you in the back." warned Jake.

Jess tried to ignore Jake's warnings, but it still crept into the back of her mind.

" _I do want to go to the end with both Shulk and Deadpool, honestly. Cyrano's just so likable and sweet. If he's in the end, he's going to win the whole thing. I have no doubt in my mind that Cyrano could potentially try to take me out later down the road. I may need to make the first move soon." - Jess_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players entered the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Cyrano, Shulk, and Deadpool returned from around a corner, and stepped onto their mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Jake and Jess."

Jake and Jess both did so.

"For today's challenge, we're going back to the past once again to the very first reward challenge you all did this season; the weighted bag in the sand challenge. However, this time it will be individual. You will randomly paired up into rounds. The winner of each round moves on to the next one. The player that wins the final round wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a spot in the Final 8."

"Cyrano, since you won reward, you get a major advantage in this challenge. You will automatically move on to the final round of the challenge. We'll see how that works out for you. Let's get started."

Everyone got paired up randomly, and awaited the first round.

"Okay, for the first round pairs! First up is Sweet Tooth taking on Jessica! You're going to lane 8! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Sweet Tooth and Jess ran out to lane 8 and started to dig like crazy, looking for the very heavy bag. Jess was digging a little faster then Sweet Tooth. She knew that once she had the bag, if she wasn't fast enough, Sweet Tooth was going to tackle her down. Sure enough, she found it first, and immediately got tackled by Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth was then able to grab the bag and run to his mat.

"Sweet Tooth scores! He moves on to Round 2!"

Sweet Tooth pumped his fist a little bit, while Jess dusted herself off from sand.

"Next up is Deadpool taking on Zola! You're going to lane 9! Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool and Zola ran out nearly at the same pace towards lane 9, and started digging immediately. Deadpool was using both hands and both feet, while Zola was keeping her back turned to Deadpool, trying to find the bag. Eventually, Deadpool stopped digging, and turned to watch Zola. Once Zola found the bag, Deadpool immediately swiped it from her hands without even tackling her, and ran to his mat to score.

"Deadpool scores! He's moving on to face Sweet Tooth in round 2!"

Deadpool did a silly little dance, while Zola shook her head in frustration.

"Next up is Shulk taking on Jake! You're going to lane 10! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Shulk and Jake raced all the way out to lane 10, falling to their knees and immediately began digging for the weighted bag. Both were digging near the same spot, and Jake was the first one to find the weighted bag before Shulk. Jake tried to run away with it, but Shulk managed to trip him over. Grabbing the bag, Shulk ran to his mat, scoring.

"Shulk scores! He will move on to Round 2!"

Shulk did a little cheer, while Jake shook his head, but still kept a good spirit.

"Last up is Kellam taking on Etna! You're going to lane 1! Short run for you guys. Survivors ready? GO!"

Going to lane 1 was a good chance for Kellam to score here, but his heavy armor was definitely weighing him down against the more nimble Etna. Both of them dug for several minutes before Etna managed to find the bag before Kellam. Kellam was unable to catch up to Etna as she made it to her mat.

"Etna scores immediately! She will move on to face Shulk in Round 2! Now it's time to begin Round 2!"

Etna high fived Sweet Tooth, while Kellam congratulated Etna on getting the point.

"It's time for round two! First up is Sweet Tooth taking on Deadpool! You're going to lane 7! Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool had a running lead over Sweet Tooth as he made it to lane 7, beginning to dig for the bag. Sweet Tooth held back at first, hoping to tackle Deadpool once he found the bag, using his strategy against him. Once Deadpool found the bag, he tried to avoid Sweet Tooth, but he made a diving tackle for him. Sweet Tooth's arms were wrapped around Deadpool's chest, and he tried to physically move him towards his own mat. Deadpool tried to fight back.

…

…

…

….but Sweet Tooth was able to drag Deadpool to his own mat, securing the point.

"Sweet Tooth scores! He's moving on to Round 3!"

Deadpool shook his head, coughing a little bit after Sweet Tooth released his grip. Sweet Tooth nodded confidently at his win.

"Last up is Shulk taking on Etna! You're going to lane 2! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Etna and Shulk ran off to lane 2, and immediately started to dig for the weighted bag. Etna was able to find the bag before Shulk, and tried running away with the bag. Shulk grabbed Etna by her ankle, and forced her to fall into the sand. Etna grumbled a little, not hurt in the slightest. But she was unable to get the bag back as Shulk ran to his goal with it.

"Shulk scores! He will move on to face Sweet Tooth in Round 3! Time to begin the last two rounds!"

Shulk high fived the members of Pagi while Etna grumbled to herself, hoping Sweet Tooth could finally win his first individual immunity challenge. She didn't want Shulk or Cyrano to win.

"Time for Round 3! The winner of this round will face off against Cyrano in the final round. Will it be Sweet Tooth, who has never won individual immunity before, or Shulk, the so-called Monado boy? You're going to lane 6! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sweet Tooth and Shulk ran off to lane 6, and started to dig like crazy. Sweet Tooth needed to win immunity to make sure nobody from Pagi had immunity. Shulk wanted to make sure Sweet Tooth did not win immunity, since he was sure Pagi's chances of survival would be greater with one of them safe. Sweet Tooth was the one who found the bag first. Shulk hopped onto his back, and pulled him down onto the ground. The two wrestled for the bag, and...

…

…

…

…

...it was Shulk who managed to get the bag away from Sweet Tooth, and onto his goal mat.

"Shulk scores! Shulk will now move on to face Cyrano in the final round!"

Sweet Tooth readjusted his mask a little, very irritated that he didn't win immunity. Shulk did a fist pump, feeling very happy that someone from Pagi would win immunity. Jess smirked from the sidelines.

"Time for the final round. Cyrano and Shulk will face off head to head. The winner of this round will win individual immunity. You're going to lane 3! Survivors ready? GO!"

Shulk had a running lead over Cyrano, getting to lane 3 first. Cyrano caught up, and started digging next to Shulk, whispering over to him.

"Who should win immunity? Would you like to win, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Shulk shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I would like to win, but I won't stop you if you would like to win it yourself."

"How about whoever gets the bag first, then, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Shulk nodded in agreement. That seemed to be what they would do. Whoever found the bag first would win individual immunity.

That person ended up being...

…

…

…

…

...Cyrano. Once he found the bag, Shulk barely put up a fight as Cyrano raced to the goal, securing immunity.

"CYRANO DOES IT EASILY! CYRANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Cyrano.

"Great job Cyrano! Looks like you had an easy immunity win from the looks of it. You win reward, and now you win immunity. Sounds like a great couple of days for you, getting it done in your sixties! As for the rest of you, after 30 days, one of you will be going home and become the fifth jury member. See you all then."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 30

With a big night approaching for the merged tribe, both Tagong and Pagi sides were preparing for what could be a very big vote.

Jess, Shulk, Deadpool, and Cyrano were talking about the vote down by the beach. Jess had a big grin on her face.

"Okay guys, are you ready to become a part of one of the biggest moves in Survivor history?" grinned Jess.

" _With Cyrano winning immunity, and he, Deadpool, and myself having hidden immunity idols, now would be the time to make one of the biggest moves in Survivor history. If Tagong isn't willing to make a move and turn on eachother, we're going to make them do it. Trust me, it's going to be crazy!" - Jess_

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "Elaborate on this big move, Jessica, ah-CHOO?"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," explained Jess, "I'm going to vote for Etna. Deadpool, vote Jake. Cyrano, you vote Sweet Tooth. And Shulk, you vote for Zola. Then, I'm going to use my special idol on myself, and the other idols will be played on Shulk and Deadpool. Tagong will then be forced to vote one of their own out on a revote!"

Shulk was a little surprised, "Wow, Jess! This does seem like a pretty, err... interesting move. Do you think they will fall for it?"

Jess nodded, "They have to. I'm going to call them out to make the move now, or we're going to make them do it with the idols."

" _Jess came up with a pretty big, flashy move that involves us each voting for a member of Tagong minus Kellam. Using our idols, we would then force Tagong to make a move on one of their own. I have no idea if it will work in our favor, which is why the Monado will come in handy." - Shulk_

Deadpool grinned, "I gotta say, it's a ballsy move, Jess! Jeff Probst loves the big moves! Maybe he'll begin to respect you now."

"I just hope it works," replied Shulk, "Because if we're not careful, it could all blow up in our face. I need to go into the forest for a little bit. I need to think this through, and make sure we're making the right move."

Cyrano raised an eyebrow as Shulk walked off away from the group, while Jess nodded her head, "Alright Shulk! We'll regroup later before we go to tribal council."

The Pagi alliance agreed to the plan and split off in different directions.

" _I'm just a little concerned about Shulk and his Monado blade. He says it's broken but... I don't think he's being 100% truthful about it, ah-CHOO. For now, I'm just keeping an eye on it, because ever since he's gotten it, he's acted a little suspicious. I can't put my nose on it, but something's up." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Etna, Sweet Tooth, Zola, Jake, and Kellam were discussing the vote, and about who to vote off.

"Okay, so here's what we know," explained Jake, "Jess and Deadpool have idols, and it's unclear which one has the special one. Etna gave Deadpool a fake idol so... hopefully that comes into play tonight."

"If one of us goes home tonight I will be deeply shocked," replied Etna, "I mean, there's two idols in play, and if Jess has the special idol? We're good to go. We may be in trouble if she doesn't."

" _Tonight, Tagong is going to stick together no matter what. I don't imagine Pagi has anything planned other then potentially using every advantage they have to counter our plans. But hopefully, giving Deadpool the fake idol means he might accidentally play it, and completely screw Pagi over." - Etna_

Sweet Tooth crossed his arms, leaning against the shelter, "You know what I think? Vote Shulk. I have no doubt in my mind that Monado sword of his isn't broken."

"You think he would lie about that?" asked Kellam.

"Why wouldn't he?" replied Sweet Tooth, "He knows he's a huge target if he says it works like it always did. He's distracting us on purpose. Luckily, some of us are onto him. Like me."

Jake nodded softly, "Yeah, I was a little suspicious about that myself, but it looks like I'm not the only one. It's between Jess and Shulk for me, so... I guess I'm for voting for Shulk tonight."

" _Jess and Deadpool have idols, so it makes sense to go after Shulk tonight. I have a feeling his Monado is not broken like he claims it to be. Why would he have it if it was broken? Fiora wouldn't have given it to him if it was, as it would distract him from the game. We're not fools." - Sweet Tooth_

Zola chuckled a little, "If we manage to flush both idols and send Shulk out the door? Or Etna's fake idol plan works? Can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

Etna grinned, "You're about to see a true Survivor player in action, guys. If this plan blows up in my face, I'm going to be so embarrassed."

Jake shook his head, "Don't worry about that, Etna. I'm sure you know what you are doing."

" _I feel so good to have Tagong together. While I'm sure it's not going to stay permanent, I'm not even worried about losing majority when something like that does happen. I know I have Zola and Kellam as loyal allies. Right now, though, I want to focus on eliminating the Pagi players one by one." - Jake_

After the Tagong alliance agreed to vote for Shulk, they split off in different directions.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Shulk was looking at the Monado, trying to get a grasp for what was about to happen at tribal council.

"...crap. That's not what we want... they're slick those two." Shulk whispered to himself as he watched the future events unfold.

Eventually he heard footsteps walking across the sticks and dirt. Shulk cursed a little as he shut off the Monado, looking up to see Jess and Cyrano walking towards him. He was caught in the act.

"...I knew it, ah-CHOO." muttered Cyrano.

"So the Monado really is working, huh?" asked Jess, a little shocked that Shulk lied about it.

Shulk sighed, "...yeah, it is... but honestly... I was going to tell you two anyway. I wanted Pagi to know about this... not Deadpool though. Sorry about not telling you sooner."

" _Crap... as I was looking into the future, Jess and Cyrano catch me in the act. They know my secret but... honestly, I'm glad it was those two specifically. I wanted my two closest allies to know that the Monado worked so that we could become more of a team then individuals, honestly." - Shulk_

Cyrano shook his head, "If that was your intention, I guess I'll let it slide for now, ah-CHOO."

"Yeah, you're forgiven but... what's going to happen tonight?" asked Jess.

Shulk sighed, "...Kellam is going home."

Both Cyrano and Jess blinked, with Jess replying, "Wait, what? Kellam?! But we're not even voting for Kellam..."

"Jess, if we openly show our idols at tribal council, Etna and Sweet Tooth are going to flip and vote out Kellam to save themselves. They will realize we're not voting for him." explained Shulk.

" _God damn it... of course, when I get super comfortable, and know that everything will go my way... it crumbles down and we're walking into a pointless vote. All of our idols being used... for Kellam to go home? No, that's stupid. Kellam's not even a threat, man! Like, come on, that's not what I want." - Jess_

Cyrano sighed a little, "Well... now what do we do, ah-CHOO?"

"Well... here's the thing. I'm the target," explained Shulk, "So I think... we should just be quiet. Leave your idols here, and I'll get Deadpool to use his idol on me. We'll send Etna, Sweet Tooth, or Jake home."

"Wait, you think Deadpool will use the idol on you?" asked Jess, "Like, okay I get it, but do you trust him to still play it if Cyrano and I don't bring ours?"

Shulk shrugged, "Well... maybe? I don't know. I just want Deadpool's idol out of his hands. I don't trust him with it for a long period of time. Maybe... let him pick who goes home?"

Cyrano shook his head, "No. Out of the question, ah-CHOO. After he chose to send home Toriel last time, I don't trust him to make another good decision."

" _I don't know what Shulk's smoking right now. Deadpool's not known for making good decisions. I was against Toriel going home, and knowing him, he's probably going to target someone like Zola, who isn't even a threat compared to someone like Jake. I don't trust his instincts, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"But it may be our only choice to get him to play the idol," sighed Jess, before looking at Shulk, "Do what you need to do. Anything else?"

Shulk nodded, "Yes... I want you both to write my name down. If we send a Tagong member home, they may think they'll have the numbers if they think Pagi is split. Okay?"

Both Jess and Cyrano looked worried, but they each nodded their heads in agreement. They only hoped Shulk knew what he was doing.

"If it all fails, I go home, you still have two idols, and you know Deadpool can't be trusted," shrugged Shulk, "That's why I don't want you bringing your idols as back up. It's a huge risk, but as a three-time Survivor player... I'm used to making big risks."

" _People may think I'm insane, but honestly, this may be the only way to guarantee someone from Tagong goes home, or at least Pagi maintains an advantage in idols. If I go home, Cyrano and Jess keep their idols, and they're basically safe for another vote. I'm willing to make that risk." - Shulk_

Shulk then left Cyrano and Jess to their own devices, and left to go find Deadpool to begin convincing him.

"Deadpool, there's been a change of plans," explained Shulk, stopping him for a quick chat, "It's too much of a risky move, so... I want you to only use your idol on me tonight. I'm probably the target tonight."

Deadpool blinked, "Uhhh... okay, but... why are you so sure, _Monado_ boy?"

Shulk sighed, "Well... I just assume they will probably target the stronger player between you, I, and Jess. So... and I would like you to make the decision in who we vote out tonight."

"Oh really? I get to pick who goes home? You trust me that much, huh?" laughed Deadpool.

Shulk shrugged, "I'm trusting you in this moment. If you don't use the idol, I'm probably going home. I'm basically putting my life in your hands."

Deadpool blinked a little bit once more. He then pulled out his edgic from a few episodes back. He looked at it closely as a confused Shulk watched.

"You know... there is one person I want to send home..." grinned Deadpool.

He whispered the name to Shulk, and the duo left the forest to prepare for tribal council.

" _So Shulk wants me to save him with the hidden immunity idol! I gotta think if it's right for me to even bother saving him! Although if I don't save him... I probably don't get Pagi votes in the end... damn it! Come on Deadpool, everyone's counting on you! What is best for me to win Survivor?" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

Martian Manhunter wore a black outfit with a blue cape.

"Dr. Mario,"

Dr. Mario was wearing a purple doctor's uniform. He still looked incredibly grumpy.

"Juli,"

Juli wore headphones on her head, and a schoolgirl's uniform.

"And Toriel, voted out at the last tribal council."

Toriel wore a red ankle length dress, smiling at all the remaining players.

"Welcome to tribal council, and after three exciting votes, it's time to probably get to a fourth. Etna, all-star seasons have never been easy. Do you think this has been the hardest all-star season we've ever done?" asked Jeff.

Etna nodded.

"Absolutely. There's been betrayals left and right. There's been big moves coming from almost every corner. You don't know if the idols you have are real or fake... and you know me, I'm the fake idol queen, so... yeah, beware of what idols you find out there, guys." replied Etna.

Deadpool and Jess both got a little worried now, realizing that Etna was indeed a good fake idol creator. Both of them now questioned the legitimacy of their idols.

"Kellam, Etna made a pretty big statement right there. There are plenty of idols left in the game, but many of those idols could be fake! What do you think of that?" asked Jeff.

"I think Etna makes a good point. Fake idols are very important, and many players have fallen for them numerous times. Even the smartest players have fallen for them." replied Kellam.

Etna grinned a little bit. Zola nodded softly.

"Shulk, what do you think needs to happen tonight in order for your alliance to succeed tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, obviously Pagi is in the minority, and I think it's pretty obvious that we are. Tagong got back together, and voted Juli off. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm voted off tonight." replied Shulk.

Deadpool looked over at him.

"Jake, you said at the last tribal council that Day 30 is usually the turning point in Survivor. Do you think that rings true tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jake nodded softly.

"I like to think so, yeah. Shulk's right. Tagong has been splintered for a long time since the merge, but now we're willing to work together because if we don't, Pagi gets the upper hand. We can't let that happen. So yeah... tonight's the turning point in terms of alliances." replied Jake.

Zola and Kellam nodded in agreement.

"Sweet Tooth, you're nine days away from the end of the game. No doubt, everyone's thinking about who can win the game, and who is likely going into the end as a goat. Agree or disagree?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth nodded.

"I completely agree with you. I think there's a few people out there that... I think you can say is a goat right now. But there's also players out there that are clear threats to win. Those threats will need to go eventually. Maybe even tonight." replied Sweet Tooth.

Shulk closed his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrano, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Edgics are almost never wrong! So long, farewell, and vote for me to win! (?)

Etna's Vote: I swear if he pulls out that fake idol... I'm going to have to maintain my joy. (Shulk)

Jess' Vote: Shulk, I really hope you know what you are doing, but... do the right thing. (Shulk)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: You cannot lie about the Monado for long, boy. Hope you know that. (Shulk)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

…

…

…

…

Then Deadpool turned over to reach into his bag, grabbing one of the two idols in there. Of course, he didn't know there were two yet.

Deadpool unwrapped the idol as he walked over to Jeff. Etna tried to get a good look at it.

"You know Jeff, I know a lot of things. I read the fourth wall, and I read comic books. But I know that Shulk's going home tonight. So here's an idol just for him. Hopefully it's not fake." grinned Deadpool, dropping the idol in Jeff's hands.

Shulk smiled at him.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

…

…

…

…

"This is NOT a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Shulk will still count."

All of the Pagi members faces dropped when they learned that information. Etna's face was full of glee. Jake and Zola had grins on their faces, as did Sweet Tooth if you could see it. Shulk hung his head low. Jess and Cyrano hung their heads low.

Deadpool shook his head, completely confused about this, "Wait.. what... huh... wuh... WHAT!? I swear to God, Sans..." Of course, it wasn't Sans.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shulk. (He nodded, already prepared to go home.)

…

Kellam. One vote Kellam, one vote Shulk. (Jess rolled her eyes. Cyrano glared at Deadpool.)

…

Kellam. Two votes Kellam, one vote Shulk. (Kellam nodded softly.)

…

…

Shulk. Tied two votes Shulk, two votes Kellam.

…

…

Shulk. That's three votes Shulk, two votes Kellam.

…

Shulk. Four votes Shulk, two votes Kellam. (He nodded, grabbing his things, "Good luck, guys.")

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the fifth member of our jury, Shulk. That's five, that's enough, you need to give me your torch.

Deadpool shook his head, "I didn't know... don't blame me." Shulk nodded softly, hugging Jess and shaking Cyrano's hand as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Shulk, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shulk nodded, waving goodbye as he left the tribal council area.

"Another big vote, and a ton of reactions to the appearance of a fake immunity idol. If this isn't the turning point in the season, I can't imagine what happens next. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Shulk's Final Words**

"I wasn't expecting to see a fake idol come into play at all. Did Deadpool know it was fake... was he playing me for a fool? You know he can be a trickster from time to time. Oh well, at least Cyrano keeps his idol, as does Jess. That is Pagi's saving grace moving forward in the game. It was a big sacrifice."

VOTE

Kellam – Shulk and Deadpool

Shulk – Zola, Etna, Jake, Sweet Tooth, Kellam, Cyrano, and Jess

Just to answer some of your questions before you ask them... 1) Sans was in the episode because... why not. He had no impact on the game. 2) Cyrano did not play or bring his idol because Shulk told him not to. Besides, if Deadpool didn't play the idol, they would still have two idols as opposed to only one. They didn't predict a fake idol, though.

Box of Twists... every episode... one twist... 32 seasons... more to come next Tuesday as we approach a double boot!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 Channeling My Inner Sugar

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _It became clear after the last tribal council that Pagi was in the minority, and that Tagong had finally started working together against them. Knowing that Pagi had an advantage in idol clues, Etna wanted to make a fake immunity idol to trip them up. Sweet Tooth and Kellam were also sent out to spy on Pagi to figure out who had the immunity idols._

 _Later that day, Pagi split up into two pairs looking for the hidden immunity idols. Shulk and Deadpool went one way, and Deadpool managed to find the normal immunity idol, while Jess and Cyrano went another way, and Jess found the special immunity idol. However, Sweet Tooth found out about Deadpool's idol, and Kellam found out Jess' idol._

 _At the reward challenge, Cyrano managed to pull out an amazing victory, earning himself a free barbeque, and a massive advantage at the next immunity challenge. He decided to take Deadpool and Shulk on reward with him._

 _While on Reward, Cyrano made a Final 3 deal with both Shulk and Deadpool, knowing that the two of them made perfect choices to potentially beat in the end compared to someone like Jess. While Shulk didn't know who to align with in the end, Deadpool wanted to betray Pagi, knowing he stood better chances against someone like Etna or Sweet Tooth._

 _Back at camp, Etna finished her hidden immunity idol, and threw it into Deadpool's bag, thinking he would be the most likely player to fall for it. She and Sweet Tooth later discussed who to bring to the end with them, and they both agreed that Kellam would be a force to be reckoned with compared to Deadpool. Meanwhile, Jake tried to see where Jess' head was at, but to absolutely no avail._

 _At the immunity challenge, Cyrano's advantage came to be very handy as he managed to defeat Shulk in the final round, earning himself individual immunity and a spot in the Final 8._

 _Before tribal council, Jess put a flashy move into action. She, and the rest of Pagi, would each vote for a random person, and play all three of their idols, forcing Tagong to vote out one of their own. However, Shulk later consulted the Monado, and realized that it was not going to work in their favor._

 _Knowing that he was Tagong's target, Shulk made a new plan with Jess and Cyrano; get Deadpool to play his idol on him, and vote out someone Deadpool wanted. While they didn't like Deadpool's decision to boot Toriel, they knew it would be their only hope. Deadpool agreed to the plan with Shulk, but still had no idea about Etna's fake idol..._

 _At tribal council, Deadpool played the idol... only to be shocked when it was revealed he grabbed Etna's fake idol by accident. With no idols left to save him, Shulk was voted out of the game, and sent to the jury. Tonight, two players will leave the game! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 8: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jake, Jess, Kellam, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, Juli, Toriel, and Shulk**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 31

Once the tribe returned from what was a very interesting vote, there was many mixed reactions on the Pagi side. While Deadpool did not flip like they feared, Shulk was still gone.

"Etna got the upper hand on us, I'll give her that," muttered Jess as she set her torch to the side, "And what the hell, Deadpool? Really? Kellam of all people?"

Deadpool shrugged, "You give me the power to eliminate someone, and that's all I get from you? I'm doing you all a favor!"

" _Fake idols aside... I voted for Kellam for the same reason I voted for Toriel. Because that edgic told me otherwise! I may not be a Survivor legend, but I know things that other people don't! And that's a test-" (He blinked, before pulling out his clipboard to read something.) "...oh hell no." - Deadpool_

Jess shook her head, "Yeah well.. maybe we should have just stuck with my plan then. They were voting for Shulk anyway, so... even if the villains voted Kellam, you'd get what you want."

Deadpool sighed, "Yeah... about that."

" _...what the hell are you telling me that edgic was fake? Was it fake from the very beginning?" (He looked at the clipboard upside down, reading very tiny print at the very bottom of the document.) "'For trolling Deadpool.' ...I see how it is, production. Troll the fan favorite. I see you right now." - Deadpool_

"We seriously need to think about our next move, Deadpool, just... give us some time, okay?" sighed Jess.

Deadpool shrugged, and moonwalked away back to camp.

Cyrano shook his head, "We're not in the best of shape right now, ah-CHOO."

"You're telling me," sighed Jess, "At least Shulk made us keep our idols. He must have known if something went wrong, that we shouldn't save him. If we did, we would be in bigger trouble."

" _It really sucks that Shulk is gone, but it even more sucks that the only person left I fully trust in this game is Cyrano. Deadpool... I know he got played by Etna, but I can't trust him to make another decision in this game for me. We still have the upper hand in idols, though. It's just rough." - Jess_

"It may be in our best interest to put your plan into action," explained Cyrano, "Show off our idols, and make Tagong vote out one of their own, ah-CHOO."

Jess nodded, "Yeah, I know, but like... if the idol Deadpool found was fake, then we only have two idols. We show ours off, they'll just vote him out. Trust him or not, we still need him."

Cyrano nodded, "That's the plan. One of us has to win immunity again. Otherwise, one of us is going home no matter what, ah-CHOO."

" _With Shulk gone, I need to rethink my Final 3 plans, and... I don't know if I really want to sit next to Jess at the end. However, there's one thing I've noticed about Jess. She has a lot of energy within her. She desperately wants to make big moves. Moves that are really bizarre, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, Deadpool was by himself, going through his bag. Suddenly, he pulled out his real immunity idol.

"...okay, that does it. Who's trolling me on purpose!? No, seriously, that's my job," he complained to nobody in particular, "First the edgics were intentionally wrong to get me to target the UTR players. That's been, like what, the whole game; Nicole, Pikachu, Monita, Toriel, and Kellam. Second, someone planted a fake idol in my bag? What the f-"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted him; Etna's.

"Well, looks like you figured that out on your own." giggled Etna.

Deadpool turned around to look at her, "I should have figured it would be you. Well, thank you I guess. Shulk's gone, and I still have the trust of my alliance... kind of."

Etna shrugged, "So you did want Shulk gone. Deadpool, all you needed to do was tell me, and I would have covered for you without giving you a heart attack."

" _Deadpool played the fake idol like the chump that he is. With Shulk and his potentially working Monado gone, we still have idols to worry about. Jess still has one of the idols, so we need to potentially watch out for that. Deadpool may be our key to figuring out the puzzle." - Etna_

Etna continued to talk, "Listen, you have no chance to win this game against anyone but Sweet Tooth and I. Sweet Tooth will be our goat, and you and I will be the ones truly battling for the victory!"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow, "...sure about that? Because the way I see it, Sweet Tooth's managed to piss off nobody but Zola. Then again, Zola hates just about everyone left but Jake."

"Don't worry about that," muttered Etna, "Just... listen. Vote with the Tagong tribe. Keep your idol. They won't think you have it anyway."

"Yeah... yeah you're right! But... ah crap, I'm a dead man walking aren't I?" muttered Deadpool, "Those two have hidden immunity idols. Jess has the special one, and Cyrano has the Tagong idol. I'm a goner, Etna!"

"Well, uh... look, if those two play their idols, we'll just switch things up and target Jake or Zola. Fair enough?" asked Etna.

Deadpool nodded, taking a deep breath.

" _The true goat in the end will be Deadpool. I think he's going to try and make Pagi think he's not the one selling them out. But like I said, I won't let him 'Rain' his way to the end. I'll rat him out, and guarantee that either I or Sweet Tooth walk away with the million dollars. Simple as that." - Etna_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 31

Sitting down in the shelter, Sweet Tooth and Kellam were relaxing before Etna climbed in after talking things out with Deadpool.

"It's done. The three of us are set." confirmed Etna.

"With what?" asked Kellam.

"Deadpool's our fourth vote," explained Etna, "We're going to take out Jess and Cyrano next. If those two pull out idols, we simply change to Jake or Zola. They have to go eventually."

"Why am I not surprised that Cyrano just happened to have an idol in his pocket?" shrugged Sweet Tooth.

" _Now that we have Deadpool on our side, we're basically guaranteed the Final 4. We just need to make it past one more vote, and then it will no longer matter who we vote out from then on out. Besides, I know Etna won't betray me, since if she does, she pretty much loses the game." - Sweet Tooth_

"Did you notice that the Pagi tribe split their votes? Half voted Shulk, and half voted me." noted Kellam, softly.

Etna nodded, "I don't really care about that. I see right through their attempt to appear splintered. They have idols, they know exactly what they are doing. It's a good play, but we're smarter then that."

Kellam nodded softly, "So... we're still the Final 3, right? I know that Deadpool betraying his tribe sounds like a tempting offer to bring him to the end..."

Etna shook her head, "Hell no. I'm not rewarding him for being a complete moron and bad player. He's going home at fourth, dude. The three of us are still the Final 3."

" _Deadpool offering to betray his tribe to join Tagong, and specifically us, has me a little worried. After all, he makes a perfect person to take to the end, as you will get the votes he was never getting. Etna and Sweet Tooth are tight, but... I don't know. I may not stand a chance against anyone else." - Kellam_

"Listen, it's the three of us to the end. I said that from the beginning of this alliance," explained Etna, holding her fist out for a triple bump, "Dr. Mario's gone, but that's fine by me. The rest of us got here on wits alone."

Both Sweet Tooth and Kellam returned the fist bump, solidifying their alliance.

" _Kellam's playing a very crafty game. He uses his implied invisibility to hide from the others, and appear to be a non-threat. In some cases, you will be seen as a goat. But against Sweet Tooth and I, who are villains... that's a bad thing. We cannot afford to bring Kellam to the finals. It's risky." - Etna_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Jake and Zola were discussing the last couple of days in the game.

"I'm just amazed that I'm the only one left that hasn't received a single vote yet in the entire game." chuckled Jake.

Zola nodded, "Yeah, I noticed. How the hell did you manage that so easily?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know! I know I was one of the largest threats going into this game, so I'm just as surprised as you are."

" _Throughout the pre-merge, I should have been a dead man walking, but almost every single time, I was spared over weaker threats like Monita and Nicole. Now that I'm here, I felt forced to take on my Yoshi Desert strategy only to keep the target off my back. Eventually, we need to make a move." - Jake_

"The question I have now is... how do we get you, me, and Kellam to the Final 3?" asked Jake.

"Etna's fake idol worked in our favor," explained Zola, "But we know Jess still has her idol. Deadpool probably does as well once he figures it out. Logical sense means we target Cyrano. If one of them wins immunity, we're screwed."

"Well, hopefully they take a shot at Etna for being the one who tricked them with a fake idol," replied Jake, "And if they do? You and I are looking way better without Etna around."

Zola nodded, "Because that will be one less person to deal with later in the game. Arguably the one between her and Sweet Tooth that's more dangerous of a player."

" _Personally, I hope someone on Pagi does win individual immunity, because it gives them the chance to make a power move without fear of a fake idol. Given that Etna's the one who did it all, I think it will be her that they take down with idols. If she goes home, I will feel 50% safer in this game." - Zola_

"We're still good for the end, right?" asked Jake, shaking Zola's hand.

Zola nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry about that, Jake. I don't go back on my word in this game, and you have my word that it's the two of us and Kellam in the finals." She shook his hand back.

" _It's game suicide to go against someone like Jake in the Final 3. He's super likable, and knows how to sway the jury being a superfan. Though, he did vote for Mickey to win in his season despite being betrayed. So I think it's safe to say he doesn't hold grudges... but it's worth thinking about." - Zola_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Cyrano."

Cyrano did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Dingo Canyon, you will be split up into two teams of four. One at a time you will transport a large doll across a series of obstacles. Once you clear through a section of obstacles, you will then pass it on to the second player, who will have their own obstacles to clear, and so on and so forth. Obstacles include a dirt crawl, up and over a wall, through hitching posts, and finally a breakable wall. First team to get their doll to the finish line and on the table wins immunity, and reward."

"The winning team will not only win reward, but be safe from the vote. That means tonight, only four of you will go to tribal council, and one of the four will be voted out and become the sixth member of the jury. The only advantage the losing team gets is the ability to steal someone from reward, and force them to go to tribal council as well. However, that person will be safe with individual immunity."

Everyone nodded, understanding the situation.

"For your reward, you will return to camp with a large feast waiting for the three players who get to stay for the reward. Hot dogs, cheeseburgers, soft drinks, chips and salsa, and much, much more. In order to get it, you must win today's challenge. A lot at stake. Let's get started."

Team A

In order: Zola, Jake, Cyrano, and Deadpool

Team B

In order: Sweet Tooth, Jess, Etna, and Kellam

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Sweet Tooth and Zola were up first in the obstacle course, and both players started to haul their large dolls across the obstacle course. Both of them dove underneath the dirt crawl, and did their best to get through it as fast as possible. Zola was more nimble, but Sweet Tooth found it easier to drag the lifeless doll body, having experience in said area. Sweet Tooth was out of the dirt crawl, and passed the doll over to Jess.

Jess now had to scale a wall with the doll. She was pretty athletic, so it wouldn't be a problem for her. However, she started to have an idea. She was the only one from Pagi on her team. She thought about slowing down on purpose to guarantee a Tagong player went home. As she thought about it, Zola made it out of the dirt crawl, and passed the doll on over to Jake.

Both Jake and Jess were now trying to scale the wall. Jake was the first one to figure out an easy method of scaling the wall. Once he was up and over, he pulled the large doll up and over it. Jess only started to climb the wall once Jake was up and over. Despite wanting to throw it, Jess was seconds behind Jake after clearing the wall.

Cyrano and Etna were up next for each team. Similar to Sweet Tooth and Zola from earlier, Etna was going to be faster, but wasn't strong enough to drag the doll through each hitching post. Cyrano was slower, but he had a little more mass in his build which helped drag the doll through each post. Cyrano passed Etna in the course, and gave Deadpool the doll for the final push to the win.

Etna cursed to herself, knowing exactly how things would end if her team lost the immunity challenge. Deadpool ran over to the breakable wall, and laughed to himself. He picked up the doll from it's leg, and started to spin around and around and around again, before letting go of the doll as it launched towards the wall.

"SO LONG GAY DOLL!" shouted Deadpool.

The doll broke through the wall and landed past the goal. Etna was a little shocked as she was just getting out of the final hitching post, before realizing all was lost. Deadpool moonwalked across the goal to finish the course.

"IT'S OVER! DEADPOOL, JAKE, ZOLA, AND CYRANO WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great team work! All four of you will be safe from the vote, and instead of going to tribal council, you will enjoy a great lunch! However... Team B will not allow one of you to have that luxury. Team B, please select one player to come to tribal council with you. That person will still be safe, but have no spot back at camp for lunch."

After very little discussion, a decision was made.

"Deadpool!" quickly replied Etna.

Deadpool blinked, before walking over to join Team B, a little somber and disappointed.

"Okay. Deadpool will join Etna, Kellam, Sweet Tooth, and Jessica at tribal council tonight. You will leave here, and spend the evening at the old Tagong beach. The forest fire Lobo started has subsided, so it's completely safe. One of the four of you will become the sixth member of our jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 31

Cyrano, Jake, and Zola returned to camp by themselves as their feast was waiting for them near the camp fire.

Jake clapped his hands together, "Awesome! A full meal for the winners! Let's dig in guys!"

" _Today's win was a little bittersweet. We're all split up for the vote tonight, so... if Jess pulls out an idol, then we're losing Etna or Sweet Tooth at the very most. That could very easily help Zola and I later out here. But hopefully, maybe hoping for nothing, but I hope Jess doesn't play her idol." - Jake_

As they dug into their meal, Zola looked up at Cyrano, "So... you're going to try and talk game with us? Or what?"

Cyrano shook his head, "No. Not right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves, and return to the game once everyone's returned, ah-CHOO."

"Very well, then. I'm just a little surprised that's not what you wanna do right now." commented Zola.

" _Cyrano strikes me as a non-entity in this game. He's very passive, but at the same time, that's a threat all on it's own. Still, it feels like Cyrano would give up once he loses the rest of his numbers. He doesn't talk a lot of game. Now Jess on the other hand... that's somebody that needs to go soon." - Zola_

Jake put on a nice smile, "Either way, it's good to see you enjoying yourself, Cyrano. I'm still glad you're here after 31 days compared to some of the other players that had left."

Cyrano chuckled, "I'm sure that's just a comment to butter me up, but I'll take it for what it's worth, ah-CHOO."

" _I chose not to talk game for a reason; I'm waiting for the right moment, ah-CHOO. Jess has her special idol, and she's hopefully going to get Etna out of this game once and for all. Once Etna's gone, we're going to try and get Jake to see that if he doesn't make a move, he's the next to go." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Tagong Beach Day 31

Tagong Beach was basically just... an empty beach with burnt ash and trees everywhere. Their torches were waiting for them already near one of the still-standing trees.

"Home sweet... home I guess?" shrugged Kellam, looking around.

Deadpool bent down onto the ground, "Oh look! I found a remaining bit of Dr. Mario's precious PhD!" He showed it off. There was just the logo of the hospital where he worked at remaining on a tiny piece of paper.

But there was little time to discuss the remains of Tagong. It was time to strategize, and with Jess having the special idol, it was pretty much done and over with.

Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Kellam were down by the beach discussing the vote.

Etna grumbled, "Crap... dudes, I don't know what to tell you. We know Jess has the special idol. Deadpool confirmed it."

"So she's definitely going to play it?" asked Kellam.

"Yeah, and it means one of the three of us is going home." sighed Etna, appearing to be annoyed.

" _Jess was meant to be going home tonight. But she ends up getting a little bit lucky having that special idol in her back pocket. That means either I'm going home, or Kellam or Sweet Tooth are going home. Although... this would be a great time to send Kellam packing without pissing him off." - Etna_

Kellam looked at both Sweet Tooth and Etna a few times, before sighing himself, "So... it's going to be me tonight? I mean, I know you two won't vote eachother."

"Kellam, I wish I had better news to tell you," sighed Etna, "I mean, Jess is probably putting my name down tonight. She wants me gone. Sweet Tooth and I have to vote for you tonight. I mean... I need to save myself right?"

Kellam nodded, "Yeah, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little sad it's come down to this.."

" _Given how the teams were mixed up today, I'm a little disappointed that one person in my Final 3 alliance will be going home tonight. It does appear to be between myself or Etna though. So the final vote will come down to Deadpool and... that's not someone I put my trust into at all." - Kellam_

"Whatever happens after tonight, we need to stay true to Tagong as a whole," explained Sweet Tooth, "It should have been Jake or Zola tonight, but that's just how the chips fall. Got it?"

"Deadpool's going to be the deciding factor tonight. He better not try to do anything crazy tonight." muttered Etna.

"That would be right up Deadpool's alley, though." reminded Kellam.

" _Etna and I did make a Final 3 deal with Deadpool tonight, and that will be put to the test tonight. If he sends home Kellam, we can trust him. If he sends home Etna, we're throwing him under the bus. Hard. Multiple times. Until he regrets ruining his own game. Sounds brutal, huh?" - Sweet Tooth_

Meanwhile, somewhere else Deadpool and Jess were discussing their own plans for the night.

"Everything's going to go right tonight," smirked Jess, "I'm voting for Etna, and we're sending that bitch home. She's the one who ruined our games with that fake idol. Don't do anything stupid tonight, Deadpool. Etna is the target! Not Kellam. Not Sweet Tooth."

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "Oh for God's sake, Jess. I'm not going to do anything stupid tonight. I'm going to do the right thing, and the right thing only."

"...somehow I think that has a completely different meaning from what I would expect it to be." murmured Jess.

" _I have the special idol, and I'm totally going to play it tonight to force Tagong to vote one of their own out. I hope they're smart enough to recognize Etna as the largest threat in the entire game, and send her home. Deadpool and I will be voting her out! So why don't the rest of them join us?" - Jess_

"Listen... once Etna's gone, all we need to do is get another one of them out," explained Jess, "And then it's 3-3. That should be easy enough to break through. Fire making is no challenge for the three of us."

Deadpool nodded, agreeing to the plan with Jess, before she left the area. This left Deadpool by himself, and talking to himself.

"Well crap, I think my entire game is just... over. Production killed my entire game with the single decision to have one person join the losing team for the vote," complained Deadpool, "If I vote Etna, I no longer can win the game. If I vote Kellam or Sweet Tooth, I look like a traitor, and Pagi will never vote for me in the end."

" _Couple hours ago, I was convinced I was going to be this season's grand prize winner. But now, thanks to one forced decision... here I am unable to win no matter what. I'm forced to show my cards, and that's just stupid." (He sighs) "Oh well! Time to start channeling my inner sugar!" - Deadpool_

Deadpool paced back and forth in the sand, contemplating every possibility. Eventually, he finally came to a decision.

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

Martian Manhunter wore a white outfit with a red cape.

"Dr. Mario,"

Dr. Mario was wearing a yellow doctor's uniform. He still looked a little less grumpy now.

"Juli,"

Juli wore a white dress with green stripes around it. She also wore rimmed glasses.

"Toriel,"

Toriel wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, and a black skirt.

"And Shulk, voted out at the last tribal council."

Shulk was wearing a brown outfit with blue jeans. He carried the Monado on his back, and looked vaguely interested.

Before Jeff could even start tribal council, Jess walked up to him, and dropped her special idol into his hands.

"I won't even let you start, Jeff. I'm here to stay, not go home. Suck it, Tagong." grinned Jess as she returned to her seat.

Nobody looked surprised, although Shulk nodded his head, giving Jess a thumbs up.

"What a way to start this tribal council! This is the special idol I was talking about at the merge. The rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. That means Jess, you are safe tonight. You cannot be voted out. This leaves Etna, Kellam, and Sweet Tooth as the only available targets tonight." explained Jeff.

Etna shook her head, a little annoyed. Kellam took a deep breath. Sweet Tooth just stared forward, a scowl on his face if one could see it.

"If that's one way to start tribal council, I can't wait to see how the rest of the season's going to turn out! Jess, clearly you felt a little outnumbered by all of the Tagong players. How fun will it be to watch them eat eachother up?" asked Jeff.

Jess laughed.

"It's going to be so much fun. Tagong, you guys play with some dangerous foes, and Etna's... just one of those foes. If you take her out now, you can have the best remaining eight days of this game without someone like her around." replied Jess.

Etna rolled her eyes.

"Someone like me around? So you mean someone who's trying to play the game and keep her alliance safe? Seriously Jess, get your facts straight." muttered Etna.

"Keep my facts straight? Dude, all you do in your seasons is rely on fake idols! Fake idols are just the most pointless things to ever come out of Survivor. Sorry, not sorry." shrugged Jess.

"Just because you got burned by several of them doesn't mean you have to tell her that her strategy is complete #%#%. What have you done but hide behind strong boys like Anthony and Shulk?" asked Sweet Tooth.

Jess ignored him for the most part, "Defending your boss? That's fine by me. Just know that, Etna, you will lose to your little minion because at least he plays fair."

"You think I play fair?" asked Sweet Tooth, a little boggled.

"Fairer then Etna, that's for damn sure." replied Jess.

Kellam shook his head, trying to keep absolutely silent. Deadpool was enjoying popcorn during the whole fight. A hand off screen swiped it away from him. He pouted a little after that.

"Kellam, everyone's fighting and yelling at one another... and yet here you are keeping as quiet as a mouse! What do you think is going to happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's going to settle the differences most of us have back at camp. There's a lot of drama right now, and... I'm willing to bet no matter who goes home, there will be more to come back at camp." replied Kellam.

Deadpool whistled nonchalantly.

"Sweet Tooth, if it's you tonight, any regrets?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth nodded.

"Of course. Not winning. And not being able to take out Jessica for being such a little whiny baby." replied Sweet Tooth.

Jess mumbled a little bit.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: This has nothing to do with previous events. This is strictly me. Buh bye! (?)

Etna's Vote: You've been a great ally, giving us information, but someone has to go. Sorry. (Kellam)

Jess' Vote: The true definition of a cockroach is you. I don't know how you're considered a good player. (Etna)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kellam. (He nodded.)

…

Etna. One vote Etna, one vote Kellam. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Etna. Two votes Etna, one vote Kellam.

…

…

Kellam. Tied two votes Kellam, two votes Etna, one vote left. (Deadpool continued to whistle, getting louder everytime.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Kellam. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Jess' mouth dropped as Deadpool continued to whistle like he had no idea what was going on. Kellam nodded sadly as he shook the hands of his allies before giving his torch up.

"Kellam, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Kellam nodded, waving good bye to everyone, "Keep your head up high guys. Good luck Tagong." He then left the area.

"Despite being as quiet as a mouse tonight, Kellam still ends up getting the boot. I guess in the end, he will remain correct; there will be more drama to come once you return to camp. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Kellam's Final Words**

"I am a little surprised to be sitting here tonight. I did not expect Deadpool to actually vote me out over Etna tonight. Either way, I'm glad she's still here, because she's going to do some heavy damage moving forward. She and Sweet Tooth definitely have my votes to win. I wish them, and Tagong luck."

VOTE

Etna – Kellam and Jess

Kellam – Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Deadpool

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 32

When the four players returned from tribal council, Jake, Zola, and Cyrano were trying to get a good look at who was voted off.

"Wait... was nobody voted off last night... or?" asked Zola, a split second forgetting that Kellam even went to tribal council.

Jake shook his head, "No... Kellam's gone. Wow, holy crap..."

" _Tribal council apparently ended not too long ago, and... Kellam was the one voted off. It wasn't Etna like I was expecting it to be. Wow, umm... I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Kellam was in our end game plans, so it puts a huge damper on our alliance moving forward. At least, I hope." - Jake_

Jess looked incredibly annoyed. Cyrano walked over to her, "What happened last night? I thought Etna was gone, ah-CHOO."

Jess grumbled, "Deadpool screwed us over... he kept Etna last night just to get rid of Kellam."

Cyrano shook his head, "Crap... that's not a good sign. Do you think he made a deal with them, ah-CHOO?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense! Like, why keep the woman that tricked you with a fake idol? Deadpool's random, but he does things with reason." muttered Jess.

" _I'm incredibly livid right now. Kellam's gone, someone who wasn't even a threat to win this game! At least compared to someone as dangerous as Etna! I don't know what Deadpool is thinking, but I think I can sum it all up; he must have made a deal with those two villains. It's the only reason." - Jess_

Deadpool must have overheard, so he walked over towards the two with his hands up, "Look! I don't care anymore, Jess! My game ended the minute you guys selected me to come with you to tribal council!"

"Because I trusted you to make the right move!" shouted Jess, annoyed, "Like, holy ##%#, Deadpool! If you really don't care anymore, just quit! Go home!"

"LIKE, HOLY #%#%, JESSICA! BECAUSE IF I QUIT THE RATINGS DROP!" mocked Deadpool, shouting just as loud as Jess was.

" _Listen, I don't care anymore. I've changed my strategy to the Self Destruct Strategy. As long as I'm here in this game, I'm going to make life around here as crazy as possible. Last night, I was forced to give up my chance of winning Survivor. Very unfairly might I add! That's just not cool!" - Deadpool_

As Jess and Deadpool argued their heads off, Cyrano kept quiet for the most part. His arms were crossed, and his eyes closed.

Off to the side, Etna, Jake, and Zola were talking about things, and just shaking their heads at the whole situation.

"I can't believe all of this is happening," chuckled Jake, "And I thought we were the most divided group out here."

Etna nodded, "Jess is realizing how fast this game has changed. If you're not in the majority, you better be ready to fight for your life. She still thinks throwing temper tantrums will win her good favor."

" _Jess is a brat, plain and simple. But last night... I don't know, I don't like how things are going for me. Cuties and Heroes vs. Villains? I was in a great spot to potentially win either game. I didn't have only one Final 3, and one Final 3 only where I could win the game. I may need to step up soon..." - Etna_

"Don't let your guards down though. They still have an idol. Isn't that what Deadpool said, Etna?" asked Zola.

Etna nodded, "Yes. Cyrano has the Tagong idol. We cannot let either one of them win the next immunity challenge. Otherwise... I don't know what we're going to do."

Zola eyed her oddly, "Yeah... I don't either..."

" _I don't trust Etna at all. She survived that tribal council because she had Deadpool's support. You know it, I know it, and I hope the rest of these guys know that. If Jake and I go up against them in the Final 5, we're going home. We may need to see where Jess and Cyrano's heads are at soon..." - Zola_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 32

Sitting around the camp fire, Jake, Jess, Cyrano, and Zola were enjoying some fish, rice, and leftover steak from the picnic reward yesterday.

"I'm shocked you didn't eat the rest of this. This is really good." smiled Jess, feasting down on her piece of steak.

"Let's just say it's my little secret, ah-CHOO." chuckled Cyrano, softly.

" _With Deadpool deciding to go rogue, Jess and I are definitely in trouble moving forward. However, there is one last card we could play, and that is attempt to flip Jake and Zola over. Both of them have been laying low since J'onn was voted off, and I believe now is the time for them to emerge." - Cyrano_

"So... here's what I was thinking," explained Jess, "We need to work together. I have no doubt that those three? Etna, Sweet Tooth, Deadpool? They're working together. There's, like, no reason Deadpool would have kept Etna after she tricked him with a fake idol."

Zola nodded softly, "That's what I was thinking. Etna was probably going to throw Jake or I under the bus had we been there instead of Kellam last night. I bet my sword on that."

"Dude, Etna's playing so hard, so unfairly it's disgusting," sighed Jess, "I never liked fake idols, and I don't like them now. She's just... I don't know. I don't respect her game."

"You and I both," replied Zola, "So... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We could potentially work together against those guys. We'll be four, they'll be three," explained Jake, before realizing something, "Although... well... if we do, we'll probably go into a purple rock tie at the Final 4."

" _Zola and Jess came up with a great plan, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought about one of my biggest fears on Survivor; the purple rock. I'm never voting Zola out, Jess is never going to vote Cyrano out, and so on. We're basically asking for Lady Luck to choose the Final 3." - Jake_

Cyrano nodded his head, "Indeed. Would you both be willing to draw the rocks, ah-CHOO?"

Zola kept quiet for the most part, taking in what Jake just said. Jake looked over at Zola. He wasn't going to say anything until she did.

Zola sighed, "You know what? I'm not going to make any deals right now. If we make a deal, we're very likely to break it and look like traitors. Right now, it's not the time. I'm sorry."

" _Cyrano and Jess have the hidden immunity idol. Regardless of my personal feelings about Etna, I can't let a simple mistake ruin my game. I need for one of those two to go home, and for the idol to be flushed. I feel more comfortable trying to make fire compared to pulling rocks out of luck." - Zola_

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, while Jess shrugged, "Oh well, that's your call then."

Jake didn't talk again after that. He didn't know if Zola made the right call.

" _Zola not cracking a deal worries me. I get why she didn't do it, but at the same time, that might have been our only chance to get their votes. We need to put ourselves in the best spot to win the game, and... I don't know, I just fear that we may have just blown it. I really hope that's not the case." - Jake_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Deadpool was talking with both Sweet Tooth and Etna.

"Listen, we have a simple run ahead of us," explained Etna, looking at Deadpool, "Next two votes, we're sending home Cyrano and Jess. Then we take out Jake and Zola. We're the Final 3. That's simple enough, right?"

Deadpool nodded, "Yeah, okay. That's cool, Etna. I mean, it's not like I have any shot of winning the game anyway, right?!"

Etna rolled her eyes, "Deadpool, listen to me. Truthfully? You were never going to win the game. You were our goat. I just want to tell you that because I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for that. I'll remember that from my third place slot!" grumbled Deadpool, before standing up, holding his hands up, "Listen! Like I said, I don't care anymore. I'm just going to play the way Deadpool wants to play! The Deadpool fans love and respect!"

" _Etna and Sweet Tooth only want me in the end, because I can help them win. Uhhh... you know what?" (He checked a fake watch.) "Considering my game just got ruined almost 24 hours ago, I don't want to give them that satisfaction! From here on out, I'm doing what I want to do!" - Deadpool_

Deadpool then left the area, leaving an annoyed Etna, and a chuckling Sweet Tooth.

"Good going, Etna. That's how a three time player plays Survivor." chuckled Sweet Tooth.

Etna sighed, ignoring his comment, "...let me ask you this, Sweet Tooth. Do you think it's worth losing a million dollars... just to vote his random ass out of here? I don't trust his 'I don't care' attitude. He could betray us."

" _Deadpool's new attitude really makes me nervous. He's my only hope to win this game now, and there's a good chance that he's going to betray us just for giggles and laughs. First off, that's not even cool, and second off, he's going to turn everyone against him by doing that! Is he crazy?" - Etna_

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "I don't think it's worth our trouble, Etna. We just need to keep a firmer grip on our leash. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"He's got an idol, Sweet Tooth, remember that!" warned Etna.

"Then we'll attempt to get it from him. He doesn't care about the game anymore, does he? He might give it to us." suggested Sweet Tooth.

Etna shrugged, "Do what you need to do Sweet Tooth. Right now, we're just sticking to the plan. That's it." She and Sweet Tooth then left the forest.

" _Deadpool is a walking time bomb. When you think about it, he's no different from Harry Solomon. Except he's definitely more aware of the game around him, and he has an idol. I would put him out of his misery, but I can't win this game without his ass next to mine at the end. Shame." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Fans vs. Favorites, you will face off in pairs of two in a slip and slide course. You must grab the ball at the very end, and toss it into the hoop. First person to do so moves on to the next round. The winner of the final round will win immunity, and guarantee a spot in the Final 6. In addition, we will randomly draw for first spots. One person will not get a round, and that person will automatically move on to the second round. Let's get started."

First round match ups ended up being Jess and Cyrano, Zola and Jake, and Sweet Tooth and Deadpool. Etna was not selected, and will move on to the second round.

"Okay! First up, Pagi allies Jessica and Cyrano! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jess and Cyrano dove forward onto the slip and slide course, and obviously Jess had a major advantage over Cyrano given her slimmer body. Jess got to her ball first, and easily made the shot before Cyrano could even get to his ball.

"That was easy! Jess scores a point, knocking Cyrano out of the challenge!"

Jess nodded, hugging Cyrano after the round was over. Cyrano wasn't too upset. He just hoped Jess could win.

"Next up, we have Tagong allies Zola and Jake! Survivors ready? GO!"

Compared to the last round, both Zola and Jake were sliding pretty far on the slip and slide course. Jake got to his ball first, and was able to make a couple of quick shots, but none of them made it. Zola grabbed her ball, and ran over to her hoop, making a few shots before making one before Jake.

"Zola scores before Jake! Zola moves on to round two!"

Zola and Jake shook hands afterwards, and Jake didn't appear to be too upset over losing the challenge.

"The final match up in this round is Sweet Tooth vs. Deadpool! This could be fun. Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool had the upper hand over Sweet Tooth in this challenge, given his slimmer body frame. Instead of belly flopping, Deadpool skated across the slip and slide, doing a few twirls and spins if only to impress the others. He made an easy shot before Sweet Tooth could even get to his ball.

"I think Deadpool gets himself a 10 out of 10 for that one! He beats Sweet Tooth, and he's moving on!"

Deadpool waved to a fake audience, taking a few bows. Sweet Tooth cracked his neck a few times, not bothered.

The next round had the following match ups; Jess and Zola, and Deadpool and Etna.

"Now we're moving onto Round 2! First up, we have Jessica taking on Zola! Survivors ready? GO!"

This was the closest match up so far. Both Jess and Zola were athletic and nimble women that were able to slide down the course quick enough to grab their balls. Jess' aims were pretty sloppy, but they were far more accurate then Zola's. Although Zola was remaining calm, and hoping to make sure nobody from Pagi had immunity around their neck.

…

…

…

...it ended up being Zola who scored a point.

"Zola scores! She knocks Jess out of the challenge, and will move on to the Final Round!"

Zola nodded confidently, feeling ready to win immunity today. Jess was a little annoyed, sitting next to Cyrano on the sidelines.

"For the final match up, it's Deadpool taking on Etna! Whoever wins will face off against Zola in the final round. Survivors ready? GO!"

Deadpool tried his tactic a second time in this challenge. Although this time it backfired on him. He fell back on his behind, and slowed down tremendously against Etna. Etna used her nimbleness to her advantage to overtake Deadpool, and make the shot before he could even make it over.

"Etna scores! She moves onto the final around against Zola for individual immunity!"

Etna smirked, helping Deadpool up from the ground as he dusted himself off. She was ready to face off against Zola.

"Okay, it's time for the final round. It will be Zola taking on Etna. Whoever wins guarantees a spot in the Final 6, and three more days in Prison Island. Survivors ready? GO!"

Zola and Etna dove out onto the course, and slid across the slippery surface towards their balls. Both women made it together to the hoops without much trouble, and this was where it was going to get real. Etna really wanted to win immunity just to guarantee if someone got idoled out by Cyrano, it would not be her. Zola just wanted to win immunity to show that she was here to compete and win Survivor.

In the end...

…

…

…

…it was Zola who made the shot before Etna, securing victory.

"IT'S OVER! ZOLA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zola.

"Another win for Zola! You're becoming a strong force in this game, proving my point years ago. I said it from Day 1 of Forest Maze, you were someone to watch out for, and look at where you are right now. You now have a 1 in 6 chance of winning this game. As for the rest of you, after 33 days, someone is going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 33

With a big vote on the way, everything was on stake for both the original Tagong tribe plus Deadpool, and the two sole true Pagi players left in the game.

Sweet Tooth, Jake, Zola, and Etna were discussing the vote inside the shelter. Deadpool was also there, but he was hiding behind the shelter, taking note of what was being said.

"They have one immunity idol in Cyrano's possession," explained Jake, "So... I think it would be best for us to target Jess tonight. I think Cyrano is definitely going to play it on himself."

"Wait, really? Jess? But Jess is the biggest target right now. Wouldn't he play it on her?" asked Etna, a little surprised at Jake's idea.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "He might have a point. They might expect us to vote for Cyrano tonight thinking Jess will get the idol instead of him. I think Jake's idea is to outplay them before they outplay us."

" _The idea going into the vote tonight, as Sweet Tooth laid out perfectly in front of us, is to simply just vote for Jess. Jess is the bigger threat out of the two, and when you think about it, they may play the idol on Cyrano just to catch us off guard. We need to outplay them. Easy as pie if you ask me!" - Jake_

Etna grinned, "Okay... okay, now I see it. Hehe, I hope your instincts are right, guys. I want to wipe that smirk clean off Jess' face. She thinks she's all tough and stuff, and she's really not."

"All the more reason she goes home tonight, after all," shrugged Zola, leaning back against the shelter, "We can always beat Cyrano in the more physical challenges."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Cyrano is a good challenge competitor too, but so was Jess. Cyrano's gotten older, so... yeah, he's not as good as he once was."

" _Tonight, Jess will be going home. Once she goes home, Cyrano will be all by himself, leaving for me and Jake to take him in. I do not trust Etna at all, and it wouldn't surprise me if she pulls a fast one on us tonight. If tonight goes as planned, we will be coming after her and Sweet Tooth hard." - Zola_

"Everything will go the way we want it to tonight," explained Etna, "Jess goes tonight, Cyrano the next night, and then Deadpool. Final 4 Tagong. Let's do it, dudes!"

She then shook hands with the rest of her former Tagong tribe members, confirming their Final 4 alliance.

" _I don't know if Jake or Zola are catching onto the fact that there's a good chance they may be outnumbered by the Final 5. Jake's a really smart guy, so he's probably thinking about the game 24/7. I have no doubt it crossed their minds a few times lately. I would be shocked if they haven't." - Etna_

Meanwhile, behind the shelter, Deadpool was nodding and listening like he was part of the conversation.

"You don't say...? Okay, that's all I need to hear." He said to nobody in particular.

He then walked up to the camera, "Look audience, I hope you're not disappointed in me. I didn't mean to let you all down but... just hear me out. I'm just going to make this game as crazy as possible. If I can't win, I'm going to have fun before it's over. Okay? Okay."

" _Sending home Jess tonight is absolutely no fun for me. She creates a lot of drama due to her constant fighting with Etna and... you know what, I want that girl around! So I'm just... I dunno, drop a few lines over to her before tribal council, and maybe, just maybe, it will be a surprise!" - Deadpool_

Down by the beach, Jess and Cyrano were discussing the vote and who to play Cyrano's immunity idol on.

"You know I'm the target tonight, Cyrano," noted Jess, "So you should definitely play it for me tonight."

Cyrano shook his head, "That's what they want us to think, ah-CHOO. Then they'll write my name down, and I go home."

" _Tonight is a very important night. Jess and I need to make it to the next round. I'm pretty sure Jake and Zola are not going to take our deal, so... it's entirely up in the air as to who we're voting off, ah-CHOO. Logically, it should be someone like Etna or Jake, but... really, it could be anyone." - Cyrano_

A few minutes later, Deadpool showed up from behind with his arms behind his back.

Jess noticed him, but really didn't want anything to do with him, "Ughh... what do you want now Deadpool?"

"Curb your tongue, lady!" replied Deadpool with sophistication in his voice, "I was only here to tell you who they are voting off! Wouldn't you believe what I have to say?"

"Just say it and stop with the mind games Deadpool, I don't have time for riddles." muttered Jess.

Deadpool dropped the act, grumbling a little, "Cyrano's going home tonight. That's all I'm saying." He then turned away and left the area.

" _Jess is just... I don't know what stick got up in her butt, but she's changed since Day 1. She was lovely and sweet the first twenty days, but now that her neck is out on the line... she's just turned on the bitch switch. Is she another 'Zatanna' in the making here? Did I lose the memo out here?" - Deadpool_

Jess shook her head a little, "I just don't get him sometimes... and I don't buy that for a minute. He's bullcrapping us, Cyrano."

Cyrano nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling from him, ah-CHOO."

" _So Deadpool decides to... for whatever reason, tell us the target. Apparently, it's Cyrano, but I see right through it. Deadpool is know for his tricks and his jokes, and going into Day 33, I'm all over it by this point. I'm done playing nice, playing sweet. I need to start playing hard, or lose everything." - Jess_

"Definitely play the idol on me tonight, Cyrano," replied Jess, "As for the target... I think we should do Etna in, once and for all. After everything she's done, we cannot let her stay. She needs to go."

Cyrano nodded, "I hear you on that... but I was thinking a more... logical approach, ah-CHOO."

"Let me hear it then, I guess." shrugged Jess.

"If we vote out Etna tonight, Sweet Tooth and Deadpool are still together. If we... perhaps... vote out Jake," explained Cyrano, "Zola will be by herself, and maybe we can talk her into that deal, ah-CHOO."

" _Zola's safe tonight, she's not going home. But Jake on the other hand is still walking around as a major target, ah-CHOO. He's been laying low since the beginning, and... if we take him out tonight, Zola will be by herself. We can pull her in, and become the Final 3 against the villains." - Cyrano_

Jess sighed, "I know.. I know.. I just don't know if we can risk Etna staying. Jake's a bigger threat to win, but Etna plays and lives dangerously. We keep her here, she will take us down."

"Trust me, I think this is the right decision, ah-CHOO," reassured Cyrano, "But... let's think this through a little bit more."

" _Cyrano wants to vote out Jake instead of Etna. Etna's clearly the bigger threat. It's not even personal, like, even without the fake idols, she's a really crafty player. The only thing Jake has going for him is his social game, and his status as a Survivor fanboy. So... really it's a tough decision." - Jess_

After a lot of critical thinking, a final decision was made between the two players.

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

Martian Manhunter wore his classic uniform to tribal council.

"Dr. Mario,"

Dr. Mario was wearing an orange doctor's uniform, although he was lacking his tie.

"Juli,"

Juli wore a yellow t-shirt, and black slacks. She also wore rimmed glasses.

"Toriel,"

Toriel wore a pretty black dress, and a fancy hat to match her appearance.

"Shulk,"

Shulk was wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. The Monado was on his back, and once again, he was pretty excited.

"And Kellam, voted out at the last tribal council."

Kellam wore blue and white armor. He smiled at everyone left in the game.

"So at the last vote, Jess used her special idol, and Kellam was sent packing. Clearly a loss for Tagong, yet the numbers still give you an advantage. Cyrano, do you think that tonight, another Pagi member will be going home?" asked Jeff.

"I cannot answer that question Jeff, ah-CHOO. Jess and I may be in trouble tonight, but I don't see it that way, honestly. You'll see what I mean, soon." replied Cyrano.

Deadpool looked over at him curiously.

"Jake, there's been plenty of idols being used whether they be fake or special or whatever! Do you think there's a chance we will see another idol tonight?" asked Jeff.

Jake nodded.

"You know what, after what we've been through the last couple of days, I wouldn't be surprised if Jess or Cyrano pulled out another immunity idol to save themselves. They're the underdogs, and I know neither one will give up." replied Jake.

"Deadpool, it's interesting that nobody's looping your name in with Jess and Cyrano's. What happened recently?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool laughed.

"Funny you should ask that question, Jeff! Because it was one of production's twists that killed my game! I was forced to either throw my game away... or throw my game away. Take your pick. I bet you would do the same thing I did!" replied Deadpool.

Jess rolled her eyes a little bit.

"Sweet Tooth, do you think tonight's vote will end in a shocker?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth held his hands out, chuckling.

"Doesn't it always, Probst? You should know better then that." replied Sweet Tooth.

"Fair enough. It's time to vote, Jake, you're up."

– – –

Cyrano's Vote: We chose to vote you off tonight, because you are one of the biggest threats left. (?)

Deadpool's Vote: God, I'm such a little jerk, aren't I? I hope my plan worked. (?)

Etna's Vote: I think you need to get a reality check. Welcome to new school Survivor, girl. (Jess)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Then Cyrano stood up from his seat, and walked towards Jeff.

"Look Jeff, I'm not willing to go home, but... I think Jess needs this more then I do, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano, giving Jeff the idol before sitting down.

Jess smiled at him before giving him a tight hug. The Tagong players looked absolutely ticked off that their target ended up getting saved. Deadpool had a giddy grin on his face.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Jess will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jess. Does not count. (Jess fist bumped Cyrano while Etna had a scowl on her face.)

…

Jess. Does not count.

Jess. Does not count.

Jess. Does not count.

…

Jess. Does not count. That's still no votes for anyone. (Etna closed her eyes, hoping for the best. Jake looked over at Jess curiously.)

…

…

…

Jake. One vote Jake. One vote left. (Jake was a little surprised that he was the target. Etna was a little shocked herself.)

…

…

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the seventh member of our jury, Jake. That's two, and tonight, that's enough. You need to give me your torch.

Jake shook his head, "Wow... good move guys. Great blindside. Good luck moving forward." He shook Zola's hand before giving his torch up.

"Jake, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jake nodded, waving goodbye before leaving the area.

"After what seemed to be a pointless battle for Pagi, now appears to be even numbers for both Pagi and Tagong. But after hearing some of the things said tonight, I have no reason to believe tribal lines exist. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jake's Final Words**

"I think this was a much harder game then Yoshi Desert honestly. You needed to be on your feet constantly, and me personally, I had to fight from the bottom almost every single vote early on. I'm lucky to even make it to the Final 7, and I wish my alliance the best of luck, especially Zola. Win it!"

VOTE

Jake – Cyrano and Jess

Jess – Zola, Etna, Jake, Sweet Tooth, and Deadpool

Two fan favorites gone in one night? It's just the way the cards fall tonight, but rest assured, the last two episodes are coming up, and it's going to get crazy. Trust me.

Episode 15 will come up on Saturday instead of Friday, and the Finale will be ready next Wednesday. Just to give everyone a head's up!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 15 Turn Up The Blindside Dial

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Deadpool was quick to realize Etna gave him a fake hidden immunity idol. Etna later told Deadpool that ultimately his only chance of potentially winning the game was against her and Sweet Tooth. Deadpool had a lot to think about. Meanwhile, Jess and Cyrano knew that it was down to the wire, and one wrong move would destroy Pagi._

 _Etna later told Sweet Tooth and Kellam the added bonus of having Deadpool loyal to Tagong. They solidified their Final 3 alliance, although Kellam had a feeling neither villain was going to keep their word to him over Deadpool. He knew Deadpool was a much better player to take to the end. Meanwhile, Jake and Zola talked about the future of their alliance._

 _At the immunity challenge, the tribe was split off into two teams competing for immunity. The team of Jake, Zola, Cyrano, and Deadpool ultimately won, but Deadpool was forced to go to tribal council with Kellam, Jess, Sweet Tooth, and Etna._

 _Before tribal council, Kellam realized that his time was coming to an end when his alliance realized that Jess had the special immunity idol. Etna and Sweet Tooth were forced to turn on him, but he completely understood. Jess wanted to take Etna out once and for all, but Deadpool had no idea who to vote off, knowing his game was completely done and over with after tonight._

 _At tribal council, Jess played her special idol, forcing the three Tagongs to target one of their own. Deadpool voted against Kellam instead of Etna, sending him to the jury in a 3-2 decision, betraying Pagi, and becoming loyal to Tagong._

 _Back at camp, Jess and Deadpool got into a fight, and it further isolated Jess and Cyrano within the game. However, they still had one upper hand; Cyrano's immunity idol. They also wanted to try and flip Jake and Zola over against the new trio._

 _They put their plan into action later that day. Cyrano and Jess spoke with Jake and Zola over turning against Sweet Tooth, Etna, and Deadpool. Zola was eager to make a move until Jake mentioned the fear of a purple rock. This changed Zola's mind, and told the pair that she would not make a deal that she was certain she would break. Meanwhile, Etna and Sweet Tooth did not trust Deadpool's carefree attitude, and Sweet Tooth contemplated a plan to get the idol out of his hands._

 _At the immunity challenge, Zola came out on top after defeating Etna in a close match up, securing immunity and her spot in the Final 6._

 _Before tribal council, the Tagongs planned to vote against Jess, trying to outplay Pagi into using the idol on the wrong person. However, Deadpool had his own plans in mind. He wanted Jess to stay, believing she would cause more drama and chaos. He told Jess and Cyrano that Cyrano was the target, not Jess. Because they didn't believe a word he said, Cyrano was going to play the idol on Jess instead._

 _At tribal council, Jess was given Cyrano's immunity idol, and Deadpool's plan worked perfectly to his expectations. The target ended up being Jake, as Cyrano believed knocking him out would isolate Zola, and they could work with her against the trio. With Jake gone, the playing field just became wide open. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

 **Final 6: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jess, Sweet Tooth, and Zola**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, Juli, Toriel, Shulk, Kellam, and Jake**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 34

The tribe returned from tribal council, and for the first time in a long while, there was little shock or surprise to go around.

Really, only Zola had anything much to say, "Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"I'm sorry Zola, but Jake was a really big threat," explained Jess, "I respected him too much, and that's why I needed to send him home."

Zola shrugged, "No big deal, Jess. You can't save them all, I guess."

" _My entire alliance is now out of the game. Eric, J'onn, Toriel, and now Jake. My one goal going into this season was to not let my alliance fall apart. My main objective was to never stab anyone in the back, and to get my alliance as far as they could go. Now, it's up to me to finish it all out." - Zola_

"Yeah! You really can't save them all.. and I guess we'll never know who the mastermind behind the whole thing really was..." giggled Deadpool, knowing exactly what he did.

"Uhhh.. wouldn't that be us? You didn't do jack, Deadpool," replied Jess, "All you did was try to throw us off. We figured you out since you're a terrible liar."

Deadpool laughed, "Oh Jessica, Oh Jessica... how bradley do you think you look right now. I bet you don't even know, do you?"

" _I masterminded that whole vote! I lied on purpose to get Cyrano to use the idol on Jess! She's only here because I wanted her here!" (A spotlight shines on him.) "Give it up to me, baby! I'm making the hashtag big moves! I'm going to be one of the Sucks version Probst's man crushes!" - Deadpool_

Cyrano shook his head, "Just ignore him, Jessica. Clearly he's intimidating us, ah-CHOO." He gently pulled Jess out of the area away from everyone else.

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. Let her be delusional. I know exactly what happened last night."

"And what exactly happened, Deadpool?" asked Sweet Tooth, sternly. His arms were crossed.

Deadpool stopped right in his tracks, forgetting that he was in an open setting, "Uhhh... oh crap how do I get out of this... Jessica writes Donald x Bernie fanfiction!" He then dashed off away from camp.

Sweet Tooth gave him an odd look, and shook his head.

" _Deadpool clearly had something to do with last night's vote. I would bet every last dollar I've stolen from the dead in the last several years. You can't trust someone like Deadpool. Which is why that idol of his needs to be disposed of, or put into the hands of someone I can trust. But how?" - Sweet Tooth_

Zola shook her head, and walked off towards the beach, "Well, I need to collect my thoughts. We'll talk later, okay?"

Etna shrugged her shoulders, "Fair enough, Zola. We need to regroup anyway."

"Yeah." replied Zola, already thinking of a back up plan. She knew what she needed to do.

" _With Jake gone, I know I am a complete fool to go to the Final 4 with the villains. They will cut my throat the second I don't have immunity. Hell, they might even try to do that before the Final 4. I can't risk that happening. I need to see where Cyrano and Jess' heads are at, and make a deal." - Zola_

Sweet Tooth looked over at Etna, "Okay... I think I have an idea, Etna. We're going to get that idol out of Deadpool's hands today."

"What's your plan on making that happen, again? I think it's a lost cause." shrugged Etna.

Sweet Tooth grinned underneath his mask, "Well, then it's about time the clown gets his ass up and gets some of his own work done for a change."

Sweet Tooth quietly explained his plan to Etna. We would find out about it much later...

" _Sweet Tooth's a crazy man. But what do I expect, you know? We've been aligned almost since the beginning of the game, so I know what I got myself into. I'll let Sweet Tooth make this move, since I've hogged the spotlight from him long enough. If he pulls this off... dude, we'd be masterminds." - Etna_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 34

Down by the beach, Zola was having a conversation with Cyrano and Jess about the upcoming six days in the game.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they're thinking about taking me out any day now," explained Zola, "You both know I have bad blood with Sweet Tooth. We were able to bury the hatchet, but now, I can't trust him. I can't trust Etna, either."

Cyrano nodded softly, "There are certain times you can trust a villain, ah-CHOO. I would know, as would Jess. Remember who we were aligned with in our seasons." He was referring to Anthony and Limberg.

"Absolutely, I know what you mean. But here's the thing; you guys worked with them from like... Day 1 or 2. I never worked with those two until I was forced to," explained Zola, "So here I am, paranoid, and vulnerable."

" _Making a deal with Cyrano and Jess to save my own ass might seem traitorous, but I'm under the impression that I already have a target on my back with Jake out of the game. If I can pull the rug out from under Etna and Sweet Tooth first, then I believe my chances of winning are greater." - Zola_

"I mean, I'm not going to lie, Zola," said Jess, "We voted Jake out just so that you could work with us with no fear of a purple rock. I'm sorry, but... I want to be honest at least."

Zola nodded, "No, I understand. That was what I was intending to do last night. Vote you off, and then pull in Cyrano as our third. Either way, we were going to meet up one way or another."

Cyrano looked over at her, "We welcome you into the group, Zola. We have no power right now. We're powerless, ah-CHOO. So if you could join us, we would stand a chance in a 3-3 tie vote."

" _I trust Zola, as strange as that sounds. She knows if she doesn't join us, she's asking for fourth place. I know Zola wants to win this game, so using her vote to break up the villains is the right thing for our alliance, ah-CHOO. However, do I want her in the Final 3? Absolutely not. She would win." - Cyrano_

Jess smiled, and shook Zola's hand, "Welcome to the team then, Zola! I can't wait to get the power back."

Zola chuckled a little, "You and me both. I've had enough of sitting back and watching things play out. It's time to start making some moves."

"And what a better way then to take out two of the most dangerous players left in the game." grinned Jess.

" _Zola's a badass chick, and that's the kind of woman I would like to align myself with. She's smart, she has leadership qualities, and I feel like we can work together really well in a time of need. She keeps calm under pressure, and even though she's paranoid, she keeps a level head. She's good!" - Jess_

Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth and Deadpool were walking down a trail in the forest. Deadpool was still a little unsure about what was happening.

"Okay so... what the hell are you making me do again?" asked Deadpool.

Sweet Tooth sighed, "Ugh... for the twentieth time, Deadpool, I want you to give up the idol, and hide it back in the forest. We have the numbers, you don't care about the game anymore, why bother having it?"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow, "...you know I got it the first time. I just wanted to make sure I was hearing your stupidity right the first time."

"And yet you haven't turned around and ignored me yet." grinned Sweet Tooth.

" _Sweet Tooth's full of bull%#%#, you know that right? Why on Earth would I give up my immunity idol and just... hide it?! But at the same time... I'm going to play along with it. I know where it's hidden, and I know exactly who to target if I fall right into their trap. After all, they need my vote!" - Deadpool_

"Let's just say I have an open mind to life. It's my motto in life." replied Deadpool.

"Good to know, so to ease your mind," continued Sweet Tooth, "I'm going to spend all day with you. Etna has no idea what we are doing. Nobody will steal it away from you. I would not lie to you about stealing it under your nose."

"You're not lying?" asked Deadpool, confused and suspicious.

"I'm not lying about taking it from you. You got my word on that." replied Sweet Tooth, firmly shaking Deadpool's hand.

" _Deadpool can't have that idol. He's already too much of a wild card as he is. If he has that idol, he could easily turn the tables on me and Etna. I already got idoled out two times in my previous seasons. I do not want to return home being idoled out a third time. That's just not happening." - Sweet Tooth_

"Etna's not spying on us, is she?" asked Deadpool, looking around for red-pink pigtails poking out behind any tree. He failed to find any.

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "Not at all. She's in a confessional right now, last I checked."

"Okay, that makes sense. Production loves talking to Etna a lot. I wonder why..." pondered Deadpool as they reached a good hiding spot.

"Alright, here we are. Wrap it up, bury it in the dirt, and we'll walk away." ordered Sweet Tooth.

Deadpool did just that. He wrapped up his immunity idol, and dug a hole to bury it within. He then stood up, and followed Sweet Tooth out of the forest.

" _I'll be coming back for my idol when Sweet Tooth isn't looking. Trust me. I don't trust a freaking word he says right now. I'm just doing it to save my own ass! Yeah, they need me in the end in order to win... but looking at the jury, I'm beginning to doubt that they even need me anymore. Really!" - Deadpool_

Once Deadpool and Sweet Tooth were out of sight, a snicker was heard behind one of the many bushes in the forest.

Etna came out from behind a bush, and walked over to where Deadpool hid his idol, "Now if the rules are accurate... once an idol is re hidden and put back, it's fair game for anyone to grab."

She dug the idol back up, and grinned as she pocketed it. She then wrapped a big rock within the wrapper, and reburied it in the spot.

" _Sweet Tooth's plan... actually worked! I'm stunned, actually. He actually got Deadpool to give up his idol, and hide it back once again! Now I'm the one who has Deadpool's idol, not him. I don't know if I'm going to give this to Sweet Tooth... or hoard it all to myself. Hmm... I think I'll keep it!" - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Aquatic Ruin, you will be split into two teams of three. There are two parts to this Reward Challenge. First part will be in teams, and the second part will be the winning team facing off against eachother. For the first part, hooked up to a rope, each team will traverse through a water-based obstacle course. You'll go through underwater holes, jump over hurdles, and walk across floating platforms. Once you've completed the course, you will then swim to shore, and untie three bags of ammunition. First team to make it to shore, wins reward, and then they get to face off in the second part. We'll go into that later."

"For your reward, you will stay here, and partake in a wonderful feast. Beef, pork, chicken, soda, and desert. You will also spend the night here. The winner of the second part gets something... a little extra. Let's pick teams and get started."

Team A: Zola, Etna, and Sweet Tooth

Team B: Cyrano, Jess, and Deadpool

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six remaining players dove into the water, and immediately started to swim their way through all the hoops, hurdles, and what not. While Cyrano was a tad slow for Team B, Jess and Deadpool were helping him big time by pulling him through underwater. Cyrano also didn't have to go up very high for more air, being an anteater, since all he needed was his snout sticking out to get air. Team A was a little slow due to Sweet Tooth's size, ironic considering Sweet Tooth lost this challenge in Aquatic Ruin due to Metal Mario's weight.

While Team B was heading closer and closer to the final part of the obstacle course, Team A was catching up to them all at the same time. Etna and Zola were nimble, and good swimmers for the most part. Sweet Tooth eventually started doing better than in the beginning, and eventually, Team A made it through all the underwater holes.

Team B was still getting over and through most of the hurdles. Cyrano's size made it a little difficult to make it over most of them. However, Team B was nearing the end of the water section of the course, but Team A was right on their tail. Zola and Etna made quick work of most of the hurdles, while Sweet Tooth lumbered behind, but compared to Cyrano, he was having an easier time. Unlike the hoops, Cyrano slowed Jess and Deadpool down.

Eventually, both teams made it out of the water, and onto the final floating platform. All the teams needed to do, was cross circular floating platforms to shore. Then they could collect their ammunition, and compete for the final part of the challenge. Zola and Cyrano went first, and while Cyrano was slow, he didn't fall into the water. Team A had a slight lead over Team B for the first time in the challenge. After they made it across, it was Etna and Jess. Again, both women made it across the platforms with ease. Then Sweet Tooth and Deadpool attempted to cross. Sweet Tooth was slow, Deadpool was quick.

…

…

…

...but that quickness threw Deadpool in for a loop as he misplaced his footing, and landed in the water. Sweet Tooth made it to shore, and managed to get Team A across the finish line.

"TEAM A WINS! SWEET TOOTH, ETNA, AND ZOLA WIN REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Team A.

"Great comeback, Team A! That's what happens when you never give up in a challenge! Sweet Tooth conquered a challenge he lost back in Aquatic Ruin, so good for him! Now let's get to the next part of the reward challenge. You now have a bag of ammunition, and you each will have a slingshot. Use the ammunition with your slingshot to break your tiles. We have a 3x3 board, 3 tiles for each of you. Be careful, though. Every shot counts. First person to break all three tiles, wins another reward."

Jeff whistled off to his left, and a fancy orange sports car with the number 8 drove into view.

"Look at what the blind man dragged in." noted Sweet Tooth to himself.

A recognizable castaway stepped out of the sports car, and waved at the others. It was none other then two-time Survivor player Frank McCutcheon. Better known as 'No-Face'.

"That's right. I'm giving away my precious Twisted Metal vehicle; Crazy 8! I no longer need it, the tournament is over, and I need to raise my family," explained No-Face, "I sold the gatling guns that were attached off to your father, Sweet Tooth. Hope he likes them."

Sweet Tooth laughed.

"Thanks for the introduction, No-Face. Like he said, winner of this second part will win themselves the Crazy 8 vehicle back home for any use you want it to have. For the final reward of the season, there's nothing quite like it. Let's get started."

Etna had to break purple tiles, Sweet Tooth had to break red tiles, and Zola had to break blue tiles.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Etna missed.

Sweet Tooth missed.

Zola managed to hit Sweet Tooth's first tile.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Etna managed to hit her first tile.

Sweet Tooth missed.

Zola managed to hit Etna's second tile.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Etna managed to hit Zola's first tile.

Sweet Tooth managed to hit Zola's second tile.

Zola managed to hit Sweet Tooth's second tile. Everyone was now down to their final tile.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Etna managed to hit...

…

…

…

...Zola's final tile.

"IT'S OVER! ZOLA WINS THE FINAL REWARD OF THE SEASON!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zola.

"Great job, Zola! You had great accuracy throughout the whole challenge, yet it was your fellow Tagong players that got the tiles for you. Because of that, you've earned the right to keep Crazy 8 for your real life. Hope your world has need for a car."

No-Face passed the keys down to her, "Don't let the car curse get to you, Zola."

"Heh, watch, I'll be voted off tomorrow night just for you saying that." joked Zola, taking the keys from him.

"The car will be waiting for you when you return home to your world, Zola. Aside from that, you, Etna, and Sweet Tooth will stay behind to enjoy a nice little feast. Enjoy yourselves. Deadpool, Jess, Cyrano, got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp, and I will see you all for the next immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Zola, Etna, and Sweet Tooth sat around a table covered in a mass amount of food. The reward winners immediately dug into their reward happily.

Etna laughed a little bit, "Who would have thought the teams would have been Pagi vs. Tagong right from the very beginning of the challenge, huh?"

"I'd say it's quite the coincidence." remarked Zola.

" _I have no use for a vehicle in my real life, so that was why I was aiming my shots at Sweet Tooth or Etna's tiles at the challenge. But since I won it, I will find a way to make it usable. I do come from a steampunk world, so there will be some use for it's parts. Hopefully No-Face doesn't mind." - Zola_

Zola took a bite out of her pork chop, and looked up at the others, "So we're still good right? Deadpool's going to stay loyal?"

Etna nodded, "Well, he better. Honestly, I don't care if he does, because we're 3 against 3. Also, he could flip back to Pagi, but will Jess and Cyrano take him in? I don't know.."

"They would be morons not to take him back if he offers," shrugged Zola, "He's definitely one of the biggest wild cards left in the game."

"No kidding." replied Sweet Tooth.

" _Deadpool's definitely going to go back for his immunity idol that he dropped off. Hopefully Etna secured it in the last 24 hours so we don't have to worry about him anymore. If we have that idol, securing our spots in the Final 5 will be all that matters in the long run of things." - Sweet Tooth_

"Jake may be gone, but you're sticking by our side, right?" asked Etna, looking over at Zola.

Zola nodded, "Hey, I have no reason to flip right now. Jake and my other allies are all gone, but I would be stupid to go up against Cyrano or Jess in the Final 3. Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know about that, Zola. Most of your allies are on the jury compared to their allies..." remarked Etna.

" _You know what, it would not surprise me if Zola is thinking about flipping over to the Pagi side before Deadpool even thinks about it. She's been against us since Day 1 of this game, and I know she has problems trusting us because we're the villains. We will catch her in a lie eventually." - Etna_

"Still, you don't know that, and I don't know that," reminded Zola, "They were the underdogs throughout the merge. I'm just saying. It may not be smart to take those two to the end."

"Good. As long as you're aware of it, we won't have to worry about a thing, huh?" replied Sweet Tooth.

Zola shook her head, "Absolutely nothing to worry about. You two don't need to get paranoid. We're the Final 4, those two are going home, it's a done deal." She finished eating her pork chop.

" _Does it make me a hypocrite if I turn against Tagong? Honestly? Yes and no. I have no doubt that Etna and Sweet Tooth have already thought about turning their backs on me at one point or another. That's what they do best. They backstab, they lie, and they cheat their way to get to the top." - Zola_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 35

Jess and Cyrano were laying down in the shelter, really doing nothing notable besides talking about the rest of the game.

"That final reward would have been cool to have, honestly," sighed Jess, "I needed a break from the game more than anything."

"You only have five days left, Jessica," replied Cyrano, "You can make it, ah-CHOO. There's no rest for the weak at this point. You should know that having made it here before."

Jess nodded, sitting up right, "I know, I know, but like... now I'm feeling a little on edge. Zola's getting time to hang with those Tagong guys, and... I just have a bad feeling they will convince her to stay as a true Tagong."

" _You really can't trust anyone until the votes are read at tribal council. Zola can say what she wants to do, but it's not true until it's actually done and completed. So until Zola votes with us tomorrow night, I don't have any idea if I can trust her 100% or not. Right now, I only trust her about... 35%." - Jess_

"Well, look at it this way. If Zola goes with them, she must feel very confident that she could win that final immunity challenge," replied Cyrano, "Because otherwise, she would be a goner, ah-CHOO."

"The final immunity challenge is probably going to be endurance based. I probably had, like, the easiest one in Green Hill, playing video games for God's sake. Now it's tougher, more challenging.. and endurance is right up Zola's ally." explained Jess.

"And if the final challenge is perhaps a big maze with a puzzle at the end, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Jess shrugged, "Then probably Etna wins that challenge and takes Zola out. I don't really know at this point, Cyrano.."

" _This season has been more emotionally draining than in Green Hill. Like, in that season, there were people I enjoyed talking with, and having a fun time with. Will, Kevin, Ben Tan... but out here, it's only Cyrano. He's the only one I have a fun time with out here. It's just... really taking a toll on me." - Jess_

Cyrano sat up right as well, rubbing Jess' back gently, "Everything will be alright, Jessica. Have faith in yourself. If we can survive these last couple of days... one of us will come out on top as the Sole Survivor. From losing finalist, to Sole Survivor... wouldn't that be a great story to tell, ah-CHOO?"

Jess smiled slightly, "Yeah... that would be nice, Cyrano. I still have faith, but it's just hard with all these big personalities around making it really difficult for me."

"Survivor has definitely changed since Season 1," replied Cyrano, "But, as a fellow old school player, I am seriously impressed that you've done well, ah-CHOO."

" _Jessica is a bright woman, and she has a good future ahead of her. Win or lose Survivor, she will go on to do great things in life. She's a free spirit, she's respectful, kind, and caring towards everyone that will listen to her. I know the real Jessica both in and out of the game, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Deadpool was by himself. Without Sweet Tooth around, he needed to swipe back his immunity idol that he buried.

"The crap you can get away with on Survivor," laughed Deadpool to no one in particular, "Nobody knows that I totally fell into the water on purpose to make sure nobody followed me here! Suck it, Needles! What kind of a name is Needles anyway!?"

" _Listen here viewers, I made a dumb move burying my idol back, but you know what, it's all good. Sometimes, you have to play stupid in order to win this game. People think I'm generally a stupid person. The true fact is that I fake my stupidity. I know a lot of things people don't know." - Deadpool_

Deadpool eventually made it to the spot where he buried his idol at, and immediately dug it back up. Once he unwrapped it... he just found a solid rock right where the idol once was.

Deadpool blinked a few times. His white eyes turned blue for a few moments. It looked like he mentally blue screened right there and then.

He then fell over like a statue. Out of all the things that could have been there, he was far from expecting a ROCK.

" _Okay... okay... okay... I want to know something really quick here. So um... fake idols. Yeah... fake idols have really gone up in quality lately, haven't they? Rupert's rock... Ozzy's stick... and now... this. #%#%ing THIS!" (He gets up and an audible door slamming is heard.) "I'M SO DONE!" - Deadpool_

"So this is how you want to spend your 100th day on Survivor, huh Sweet Tooth?" said Deadpool, plastering a fake smile on his face, "Stealing an idol from the funny red man? Well, it's not so funny anymore. I hope you like the jury on your 101st day!"

He walked away from the area, grabbing a camera away from one of the cameramen filming him, and gave another confessional right there on his way back to camp.

" _That's the last time in this game someone makes me look like a fool. They think I'm silly, they think I'm funny. Well, Deadpool's about to show why his name is Deadpool. The villains are about to get schooled at their own game, and I won't need an idol to make it all happen. Trust me." - Deadpool_

The camera then cut out, likely because he turned it off.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward.

Zola, Sweet Tooth, and Etna returned from around a bend, walking over and standing on the mat with the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Zola."

Zola did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Lake Hylia, around you are five huts containing questions about Survivor history. In each hut is a question and two answers. If you select the right answer, you will earn a small tiki statue. If you're wrong, you'll get a piece of coal which you must take back and throw in the fire. First person to get all five questions right and return all five tiki statues wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. Let's get started."

All six players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Much like in Lake Hylia, all the huts contained space for two people at a time answering them. Zola ran over to the first hut, while Cyrano and Sweet Tooth ran over to the third hut. Deadpool was inside the fourth hut by himself, and Etna and Jess were in the fifth hut. Everyone got the questions correct except for Deadpool, who got it wrong.

Deadpool ran over to the fifth hut once Etna and Jess were out of it, and managed to get that question right. Jess ran into the first hut, and got that question right, immediately taking the lead with two tiki statues. Zola was in the fifth hut, while Cyrano and Etna were in the fourth hut. Sweet Tooth was in the second hut. However, none of them got the question inside right, slowing their progress down and keeping Jess in the lead.

Deadpool ran over to the first hut and managed to get his second question right. Cyrano and Zola ran over to the second hut, but Cyrano got the question wrong. Zola on the other hand got it right, securing her second statue. Etna and Jess rushed into the third hut, and both women got the question right, increasing Jess' lead in the challenge. Sweet Tooth ran over to the fifth hut, and got the question right. Everyone had at least two statues except for Cyrano.

Cyrano decided to take his luck over to the first hut, which he would assume was the easiest one. It ended up being so, and he collected his second tiki statue. Etna followed him in, and got her third question right. Sweet Tooth was going into the first hut, but Etna beat him to it, forcing him to do the second hut. Regardless, he got the question right. Zola was trying to do all the questions in order, and got through the third hut without much hassle. Deadpool and Jess rushed into the fourth hut, and once again, Deadpool got it wrong. Jess, however, got it right, and now only needed one more tiki statue to win immunity.

Sweet Tooth got into the first hut, but missed the question, returning to throw the coal away. Cyrano and Etna made it into the fourth hut, and both players got the question right. Etna now had only one more statue to get to win immunity. Zola also managed to get her fourth tiki statue by getting through the fifth hut without any trouble.

However...

…

…

...there was no stopping the Jess train. She and Deadpool got into the second hut, and both of them returned with statues, but the challenge was over once Jess returned to the starting point.

"IT'S OVER! JESS WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jess.

"Great Survivor knowledge from Jessica! I don't think you got a single one wrong, huh? Well, regardless, you've won yourself a spot in the Final 5! Nothing would be more important then securing that spot right now. As for the rest of you, after 36 days, one of you will be voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 36

The vote was going to be another interesting one, considering that there was one player that was seriously doubting her old alliance, and one that felt betrayed by his alliance.

Zola, Deadpool, Sweet Tooth, and Etna were standing around the camp fire, discussing the vote.

"Well, I guess there's not much discussion that needs to be had," shrugged Etna, "I mean, done deal. Cyrano goes home."

"Yep." shrugged Zola, nodding her head.

"I would prefer Jess to go home, but I guess there's not a whole lot we can do about that, right?" chuckled Etna.

"Yeah. Sucks because she is the bigger threat." replied Zola.

Deadpool crossed his arms, glaring at Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth caught his gaze, but didn't speak up yet.

" _I know Deadpool's probably pissed off. But guess what, surprisingly, I kept my word to him. I never did take the idol from underneath his nose. That was all on Etna. I did lie about her not being involved... but I didn't promise him that she wasn't, right? So I broke zero promises." - Sweet Tooth_

"You seem a little anxious, Zola," remarked Etna, raising an eyebrow, "Not saying a whole lot."

Zola shrugged, "I just don't have a whole lot to say. There's not a whole lot to talk about. Cyrano's going home. Why even have a group meeting?"

"Because it's good to make sure we're all on the same page, right?" reminded Etna, "You're still on Team Tagong right?"

"I guess I am." shrugged Zola, leaning against the shelter a little.

" _Cyrano's clearly the target, but I'm still on the fence on whether or not I want to work with Pagi to advance my own game, or stick with Tagong, and make a huge gamble. Either way, my chances are pretty good from my point of view so... whatever makes me feel comfortable, I will do it." - Zola_

"Alright, then... I'm going to pack up and just wait for tribal to begin." shrugged Zola, turning around and walking away. Etna squinted her eyes at her a little bit.

"I told you she can't be trusted, Etna." reminded Sweet Tooth.

Etna rolled her eyes, "You know what... what's stopping the three of us from voting her ass out tonight? You know we totally can make it happen, right?"

Deadpool spoke up, "Oh yeah! Sure you can, because my idol was jacked from me! And Sweet Tooth stole it!"

" _Well whaddya know? Etna and Sweet Tooth really did steal my idol! Etna's talking like she knows how to save herself tonight, and what makes you think she would be saying that?" (He tilts his head.) "No go ahead, I'm waiting for an answer." (Silence.) "...exactly. Idols galore!" - Deadpool_

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "Actually Deadpool... I didn't steal your idol. In fact, I kept my word. You might want to direct your anger towards the woman in front of you."

Deadpool turned to face Etna, who held his immunity idol in her hands.

"That's just against the rules that is!" said Deadpool, pointing at Etna.

"Actually, no it isn't," replied Etna, "When you buried the idol with intentions of releasing your ownership of the idol, it becomes fair game for everyone else. Sweet Tooth got you to do it, and here we are. We have your idol now."

Deadpool looked back and forth between the villains, before stopping at Sweet Tooth, and pointing a shaking finger at him, "You... clever... sneaky... manipulative bastard."

" _You know what the deal is guys? They don't trust a god damn word I say! Otherwise they wouldn't have gotten me to give up my idol in the first place! Well, guess what, it's time for a little payback!" (He cracks his knuckles.) "Turn up the blindside dial, because it's time for a doozy." - Deadpool_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Zola, Jess, and Cyrano were discussing the vote.

"I think it has to be between Etna and Sweet Tooth tonight," explained Jess, "I personally want Etna out, but if you think Cyrano stands a better shot against Sweet Tooth in fire making... let's do it."

Zola nodded, "Between the two, Sweet Tooth is probably easier to beat. That fire on his head is just magic. Just trust me. After two seasons of living with him, I know he can't use his head to make fire."

" _I feel a little bit better now that Zola is seeming to be on our side tonight, not to mention, I know I'm safe going into the vote. I just hope Cyrano has practiced, and is ready to face off to stay in this game. I've done enough work in the last several days, so now it's Cyrano's turn to pull his weight." - Jess_

"I'm fine with putting either of their names down, ah-CHOO," explained Cyrano, "However... we may need to think about perhaps bringing in Deadpool as a fourth vote, just to be safe."

Zola nodded, "Now that you mention it, he looked incredibly pissed off at Sweet Tooth for some reason... we may be able to use that to our advantage."

Jess shrugged, "Well, if you want to see what he says, he's coming this way right now." She pointed behind Cyrano and Zola. There was Deadpool heading in their general direction.

"Yeah, I know. I have magical powers that tell me exactly when I'm needed at the right moment," quipped Deadpool, "It seems like many Survivors have that power."

Cyrano ignored him, "Would you feel comfortable at all about putting Sweet Tooth's name down tonight? We would have majority, and we can send him home, ah-CHOO."

Deadpool's eyes lit up, "Hell yeah! Let's do it! We may not have an idol, but it's time he tastes that justice of being voted out with a pure majority, baby!"

"I suppose you have a point, but it's good to have you with us for this vote, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

" _I don't exactly trust Deadpool, but Zola did say he has something to be mad about with the villains, so perhaps we may be able to send Sweet Tooth home, ah-CHOO. Despite this, I will still work on my fire making skills, because anything can happen. Deadpool or Zola may not stick to the plan." - Cyrano_

"So Sweet Tooth tonight, and Etna tomorrow night if she doesn't win?" asked Jess.

"Exactly. Let's do it." smirked Zola.

The new group all agreed to vote for Sweet Tooth tonight.

" _I've been waiting to get my revenge on Sweet Tooth for 16 seasons. He tried to do the silent betrayal on me to get me out, and it pretty much worked in his favor a few votes later. Tonight, our history is put to a close, and I will be the one standing out on top. I hope he enjoys the jury house." - Zola_

Deadpool split off from the group, a little bit giddy. He was going to have a lot of fun going into this next vote.

" _Look at it this way; Etna and Sweet Tooth clearly do not trust a word I say! So you know what, I'm going to actually tell them the truth! Sweet Tooth's going home! They will think I'm lying, Etna plays that idol on herself, and Sweet Tooth goes home! Trust me, I'm a trained professional." - Deadpool_

Hours before tribal council, Deadpool approached Etna and Sweet Tooth as they were organizing their things and packing up.

"Just so you know, they're trying to flip me over. Sweet Tooth's the target, so... yeah! Glad to be a good little spy for you!" grinned Deadpool, before moon walking off screen.

Both Sweet Tooth and Etna gave eachother odd looks after that.

"The hell was that all about..." muttered Sweet Tooth.

"Yeah, that seemed like a very 'Deadpool' thing to do and say, but that's just weird he would say that now." replied Etna.

" _Suddenly, Deadpool comes to us hours before we even have to leave for tribal, and claims that Sweet Tooth is the target, and will be going home. It all but confirms to us that Zola has joined Pagi, and betrayed us before we could even lay a finger on her. How heroic does that sound?" - Etna_

"Do you think he would lie about that, though?" asked Sweet Tooth.

"He has no reason to lie to us. Yeah we stole the idol right from underneath him, but he can't get to the Final 3 without our help." reminded Etna.

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "I don't know... do what you think is right, Etna. Put your vote on..."

He then whispered a name to Etna. Then the duo continued packing for the night to come.

" _Tonight's tribal council is definitely going to be eye opening for sure. We will learn tonight if Deadpool can be trusted, or if he's lying right to our faces. He's already burned many bridges. If he burns us, he absolutely stands no chance of ever recovering from being a goat." - Sweet Tooth_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

Martian Manhunter wore formal wear from his home planet. It was colored purple and red.

"Dr. Mario,"

Dr. Mario was wearing a black doctor's uniform once again. He was lacking his tie and his coat was unbuttoned.

"Juli,"

Juli wore a black sweater, blue jeans, and headphones on her head.

"Toriel,"

Toriel wore a pretty purple dress, smiling at the remaining players left in the game.

"Shulk,"

Shulk was wearing a red shirt, black slacks, and a white hat on his head. For once since he was voted off, he did not bring the Monado.

"Kellam,"

Kellam didn't wear any armor to tribal council. Instead, he wore plain thief clothes.

"And Jake, voted out at the last tribal council."

Jake was wearing an orange t-shirt, and blue jean shorts. He nodded his head at the other players, happy to be there.

"So it's Day 36, the game is almost over, but I'm pretty sure that there's still a lot left game to play before Day 39, huh? Cyrano, it's amazing to point out that of the six finalists to play this season, three of you are still in the game! How surprised are you?" asked Jeff.

Cyrano chuckled.

"I wouldn't have guessed I would be here, ah-CHOO. I would have thought my age would have made me an early target. Yet look at how far I've come. I'm not even ready to stop yet." replied Cyrano.

Jess smiled over at him, as did Juli and Shulk over on the jury.

"Sweet Tooth, clearly, a big divide in the numbers, but as the last several votes have shown, I don't think the line in the sand between Pagi and Tagong exists anymore. Am I right or wrong?" asked Jeff.

"You're half right, and half wrong. You know Deadpool clearly turned his back on Pagi, and I believe... yeah. I believe there is someone on Tagong that has flipped to Pagi. I won't name names, though." replied Sweet Tooth.

Zola's face tensed up a little bit, wondering if she got caught.

"Deadpool, this game just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? How do you think tonight's vote will end?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool had a big grin on his face.

"What? And spoil the fun in tonight? Nah... that's just not possible tonight, Probst. You won't get an answer out of me tonight." replied Deadpool.

"Very well then. It's time to vote, Sweet Tooth, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: Now, let us see, which one of us is the bigger man after tonight. (Sweet Tooth)

Sweet Tooth's Vote: I don't think anyone will be expecting to see the surprises they will see tonight. (?)

Zola's Vote: You're a devious clown, and you have overstayed your welcome. So long. (Sweet Tooth)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

Suddenly, Etna stood up from her seat, carrying the immunity idol in her hand as she walked over to Jeff.

"This is a valid idol, correct?" handing the idol over to Jeff.

"Yes, yes it is a valid idol. What do you want to do with it?" asked Jeff.

…

…

…

"Play it on Sweet Tooth tonight. Thank you for spilling the beans, Deadpool." grinned Etna as she gave Jeff the idol, sitting in her seat.

Sweet Tooth nodded confidently, grinning from underneath his clown mask. Cyrano sighed, feeling defeated. Zola rolled her eyes, and along with Jess glared at Deadpool. Deadpool just kept smiling, but barely moved a muscle. It looked like he once again mentally blue screened.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Sweet Tooth will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sweet Tooth. Doesn't count. (Etna crossed her arms, happy about the move she made.)

Sweet Tooth. Doesn't count.

Sweet Tooth. Doesn't count.

…

…

Sweet Tooth. Doesn't count. No votes for anyone now. (Etna looked over at Zola, "Figured you'd turn on us.")

…

…

…

…

Zola. One vote Zola. One vote left. (Zola rolled her eyes, "You're one to talk, Etna.." Etna shrugged.)

…

Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the eighth member of our jury, Zola. That's two and tonight that is enough to send you home. I will need your torch now.

Zola shook her head, grabbing her things, and brought her torch up to Jeff, "Looks like we both turned on eachother. Looks like I had the right idea."

"Zola, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

"So I hope you're proud of yourself." shrugged Zola, before walking out of the area. Etna shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what Zola had to say, since she knew who turned on who first. Deadpool was still silent as a mouse.

"Another Tagong player leaves the game, and for the first time since the merge, Pagi now has the majority over Tagong, but again, that means very little. You have three more days out here, so prepare yourselves for what could be the biggest grand finale ever. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Zola's Final Words**

"I don't know if I should blame myself for distancing myself from Tagong too early, or if I should have been less subtle about the move I was planning to make. I don't know how Etna got another idol, but it shows how good of a player she is. Still hasn't made me want to vote for her to win. She's a bitch."

VOTE

Sweet Tooth – Zola, Deadpool, Cyrano, and Jess (None of these counted.)

Zola – Etna and Sweet Tooth

Alright! Next Wednesday will be the Finale of Survivor Last Chances! Who will win the season? Will it be the old, yet endearing Cyrano? Will it be the funny, yet insane Deadpool? Will it be the manipulative, crafty Etna? Will it be the old school, competitive Jess? Or will it be the cold-blooded, silent Sweet Tooth?

Find out next week for the fina-

Deadpool: TJ! Dude! It's not over yet!

Uhhh... what?

Deadpool: Listen! The fans owe me something!

What do they owe you?

Deadpool: They owe me their jury votes! I may be on the jury so come on fans, if I'm on the jury, tell me who to vote for! It's a good 40% chance I'll be there after all!

Uhhh... alright then. You heard him.

Deadpool: Good! Last time, we voted for Serena, but she didn't win. This time, I hope to be on the winning team! Thank you!

What a weird man...

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	17. Episode 16 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 24 fan favorites from the past 31 seasons of Survivor returned to play the ultimate game for the final time. They were chosen by the fans of Survivor, and they ranged from hero, to villain, and neutral. They were separated into two competing tribes; Pagi and Tagong!_

 _On the Pagi tribe, alliances were formed all over the place. One alliance consisted of Jess, Nicole, Pikachu, and Shulk, and another alliance consisted of villains. Lobo made this his primary strategy going into the season, bringing villains like Moses Sandor, Deadpool, Freya, and Freddy Fazbear. However, Fazbear took the first hit, being too much of a big threat to keep in the game._

 _On the Tagong tribe, villains were also working together early on in the game. Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Dr. Mario formed an alliance with intentions to bring all the villains together at the merge. A counter was formed by Zola, bringing in Jake, Martian Manhunter, Toriel, Eric, and Kellam. However, Kellam was playing multiple sides, trying to play the middle. Those who failed to get into alliances early paid the price, such as Grune and Midna._

 _On Day 8, the two tribes were mixed up, and the villains on both tribes found themselves in a healthy advantage over various heroes. Pagi took out Nicole, and Tagong took out Eric. However, the first villain fell at the hands of classic player Sweet Tooth, who felt that Moses could not be trusted. He deployed his Silent Betrayal strategy once again, and blindsided Moses._

 _After Moses left, though, the villains continued their dominance under Sweet Tooth and Lobo's control, taking out Monita and Pikachu back to back._

 _However, the heroes started to fight back now more than ever. Not only did Deadpool use an idol wrong, and lost his bestie Pinkie Pie as a result, Martian Manhunter tricked Lobo into isolating Juli from the villains alliance, which in turn made a brand new Pagi alliance of Juli, Shulk, Cyrano, and Jess. This new alliance, along with Zola and Martian Manhunter, easily worked together to blindside Freya and Lobo from the game. Lobo left one last present by burning down the Tagong camp._

 _On Day 20, due to Tagong's fire, the two tribes merged into the Friendship? Tribe. This was the biggest merge in the history of Survivor, being 13 players in one tribe._

 _From the start, there would be three main alliances. The Villains, which had Dr. Mario, Sweet Tooth, and Etna. Tagong Alliance, which had Zola, Jake, Toriel, and Martian Manhunter. And Pagi Alliance, which had Jess, Deadpool, Shulk, Juli, and Cyrano. Kellam was playing both sides for the villains and Tagong._

 _Throughout the merge, there were various blindsides left and right. Martian Manhunter was targeted first for being such a major threat in challenges. Eventually, Dr. Mario's arrogance rubbed everyone the wrong way, and his closest ally Juli joined her Pagi Alliance to blindside him and betray the villains once and for all._

 _The villains were not going to take Juli's betrayal lightly, and when a two-in-one elimination came up, Etna and Sweet Tooth used this chance to bring Tagong back together as one unit, and take Juli out of the game. Tagong's dominance was soon proven true after Juli and Toriel were voted out in the same tribal council._

 _With Pagi basically on the outside looking in, they only had one major play left; hidden immunity idols as well as Shulk's newly acquired Monado blade. However, fearing this, Etna crafted a fake immunity idol, and placed it in Deadpool's bag, someone she knew had an idol. Deadpool played it by accident, and that spelt the end of Shulk's game in Survivor._

 _Deadpool then started playing both sides after Shulk was voted off. He realized if he could get Pagi all voted out, and make himself look like the good guy underdog, he would beat both Sweet Tooth and Etna in a jury vote. However, those hopes were dashed when he was forced to make a decision between Etna or Kellam. He chose to vote out Kellam instead of his alliance's target, making him unworthy of trusting._

 _Jess and Cyrano quickly became the new underdogs, and Deadpool took on yet another new strategy; doing whatever the hell he wanted to. He chose to manipulate Cyrano into using his idol on Jess in order to keep Jess in the game. His plan worked, and Jake was voted out instead._

 _Last episode, Sweet Tooth pulled off yet another big move by convincing Deadpool to give up his immunity idol and hide it back in the forest. Deadpool only followed through with intentions on getting it back. However, Etna snuck in behind their backs to take the idol all for herself._

 _With Jess winning individual immunity, and no immunity idols left in Pagi's care, it seemed like Cyrano was the easy target. However, Zola became untrustworthy when Etna and Sweet Tooth spotted her spending more time with Cyrano and Jess. Knowing his idol was robbed, Deadpool tried to get Etna and Sweet Tooth to misplay the idol by telling them the truth, thinking they would think he's lying._

 _However, at tribal council, Deadpool's plan failed when Etna played the idol on Sweet Tooth, selling him out to Pagi and Zola as the one who leaked their plan, and managed to blindside Zola all within a single night._

 _Now only five remain!_

 _Etna._

 _Sweet Tooth._

 _Deadpool._

 _Cyrano._

 _And Jess._

 _Tonight, they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest and become the Sole Survivor!_

 **Final 5: Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, Jess, and Sweet Tooth**

 **Jury: Martian Manhunter, Dr. Mario, Juli, Toriel, Shulk, Kellam, Jake, and Zola**

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 37

The Final 5 players returned to camp after another big blindside. Cyrano and Jess were just relieved to still be in the game, while Deadpool was still just in complete shock.

"Alright, I need to know something," sighed Deadpool, "Is there a memo production gave you all, and it's that the final episodes involve trying to piss Deadpool off as much as possible?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asked Etna, "You told us Sweet Tooth was the target, and he was."

Deadpool stared blankly at her, "And yet you call me out as a rat when you played the idol! MY idol!"

"Well, I can't lie about that, can I? You are what you are, Deadpool. A selfless, irritating rat." shrugged Etna.

" _First off, fans, I'm completely sorry that these inconsiderate jerks are keeping you from a fantastic Deadpool victory. Second off, I'm completely stuck with absolutely no one having my back. Guess that means it's time for operation C; get the jury involved. That's right. Time to play hard ball." - Deadpool_

"For once, we agree," chuckled Jess, "Deadpool, you got caught playing every side in the game. Get over yourself, will you? You're only lucky that you aren't going anywhere, because everyone knows they can beat you now!"

Deadpool sighed, facepalming, "Okay... okay, I get it. But you know what? I'm not the only jackass in this game that's played every side imaginable! All of you have done what I've done!"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That's funny, because the only side I've played was Pagi's. I never once tried to turn on my own alliance."

"I'm sure the jury would love to hear that, Jessica. See what they have to say." grinned Deadpool.

" _Deadpool's a terrible Survivor player. I mean, he's still pretty funny, and he's still good to laugh at. But seriously, at this point in the game, I'm no longer laughing. I have a 1 in 5 shot of actually winning this game, and he's seriously acting like this is still just fun and games. It's serious now!" - Jess_

Cyrano sighed, crossing his arms, "Just let him be, Jessica. He's clearly going to do whatever he wants, ah-CHOO."

"Pick a side, Deadpool. It's your last chance to pick a side and play with class and integrity." suggested Jess.

Deadpool shrugged, sticking his tongue through his mask at her, "How about you just do what your boss says, and let me do whatever the hell I want, girlfriend."

Sweet Tooth chuckled, looking over at Etna, who was enjoying the sight before her.

" _This is brilliant when you think about it. Deadpool's getting into a fight with the Pagi players, and that just improves my chances all around. The more Jess pisses Deadpool off, the more likely he will vote with Sweet Tooth and I against her. Jess and Cyrano stand in my way of finally winning." - Etna_

Sweet Tooth and Etna removed themselves from the chaos, and walked down along the beach front.

"Dude, don't you realize all what we've done?" remarked Etna, "Two of the greatest villains in Survivor history... and we managed to make it here!"

Sweet Tooth nodded his head, "I can't say I'm completely surprised... but I'm impressed nonetheless."

" _This game isn't done quite yet. There's still two more votes, and those two votes are absolutely crucial. Jess needs to go, and Cyrano needs to go. If the Final 3 is myself, Etna, and Deadpool, my chances of winning this #%#% are greater. Nothing wrong can happen, boys and girls." - Sweet Tooth_

"Hey, you've already done better then your last two seasons," replied Etna, "You've done the best you've ever did! I can only do better by winning the game."

"I'm willing to bet you have a strong chance of making that happen if our plan works out, you know." grinned Sweet Tooth.

"Well, I'm not about to get cocky right now, alright? We still have a lot of game left to play." reminded Etna.

" _I'm usually called the best to never win, and it's a pretty interesting title to have. It's basically saying I'm better than most of the Sole Survivors that have actually won. If I end up winning this season... it would really make me look good, because it tells everyone that I am the best player to win." - Etna_

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 37

Down by the beach, Jess and Cyrano were taking some time off from the game just to chat and have fun.

"You know, I'm really glad you've stuck by me this whole time," smiled Jess, "I won't lie, Cyrano. You went from being one of the first Pagi boots to becoming one of my key allies."

Cyrano chuckled, "Never underestimate an old man. That's for sure, ah-CHOO."

" _The fact that I'm still standing in the Final 5 is unbelievable, ah-CHOO. I feel like I should not even be here, but I am proud of the fact that I did make it here under every circumstance in the entire game. I have Pagi and especially Jessica to thank for that. But... it pains me. This game is not over." - Cyrano_

"All we have to do is, like, just get Deadpool back on our side, and it's a set for the Final 3." smiled Jess.

"If we can even trust Deadpool, ah-CHOO," sighed Cyrano, "You know as well as I do that that man is going to do whatever he wants."

"We just need to keep a sharp eye on him. If we catch him in a lie, we will find out about it. He can't lie very well." replied Jess.

" _Deadpool has a way of making himself the swing vote at absolutely the worst times imaginable! If he chooses to work with the villains, Cyrano and I are done. He very well might, because he knows he stands a greater shot at beating both of them, and I don't blame him. Easy money right there." - Jess_

A few moments later, Deadpool approached them from behind, arms behind his back, "Listen up, guys. I have no tricks if you have no tricks. I'm going to be straight forward, and become a brand new Deadpool for the last 3 days of Survivor!"

Cyrano closed his eyes, "...and right now I don't believe that for a second, ah-CHOO."

Deadpool laughed, "Alright, alright, that was a trick, but trust me. I'm the swing vote, so you better treat me right and tell me what I want to hear just like any other good swing vote!"

"The only thing I can convince you is that... well... look at the jury. It's a heavy Tagong based jury," explained Jess, "They may be villains, but Tagong is loyal. That's all I'm saying."

" _Being the swing vote, I will decide how this game ends right here, and right now! But... I'm going to have a little fun with it tonight. I'm going to vote for Cyrano or Sweet Tooth... and let it tie between Etna and Jess! As they argue to stay, I will show the jury all of their lies and deceit." - Deadpool_

Jess continued to talk, "I know you have a way of surprising every player left in the game, Deadpool, so I just hope you make the right decision. We can beat Sweet Tooth in the final challenge. If we keep Etna, or she wins immunity today? We're finished."

Deadpool nodded, "Well, at least you're finally coming up with some logical thoughts, Jess! Any ideas on your end, Cyrano? Or are you remaining a puppet?"

Cyrano rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's fair to call me a puppet no longer, Deadpool. It's the Final 5, ah-CHOO."

"Doesn't mean you can have a mind of your own and save your own ass, but whatever, you got my vote," shrugged Deadpool, before walking away and whispering to himself, "You're still beating her at the end anyway..."

Jess shook her head, "Let's just try to stay on his good side. If we piss him off, we're goners."

" _Deadpool is really becoming annoying to be around this late in the game. I already said it once, but this guy just wants to watch us fight, argue, and turn on eachother while he sits in the background eating a chimichanga. That's not the Survivor that I know and love. It's time for a change." - Jess_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jess."

Jess did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Waterfall, you will navigate around a giant obstacle course. You must collect three bags of puzzle pieces from three different stations. One station can be accessed by swinging over a pool of water. One station can be accessed by crossing a zigzagging balance beam. The final station can be accessed by crawling up a rope tube that will curve a lot. Each station will allow to take two people at a time. Once you have all three bags of puzzle pieces, you will use those pieces to assemble a puzzle. First person to get it right wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. Losers, after 37 days, another player will be sent to the jury. Let's get started."

All five competitors got prepared to compete.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Immediately all five survivors raced out towards each individual obstacle. All three men in Cyrano, Deadpool, and Sweet Tooth each made it to a station before Etna or Jess. Cyrano swung over the pool of water. Deadpool moonwalked across the zigzagging balance beam. Sweet Tooth slowly but surely climbed through the rope tube. All three men made it out okay, returning their first bags of puzzle pieces.

Cyrano raced over to the rope tube to start climbing through that, while Sweet Tooth swung across the pool of water. Jess tried to cross the balance beam, but fell off, allowing Etna to give it a try. Etna succeeded at the balance beam, and collected her first bag of puzzle pieces. Cyrano and Sweet Tooth each returned with their second bag of puzzle pieces.

Deadpool ran over to the rope swing, and swung across pretty easily to grab his second bag of puzzle pieces. Etna was now climbing through the rope tube, but she was going a little slow compared to the others. Jess was still falling at the balance beam. Sweet Tooth started to cross it himself, but like Jess, fell off towards the end, forcing him to start over. Cyrano then crossed it himself very slowly and patiently... and successfully did it! Cyrano grabbed his third and final bag of puzzle pieces.

Cyrano immediately got to work on his puzzle, and given how far away the other players were, he was on a roll. Etna eventually made it out of the rope tube with her second bag of puzzle pieces. Jess finally got the hang of the balance beam, and collected her first bag of puzzle pieces, putting her on the board. Deadpool was going through the rope tube, and Sweet Tooth was still failing at the balance beam.

…

…

…

...nobody could catch up to the slow and steady pace of Cyrano, who placed in the final piece of the puzzle.

"Got it, ah-CHOO!" called Cyrano.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory.

"HE DOES! CYRANO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Cyrano.

"Slow and steady always wins the race, or in this case, the immunity necklace. Cyrano, once again you are safe from the vote, and will have a spot in the Final 4. Jess, Etna, Deadpool, Sweet Tooth, one of you will come short of your dreams. One of you will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 37

With tribal council just hours away, anything and everything possible was probably going to happen tonight.

Etna, Sweet Tooth, and Deadpool were sitting down in the shelter assessing the situation.

"Wasn't really expecting Cyrano to win immunity today," shrugged Sweet Tooth, "But it doesn't matter, right?"

"Jess was always our target going into the vote. They have no idols, no nothing. Tonight, it's straight forward." replied Etna.

" _Jess is a fierce competitor, and she's far from a quitter. I need her to go home because if she doesn't, she has a strong chance of potentially defeating me in the final immunity challenge. If she goes to the end, I think she has a good chance of turning the jury on her side. Seriously, she's a threat." - Etna_

Sweet Tooth chuckled, looking over at Etna, "Ready to get revenge on that bitch?"

Etna nodded, "Yeah, but it's Day 37, dude. I'm not going to be petty over our differences. She has to lay in the bed that she made, and what's done is done. She lost because she's not a very good player like we are."

Deadpool laughed obnoxiously. Both villains gave him an odd look.

"Okay, okay, _will_ you make sure to _tan_ that backside for me, Etna?" joked Deadpool, baffled by her arrogance, "Or I will make you a _gadget_ that will have _Aladdin's_ monkey screaming."

" _These two are delusional. Etna's whole game focuses on fake idols. She's smart, but come on! She's nothing compared to the others that have played before! And oh ho ho! Don't even get me started on Mr. Silent Betrayal!" (He laughs before stopping.) "...I have no room to talk, do I?" - Deadpool_

Etna ignored his quip, "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? Those two don't trust you at all after all you've done."

"Yeah okay, but do you seriously trust me? Because after pretty much stole my idol, I get the feeling you don't trust me!" complained Deadpool.

"I used the idol to save his ass, Deadpool," argued Etna, pointing over at Sweet Tooth, "Just like you said!"

"MY idol! Not YOURS!" shouted Deadpool, before getting up and walking away. Sweet Tooth shook his head, leaning his back against the shelter.

" _Deadpool's a piece of work. If you can't keep your ducks in a row, the best option is to just vote them out before they screw you over. However, Etna wants Deadpool in this game, and I can't blame her for that. Why vote off an easy goat, after all? I came here to win Survivor, not to lose it." - Sweet Tooth_

A few minutes later, Deadpool was seen speaking with Jess and Cyrano about the vote.

"Those two are pissing me off with their arrogance," muttered Deadpool, "They keep talking about how they're such good players and they only know one strategy per person! Fake idols and silent betrayals. Give me a break."

Jess smiled, "Well, that's a good thing then. They probably don't expect your vote tonight, right?"

"Oh no, they probably do. For some reason at any rate..." muttered Deadpool.

" _I know Sweet Tooth and Etna are voting for Jess tonight, so as long as Jess and Cyrano keep their votes on Etna, I'm free to go do my thing, and vote for Sweet Tooth tonight! Then... let the chaos ensue. Let the jury know exactly just what the hell these guys have done behind their backs." - Deadpool_

Deadpool shook his head, "But you got my word that I'm voting with you guys tonight. Etna right? It has to be Etna. We cannot risk keeping Etna in the game."

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh, yes, of course. Etna has to go, ah-CHOO. I figured you knew that by now."

"Hey, I just want to make sure so that I know what's going on!" defended Deadpool, "You guys change your plans on a dime without my knowledge, so I just want to make sure it's three votes going against Etna, and not Sweet Tooth."

"Yes, calm down. It's going to be Etna tonight, ah-CHOO. Don't freak out." sighed Cyrano.

" _Deadpool's acting very weird. He's insistent that Etna has to go home. But... it's been common knowledge that our target has been Etna for the longest time over Sweet Tooth. The fact that he's being very insistent makes me worried, ah-CHOO. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up to something." - Cyrano_

"Don't worry Deadpool," replied Jess, "We will get Etna out tonight. Then Sweet Tooth goes tomorrow night, and we'll be the Final 3. Deal?"

"Deal!" grinned Deadpool, shaking both Jess' and Cyrano's hands before leaving the area.

Once he was far enough away, Cyrano turned to Jess, "I still don't trust him, ah-CHOO. The way he's forcing Etna as the target... he should have known that."

"You think he's up to something? Wouldn't surprise me, but like... I really want Etna to go tonight." noted Jess.

" _Usually when Cyrano distrusts someone or something, I think it's good intuition. He usually has a good eye to look for liars, tricksters, and the sort. He did that with Dr. Mario once before, and we were right about him! So like... maybe he's right about Deadpool, but... what can we do about it?" - Jess_

"The way he's talking is making it sound like Etna has another immunity idol," explained Cyrano, "And if that's the case, we cannot fall for it, ah-CHOO."

"You really think she would have another idol? I mean it's possible, but..." replied Jess.

"We could vote for Sweet Tooth and see what happens?" suggested Cyrano.

Jess sighed, "I mean... I just... I know if this fails I'm going home. I just want to do what's right for the two of us."

" _I really want Etna out of this game. She's a bigger challenge threat, and she's really crafty. But with Deadpool acting weird, he might be leading us on so that I get idol'd out of this game. I don't want to have that happen to me, so... depending on how tribal goes, we will choose our target there." - Jess_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

"Dr. Mario,"

"Juli,"

"Toriel,"

"Shulk,"

"Kellam,"

"Jake,"

"And Zola, voted out at the last tribal council."

"You've all survived 37 crazy days of your final chance to win Survivor, and sadly for one of you this will be your final day on Survivor. Deadpool, you've been a major force in deciding who was going home nearly every tribal lately. Do you feel safe again tonight?" asked Jeff.

Deadpool nodded.

"Hey Probst, if I get voted out tonight, I just want to let you know that someone just gave up one million dollars. The truth will hurt if you make it happen." replied Deadpool.

"Sweet Tooth, as crazy as this season has been, do you think things have calmed down over the last several hours? There's only two more people going home, so it can't be getting too insane and over complicated, right?" asked Jeff.

Sweet Tooth shook his head.

"Nah, I feel like with Zola's elimination out of the way, I believe the votes from here on out are going to be cut and dry. We pretty much know how the vote will play out, so let the chips fall where they may." replied Sweet Tooth.

Deadpool grinned.

"Jess, if it's you tonight, what will you tell your friends and family about your second chance experience?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I will apologize for not winning the game, but I will also tell them that even if you think you can't do something, do it! I never thought I would be coming back to Survivor after 16 years... but look at where I'm at! Anything is possible if you try at it." replied Jess.

"6 years." corrected Deadpool, referencing the amount of "real life" years since Survivor Green Hill instead of how many "in universe" years.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrano, you're up."

– – –

Deadpool's Vote: I can't wait for this moment... the jury is going to love what I have to share! (Sweet Tooth)

Etna's Vote: You've overstayed your welcome, Jess. I hope the jury does you some good. (Jess)

Jess' Vote: You're going home tonight because you're a smart player, and you know this game. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

Nobody did anything. Jess sighed of relief.

"Ok, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jess. (She nodded, folding her hands together.)

…

Jess. Two votes Jess.

…

…

Sweet Tooth. One vote Sweet Tooth, two votes Jess. (Deadpool grinned. Sweet Tooth was a little surprised, but he didn't mind.)

…

…

…

Sweet Tooth. Tied two votes Sweet Tooth, two votes Jess, one vote left. (Deadpool's mouth dropped, before looking over at Jess and Cyrano. Sweet Tooth looked over at Deadpool oddly.)

Twentieth person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the ninth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Sweet Tooth. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sweet Tooth shook his head, "Good play boys and girls. You got the clown in the sack." He shook Etna's hand before giving his torch up to Jeff.

"Sweet Tooth, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sweet Tooth nodded, leaving tribal council without much else to say. Deadpool was completely blindsided and annoyed that his plan was unable to come into fruition.

"For the first time, there was no idol involved in Sweet Tooth's demise. Regardless, you've made it to the Final 4. There's only two more days left, and one more immunity challenge left to go. Let's end the season with a bang. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Sweet Tooth's Final Words**

"What can I say, boys and girls? Looks like I was unable to make it to the end once again. Can't say I don't respect their decision, but I would say that Etna is a much more threatening presence overall. I've played to the best of my ability, and that this was my best showing in Survivor. Back to the killing life."

VOTE

Jess – Etna and Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth – Deadpool, Cyrano, and Jess

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 38

Upon returning from tribal council, it did not take long for Deadpool to begin freaking out.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! What the hell happened last night with you two?" asked Deadpool in a panic, pointing at both Cyrano and Jess.

"We voted out Sweet Tooth," replied Jess, calmly, "We knew you were leading us into a trap, and look at what you tried to do."

Cyrano crossed his arms, "While there was no immunity idol, it was clear to me that you were attempting to play us all for fools by forcing a tie, ah-CHOO."

" _Deadpool voted for Sweet Tooth last night. He lied about everything he told us about aside from the fact that he would not be targeting us, ah-CHOO. He's playing everyone for a fool, and it's about damn time someone puts him in his place for all the crap he's pulled. He's pretty much lost it." - Cyrano_

Deadpool threw his hands up in the air, "Okay! Fair enough! I tried to force a tie! But you know what, if I don't do that, then you two!" He pointed at Jess and Etna each, "You two would run freely into the finals without the jury being aware of all the #%#% you've pulled behind their backs!"

"What #%#% would that be?" asked Etna, confused.

"Very well! Jess!" Deadpool looked over at Jess first, "Did you not realize that you and Cyrano BOTH voted Shulk out of this game?"

"That was part of the freaking plan Deadpool!" shouted Jess, "We voted Shulk to make Tagong think we were fractured!"

"A very poor attempt at doing that, but whatever." shrugged Etna.

" _I'm done with playing Deadpool's games. If he wants to continue to play games, make flashy moves, that's all on him. Right now, I need to win this final immunity challenge, because if I don't, I'm going home, and that's not acceptable. With Sweet Tooth gone, I have to finish strong, or die trying." - Etna_

"Also," continued Deadpool, ignoring them, "Did you not say you didn't mind that Juli was voted out of the game? You knew there was a chance she was going home, and you did not even bother saving her!"

"Because I didn't trust a thing Juli said after Dr. Mario left! I was concerned that she was going to be a snake!" shouted Jess.

Deadpool continued to ignore her, and turned to Etna, "And you, little miss fake idols... I know you tried to turn the tables on Jake just so that Pagi would eliminate him for you. You didn't want the superfan's blood on your hands! And don't get me started on Kellam."

"Deadpool, don't even get me involved at this point," muttered Etna, "Half of the #%#% you say is only going to make the jury pissed off... at you."

Deadpool grinned, "Ah, ah, ah! I can break the fourth wall, you know. I know things that maybe you don't! The jury may not vote for me, but I can sure as hell turn them against you."

"Do it then. We'll see who they believe." muttered Etna, shrugging him off.

Cyrano cleared his throat a little bit, getting everyone's attention. Next to him was Jeff Probst.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced," chuckled Jeff, "Didn't think we would have a fight right now."

"There's just some confusion and delay right now, Jeff," replied Cyrano, "Isn't that right, Deadpool?"

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "Yes 'Sir Topham Hatt'."

Jeff nodded his head, "Alright then... it's time for the Rites of Passage. You will leave camp, and you will go down the trail, and find the 20 torches of the 20 people voted out of the game. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

A couple of hours later, when things got calmer, the Final 4 players left the merged tribe camp, and followed the path as instructed.

" _In most All-Star seasons, the villains are almost always the first ones targeted. So come Heroes vs. Villains, we were able to get a majority of villains at the merge, it worked out perfectly then. This time, up until now, the villains were pretty much running the show from behind the scenes. In order for me to win this game once and for all, I need to win this final immunity challenge, or else I'm a goner." - Etna_

" _I wanted to become the mastermind of all these so-called fan favorites! If I could control how they felt, I could control how they thought! That genius plan was flushed down the toilet when that double boot came around the corner, and forced me to vote off Kellam. Production, you and me are going to have a little talk after this is all said and done. For now, all I care about is third place." - Deadpool_

" _Coming off of my canceled season of Survivor Distant, I never thought I would be given this second chance of making it back. Now that I'm here, I'm just in shock that I'm back in the Final 4. I have all the power to win this game fair and square. Sadly, that might involve me having to make a move against Jessica. She's smart, she's determined, and if I want to win, she may need to go." - Cyrano_

" _You know, I gotta say after all the bullcrap that's been going on since the last couple of days... I'm very honored to still be here as part of the Final 4. My Pagi alliance held strong until the very end, and I'm the one who got us as far as we did. All I have left to do is defeat Etna in the final immunity challenge, send the bitch home, and then go to final tribal council to plead my case to the jury." - Jess_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Freddy Fazbear's.

"As much as I really wanted the villains to be together, I have no idea if I would have liked it if Fazbear survived this long." laughed Etna.

Cyrano nodded his head, "Freddy needed to go immediately, ah-CHOO. That's all there was to it."

They came across Grune's torch.

"I felt a little bad for Grune, ah-CHOO. I felt like she could have done much better." noted Cyrano.

Deadpool shook his head, "Nah, Grune would have just done after the majority told her to do. That's her game in a nutshell. She would have been our UTR winner."

They came across Midna's torch.

"Midna, Midna, Midna... couldn't keep your damn mouth shut," laughed Deadpool, "There's a reason why you're sitting there, and Etna is still here."

"Midna would have been dangerous if she stayed longer in the game, ah-CHOO." noted Cyrano.

They came to Nicole's torch.

Etna smiled softly, "I thought it was really nice to see one of the original fans play the game again. Nicole was a good pick."

"Nicole was just irrelevant. That's all there was to it. If only Kyogreperson were here to watch her." replied Deadpool.

They came to Moses Sandor's torch.

"He's definitely one of the most interesting players of all time," said Cyrano, "Moses will never be forgotten, ah-CHOO."

"Moses was just an attention whore. He wanted attention and cameras on him at all times." shrugged Deadpool.

They came to Eric's torch.

"Eric's been waiting for years to return to Survivor," smiled Jess, "I felt really bad for him when Freya idoled him out of the game."

"Excuse me? Freya idoled him out of the game? I believe that was all Pinkie Pie's handiwork!" grinned Deadpool.

They came to Pikachu's torch.

"Pikachu was just a caring, respectful pokemon," smiled Jess, "I really wish pokemon were real in my home world."

Deadpool nodded softly, "Pikachu is a refreshing little character in the cutie archetype TJ loves too much."

They came to Monita's torch.

Cyrano placed his hands on his hips, "Monita felt a little underwhelming from what I heard from the others, ah-CHOO."

"Monita tried to play too hard too fast, and I managed to take her out when the timing was right." replied Etna.

Then came Freya's torch.

"I think Freya was somebody that knew the game better then most people thought she did." remarked Etna.

"Just a shame she did more kissing ass then kicking ass, you know what I'm saying?" laughed Deadpool.

They came to Pinkie Pie's torch.

"Let me just say if Pinkie Pie was still here... she would be still here. Nobody really sees her as a threat." explained Jess. Deadpool was silently weeping in the background.

Etna shrugged, "She was pretty much useless. I would have preferred Jared or Sunset Shimmer being here instead. I don't get the hype when you have Deadpool, dude."

Lobo's torch came next.

"Lobo started this game on the right foot, ah-CHOO. Then he had his toys taken away from him, and he rage quit basically." shrugged Cyrano.

Etna snickered, "Lobo being gone I think helped my game. He would have been abrasive for my tastes."

Then came the Martian Manhunter's torch.

"J'onn came into this game as the strongest threat. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and I'm surprised he didn't put up a bigger fight." noted Jess.

Deadpool shrugged, "He is only here because the polls were rigged against pre mergers. For what? For what? Just to have a DC hero to take on a DC villain?"

Dr. Mario's torch came next.

"The gunslinger cowboy said it perfectly; Dr. Mario is the true definition of a mad doctor." grinned Deadpool.

"I could not trust him, and I couldn't stand him. He was openly arrogant to the point of being more arrogant than Limberg, ah-CHOO." sighed Cyrano.

Soon came Juli's torch.

Etna grinned, "That's what happens when you turn against me. You pay the price just like little miss Juli."

"I dunno about you, but I feel like Juli's only here because there was a comic advertising her... what?! I'm just being honest!" said Deadpool.

Next was Toriel's torch.

Etna smiled softly, "Toriel is one of the few heroes in the game that I felt like really, really had nothing bad to say about any villain. I really respected her."

"Good old Goat Mom! You can't go wrong with Goat Mom!" smiled Deadpool, giving the torch a thumbs up.

Shulk's torch came next.

"Shulk had a lot of heart, and a lot of determination. He came into this game with a lot of class, and left with that same class, ah-CHOO." remarked Cyrano.

Etna nodded softly, "I really underestimated the guy. He's really smart for someone of his age."

Then came Kellam's torch.

"Kellam was a tough vote, because it had to be one of us going home. Ultimately, he took the fall." noted Etna.

Deadpool blinked, "...wait? We're supposed to talk about somebody? What's a 'Kellam' again?"

Jake's torch came next.

"We were both the top voted options in our categories, so... I had a lot of respect for Jake. I was sad when it was time to send him home." replied Jess.

"Jake was one of the most popular players of all time, ah-CHOO. He will not be forgotten for years to come." commented Cyrano.

Soon came Zola's torch.

Deadpool sighed, "Alright, I have no snide comments for Zola. Why? Because I actually respected the hell outta her."

"I don't think she really liked me at all. She was always trying to find a way to take me out." shrugged Etna.

Last, but not least, came Sweet Tooth's torch.

Etna crossed her arms, "We were a powerful, strategic duo together. There was nothing we couldn't do together."

"Sweet Tooth did a good job avoiding the limelight this time around, ah-CHOO. I think that's because you were around, Etna." replied Cyrano.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Cyrano."

Cyrano did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, from Survivor Forest Maze, you will place a ball on top of a metal chute, and let it roll down the track. You must be on your toes, because there are two exits, and the ball could exit either one. If you manage to catch your ball as it comes out the exit, place it back at the top, and start again. As the hours pass, you will another ball, going up to three balls to watch. If you miss a ball as it comes out an exit, you're out. Last person remaining wins immunity and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 3. Today is a very important day, right now. Let's get started."

All of the Survivors were ready to go, and all four of them let their balls begin the cycle of rolling down the track.

"The challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Everything was on the line for this immunity challenge. Especially in the mind of Etna, for if she didn't win, this would be her final day on Survivor. However, Etna was doing pretty decently. She was rolling her ball roll and she was keeping good track of it.

Deadpool was also doing pretty well. Of course, this challenge required little focus in the beginning, so it only helped Deadpool. Cyrano was a little slow, and most could tell that once the second ball started rolling, he wouldn't last long. Jess was just trying to make sure she could beat Etna.

"In ten more minutes, we will add a second ball, making things a little more difficult." warned Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay, reach over into your bowl, and pull out the second ball, and drop it in whenever you like in the next ten seconds." said Jeff.

Etna and Jess each grabbed their balls first, and timed them just perfectly as they let them roll down the tube. Deadpool was next, and he just threw it down the tube without thinking about his timing.

The same also happened with Cyrano. However, Cyrano wasn't paying attention for the most part, for he thought his first ball had a ways to go before he needed to catch it.

Because of that, he paid the price when his ball rolled out and onto the ground before Cyrano could catch it.

"Cyrano drops a ball, and he's out of the challenge. We are down to three, and we will add one final ball in ten more minutes..."

Cyrano shook his head, taking a seat on the bench behind Jeff. All he could do was pray and hope for Jess or Deadpool to defeat Etna.

Etna looked pretty good, keeping concentrated and watching both balls pretty easily. Deadpool was just minding his own business, but he didn't seem stressed in the slightest. Jess was paying more attention to Etna then her own balls.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, reach over into your bowl, and pull out the third and final ball, and drop it in whenever you like in the next ten seconds. We will go like this until the end of the challenge." said Jeff.

Once again, Etna timed her drop at a good moment, so that her three balls were spaced apart, giving her a lot of room to catch each ball. Deadpool just dropped his in whenever he felt like. All he was waiting for was for either Etna or Jess to drop out.

Jess tried to time it just right, but she fell into the same trap that Cyrano fell for; thinking one of her balls was far from being needed to be caught, but it slide right out before Jess had a chance to grab it.

"Just like that, Jess is out of the challenge! We're down to Deadpool and Etna for the final immunity challenge. Who will win it after 38 long days..?"

Deadpool grinned, "Couldn't do it, could you, Jess? If you can't beat Etna, do you really deserve to be here?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Deadpool. Let's see you try and beat her for a change, huh?"

"Oh I'm sure I can beat her, Jess," replied Deadpool, "I have the stamina she doesn't. I can be here all freaking day, girlfriend."

Deadpool had a plan up his sleeve, but he wasn't willing to reveal it right away. He was keeping his composure, and grabbing each ball before they hit the ground. Etna looked like she was about to tire out, giving Deadpool a slight advantage if one were to look at it like that.

– 40 minutes in... –

Deadpool let out a fake little yawn, switching his gaze between Jess and Cyrano, and then over to Etna.

"You know... I'm curious about something," said Deadpool, "Jess! What happens in baseball after you get three strikes?"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh... you're out I guess?"

…

…

…

…

...Deadpool watched as one of his balls rolled out onto the ground, and he made no attempt to grab it, shrugging, "Well, Cyrano was the first strike, you were the second strike... and I'm the third! Ya should have taken the shot at her way sooner."

"Putting on a show, Deadpool drops out, giving ETNA THE WIN! ETNA WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Etna, although it was a little somberly.

"Great job, Etna. For the second time in your Survivor career, you will be moving on to the Final Tribal Council, where you will have another chance to plead your case to the jury. However, your work is not done yet. Tonight, either Cyrano, Jess, or Deadpool will be going home and sitting as our tenth and record breaking jury member. We'll find out who that will be tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 38

The tribe returned from the challenge, and Etna was feeling very proud of herself.

"I'm just a little surprised, Deadpool, why did you just drop out there?" asked Etna, a little confused still.

Deadpool shrugged, "There would be more fun if you won anyway. If you didn't, well you would be going home. There's more fun in watching those two scramble to save themselves."

" _I let Etna win immunity because I'm pretty sure the fans all want to see Etna in the end! Yesterday I was going to send Jess home if they allowed me to pick the target, but once again, I got cock-blocked! Tonight, I will be sending Jess out with her torch snuffed, and be enjoying my life as is." - Deadpool_

"Well I guess I have to say thank you for giving me another chance to try and win this game," smiled Etna, "Now for tonight... who would you like to see go home? They will probably be writing your name down tonight."

"Which means we will be going into a purple rock draw," muttered Deadpool, "God, I hate the purple rock! So many robbed players! Cynder... Junior... Ness... Senel... Yuri. Watch, if we go to rocks, I will be the one going home. And then good luck defeating those two in a jury vote."

Etna shook her head, "They have their weaknesses Deadpool. Jess is overly dramatic, and Cyrano is too calm. The jury will find a way to tear them apart just as much as they will tear me apart."

" _Final Tribal Council is coming up, and I'm more than ready to take it on for a second time. Two former finalists stand in my way, and... the one I'm more concerned about is Jess. Yeah, she came in third, but seriously dude, she's done way more than Cyrano has, and I think she could win." - Etna_

Etna smirked, "Vote for Jess tonight, and we'll see where the chips fall. Deal?"

"Deal!" grinned Deadpool, shaking Etna's hand firmly.

Meanwhile, Jess and Cyrano were walking alongside the beach, figuring out a plan.

"Obviously, Etna's going to the finals, so tonight will be far from a straight forward vote," sighed Jess, "That just sucks, man."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think it will be, ah-CHOO? Etna has rubbed people the wrong way, after all." suggested Cyrano.

Jess nodded, "I know, but like, she's really good at what she does when she's not using fake idols or what not. If we're not careful, she could win, Cyrano."

" _Etna going into the finals really sucks. I want to take her on, but I think the chances of that happening are a 60% chance or something. Cyrano and I are voting for Deadpool, and they're probably voting for me tonight, so like... we're definitely getting the rocks, and it's going to suck majorly." - Jess_

Cyrano closed his eyes, "Just... no matter how this vote goes tonight, Jessica... keep your head held high no matter what. You played this game to the best of your ability, ah-CHOO."

Jess nodded softly, "I know I did, Cyrano... thank you. You did too, you know?"

"It's not over yet... but I will take your word for it, ah-CHOO." smiled Cyrano softly.

" _I have a choice tonight. I could vote for Deadpool tonight, cause a tiebreaker, and put my game at risk. Or I can choose to vote Jessica out after all we've been through. I knew Jess was going to be a tough competitor in the end. I need to think about my game. It's my game to win, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

"Dr. Mario,"

"Juli,"

"Toriel,"

"Shulk,"

"Kellam,"

"Jake,"

"Zola,"

"And Sweet Tooth, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Well there's only two more votes left to go in this game. Tonight's vote will determine the Final 3, and tomorrow's vote will help determine the Sole Survivor of this crazy game. Cyrano, being a former runner up, and a runner up that nearly won the game back in Distant, how concerned are you that it could be you?" asked Jeff.

"Very concerned. Etna was the target going into the vote, and Deadpool allowed her to win that final challenge, ah-CHOO. The likelihood of me having to pull a colored stone out of a bag seems extremely likely." replied Cyrano.

Deadpool grinned, while Jess nodded her head. The jury looked vaguely interested.

"Deadpool, why would you allow Etna to win the final challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Because Jeff, Etna makes things more interesting! I wanted to see Jess and Cyrano scramble their brains off! If I didn't let Etna win, she would be going home, and where's the fun in that?" replied Deadpool.

Etna grinned.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrano, you're up."

– – –

Cyrano's Vote: I cannot afford my game to fall apart. Voting for you is my best option, ah-CHOO. (?)

Deadpool's Vote: You came into this game a favorite to win. Guess where favorites finish in the end? (Jess)

Jess' Vote: You've toyed with my survival in the last eight days of this game. Tonight, it's over for you. (Deadpool)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two players voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jess. (She nodded her head.)

…

Deadpool. One vote Deadpool, one vote Jess. (He looked over at her for a moment.)

…

…

Jess. Two votes Jess, one vote Deadpool, one vote left. (Cyrano closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor Last Chances, and the tenth and final member of our jury, Jessica. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Jess was completely caught off guard, "Oh.. wow, uh... okay, I guess." She grabbed her things and brought her torch up to Jeff. Cyrano shook his head.

"Jess, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Jess turned around to face Cyrano, "I don't know if I can respect that, but... looking at who you're sitting up against... I guess I have to." She then left the area.

"Congratulations Cyrano, Etna, Deadpool. You've made it as far as you can go in this game. With two former finalists, and one brand new finalist, it will be interesting to see how it all plays out. Tomorrow night, the power will shift over to the jury. Ten people that you voted out of this game now hold your fate in their hands. You have one final night on Survivor. With that night, Etna ties with Will Rose as having played the most days in Survivor history. Congratulations. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow for your final tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jess' Final Words**

"I never would have expected Cyrano to turn against me so quickly, you know? I figured he would be a man of his word, and at least go to rocks with me. As much as I don't respect his decision, I guess I have to, because like... Etna and Deadpool just haven't played nice this whole game like he has, so..."

VOTE

Deadpool – Jess

Jess – Etna, Deadpool, and Cyrano

– – – – –

Friendship? Day 39

The Final 3 players returned to camp with excitement and joy after all they've went through to get to this spot.

"Excellent work guys!" cheered Etna, "Welcome to Day 39 Deadpool, I hope it's a good accomplishment in your life!"

Deadpool laughed, "Well after having just gotten a blockbuster movie, I think making it to Day 39 was nothing short of troublesome!"

Etna looked over at Cyrano, "I'm just surprised you voted out Jess. Did you finally realize you couldn't defeat her in the Final 3?"

Cyrano nodded softly, "Yes. I also did not want a purple rock to decide my fate. I am here for my family, Etna. Not hers, ah-CHOO."

" _Voting out Jessica was the hardest move of the game. I highly respected her, and for that reason, I had to vote her out of the game, ah-CHOO. She did peeve the jury a few times, but she was determined to win this game, and I knew she would make it happen. I had to make the move for my game." - Cyrano_

"Well think about it like this," grinned Deadpool, "One of the two of you will pull off another En-Tee-I! I know I'm not winning, so you two can go kill eachother all you want!"

Etna nodded softly, "Yeah... dude I have no idea how this jury is going to react. Ten people on that jury... and I think it's pretty evenly stacked."

Deadpool laughed from the sidelines, "Hah! Think the jury vote will end like the game has been all season long? With Pagi voting with Pagi and Tagong voting with Tagong? That would be the day we have the first winner tie!"

"God I hope not," sighed Etna, "Because if there's a tie, then there may be a chance Cyrano and I become co-winners."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Etna shook her head, "It's just the selfish part of me that wants the title all to myself."

" _I've made it to the Final 3 all three times I've played Survivor. Even if people think my gameplay is cheap at times, I've proven to be a very consistent competitor and player in Survivor history. I've beaten the odds, I've managed to survive, and I know I have a chance to finally win the title." - Etna_

After gathering their things out of the shelter, Deadpool was walking around pouring gasoline out of a gas can he stole from production.

"I'm not even going to question that, ah-CHOO..." muttered Cyrano.

Deadpool grinned, "Let's just say that someone's about to be... fired." He dropped a match into the gasoline, before running away carrying the torches.

Etna and Cyrano grabbed their torches, and ran away from camp with Deadpool to avoid the impending fire that was about to overtake their shelter. Afterwards, they just headed straight for tribal council for the last time.

" _I'm going to throw so much crap out at the jury it's not even going to be funny. Etna thinks she has the votes, and Cyrano thinks he has the votes. But you know what? Truth is I know more then I let on, and I know the jury will believe every word I say. I won't win this game, but I will have fun!" - Deadpool_

– – – – –

The Friendship? Tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury,"

"Martian Manhunter,"

"Dr. Mario,"

"Juli,"

"Toriel,"

"Shulk,"

"Kellam,"

"Jake,"

"Zola,"

"Sweet Tooth,"

"And Jess, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to become the Sole Survivor, and win one million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Cyrano, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"It's been a long time coming since Survivor Distant. My downfall in that game was being too assoicated with Limberg, ah-CHOO. Everyone hated his guts, and because I helped him more than Cousteau ever did, he ended getting majority of the votes. In this season, I laid low under the radar, and helped keep Pagi together for as long as I could. I needed to play the game for me, so whenever my game was at risk, I made moves for me, and me alone. Thank you for everything." pleaded Cyrano.

"Deadpool, you're up next."

"Oh boy... where do I start with this! Okay, first off, I'm not here to win, because I know I can't win, so I'm just going to throw out all the dirty laundry! I have no reason to lie anyway! First off! Etna was going to screw Tagong over with Sweet Tooth and I, and vote all of you off. Jake, Toriel, Zola, Kellam, you were nothing to her but pawns. And as for Cyrano... he betrayed you Jess, and he voted Shulk off and didn't save him with the idol! They won't tell you this, so I have to. Thank you!" pleaded Deadpool.

Etna shook her head, while Cyrano had a confused look on his face. The jury wasn't sure how to process this information.

"Okay then... Etna, close us up."

"So ignoring all the bull#%#% Deadpool just made up on a whim... I came into this game wanting to play a more personal, social game. I lost Heroes vs. Villains to Jordan, as the jury respected him far more than me. This time, I did make an alliance of all villains, and it almost paid off in the end. I know Cyrano's a hero in many ways, but I know I played harder and didn't hide behind anybody to win! I've been a very consistent player no matter what I do in Survivor so... please vote for me!" pleaded Etna.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Etna, Deadpool, and Cyrano. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Zola. Get us started."

Zola nodded, walking up with her arms crossed.

"I really don't care what you have to say Etna," began Zola, "Yes, you could say I turned on you first, but I have no doubt that you were already planning against Jake and I. Deadpool didn't even have to confirm it for me to believe that."

Etna shrugged, "You can believe what you want to believe Zola. I was playing the game just like you were."

"The only thing I can tell you is that this jury will not want to hear any lies," explained Zola, "Tell them the truth, and maybe you will get their votes. My mind has already been made up. Good luck to all of you."

Zola then sat back down without saying much else.

"Jake."

Jake smiled, walking on up to address the finalists.

"Congratulations on all three of you for making it here to the Final 3," smiled Jake, "My first question is for Etna. Were you seriously campaigning to get us out of the game? I know Zola tried to go after you, but... I'm just curious, that's all."

Etna thought about it, before nodding her head.

"Yes. I wanted you and Zola to go because if you didn't, I would be handing the game to you on a silver platter," confessed Etna, "Everybody liked you guys, and I wanted to win this game."

Jake nodded, "Fair answer, thank you. Deadpool, I really don't have anything for you, but I will say you're a really funny guy, and played to the best of your ability... but you're not who I'm voting for. If the circumstances had been different, maybe I would have."

Deadpool laughed, "Maybe if I wasn't cock-blocked from making all the moves I wanted to make, I would be getting your vote."

Jake chuckled, "Very well, I'll take your word for it. Well guys... I won't be bitter at anyone, so I will be casting my vote for the person I felt played the best game. Thank you."

He then sat back down. He then lightly elbowed Zola, who looked over at him. Jake gave her a stern look, looking at her as if she should follow with his idea of voting for the best player. Zola looked away from him, thinking to herself.

"Sweet Tooth."

Sweet Tooth walked on up, and crossed his arms.

"Etna," began Sweet Tooth, "We were allies for a long time in this game. We were pretty much villain partners. My question goes to you tonight. If you knew you could win this game without me sitting next to you, would you have sent me home at the Final 4?"

Etna nodded, "Yes. Because after everyone kept saying, specifically Jess, that I would lose to you in the Final 3, I knew I needed to take you out eventually. I just never got a shot at you because... well Deadpool got you out."

"I appreciate the honesty, thank you." replied Sweet Tooth, before taking his seat.

"Juli."

Juli smirked, hopping from her seat on the jury, and landing in front of the finalists.

"I'll start off by saying that Deadpool?" began Juli, "I'm probably the one juror in this room that is the least bit pissed off at you. You stayed by my side, and... well not many people can say that about you dude."

Deadpool nodded with a grin.

"But you're not getting my vote," replied Juli, to which Deadpool lost his grin. She continued, "Etna. You're a selfish bitch. Straight up. You never gave me a chance. Yes, I turned on you, but I honestly felt like my elimination was personal. Yes or no?"

Etna nodded her head, "Yes it was, because at that point in the game, I felt like my days were numbered. If I was going down, I was taking you with me. It wasn't until after you and Toriel left that I knew my chances got better."

Juli nodded, before turning to Cyrano, "As for you Cyrano... I just want to tell you thank you for being a friend to me. You are the only one who knew my backstory, and I only told you for a reason. Dude, like... that means a lot to me. When I get back home, I'm going to try to be a better squid."

"You are very welcome, Juli, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano with a smile.

Juli nodded, giving him a thumbs up as she sat down.

"Shulk."

Shulk walked on up to talk to the finalists.

"One quick thing to point out for you Deadpool," sighed Shulk, "Cyrano voted against me and didn't use the idol because I didn't want him to. We didn't trust you for a good reason... but I can't blame you for Etna's antics."

Deadpool nodded, "But he could still have saved you, you know? He didn't have to listen to you."

"Well he listened to me, so he earns my respect," replied Shulk, "Speaking of which, Cyrano, I must ask you a question. If Pagi made it all the way to the Final 5, who was in your Final 3 plan? Truthfully speaking?"

"When I made that Final 3 between you, me, and Deadpool," explained Cyrano, "That was my Final 3. Once Juli was gone, I wanted you in the end with us. That was my plan, ah-CHOO."

Shulk nodded, "Alright, thank you. Good luck to you all." He then sat back down with the jury.

"Toriel."

Toriel slowly walked up to talk to the finalists, her hands behind her back.

"Congratulations to all three of you," smiled Toriel, "You each had your own strategies to play the game, and I respect each and every one of them. My question tonight is... what was the biggest move you made in the game?"

"Definitely getting Jess and Cyrano to idol out Jake," explained Deadpool, "I lied to them so that they would think I'm lying and use the idol on the right person. I would list more for you Goat Mom if I wasn't cock-blocked numerous times."

"For me, it was taking out Zola. Zola had the right idea to get me out of the game, and I knew she was gunning for me. So I did what I needed to do to make sure I stayed in the game." replied Etna.

Cyrano gave it some thought, before replying, "I would have to say voting out Jessica. I know I can't speak much for it's the last move I made, but if I kept Jess in this game, I would probably be sitting on the jury because of the purple rock. I couldn't make that risk, ah-CHOO."

Toriel nodded, before taking her seat back with the others.

"Kellam."

Kellam walked on up to talk.

"My only question tonight is for Etna," started Kellam, "Were you going to take me to the end, or were you going to take Deadpool? I want to know if he's lying or telling the truth."

"I was going to take Deadpool over you Kellam," explained Etna, "Look at it this way, dude, if you made it to the end, you were going to win hands down. Deadpool was doing all kinds of stupid stuff that he looked like a gold mine! I'm sorry, Kellam, but I had to play to win."

Kellam nodded softly, before returning to his seat.

"Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario grinned, arrogantly strolling up to talk to the finalists.

"What a day this will be!" grinned Dr. Mario, "I get to vote for one of you to become the Sole Survivor! Now... who should that person be..."

He looked across all three players before looking at Cyrano.

"Cyrano! It's not going to be you. You were a jackass to me. Treated me like scum almost! You pretty much confirmed my theory about you; you just have a hard time trusting anybody!" said Dr. Mario.

Cyrano rolled his eyes, "I had a hard time trusting you, Dr. Mario. And you know what, I was right, ah-CHOO."

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Well, I guess you can be mad all you want about that. I just know that you are never getting my jury vote. As for you two..." He looked over at Etna and Deadpool, "I think one of you is out of your depth, and one of you played the game the way I would have played it. I'll let you wonder who I'm referring to."

He nodded his head, before taking his seat with the jury.

"Martian Manhunter."

He floated up from his seat, and turned to face the finalists.

"All three of you played different kinds of games out here," explained Martian Manhunter, "Deadpool. You played like a coward. I shouldn't have expected that from somebody of your personality."

"Sorry J'onny, but I was made a fool of by production and all of these players around me!" replied Deadpool.

"That's just it, though. You were a fool," replied Martian Manhunter, "As for you, Etna. I am a superhero, so you know I find it difficult to vote for a villain. Tell me why I should vote for you?"

"J'onn, I know I voted you out of the game, but it was pure strategy," explained Etna, "If you stayed in the game, you would have dominated in challenges. Once you were gone, I found it a little easier to stay by Tagong moving forward."

Martian Manhunter nodded, "Very well. Cyrano, my question for you tonight is tell me why I should vote for you tonight and not Etna or Deadpool."

Cyrano sighed, "Well J'onn, I may not have played the best strategic game, but I fought to the tooth and nail to be here, ah-CHOO. I have a family to support back home. We've been struggling financially for years. I can't speak for Deadpool or Etna, but I know out of the three of us, I could use the money the most right now."

Martian Manhunter looked at him for a minute, before nodding his head, "Very well. Thank you, Cyrano. Thank you everyone."

He then floated back to his seat.

"Last but not least, Jessica. Finish us off."

Jess nodded, walking up to face the finalists.

"I'm going to keep this nice and sweet, since I already know my vote," said Jess, "So Cyrano, why did you do it. Why did you vote me out?"

"I voted you out Jessica, because I needed to win this game. The jury would respect your game too much to not vote for you, ah-CHOO," explained Cyrano, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I had to do what I needed to do to win the game."

Jess nodded her head, "Okay well... just know that you are pretty lucky to be sitting there against those two." She shrugged her shoulders before taking her seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Martian Manhunter, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now... I would use this time to leave, return to the states, and read the votes."

Everyone nodded.

"However... not tonight. Because for the first time in Survivor history... we have a tie."

Everyone was completely shocked. Deadpool looked even more shocked, as he wasn't expecting this outcome, looking back and forth between the jurors, Cyrano, and Etna.

"The votes either came out in 5-5-0 or 4-4-2 in order for this to happen," explained Jeff, "So... here's what we're going to do. I will officially eliminate third place. They will go over to the jury side for now."

…

…

…

"...Deadpool, sadly, that is you. You are officially out of the game. You can have a seat on the jury side." 

Deadpool wasn't that surprised to know that information, so he did a fancy little moonwalk over to the jury side, taking a seat.

"Here's what's going to happen," explained Jeff, "Cyrano, Etna, you will give one final plea to the jury explaining why you deserve to win the game. Afterwards, the jury will re vote, and I will return to the states to read them. However... if we still tie..."

Everyone listened closely.

"...then the winner will be selected by Deadpool," said Jeff, "Third place will break the tie as per the rules. His vote will be sealed in an envelope and will only be read if we tie once again when we're back in the states."

Everyone was shocked, looking in Deadpool's direction. Deadpool just had a massive grin on his face. Both Cyrano and Etna were extremely worried now, for they had no idea how he would vote.

"So let's get started. Cyrano, you can go first. One final plea to the jury."

"When I returned to Survivor, I was much older, and I knew I couldn't play the same as I did last time. Thankfully, I was able to avoid the stigma of Limberg all season long, ah-CHOO. I want your votes to win because I stayed true to myself, I played with integrity, honesty, and only lied when I needed to. Which only happened a few times. Thank you... please don't let Deadpool pick." pleaded Cyrano.

Toriel and Kellam nodded from the jury side, feeling the heart in Cyrano's plea.

"Etna, finish us off with your final plea to the jury."

"I know I made some cheap moves in the game. I made a fake idol and tricked Deadpool into playing it... and I also later stole his idol technically after he put it back in the forest, but... I had to make bigger moves then I ever have before in order to make it this far. Yeah I played like a cheap bitch, but I will always admit to that! I know I'm a bitch, and I played this game as hard as I could." pleaded Etna.

Martian Manhunter nodded softly. Zola sighed, shaking her head.

"Thank you Etna, thank you Cyrano. Now it's time to let the jury and Deadpool make their final choices. Martian Manhunter, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Last Chances is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour or so after the finale is released! Around 11 AM EST! :D

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	18. Episode 16 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Los Angeles. Cyrano, Deadpool, Etna, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. As we all know, there was a tie at the final tribal council, and we will see if tonight, there is still a tie. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"DISTANT DESERVES THEIR THIRD WINNER! GO CYRANO!"

"QUEEN ETNA OF THE UNDERWORLD! GO GO DOOD!"

First vote,

…

…

Cyrano.

…

…

Etna. One vote Etna, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Cyrano. That's two votes Cyrano, one vote Etna.

…

…

Etna. Tied two votes Etna, two votes Cyrano.

…

…

Cyrano. Three votes Cyrano, two votes Etna.

…

…

Etna. Tied again with three votes Etna, three votes Cyrano.

…

…

Etna. That's four votes Etna, three votes Cyrano.

…

…

Cyrano. Tied once again between Cyrano and Etna each with four votes.

…

…

Etna. That's five votes Etna, four votes Cyrano. If this next vote is for Cyrano... we have another tie, and the vote sealed by Deadpool will break the tie...

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Last Chances, is ETNA!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Etna falling down onto her knees, and throwing her arms up in the air, excited that she finally won. Cyrano and Deadpool congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 11 contestants booted, Freddy, Grune, Midna, Nicole, Moses, Eric, Pikachu, Monita, Freya, Pinkie Pie, and Lobo, soon joined them.

"Originally called one of the best players to never win Survivor, guess we'll have to find another name to give her, because she's officially won Survivor! She played hard from Day 1 of Cuties, and made it to at least Day 38 every single time! She came back to prove that even though she's a villain, not all villains need to be villainized and not all heroes need to shine. Great job Etna!" cheered Jeff.

Jeff then tossed Deadpool's enveloped vote into the fire, never to be discovered...

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my thirty-second season of Survivor! ^^

Etna winning this season was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. I did not know if I wanted her to win, or to give the win to Cyrano, which is why I forced a tie vote. I also did the tie to get your reactions and see what you think of the official rules should a second tie occur after the re-vote. If nobody likes it, I will change it for the next tie. Otherwise it will stay the same!

Other winner picks I had aside from Etna and Cyrano were Kellam, Sweet Tooth, and Zola.

While many say that we just had Bayonetta win last season, I think Etna is totally different from her. Bayonetta was far more of a reactionary player. She did things that not only helped her game, but sabotaged the games of others for her own pure joy. Etna played extremely hard, and owned up to her cheap plays.

Now the question is... is Etna the best player to ever play the game? I'll let you be the judges on that. XD

Now... what's coming next? Well, I want to hear your opinions!

A) Start Survivor Final Showdown on June 21st.

B) Start a brand new season with 20 newcomers on June 21st. (This will make Final Showdown return to 3 tribes, 11 people per tribe instead of 4 tribes, 8 people per tribe)

C) Revamp Seasons 1 through 10 starting June 21st.

I'll also be writing two stories at a single time. Survivor will always be updated on Tuesdays, and my second project will be updated on Fridays. This second project will either be a reboot of Manitou High, or a new reality show competition involving Fire Emblem Fates and reader interaction.

Give me your opinions, and I will decide what happens sometime next week! Thank you for staying with me and reading all of my Survivor seasons!


End file.
